Sisterchester
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: Sam and Dean have sister named Jane. She hunts with them. Follows Season 4 & 5! Jane has eyes for a certain angel but will the forbidden romance be allowed to blossom? Uriel calls it an abomination. Castiel/OC Reworking. Reread chapters 1-3! 7/17/12
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that you may recognize.

Authors note: This is my very first Supernatural story. Be kind. This story is a reimagining of Season 4 where Sam and Dean have a sister that follows them. She falls for a certain angel. I will try to be as canon as possible but it is AU so it may not be verbatim. I had originally written this with the idea of Jane being in between Sam and Dean in age. I was going to use my own birthday as hers but then I realized that was already Dean's birthday. Ha! And yes this is a Mary Sue fic.

Reworking as of 4/21/12. Not satisfied with it.

Chapter 1

Prologue:

Dorothy Jane Winchester ,or Jane as she insisted on being called by everyone because she hated the name Dorothy, was the twin sister of Sam Winchester and younger sister of Dean Winchester. Being Sam's twin had always been a challenge for her. She was in fact much closer to her older brother than her twin. Jane and Sam didn't share a psychic connection like some twins. Growing up Sam and Jane had bickered constantly each wanting to be their own person. John Winchester had early in their life treated them as equals. They were after all twins. If he'd done for Sammie, he'd done for Janie as well.

John had learned as they reached school age that the twins did not want to be treated as equals. They wanted to be treated as individuals. Therefore, John had stopped treating them like twins and started acting as if Sam were the older brother and Jane the baby of the family.

Not many people actually knew Sam and Jane were twins. They didn't act any more alike than normal siblings. Dean didn't treat them as twins. Sam and Jane really didn't even regard each other as twins. It was almost like they forgot from time to time and then they'd remember as if they'd never heard of it before.

Their roles always fell into Dean the eldest Winchester, Sam the younger brother and Jane the baby of the family. The brothers always protected their little sister.

Jane Winchester was shy like her twin brother but with Dean's temper. She really was a mixture of the two. She didn't really like confrontation and took a back seat to it all when hunting with her brothers. She preferred to be devious rather than guns blazing. Jane liked to stay quiet and subdued. It was something she learned early in life. When you have two brothers who were very strong willed and outgoing it was hard to get in between it. She was a little rough around the edges being raised with only male influences. Her mother had died when she was six months old and her father had never remarried. She read a lot of beauty magazines as a teenager. Make up and nails and periods were something the Winchester men did not deal with.

She had very long blonde hair which hung down the middle of her back. It was just the right amount of wave to keep it from hanging stick straight but not curly enough to cause frizzing. She wasn't overly tall about 5'5". She didn't inherit her twin brother's advantageous height.

Fortunately, Jane hadn't been poisoned by Azazael. Unlike her twin brother, Sam, Jane hadn't been fed demon blood. Therefore, she did not have the unique abilities her brother did. Her only advantage to her brothers was the fact Jane was a woman. Sometimes people were more willing to talk to an innocent looking woman than two brooding men. If a witness or suspect was a man her brothers usually sent Jane in first to 'woo' him.

She had, like Sam, gone to college and been called home by Dean. She'd gone to Stanford with her brother. She hadn't walked out on her family like Sam did. She'd talked to John about going and he'd allowed her but refused Sam. That had been party of the reason Sam had left in such a huff. John hadn't wanted the hunting life for Jane but Sam was a man. It was an entirely different scenario for him.

Jane had been studying to get a business degree at Stanford. She had done very well exceeding in all of her classes. She rarely saw her brother on campus. He was always busy with his own friends. Unlike her brother she had visited home frequently. She missed her family. She'd actually been glad when Dean had called her. She needed to get away from the hum drum of books and libraries and tests for a whilte.

They had been travelling together as a trio for the last three years hunting. The boys were very protective of their baby sister. Sam had been born first and even though he was only half an hour older than Jane he considered himself her older brother. They watched her every move. Dean usually scolded her for dressing to indecently. They frowned on her drinking even though both brothers were heavy drinkers. That fact alone had been the cause of many arguments.

After they had started hunting together, Dean limited her dating. He usually scared off any potential date Jane had. No one was good enough for his little sister. Even though Jane was annoyed by her brothers over protectiveness she was loved them dearly and would gladly put their safety above hers.

Dean had recently been pulled into hell after suffering a very violent death at the paws of hell hounds. Sam and Jane had gone to stay with their friend Bobby. Bobby had been like a second father to the Winchesters. Their own dad was always busy hunting. There had been times in Jane's life when she had secretly wished Bobby was her dad. She never voiced this to her brothers though. Dean was incredibly loyal to their father.

Sam had left Bobby's after a few days unable to cope with the loss of his brother and best friend. He moped around Bobby's for days and when he thought no one was watching him he'd cry. It was after all his fault Dean had gone to Hell in the first place. Sam felt lost without him. He'd always relied on his brother for everything. He loved his little sister but it just wasn't the same. Jane didn't challenge Sam the way Dean did. She didn't argue with him as much. She didn't drink as much. She just wasn't Dean.

He had left promising to look in on his sister from time to time. After all, it was one of the things Dean had made him promise. 'Look after Janie' However, It had been weeks since anyone had heard from him. Sam didn't want to be found. Jane didn't press it. She knew he'd come back when he was ready.

Jane missed her brothers. She knew she could call Sam and he'd come home if she needed him. But Dean? Dean was never coming home. He was dead and his soul was being tortured in Hell. She hadn't been the same since his death. She spent a lot of time crying. Sam had taken the Impala and she found she even missed it. She had taken Dean's cd's from the car before Sam left. She usually played them when she went to sleep. She found herself more often than not curled around her pillow listening to classic rock and weeping. She had a video from her high school graduation which she played every night before going to bed. She didn't want to forget the sound of her brothers voice, his attitude, his mannerisms or his quirks. She knew every second of that video by heart.

Jane had quit hunting in the four months after Dean had passed. She didn't find herself vengeful. Dean had made the deal. They knew he only had a year left. Hunting though just seemed out of the question. Without her brothers she was just a girl. She wasn't part of the feared Winchesters. She was still a Winchester sure but without her brothers she felt like hunting wouldn't be the same so she gave it up. She missed the adventure and excitement but it was nice to return to a simpler life. A normal life.

She continued to help Bobby with research whenever necessary but she took the opportunity to get out of the business. She had found a minimum wage job working as a waitress at the local diner. Everyone had to start somewhere. She had even considered going back to school. She had always wanted to get that degree in hospitality and open up her own hotel chain.

One night in September changed everything.

Jane Winchester had just returned home from working a double shift at the local diner in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It wasn't by any means a five star restaurant but the tips were decent and the staff was friendly. They served the best peach cobbler. It was homemade fresh every day by the cook who had gotten the recipe from his grandmother.

Bobby had given her a room on the second floor of his home. It was a fairly good size with a walk in closet, a dresser, vanity, bed, end table, the whole works. The furniture had a white oak finish. The walls were white and the carpet was white. Jane had suspected the room may have been a prospective child's room before Bobby's wife had passed. Her bedspread was worn with blue and white flowers, little holes from being moth eaten. She'd been given a plethora of pillows. She'd told Bobby she loved a lot of pillows and he'd rounded up all he had in the house save for the one he used. The curtains hanging in the window were navy blue and musty smelling.

She had turned the room into her own by plastering the walls with pictures of her and her brothers. Most were from when they were younger. The siblings hadn't taken a lot of pictures lately. The most recent picture she had was from Christmas the past year. She'd insisted on taking a family photo at Christmas this year and now she was very glad she had.

There was also worn picture of them at her and Sam's high school graduation. They had ended up graduating from a school they had attended about two months in Sioux Falls when John had sent the kids to live with their Uncle Bobby. The school's mascot had been the gremlin and their colors were purple and gold. In the picture Jane wore a white robe and Sam a purple. Their caps had a gold tassel hanging from it. Dean stood in the middle of the two dressed in his signature leather jacket and tight t-shirt. All three Winchesters were smiling widely. She had cried over that picture many times grieving the loss of her older brother.

She had just sat down on the worn couch and taken off her ugly black work shoes when she heard a knock at the door. Too tired to move she ignored Bobby as he went to open the door. Still inattentive to the visitor she moved into the kitchen to grab herself a snack when she heard fighting, raised voices and scuffling. She ran into the main area to see what the commotion was about and almost fainted.

Bobby had, who appeared to be her older brother Dean, in a headlock. Dean was screaming it was really him and fought to take the knife out of Bobby's hand. Dean being younger and more agile succeeded in his task.

Jane rounded on the sure to be imposter overcome with emotion. This really was an all-time low for the other side.

"How dare you come into this house dressed as my brother? Haven't we suffered enough from your side? Can't you just leave us in peace?"

The Dean look alike stared at her for a moment. He stood with the knife in his hand letting it fall to his side. He just stared at her for a few seconds as his eyes seemed to soften and then he spoke.

"If I wasn't myself would I be able to do this?" he asked taking the knife and slicing his forearm.

The two just stood there momentarily both gazing intently at the blood which ran down the man's arm. Jane's eyes glazed over with unshed tears and she practically leapt into her brothers arms. His arms circled her small frame and he put his hand lovingly on the back of her head as she shook.

"It's really you? How could this be? You were dead! Oh, I don't care how it happened. I'm so glad you're alive." the girl mumbled incoherently into her brother's shoulder her tears soaking his shirt.

They pulled back and Bobby turned to hug Dean. They released after a few moments and Bobby threw water in his face. Jane gave a cheerful teary giggle bringing her hand over her mouth to hide her amusement.

"Can't be too careful," Bobby replied in defense of his actions.

Dean turned around the room seeming to eye every corner.

"Where's Sam?" he asked intently.

The other two looked to the ground. Dean wouldn't like that fact the siblings had parted ways. Dean was always a heckler about sticking together.

"He went out on his own." Bobby finally spoke.

"And you let him?" was Dean's angry reply.

"What was I supposed to do hog tie him in the basement? He's grieving, Dean. He needed time to himself. He calls every few weeks. I tried tracking him but the boy just doesn't want to be found so there's no finding him."

"Watch me," Dean replied picking up the phone making a call.

About a half an hour later the three were on the road headed to Sam who had surprisingly never strayed far from where Dean had been buried. Jane sat in the back seat of Bobby's beat up jolopie staring at her brothers head. She had grilled him on what he remembered and what had happened since he woke. She was just so elated he was alive. She just wanted to hear his voice so she kept asking question after question. He'd finally became annoyed with her questioning and snapped at her. She'd laughed tears in her eyes so happy to hear his mannerisms.

They pulled into the parking lot of a cheesy motel and walked down the hallway to a wooden door with a number inside the heart.

A girl in her underwear answered the door. Jane's first thought was cute underwear followed by _ew gross what the hell is my brother doing? _The girl didn't seem surprised to see them standing at the door. It was like she'd been waiting on someone. Sam wasn't in sight through the door frame.

"It's about time. Does it really take three people to deliver a pizza?" she said impatiently.

Sam appeared behind her in his pjamas and Dean let out an exaggerated "surprise". Jane applauded his choice of words. Idiot. Sam looked at his sister and then at Bobby and then back at Dean. Suddenly, Sam rushed at the door grabbing Dean and slamming him against the wall a knife appearing in his hand. Bobby and Jane called out to him that they had been through this already and that it really was Dean.

Sam let go and immediately pulled Dean into a hug. She could hear her brothers breathing heavily as they fought not to cry. That wasn't very manly. Jane felt pure joy at seeing her brothers reunited. She went to her brothers and snuggled herself in between the two of them. She felt right. She felt at home. Bobby stood back letting the siblings have their moment tears forming in his own eyes as he watched the three children he considered his own.

"How?" Sam asked after their tender moment was over.

"That's what we were wondering," Dean said as he leaned against the dresser, "How much did it cost you, Sam?"

Sam scoffed, "What do you mean, "how much did it cost me?". I didn't do this."

"Come on, Sam. You didn't make a deal?"

"Dean, look, I tried everything. I tried making deals no demon would have any part of it."

"So the question remains then, who in the hell pulled you from hell, brother?" Jane said still feeling emotional.

Well, the Winchester soon had their answer. Bobby, Jane and Dean were standing in an abandoned warehouse. Bobby was going to summon whatever had pulled Dean from hell. They had already tried to get information with Pamela, a psychic, and it hadn't turned out well. The woman's eyes burnt out of her skull after one glimpse at the creature. Jane was nervous. She didn't like this at all but Dean was set and Bobby was doing anything to please the newly risen boy.

All they had to go on was a name as Bobby started the incantation. He said a few words in Latin. It still amazed Jane that Bobby knew so much about the paranormal but forty years in the business was a long time to pick up a few things. Dean handed his sister a stake just in case whatever the thing was rushed her. She'd need a weapon to protect herself.

After the incantation was finished the three remained tense waiting for the being to appear. It was becoming a long wait. The three shifted positions many times. Jane always stayed close to her brother. She'd been very clingy since he'd walked into Bobby's a few days ago. No one seemed anxious to talk. The three hunters were lost in their thoughts. After waiting for three hours, Jane, Dean and Bobby were beginning to think it hadn't worked when the roof began to flutter and the lights began to explode from their sockets.

Jane gave a yelp of fear and Dean brushed it off as the wind. Unexpectedly, the doors flew open and a man walked through. He was wearing a tan trench coat with a charcoal gray suit underneath. The man walked straight forward his ice blue eyes boring into the three hunters. Jane noted his walk had an air of arrogance as if the man was used to being watched.

Immediately, the men began firing at the stranger. The bullets caused the man's shirt to fray but the man kept moving. A small ghosting of a smirk appeared on his lips. He came to stand in front of Dean. His eyes were only for Dean he didn't even glance at Jane or Bobby.

"Who are you?" Dean shouted as the man rounded on him.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man replied with a look of interest on his face his voice deep and raspy.

As the man approached Dean stuck the knife into his heart. It made a sickening meat sound as it entered the man's torso. The man was not fazed by any of it. He glanced down at the knife and removed it letting fall to the ground. Bobby moved to hit him with the iron axe. The man was quick and turned towards Bobby knocking the iron axe from his hand. The man put two fingers to Bobby's forehead and Bobby thudded to the ground. Jane took a step towards Bobby determined to help her old friend. However, when the man started moving towards them she backed up behind Dean. Dean stepped in front of the man protecting his sister.

"We need to talk, alone," the man said reaching for Jane. Dean raised his arms defensively prepared for a fight. Jane moved closer to Dean and peered at the man over his shoulder. She gripped the wooden stake tight in her hand ready to strike. She wasn't sure if it would have any effect.

"Anything you need to say you can say in front of my sister. I'll only tell her later."

The man sighed and turned away from them leafing through the book.

"Your friend is alive," he said absent mindedly turning the pages.

"Who are you?" Dean growled. Jane took another step closer to her brother. She was well and truly frightened.

"Castiel," the man said off handedly.

"Yeah, I got that but what are you?"

The man turned towards the siblings and stood proud.

"I'm an angel of the lord," he said as a flash of light filled the room. Jane could swear she saw the outline of black wings before the lightning flashed again and it was gone.

Dean scoffed, " Yeah right, I'm not buying what you're selling so who the hell are you?"

The man cocked his head in confusion, "I told you."

Dean scoffed again. Jane peered around her brother's shoulder her eyes never leaving the man.

"Right and why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Jane laid her hand on her brothers back. He was very tense but calmed a little at her touch. He moved his head slightly as if he wanted to turn and look at her but didn't want to take his eyes off of the angel.

The man stepped towards Dean a small smirk on his face. Jane's breath caught in her throat.

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience," the eldest Winchester growled. Jane touched his back again. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her brother but wouldn't dare move while the angel was still amongst them.

The angel again cocked his head this time in pity.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserved to be saved?"

Jane could feel the bile moving up her throat and her eyes immediately leapt to her brother's face. Her eyes sprang hot with unshed tears. She could tell by her brother's face that he did indeed feel that way.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean choked out.

"Because God commanded it. We have work for you," Castiel replied and with that he was gone.

He vanished before their eyes. Jane could swear she heard the fluttering of wings. She stepped away from Dean. The look on his face was heart wrenching. She knew he would close down and chose to not comfort him at the moment. He needed to compose himself. She instead went to Bobby. He was beginning to regain consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby said rubbing his arm where he had fallen.

"I'm not quite sure," she replied pulling the older man to his feet.

Dean was still standing staring wide eyed at nothing. Suddenly, as if turned by a switch, he seemed to regain himself and turned towards his sister.

"An angel? There are no such things as angels. Demons yes, wendigos yes, ghosts yes, hell, I'd even believe in Santa Clause before I'd believe in an angel." He spat kneeling down to retrieve the knife.

He held it up into the light. It was completely clean. There were no traces of blood anywhere on the knife. Bobby moved in to get a closer look.

"Mind telling me what in the hell happened?"

Dean relayed the story of Castiel and how God had work for him. He told the story with an air of fantasy as he did not yet believe it himself.

"We'd best go and find Sam then." Bobby said gathering his things heading towards the door.

The two Winchesters followed behind him. Just as they reached the door Jane turned one last time to look at the now empty warehouse.

"I'll tell you one thing, though, that angel was damn cute."

End of chapter 1. Ok I hope you guys really liked this story so far. I know it's kinda dry. Introductions usually are. I've been trying to find some good Castiel/Sisterchester fics but I can't really find any. I think I found two and I really didn't like them so I decided to write my own. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Now go get me some pie!

Chapter 2

Dean, Sam and Jane Winchester were exhausted they had just finished stopping the super charged pissed off ghosts of their previous innocents. It had been painful for them. It wasn't easy losing a person you were in charge of saving only to be confronted by their ghosts. It had been difficult.

"You know what I could use right now, Sammie?" Dean said wiping the sweat from his brow. "A piece of damned pie!"

"Damned pie, Dean? Do they make such a thing on Earth?" Jane teased picking up the towels she'd been folding. Someone had to do the damn laundry around here. These men were pigs. They'd said housework was a woman's job and since Jane was the only woman she'd better have at it. Otherwise, they'd just burn the dirty stuff and buy new stuff.

Dean walked towards the refrigerator. "Maybe there's some in here," he said haughtily. He opened the door peered inside and slammed it shut. "Nope," he said standing up and turning back towards Sam. "There isn't any pie in there because you forgot it!"

Sam sighed crossing his arms putting his head down and shifting his weight. "Grow up," he muttered.

Jane smiled folding another towel. She had missed this.

Dean walked towards the couch and fell down onto it heavily, folded his arms pouting. He'd knocked over the stack of folded towels Jane had sitting beside her. She looked at him angrily before picking them all back up and shoving them into the basket. She kicked the basket away from her. She gave up. Sam walked towards his brother giving his sister a sympathetic look.

"Dude, seriously?"

"What, Sam? I asked you to get me some pie and you, for some unknown reason, chose to forget it. Now here I am, tired, exhausted, just got my ass kicked by Casper and I want some freakin' pie!"

Sam opened his mouth to retort when Jane stepped in.

"Guys, I'll go get us some pie. I could use the fresh air anyways."

Dean smiled, "See Sam, why can't you be more agreeable like Janie?"

Sam shook his head in defeat. "Do you want me to go with you?

Jane grabbed her purse and turned back towards her twin, "No, no. I'll be fine. You guys clean up. I'll be back in a jiffy." With that she walked out the door. Just as she shut the door she heard Dean call out, "Don't wreck my car!"

The drive in town to the diner had taken longer than she thought. It had begun to rain and her visibility was already poor at night. The windshield wipers on the Impala were in need of replacing also. She had agreed to go out and get Dean his dessert because she had wanted time to think. It had been a few days since their encounter with the angel and she could not get him out of her mind. His demeanor demanded respect. His words were spoken with such frankness and articulation. His eyes seem to gaze into her very soul. She had thought of nothing but the angel, Castiel, for the last three days. She was beginning to think she was borderline obsessive. She longed for another glimpse.

She pulled into the parking lot at the diner only to find all of the lights out. They were closed. She pulled as close as she could to the door to read the hours. It had closed at 10:00. She looked at the clock on the dash. It read 2:00. Then, she scolded herself because before a few weeks ago she'd been working there. She should have known what time it closed. Funny how becoming a hunter again made her forget simple things like closing times.

"Damn it," she muttered pounding her fists against the steering wheel in frustration. Dean had really liked the pie from this little eatery too. She wracked her brain thinking of a place to get food at this hour. It was a small town. Not many businesses were open past 5:00. She sat for a few seconds letting the heat consume her before she remembered there was a Wal-Mart down the road about 10 miles.

She pulled into the parking lot at Wal-Mart. It was mostly deserted except for a few odd cars scattered along the parking lot. She'd always loved the fact Wal-Mart kept their parking lots so well lit. She got out of the car holding the ignition key between her ring and middle finger. If anyone approached her in the parking lot she'd gauge out their eyes.

Jane laughed at herself nervously. She may do that even if someone said hello she'd been so jumpy lately. Luckily, she made it through the front door without injuring anyone. Grabbing a cart she started making her way down the aisle. She decided to pick up a few more things since she was already there. She grabbed a few fruits oranges, apples, kiwi and strawberries. Her brothers and Bobby weren't big fruit eaters so it was mainly for her.

Next, she went down the frozen food aisle. This was her brother's favorite aisle. She grabbed a few frozen burritos. She'd been hesitant to buy those. They made Sam very gassy. She walked into the beer aisle and stocked up. Everyone in the household drank heavily, the boys more so. Looking down into her cart, she smiled at the contents. The people at the register were going to think she was a binge drinking fruit loving druggie. She had a lot of 'munchies' in her cart.

She rounded the corner and stopped. She could have sworn she had just saw a beige trench coat. She turned into the aisle where she had seen the man go and there was no one there. She shook her head. It was late she was tired. Jane continued down another aisle picking up some canned yams. They were her favorite. She glanced at the different brands looking for her favorite plucking it from the shelf and throwing it in her cart. She proceeded to the candy aisle. Dean loved candy.

The aisle was filled with all kinds of candy. She was looking in the large bins where you picked your own and bought it by the pound. She glanced at the bin with the jelly beans. She didn't really like jelly beans and was about to look away when she noticed two ice blue ones. The jelly beans were spaced far enough apart to look like eyes, ice blue eyes that were staring at her.

Jane felt a cold chill go down her spine. She couldn't look away from the jelly beans. First the man in the trench coat and now these jelly beans? She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the jelly beans.

"Are you alright, miss?" she heard someone say next to her. She turned and looked at them snapping out of her trance. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked back to the person who'd spoken to her. It was a middle aged man. He had red hair, green eyes and freckles. He was wearing a purple business suit and a beige trench coat. Jane sighed. He must have been who she saw earlier.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine, thank you." She smiled sweetly before turning back to the candy as the man walked passed her and out of the aisle. She grabbed a few different kinds stuffing them into a bag and weighing them. Tying up her bag with a twisty she decided to take one last look at the jelly beans. She gasped. There weren't any ice blue jelly beans in the bin at all. There weren't even blue ones just red, green, orange and yellow.

She pulled into the driveway tires crunching along the gravel. The sign Singers Salvage was illuminated brightly against the blackness of the sky. She got out of the car quickly checking her surroundings before turning back to fetch the bags from the car. Being a hunter made you cautious. Growing up as a hunter had made her even more cautious. She had learned at quite an early age that there was more in the dark than just fear.

It was eerily quiet outside. She could hear the power lines buzzing. She heard small creaks and groans coming from within the junkyard. Metal did expand and contract after all. Other than that there was nothing. No crickets, no birds, nothing.

The lights in the house were dim. She had been gone for a while. The boys must have fallen asleep. Dean had called about an hour prior to check on her and had promised to wait up. She smiled. _When's he's tired...he's useless. _She thought to herself.

Taking the keys from her pocket she carried them in her hand with Bobby's house key tucked securely between her index and middle finger just as she had at Wal-Mart. She had learned at a young age to always make everything a useful weapon. Keys were no exception. She stepped up the small set of stairs leading up to the porch. The wood groaned under her feet. She walked across the porch towards the door on the balls of her feet not making a sound. She was careful to hold the rest of the keys tight so they didn't jingle.

She unlocked the door and closed it quietly behind her wincing as it creaked a little. She kicked off her sneakers and slipped into her Eeyore slippers. They had been a present to her from her father. It was his attempt at giving his daughter a normal gift. Eeyore's eyes had been lost. There was just black thread hanging where the plastic eyes had been. She had cherished them and always wore them. Even more so now that John had passed.

She tip toed quietly into the living room. Sam was sprawled out on the couch his legs hanging off the end. She smiled wishing as always she had gotten her brothers height. Dean was fast asleep on the floor. Both boys were still fully clothed. She never understood why they didn't wear pajamas instead choosing to remain fully clothed while sleeping. She looked around but didn't see Bobby figuring he must have gone up to his room.

She moved past Dean's head careful not to touch him. All three Winchesters slept with one eye open. The slightest noise would wake them. She knew they needed rest. It had been a rough night after all. She set the bags down on the counter. She had purchased a few more things than necessary. Reaching into the bag she had begun to removing things when she heard a fluttering noise. It sounded like feathers.

Her heart skipped a beat. Cold sweat formed on her skin. She held her breath slowly turning. She chided herself. She was a hunter! She turned fully around. There stood the angel Castiel. He was wearing the same outfit the same trench coat. He was lounging lazily against the sink. He turned his head painfully slow and observed her. She looked up at him her dark eyes meeting his pale ones. She stood there for what seemed like ages just staring into his eyes. Time seemed to stop around her. She willed herself to look away but found herself trapped in his gaze. It seemed to immobilize her. Slowly, he turned his head to the side a small arrogant smile forming on his dry lips.

Jane's heart pounded in her throat. The way he was looking at her. His ice cold blue eyes seemed to be peering into her soul. The look was all predator and Jane felt like a mouse on a cat's dinner plate. She didn't know how long she would have stood there simply staring at him. Castiel turned his head sharply towards the living room his face becoming blank. Jane followed his glance. Dean was stirring on the floor. Jane couldn't help but feel a loss at losing his attention.

"Janie," he said gruffly his voice still hoarse from sleeping. His eyes wondered up and saw his sister standing oddly in the kitchen. Her posture was stiff and her face gleamed with sweat. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. Her skin was pale glowing oddly blue in the moonlight that shone in through the window. He lifted his head and saw the reason for her distress. There stood Castiel, the angel who had recently occupied much of Dean's thoughts and unbeknownst to Dean, Jane's as well.

Dean stood and walked groggily into the kitchen. Jane didn't move neither did Castiel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses," Castiel said his eyes still on Dean.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean said in disbelief risking a quick glance at his sister. Castiel never turned. His eyes were all for Dean.

"I was made aware."

Jane scoffed. The hold Castiel had on her had seemed to disappear as he began speaking to her brother. Being in close proximity with her older brother also made her feel safe and calm. It always had. She felt both relief and uneasiness. Neither man turned in her direction. No one knew of her inner monologue and struggle.

"Well thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't," the angel replied condescendingly.

"But he could have. Where the hell were you?" Jane interjected angrily at the angel's smugness feeling the need to defend her brother even if it was against a higher power. Anger helped her shake the uneasiness she was feeling in Castiel's presence. Dean turned to her as if to say "yeah take that". Castiel acted as if he never heard her.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians, not dicks" Dean said rephrasing his sister's question in his own special very Dean-like way.

Castiel's expression turned self-righteous. "Read the bible," he replied, "Angels are warriors of God. I am a soldier."

"Yeah? Why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder, we had larger concerns," the angel said the first trickle of anger seeping into his voice as he shifted against sink.

"Concerns?" Dean and Jane said together quickly looking at each other and then back at Castiel.

The angel glimpsed at the female Winchester impatience on his handsome features. It was the first time he'd acknowledged her since Dean had entered the kitchen. Jane met his eyes with a glower but the uneasy feeling was still present. On the outside she may have been fuming about the conversation the angel was currently having with her brother but on the inside she felt like an emotional hurricane. He returned his piercing blue eyes to Dean as if he were trying to dismiss and exclude Jane from the conversation.

"There were people getting torn to shreds down here," Dean whispered furiously, "and by the way when all this is going on where the hell is your boss huh? If there is a God?"

The angel stood quietly his expression a cross between amusement and anger. He stared intently at Dean. Jane was getting anxious for the answer, for her brother, for the world, she wasn't sure but anxiety was there none the less. The angel never moved, never blinked just stared at Dean. Almost two minutes passed. The angel began to look like a statue. He took a breath and time seemed to resume around him.

"There's a God," he bit out.

Dean shook his head bitterly, "Yeah, well I'm not convinced."

The angel looked at Jane again as he shifted against the counter once again this time crossing his legs in front of him. He stance seemed more relax but air around him was heavy like a storm cloud moving in off the sea. He turned to her as if looking away from Dean would compose him. The arrogance had left his handsome features replaced with irritability. Dean was starting to piss him off. Castiel looked at the floor and sighed. Dean continued.

"'Cause if there is a God what's he waiting for huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The freakin' apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that live down here?"

Castiel shook his head, "the Lord works in..." he started.

Dean cut him off, "if you say in mysterious ways so help me I will kick your ass."

Castiel raised his hands in defeat. The arrogant smile present once again on his lips. He glanced briefly at Jane. Every time he looked at her Jane felt her heart skip a beat. There was silence once again in the room. Dean seemed to be pondering the conversation, Jane was too afraid to move and Castiel seemed to be arrogantly full of himself.

Finally Dean spoke breaking the silence. The rooms other two occupants turned abruptly to look at him.

"So Bobby was right 'bout the witnesses," he said moving closer to Castiel, "this is some kind of sign of the apocalypse.

"That's why we're here. Big things are a foot."

"What kind of things?" Jane interjected. She received a pointed look from her brother which clearly said don't interrupt and the angel again ignored her. She decided to keep quiet from then on.

"Do I wanna know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it."

The angel turned his back on Jane fully facing Dean. Jane took the opportunity to gaze down the rest of his body. She couldn't see much because of his overcoat. She could tell, however, that he was lean. She found herself secretly wondering how much muscle he had, if he was chiseled. She remembered the angel telling them that the current form in which he appeared was a vessel. It was not the angel's true form. She let her thoughts drift to what his true form was like, was he fearsome? Did he have the long flowing hair like old paintings had? Were his looks even human like? Perhaps he looked more like a goat or horse like she had seen in the mythical Greek paintings in her high school history books?

Lost in her thoughts, Jane failed to notice the slight clinching of his shoulders as her thoughts flowed freely in her mind. She was resigned to the fact she'd never know because his true form caused humans eyes to melt out of their heads. An unfortunate side effect.

Dean looked back at her and gave her a hard look. She immediately snapped her eyes to the table top. The worn wooded top suddenly very interesting. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. He had caught her taking liberties with her eyes.

"But you need to know."

If Jane had been scared before she was truly terrified now. Lillith? 66 seals? Lucifer rising? Castiel had just disappeared leaving Jane and Dean alone in the kitchen after threatening to throw Dean back into Hell.

Dean looked at his sister his face full of disbelief. "What the hell are we gonna do, Janie?"

She shook her head in defeat. "First we should wake up, Sam."

Alright another chapter done. I'm really trying not to copy each episode word for word. Why would you want to read a fanfiction when you can just watch the show, right? I did, however, say that this would be an AU on Season 4 so some repetitiveness is essential. As the characters grow and develop so will the story and the more we'll get into the AU and away from canon. I hope you're enjoying my journey so far. Nothing new introduced yet but soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 3

It had been an exhausting few weeks for the Winchester siblings. Jane had decided to quit her job at the diner in Sioux Falls and go back on the road with her two brothers. They had been in countless number of cities in as many days. Trying to save the world and keep Lilith from breaking seals.

Saying it had been rough was a gross understatement. Dean had been sent back in time. They had destroyed a man's life. Jane like her twin sympathized with the Rugaru. They had gone to Pennsylvania and met the Universal classic monsters. It was really only a shape shifter who happened to be a movie buff. There was something off colored about that case. Throughout their entire stay she had felt as if everything were black or white.

Then Dean had contracted ghost sickness. The image of Dean screaming when the cat jumped out of the locker made Jane smile every time she thought of it. Now they were on their way to a small town where a guy had apparently died after eating a piece of candy with razor blades hidden in it. It was strange to say the least. It was also the day before Halloween. Eating candy with razor blades in it was a classic Halloween legend but this was the first case she'd ever heard where it had actually been true.

The Winchester's pulled into the parking lot of yet another motel. Jane thought to herself, _if I had a nickel..._ Dean went to check in while Sam and Jane unpacked the car. The boys always carried duffle bags. Jane on the other hand carried a large suitcase that had belonged to their mother.

It was probably the ugliest, most old fashioned suitcase in creation but it had sentimental value so she toted it along. The wheels had rusted off and the bottom had worn away from Jane dragging it along the ground which she did so now as the twins walked towards Dean.

"Alright", he said handing each one a key to the room they were going to share. Jane had insisted many times that she be allowed to have her own room but Dean always insisted they stick together. They traded off the couch in each motel they stayed at granted it had one. It happened to be her turn this trip and she was not looking forward to it.

"Right, well, I think we better head over to the victim's house and get a statement from his wife," Sam said slinging his bag over his arm and walking towards the door.

"I need a shower, first," Jane said wearily tugging her suitcase dramatically over threshold of the door.

Dean scoffed, "come on, Janie, you just took one this morning. We need to get to the victims house."

"Dean, we've been driving all day. I feel disgusting. If you're in such a hurry go without me," she said bitterly as she threw her suitcase on top of the bed opening it and pulling out some clothes.

Dean didn't reply as Jane walked into the bathroom and shut the door forcefully. Half an hour later she emerged. The boys were already dressed in their suits. She was dressed in her steel gray business skirt suit complete with a purple silk blouse and black pumps.

Dean took one look at his sister and smiled, "man am I glad I'm not a chick."

"Ha ha, very funny," Jane said sarcastically secretly thinking the same thing since her toes pinched in these pair of shoes.

"Come on," Sam said halfway out the door turning to diffuse the bickering of his siblings which was something they did quite frequently.

Dean and Jane both walked briskly through the door and tried to pass through it at the same time. Jane gave him a hard shove. He backed up and bowed melodramatically waving his arm for her to go through first. She glared at him, punched him lightly in the stomach and strutted towards the car.

After interviewing Mrs. Wallace, the Winchesters headed back to their hotel. They had found a hex bag at the Wallace house and were examining its contents. Sam was rummaging through it like it was an Easter basket. Dean grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and Jane was sitting with the laptop on her legs ,which was an uneasy feat since she was wearing a skirt, helping Sam identify the pieces.

Sam held up a charred black bone. He identified it as charred remains of a baby. Dean was disgusted. Jane was horrified. Dean walked towards them to get a better look. He glanced down at his sister and turned away quickly.

"Jesus, Janie, don't sit like that when you're wearing a skirt." He said again disgusted covering his eyes with one hand and taking a big gulp of his beer with the other.

Sam glanced at her curiously and then turned away covering his own eyes. Jane looked down at herself and realized her skirt had ridden up from sitting cross legged bunching around her waist. Her neon pink thong was showing. She started laughing hysterically.

"Oops, sorry guys," she laughed shutting the laptop and standing up.

She smoothed down her skirt, "it's safe."

Dean and Sam turned back towards her appalled, "you should learn to be more lady like, little sister."

"No one could possibly be a lady growing up with you two pigs," Jane said motioning to Dean's porn stack which he hadn't even attempted to hide. He shook his head and picked one up flipping through the pages, "this is quality nudity, Jane. You're my sister. That's gross."

Jane walked towards the bathroom hitting the magazine out of his hand as she walked by. It fell to the floor in a heap. Jane laughed at Dean's appalled expression that his busty Asian beauties were being abused.

"Where are you going?" Dean called after her.

She paused in the doorway, "to take another shower."

"Janie, that'll be the third shower you've taken today," he said exasperated tenderly picking up his precious porn magazine from the floor.

She turned irritably towards him, "Gross, Dean," she stated simply and kept walking shutting the door behind her.

Dean turned and looked at his younger brother who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Jane stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit her. She wasn't feeling herself today every time she closed her eyes two diamond blue eyes flooded her vision. She was having dreams about him every time she slept. She had actually been jealous when Dean told her Castiel had come while the twins were out. She tried to get the angel out of her mind but was failing miserably. She was starting to worry herself. She would never admit this to anyone of course. Her brothers would think the job was starting to get to her and insist she return to Bobby's which was something she did not want. Bobby was a dear friend but her brothers were her heart and soul.

She was determined to take a painfully long shower until her fingers had pruned and her skin turned red. Five minutes into her shower she heard a cell phone ringing. She sighed shutting the water off. There was usually only one reason the phone rang with Winchesters. She stepped out of the showers when she heard a quick knock and Dean's voice on the other side of the door.

"Janie, we've got another one hurry up."

Jane sat in the back seat of the Impala. They had just finished interviewing a bunch of high school students who had been throwing a Halloween party. Apparently, one of the girls had boiled in the water while bobbing for apples.

She had never seen much sense in Halloween parties. Why would anyone want to pretend to be someone else? Then again she had never been to one. As a teenager, her father had kept her and her two brothers on the road constantly. Constantly moving, constantly training. She never had time for nonsensical things like a childhood.

Her legs were stuck to the leather seats of the Impala. She should have worn tights but she was already sweating from the unusually warm weather. She knew her skirt would be wrinkled and cursed silently. These cheap motels they usually stayed in didn't have irons. She had invested in one a few years ago but her brothers had used it as a weapon against a demon. She had never bought another.

"Guys, let's stop for dinner," she said as her stomach growled. Her brothers quickly agreed. They were always up for eating especially Dean. Put a cheeseburger in front of him and he was like putty.

Up the road a few blocks was a fast food place and Dean pulled into the parking lot. The three filed out of the car and into the restaurant. They ordered and sat at a small booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Dean had his usual, a bacon cheeseburger, Sam ordered a salad and Jane, a chicken sandwich.

"So have you heard anymore from that angel?" Sam asked genuinely curious about him having never met him.

"Castiel? No I haven't heard from him since he sent me back in time." Dean said his mouth half full of burger.

"Ah, Dean, swallow before you talk. Didn't Dad teach you any manners?" Janie said disgusted throwing her own sandwich down and taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Oh come on, Janie, dude's a dick," Dean garbled out still chewing his burger.

"Dad or Castiel?" Sam asked picking at his salad.

"That angel prick. I mean, seriously, he just sits up there on his perch or cloud or whatever and watches as the world turns to shit down here."

"I don't know about you, but that man scares the shit out of me." Janie contributed resuming her dinner.

"Well, not me," Dean said roughly taking a bite of his burger.

"You're an idiot," Jane grunted giving her brother an irritated look .

"I asked Ruby about angels, Sam said casually causing Dean and Jane to pause mid bite, "She said she didn't know much about them but said they scared the holy hell out of her." Dean glared at Sam when he mentioned Ruby.

Jane looked sympathetically at Sam then at Dean, " see, Dean, a demon is scared of this man. A demon! And you back sassed the guy. I'm surprised he didn't stuff your mouth with an apple and serve you for lunch."

The three siblings laughed together.

"Look, all I'm saying is we don't know what this angel is capable of. We need to be careful."

After a day's worth of investigation, the Winchesters had discovered that deaths were in correlation with the raising of Samhain. They had also discovered that Tracy was the Wallace's babysitter. They had gone to the local high school and interviewed her art teacher. Tracy had supposedly threatened him. They had learned she was an emancipated teen and lived on her own.

When they arrived back at the hotel Sam entered first and began shouting. Startled, Dean ran up close behind him followed by Jane. Sam drew his gun on instinct causing the other two Winchesters to do the same. Dean peered around Sam's shoulder and immediately pushed Sam's gun down.

"That's Castiel, the angel," Dean said easing up on Sam arm.

Jane's breath hitched and she fought her way into the room, past her brothers to get a glance at the angel. There he was; the man haunting her dreams. The one being she could not get out her head. He was just sitting there at their dining table as if nothing and everything mattered.

She noticed another angel with dark skin standing with his back to them. Then Dean noticed him.

"Him, I don't know."

Castiel stood and walked to Sam. He did not even look at Jane. She felt the first trickle of jealousy as he ignored her.

"Hello, Sam," he said casually.

Sam seemed flustered, amazed to be standing in the same presence as an angel, "Oh my god," he started then realized his mistake. Jane smiled ,despite the apprehension she now felt, at her twins awkwardness. "Er..I..didn't mean to...sorry" he blabbered on. "It's an honor, really, I've heard a lot about you." He walked towards Castiel with his arm outstretched. Castiel looked down at Sam's hand in amusement.

Reluctantly, he took it. "And I you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood," he said gingerly cupping Sam's hand in his own. "Glad to hear you've ceased you're extracurricular activities."

Sam's brow furrowed. Jane frowned. _Arrogant bastard. _She thought to herself then smiled devilishly proud of her inner monologue. Castiel looked over at her, his expression of annoyance appeared as if he had heard her thought. She looked at the floor secretly humiliated unable to meet his eyes. She knew that couldn't be possible but she felt guilty regardless. Her chest tightened. He returned his attention to Sam.

"Let's keep it that way," the other man stated causing the three Winchesters to look at him.

"Yeah, ok, chuckles," Dean stepped in his urge to protect his siblings surfacing. "Who's your friend?"

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel inquired seriously changing the subject.

"Why?" Dean asked still defensive.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked his tone even and deadly serious.

"Yes, we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No but." Sam started but Dean interrupted, "We know who it is."

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are too," Castiel said walking past both brothers to where Jane now stood in front of the night stand. He looked at her as he walked towards her. She forgot how to breathe. He reached down right next to her leg, the back of his hand barely touching her, as he pulled a hex bag off the night stand. She fought the urge to reach out and grab him. Again, as if he heard her thoughts, his eyes snapped up to hers his brow furrowed. Jane released a breath feeling her eyes flutter. She mentally shook herself. His coat brushed her leg as he turned back towards her brothers. She again had to give herself a mental scolding.

"This was inside the wall of your room," he told them holding the bag up. "If we hadn't found it surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

The three siblings looked at each other. A hex bag in their room? They were going to have to be more thorough. Jane moved away from Castiel and towards her brothers. The closer she got to Sam and Dean the better she felt. Right now, she was so tightly wound she would have gladly put a continent between them. She didn't know what it was but being in the same space as Castiel really messed with her.

"We're working on it," Dean said.

"That's unfortunate," Castiel said looking at the other man in the room whom was still facing the window.

"What do you care?"

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals," Castiel offered in rebuttal. He seemed to grow tired with the conversation.

Jane and Sam shared a look.

"So this about your buddy Lucifer?"

"Lucifer is no friend of ours" the other man finally spoke up.

Dean glared into the man's back. "It's just an expression."

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said walking to stand in front of Dean. Jane moved closer to Sam, her arm bumping into his. He gave his sister a quizzical look. She merely shook her head and turned back to the conversation.

"Ok, great, now that you're here why don't you tell us where the witch is? We'll gank her and everybody goes on," Dean offered.

"We are not omission. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked even to our methods." Castiel admitted.

"We already know who she is. So if we work together," Sam said hopefully. He was interrupted by the other man.

"Enough of this," the strange man started turning towards the other occupants in the room.

"Ok, who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked starting to get angry. He did not like it when people were rude to his siblings. They had been through enough in their lives.

The man turned fully towards the Winchesters. Everything about him read arrogance. From his expression to his demeanor the man was no doubt arrogant even the color and style of his clothing. They were crisp and neat. Castiel usually looked like he'd just stepped out of the tumble cycle in the dryer.

Castiel stepped in to diffuse a possible argument, "This is Uriel. He's what you might call a specialist."

Jane noticed that Castiel seemed reluctant to have Uriel with him. Jane instantly hated Uriel.

The man in question walked towards them. Even his walk was arrogant.

"What kind of a specialist?" Dean asked.

The two angels stared at each other. The Winchesters took that moment to exchange a look between them. What could possibly cause the two angels to have such tension between each other?

Dean looked at Castiel, "What are you gonna do?"

"You...all three of you need to leave this town immediately."

Jane noticed that Castiel seemed almost reluctant to say that. Castiel looked at all three almost sympathetically. She had learned one thing about Castiel. He was the most human-like of the two angels. In fact, he was the most human-like of most beings they encountered. This other angel undoubtedly cared little for the humans in front of him. Castiel seemed remorseful but then again it could have been an act. Jane did not know him well enough to say for sure.

"Why?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel simply stated.

Dean looked at him appalled and shared an angry look with Sam. Jane scoffed in disbelief.

"So this is your plan? You're going to smite the whole freaking town?

"We're out of time," Castiel said unable to meet any of their eyes. He instead played with the ring on his finger, "this witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"There are a 1000 people here." Sam stated finally deciding to speak up. He took a step towards the angels. Sam was 6'4". His height alone was menacing. The angels seemed unaffected by it.

"1,214," Uriel stated.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"This isn't the first time I've purified a city," Uriel stated almost proudly.

"Is that what you call slaughtering innocent people, you arrogant bastard? Purifying?" Jane said angrily her eyes moving from Uriel to Castiel. She kept her distance tucked firmly behind Sam and Dean.

Castiel looked at her his face unreadable his posture stiffening. "And who is going to stop this? You, Dorothy Jane?" he said simply taking a step towards her. She met his eyes but did not speak. Dean turned to look at her. He mistook her expression for fright. What she was really feeling was the same uneasiness she always felt when Castiel was around.

Dean took a step towards Castiel. The angel seemed to resign not looking for a fight.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel offered. His words only seem to upset Dean more.

"Regrettable?"

"We have to hold the line too many seals have broken already."

Uriel looked amused at Castiel's attempt to ease the Winchesters.

"So you screw up on some of the seals and now this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of 1000 against the lives of 6 billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause, uh, you're bigger picture kind of guys."

Castiel was angry. He stalked towards Dean menacingly. Dean stood unafraid. Sam looked worried and Jane took a step back not wanting to close the gap between her and Castiel.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and Hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

Dean seemed at a loss for words, which was something that didn't happen often. Dean was sassy. He usually had something to say and always had to have the last word.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone," Sam said trying to diffuse the situation. "Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." The other two Winchesters nodded in agreement.

"You're wasting time," Uriel interjected, "with these mud monkeys."

"I'm sorry but we have our orders." Castiel replied turning from the Winchesters. He did seem genuinely sorry. Jane noticed the slight slump of his shoulders.

"No, you can't do this. You're angels. I mean aren't you supposed to...You're supposed to show mercy." Sam spat angrily.

Uriel laughed. That one sound caused bile to rise in Jane's throat. How could someone be so indiscriminately unjust?

"Says who?" Uriel said amused.

"We have no choice." Castiel added almost angrily. Who he was angry with was unclear to Jane perhaps himself.

"Of course you have a choice," replied Dean, "I mean, come on, you've never questioned a crap order huh? What are you both just a couple of hammers?"

Castiel's lip furled, "look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

Sam scoffed, "how can you even say that?"

"Because it comes from Heaven. That makes it just."

"Well, that must be nice. To be so sure of yourselves."

"Tell me something, Dean. When you're father gave you an order didn't you obey?"

In that moment, Jane hated Castiel. Their father was always a touchy subject with the three Winchesters especially for Dean. Dean had always followed their fathers every word not matter how nonsensical. Jane called Castiel some nasty things in her mind. He looked at her again as if he had heard every word. This time she did not look down. She glared at him angrily. _Good, I hope he did hear me_. She thought again. _Prick_. She added for good measure. He cocked his head to the side, smirked, then looked back at Dean.

"Well, sorry boys, looked like the plans have changed," Dean stated.

Castiel looked surprised. Jane thought another string of vulgarities about the angel standing in front of her. He did not look at her this time.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

"No but if you're going to smite this whole town. Then you're going to have to smite us with it because we're not leaving." Dean said walking towards Uriel. Sam and Jane nodded in agreement with their brother. Dean turned towards Castiel. "See you went through all that trouble busting me out of Hell. I figured I must be worth something to the man upstairs. You want to waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that?"

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"I will drag you outta here myself," Uriel ground out.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're going to wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something," Dean said arrogantly.

Uriel was not amused. Jane snickered. Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel remained impassive.

"We can do this," Dean said his speech taking on a heroic air looking first at Castiel then to his siblings, "we will find the witch and we will stop the summoning." Jane and Sam nodded in silent agreement. The bond between the Winchesters was damn near unbreakable.

Another moment of silence. Everyone in the room seem lost to their own thoughts.

"Castiel," Uriel began in outrage, "you will not let these people..."

"Enough," Castiel said firmly holding up his hand to Uriel. "I suggest you move quickly."

And with that both angels disappeared.

"Is it me or did Castiel almost look proud?" Sam asked.

Jane shook her head, "Smite the whole town? I always expected angels to be these shining white guardians of humanity. Not cut throat mercenaries."

She felt emptiness, a loss. When she had dreamt of Castiel he was fluffy clouds and roses even though their previous encounters had been anything but. Now after this particular meeting she saw him for what he really was. A soldier. She chided herself for thinking of him so poetically and thinking he was anything but. She also hoped that this would help her get over this infatuation.

Ok another chapter down. Now I realize that some of your may think that Jane is jumping the gun too early with her "love" for Castiel but she isn't. Haven't you ever thought someone was cute and spent the next three weeks thinking about them only to find yourself hopeless in love with them? You're not really in love but because you are so undoubtably fascinated by your crush that you believe yourself to be? This is what she's feeling. Also, I know that the dialogue is word for word in most cases but that's the way I want it to be. A refresher, if you will, for those of you who haven't watched season 4 for some time. After things kick off I will probably stray away from word for word but as of now Jane is a back seat character even though she is the main focal point. Review!

Also, I do have most of it written out already. I waited to post it until I felt it was ready. Review review review! And how about the fact that Supernatural isn't back on until April 20? That's crap!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. On with the show!

Chapter 4

Dean had relayed to his siblings about the talk with Castiel in the park. Jane had fallen irrevocably for the angel again. She was awed by his sincerity and his bashfulness. She was trying to get over the infatuation because it was starting to cloud her reality. No matter how hard she tried, however, she kept falling into the same rut. She laughed at herself quite a bit telling herself that her fondness of Castiel was idol worship. He was her golden cow.

Her brothers had remarked on her spacing out all the time. Dean told her she had her head in the clouds a lot lately. He didn't realize how true that statement was. Still, every night, Jane dreamt of Castiel. He had not appeared to them since Halloween. Jane felt herself longing to see him, wishing to hear his scruffy voice.

After one particular hunt, the Winchesters encountered a wishing well that was actually granting wishes. Jane had been so caught up in her thoughts of Castiel that she had thought of wishing to see him. Of all the things in the world she could wish for that was the first thought to pop into her mind. At that moment she decided that she must get over these feelings. She was acting like a love sick teenager pining over a poster of Justin Bieber longing to be that one lucky fan he decided to date.

It was something all teenagers dreamed about. Having your celebrity crush see you in a crowd and fall instantly in love with you. But Jane wasn't a teenager. She was an adult. She was 26 years old. She forced herself to stop thinking about you know who. After a few days of detox she decided she was over her infatuation.

Ruby had given them a tip, much to Dean's unhappiness, about a girl named Anna who had escaped from a mental hospital. The demons were looking for her and wanted to capture her alive. Sam was keen to check it out but Dean and Jane were reluctant.

They were currently in the car driving to the hospital Anna Milton had supposedly escaped from. The boys were arguing. Dean was angry Ruby had given them the tip. Sam was defending her. Jane was lying in the back seat trying to sleep. Her brother's shouting was hindering her sleep. She was exhausted hardly sleeping at night with certain eyes haunting her dreams. She had one of Dean's coats draped over her upper body. Dean always had to have the windows rolled down.

"Let's trade stories. How was Hell, Dean? Don't spare any details?" Sam had spat coldly at his brother. Jane winced. Dean hadn't told them about Hell yet. Jane didn't want to push. She gave her twins head a scathing look.

"Guys, seriously, shut up." Jane muttered turning her back on them. She pulled the tattered blanket they kept in the car over her lower body closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes. To her surprise she wasn't in the car anymore. She was standing in the middle of a forest. It was full of life. The trees were in full bloom. Vines cascaded down the trunks. The ground was covered in a blanket of flowers, every color imaginable, and moss. The sun shown threw the canopy of trees in rays of golden light. The air had a sweet smell to it. Everything looked blurry as if she were peering through a dense fog. She could hear birds chirping in the distance.

She looked around but did not see anyone with her. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a white silk gown that went way past her feet and spilled along the ground. It was embroidered with gold thread along the drooped v shaped neckline and along the cuffs of the sleeves. Her hair fell in a golden sheet down her shoulders. She could tell by the feel of moss under her feet that she was barefoot. She squished her toes into the ground savoring the sensation. It made her smile.

"Sam? Dean?" She called out turning again. She noticed her voice echoed softly. Then she heard a familiar fluttering.

She turned quickly. There stood Castiel dressed in the same beige colored trench coat his ever present five o'clock shadow. He was just staring at her. He did not move. He did not speak. His face was unreadable.

Unable to bear the silence anymore Jane called out to him, "Castiel?"

He seemed to come to life at her words. Jane blinked. She felt her hair sway slightly in the wind and when she opened her eyes the angel stood right in front of her. She gasped in surprise. Her breathing quickened. He brought his hand up and brushed her face gently with the back of his hand. His face remained impassive. Jane's eyes fluttered at his touch. He looked down at his hand and then met her eyes.

Her face felt cold when he removed his hand. She could still feel the sensation he had caused by caressing her face. He looked down at the ground. She followed him with her eyes. He bent down and pulled the loveliest flower Jane had ever seen from the ground. The petals were white at the base and became a darker shade of pink along the length of the petal ending in a deep magenta. The center of the flower was yellow.

He brought it to his face and inhaled the scent of the flower. His lips twitched as if he were going to smile. He observed Jane pulling the flower bud from the stem. He brushed her hair back with his finger tips sliding the flower into her hair as he did so. She reached up to touch it but he grabbed her hand stopping her. She gasped again at his touch. His hands were soft and rough, warm and moist.

He slowly lowered her hand until it was back at her side. His eyes never left their intertwined hands. She watched as well. She could feel her heart practically pounding out of her chest. When he let go of her hand she snapped her eyes to his. He lifted his eyes up to look at her painfully slow. They stared at each other for a few moments but to Jane it felt like forever.

Unable to bear the silence Jane opened her mouth to speak. Castiel looked behind her. A smirk appeared on his lips. Jane moved to look behind her but his movement caused her to remain focused on him. He brought his finger to his lips, "Shhhh," he said softly.

"Janie?" Dean said after attempting to wake her again. He'd been trying to wake her for a few minutes now. He shook her shoulder again. He was about to call for Sam when Jane's eyes flew open.

She seemed startled.

"Janie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Dean asked concerned pulling his sister to sit.

Jane looked around. She was in the back seat of the Impala and it was daylight. _It must have been a dream_. She thought to herself. Dean was pushing her hair away from her face affectionately. He wouldn't admit it but when he had been unable to wake her it scared him. She moved to get out of the car and Dean moved back.

Sam, who had been checking them into the motel, came back out and glanced at his brother and sister. Dean seemed upset and was watching Jane wearily and Jane looked like she was a thousand miles away.

"Everything alright?"

Dean and Jane looked at their brother. Dean instantly wore the cocky mask he used when he was hiding his true feelings. Jane shook herself as if she were clearing unpleasant thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine. Have we arrived in the town where Anna escaped?" Jane asked wanting to get her brothers attention on anything but her.

"Uh, yeah. Well, we're all checked in. We should probably, uh, get changed and go check out the hospital and find out exactly what happened," Sam said stepping towards Jane. He reached for her hair and she jerked violently backwards. Sam gave his twin a funny look and showed her what he pulled out of her hair.

It was a pink flower petal.

They grabbed their bags and headed into the motel room. Jane went to change in the bathroom as she always did and left the boys to change in the main room. As soon as she closed the bathroom door she leaned up against it appreciating the coolness of the wood. She felt as if her whole body were on fire. She could still feel Castiel's hands on her face and arm. It had felt so real but it was just a dream right? And that flower petal Sam pulled out of her hair could have been from anywhere. They were in a warm state. Flowers bloomed all year here. Dean liked to drive with the window down. That petal could have easily found its way off a flower, into the Impala and landed in her hair right?

She needed to get a grip. She splashed cold water on her face and turned towards her clothes. She had chosen a simple black pants suit complete with a black shirt. She was feeling black today. One it was slimming and two it rivaled her mood.

She emerged from the bathroom pulling her hair back as she did so. Her brothers were dressed and ready to go whispering furiously to each other about her no doubt. She cleared her throat and the boys immediately stopped talking and glanced at her guiltily.

"Let's go," she said irritably not wanting them to over analyze what she wasn't willing to share.

At the hospital Jane stood silently listening to the doctor prattle on about Anna's escape. She gave the other woman cold stares and glares. The woman had initially been more willing to talk to Jane but when Jane was short with her the woman had been more enthusiastic to talk to the boys. Dean kept giving her furious glances while Sam gave her worried ones. He knew there was something wrong with his twin sister but wouldn't press until she was willing to talk. He could tell by her posture and silence that she wasn't ready to. Dean, on the other hand, was never the one for subtle and rounded on her the moment they were in the parking lot.

"What the hell, Janie?" he said angrily standing in front of her using his height to intimidate her. Jane was not impressed. Sam moved to stop Dean but Dean silenced him with a look. Sam sighed defeated and walked towards the car. Jane looked irritably at Sam then back at Dean.

"What?" she asked glumly looking up to meet his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What is it with you today, huh? You're acting like a brat."

"Leave me alone, Dean." Jane said quietly starting to move past him. He blocked her way again. She looked down at the ground and clenched her teeth. She did not want to fight with her brother but she was so confused by the dream and unwillingly to share it until she worked through it herself.

When neither sibling moved Sam stepped in.

"Come on guys. We're here to work a case. Dean, look, I don't know what's bugging Jane but I'm sure she'll tell us whenever she ready. Right?"

Jane nodded once. Dean sighed and moved out of her way. They got into the Impala silently. No one said a word until they reached the front door of the Milton's.

No answer.

Dean tried the door and it opened. They walked inside calling out as they went. When they entered the living room they found the Milton's had been murdered. They smelled sulfur. Demons had been there. After that they were all business and the previous altercation was completely forgotten.

They saw a picture in the house that resembled those of the drawing Anna had made during her stay in the institution. She had been drawing her church. The Winchesters set out for there. They had agreed since Anna was a scared female that Jane should be the one to look for her. The boys would stay close behind.

Anna came out from behind a stained glass window. She recognized their names. She said she heard the angels talking about the three Winchester siblings, Dean the most. The siblings were genuinely astonished about this. They surmised the demons wanted Anna badly because she could hear everything the angels were saying and as Dean put she was "1-900-angel," or a direct hotline to the other side.

Ruby came through the door and scared Anna who immediately cowered behind Jane. Anna kept talking about Ruby's face. Ruby's face looked fine to Jane, this added to the puzzle that was currently Anna. Jane grasped her arm reassuringly but kept her tucked firmly behind her. Her twin brother may have trusted the demon but Jane certainly did not.

Ruby told them a big wig demon was hot on her trail and was coming for them. They needed to leave immediately. Sam noticed the statue of the Virgin Mary was bleeding from the eyes. Jane cursed silently then again for cursing in a church especially when she was dreaming of angels. Anna's grip on Jane's arms tightened painfully. Jane was sure there would be bloody nail marks in her arm.

"It's too late," Ruby said scared.

Sam immediately started moving pulling both girls to hide. He put them in a closet. He told Jane to keep Anna safe and not to come out until they were told no matter what they heard. It was a tight fit in the closet. Anna was pressed up against Jane's back. She could feel her breath on the back of her neck. Jane was scared. She'd never admit it but she was. She was worried for her brothers. She felt Anna shift behind her. Then she heard her voice in her ear.

"It wasn't a dream."

Jane stiffened and gasped pushing away the urge to turn around and pin the girl to the wall and choking the information out of her. She had her older brothers temper.

"What do you mean," she asked but any reply Anna gave was lost in the commotion.

Suddenly, Ruby wrenched opened the door. Jane instantly sprung into action and lunged at Ruby. Ruby must have expected it because she was ready and flung Jane into the wall. She grabbed Anna and the three girls disappeared. Jane found herself in an old abandoned house.

Jane immediately pulled herself out of Ruby's grasp.

"Where are we? What the hell have you done, bitch? You betrayed us. Sam trusted you!" Jane shouted.

"No, I didn't. That demon is Alistair. He's very powerful. I took you to keep you safe. As soon as I'm sure it's safe to contact your brothers I will." Ruby said irritably.

"Oh," Jane said defeated, "sorry. I thought. Well, never mind what I thought. I'm sorry. Thank you."

Anna was laying on the floor crying softly to herself. Jane went over to comfort her. She thought about asking her what she meant in the closet but decided to drop it. The girl was way too distraught.

Back in the motel Sam and Dean were fixing themselves up. Sam was stitching his arm and Dean was waiting for him to help relocate his shoulder.

"When is Ruby going to contact us, huh? She took Jane not to mention Anna."

"Come on, Dean, I trust Ruby. She took them to keep them safe. That demon is probably watching us right now. She'll contact us when it's safe."

"I need to know why you trust her so much, man. Hey, I'm not trying to pick a fight here but I need to know. Because she has our little sister and I need a reason to not going tearing out of this room right now."

"I told you, Dean, she saved my life."

Just as Sam finished telling Dean the story of how Ruby saved his life when a maid came to the door. The maid was being temporarily possessed by Ruby.

"Glad you could make it," Ruby said as she opened the door allowing the two brothers to walk in.

Jane had never been so happy in her entire life. She ran to them pulling them both in a hug. She had been worried that this demon, Alistair, had injured them. From what she could see they were fine, although, Sam cradled his left arm slightly. It wasn't really noticeable to anyone who didn't really know her brother.

In an odd twist of events, Dean apologized to Ruby for wrongly assuming things about her. Jane was stunned. Sam was shocked. Ruby was shocked but I think most of all Dean was shocked for admitting it. Dean was not a man who admitted defeat easily but she had saved his two siblings so he felt he owed her that much.

"Hey, Sam, do you think it'd be ok if I made a quick phone call? Just to tell my parents I'm ok? Cause you know they're probably freaked." Anna asked.

The Winchesters exchanged a look.

"Uh..." Sam started then stopped unsure how to go about telling her.

"What?" Anna asked starting to worry.

As Sam broke the news to Anna Jane's heart broke for her. The girl cried asking why these were happening to him. Then she started to panic. "They're coming!"

The Winchesters immediately sprung into action. They hid Anna in a back room and grabbed their weapons. Jane went to stay with Anna to keep her safe. Ruby discovered the knife was gone and was understandably irritated. The house began to shake and the door flung open. Wind gusted through the house. Anna gasped. Jane looked over at her eyes wide and put a finger to her lips.

She instantly regretted doing it because it reminded her of her dream. She shuttered. Anna looked at her oddly. Jane just shook her head and turned back towards the door motioning for Anna to stay back. She inched closer and was about peer around the corner when she heard footsteps. She paused.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean's voice carried from the other room.

"Well, I can see that. Want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" someone said. It sounded like Uriel. Jane's brow furrowed in confusion. She turned to look at Anna who had backed herself into a corner. She seemed more frightened now then she had been at the church when Alistair appeared.

"We're here for Anna."

Jane's head snapped back around so quickly she felt a pain shoot through her neck. She started backing away from the doorway. Demons she could handle. Demons were easy. She killed demons. The emotional backlash she felt when she was near Castiel was something she could not deal with right now especially after her dream. She hit the wall behind her. Anna was sitting on the floor beside her. Jane was breathing heavy. She didn't want to see him right now. She didn't know how to react. She had a suspicion that he could read her mind. After all, he was an angel. Mind reading might be one of his gifts. She definitely did not want him to see images of her dream.

She looked down at Anna. She was sure her facial expression matched the girls. Fear. Anna's eyes met her own and the altercation in the closet came flooding back to her memory.

"It wasn't a dream."

Ok, the end of another chapter! What about that dream huh? Or was it a dream? What the pickle is going on here? You'll have to read more to find out!

Oh by the way. I like to listen to music when I write for inspiration so if I remember I'll post the song I listened to while writing so you can listen too if you'd like. For this chapter during the dream I listened to this /EbmBgeK14-k.

References:

Flower: .org/wiki/File:Nelumno_nucifera_open_flower_-_botanic_garden_

White dress: .

Forest: .com/g/l/lghr16946+ (not exactly but close)

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Onwards!

Chapter 5

"Here for her like here for her?" Dean asked still surprised that it was Castiel and Uriel that walked through the door and not Alistair.

"Stop talking," Uriel snipped, "give her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, she has to die." Castiel replied firmly.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Uriel stepped towards them, "Out of the way."

"Woah, woah, woah. I know she's wire tapping your angel chats or whatever but that's no reason to gank her." Dean said trying to stall the unfriendly angel.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel said grinning.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches you know that," Dean said angrily at Uriel.

Castiel sighed, "As a matter of fact we are. And?"

"And? Anna's an innocent girl" Sam told him in disbelief.

Castiel shook his head, "She is far from innocent."

The boys exchanged a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing," Uriel said referring to Ruby, "Now .." he ground out.

The boys exchanged yet again another look. This time it wasn't in shock it was in mock.

"Sorry, get yourself another one. Try J-date." Dean said.

"Whose going to stop us? You two or this demon whore?" Uriel said rushing Ruby and throwing her into a wall.

Sam immediately sprung into action to defend Ruby. Jane had been listening to the whole exchange. She was cowering in the corner with Anna afraid to face Castiel. When she heard a fight start she came to her senses. She was supposed to be protecting Anna. She leapt to her feet and told Anna to stay put. She ran through the open doorway gun pointed. Guns had never stopped the angels before or even slowed them but she felt a wee bit safer with it raised.

Uriel had Ruby pinned to the wall a hand on her throat and the other hand raised almost cupping her face. Dean attacked him from behind but Uriel was quicker and disarmed him. To Jane the whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. She noticed Castiel advancing on Sam. He was begging for the angel to stop everything. Castiel put two fingers to Sam's forehead. Sam fell to the floor just as Bobby had all those weeks ago. She knew he'd be fine just as Bobby had. She chided herself knowing she should be more concerned about her brothers safety. The fact she didn't find Castiel a threat to her brother showed just how seriously her judgment had been clouded.

No one had noticed her yet. Uriel had Dean down on his knees. "I've been waiting for this, " Uriel spat happily punching Dean hard in the face.

"Stop!" Jane cried out. Everyone momentarily stopped at her outburst. Castiel turned on his heel to face her his coat swishing behind him. He was surprised to see her there. His eyes softened and for a brief second she thought he looked worried. Before she had time to analyze it or for either one to speak he jolted as if he'd been hit. She started moving towards him. Something was wrong. Suddenly, both angels disappeared. Dean fell to the floor no longer being supported by Uriel. He moved to help Ruby. Jane threw down her gun and went to Sam.

Dean went to check on Anna. Jane heard him saying Anna's name a few times very loudly. She knew something was up and went to check it out. When she entered the room she could see Anna was bleeding. Badly. On the mirror she noticed a strange symbol. She looked at Anna. The girl must have drawn the symbol in her own blood.

"I'm fine," Anna gasped, "Are they gone?"

"Did you kill them" Dean asked as he wrapped her arm with a bandana.

Jane felt a cold chill run up her spine at the thought of Castiel being dead.

"No," Anna replied, "I sent them away. Far away."

Jane was feeling a hundred different things. Her mind was racing. Her thought were interrupted by Sam and Ruby trying to enter the room. She moved further in.

"Want to tell me how?" Dean asked confused as ever.

Jane stared at the symbol on the mirror. The blood was beginning run down the mirror. That symbol would haunt Jane until she saw Castiel again. She had to make sure he was alright. She had convinced herself that she was done obsessing over him but after that dream she wasn't so sure. And now when she was faced with the fact he may be injured or dead she was quite literally sick to her stomach. The way he had looked at her. It was not the same as he had looked at her on Halloween. The concern in his eyes when he noticed her. She'd have time to analyze it later but now she had other priorities.

"It just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did," Anna said breathily pulling Jane out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but feel contempt towards the girl.

The Winchesters left Anna in the care of Ruby and walked into the main room where the brawling had been only moments before. Jane let her brothers talk. She was too uneasy. She had no desire to help Anna. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way, that she should protect the girl but she couldn't. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and think clearly. She was being irrational. The angels had wanted to kill her. She had every right to protect herself. Jane turned her attention back to her brothers who were talking about transporting Anna.

They had decided to take her back to Bobby's. He had a sort of panic room that was completely demon proof. Ruby had griped about that being "racist". She had also given them hex bags that would keep them off radar from most supernatural beings.

Bobby was off in the Dominican on what the boys were hoping was on a job and not in a banana hammock and trucker hat. They were discussing Anna's family history when Anna burst through the door. Jane was irritated. Why didn't the innocents stay where they were told?

Sam tried to calm her. Jane still couldn't sympathize with her so she kept quiet. They decided to take her to see Pamela, their friendly neighborhood psychic. Jane left them all to it and went back up into her old room. Bobby hadn't touched a thing in her room except one thing. He had changed the sheets. Jane smiled broadly when she saw them.

The whole time she had stayed with Bobby he kept promising her to get new sheets for her bed. The ones he had were old, tattered and smelt musty. Jane had kept declining his offer saying there was no need to fuss over her. She was glad to have a bed to sleep in and a roof over her head. She walked towards the bed. The comforter was light pink with a darker pink and red roses pattern. She ran her hand over it and smiled. Bobby didn't like buying "girlie" things and appreciated the gesture. There was also a number of new pillows. Some matched the comforter while other were just plain white. The set was completed with a flowing white bed skirt. She also noticed he had put up new white lace curtains.

She sat down on the bed noting it's softness. It sure beat the beds in the motels they had been staying at.

She stared at her feet as she felt her emotions of the past few days grabbing her. She couldn't stop thinking about Castiel. Where had he gone to? Was he still alive? She couldn't get his expression when she had yelled out her mind. She saw that face when she closed her eyes. The whole drive to Bobby's she had thought about it. She had smiled, she had teared up.

She looked over at the pillows and grabbed the small round decorative pillow and hugged it. She put her face into the pillow and breathed heavily trying to calm herself. She instantly regretted it. The pillow had a floral scent, reminding her of the flower he had placed in her hair while she was dreaming. If it was a dream. She was so confused by it all. If it had been just a dream why would he look at her like that? He certainly hadn't been concerned about her before. He'd always been cold with her. And why had Anna told her it wasn't a dream? Perhaps her mind was playing tricks with her and she hadn't heard the other girl say it at all. Perhaps she wanted it to be real badly enough that her mind was taunting her.

She closed her eyes attempting calm herself again. Opening her eyes, she looked towards the window. The sunlight was hitting the white lace curtains making them glow softly. She felt the tears flood her eyes. She looked up towards the ceiling to keep them from spilling over.

She took a few deep breaths but knew she wouldn't be able to calm herself this time. Since she was alone she decided to let it out. The tears flowed out of her eyes. Her breathing was coming out in gasps. She hugged the pillow tighter and buried her face in it again. She took a deep breath inhaling the floral scent. Her body starting shaking as her sobs became more intense. She fell onto her side on the bed and curled herself into the fetal position. She let everything she had felt in the last few days, the last few years come flooding out.

She lost track of time, she lost track of everything around her. She didn't care if her brothers found her. She didn't care if demons stormed the house. It could have been hours, minutes, days she didn't know. Feeling mental, emotionally and physically exhausted she just her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep. She never moved from her curled up position.

Within moments she was asleep. She found herself standing on a beach at sunset. She stood just out of reach of the tide staring at the water, unsure of how long it'd been. She felt totally at peace. She could hear the waves crashing as they peaked the beach always getting closer and closer but never quite reaching her.

She could feel the wind ripping through her hair and hear the seagulls crying in the distance. Standing with her eyes closed she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and the sand beneath her feet. Her breathing was even and calm. She felt total serenity and wished she could stay forever. She knew she was dreaming though and would wake eventually to be reunited with the horrors that were her life.

She gasped as the waves finally reached her bare feet and the ice cold water sent shivers down her spine. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the contrast between her warm face and cold feet. She wasn't sure exactly what she had on but she could tell by the feel she was wearing yet again another long dress and that the bottom was soaked.

"Dorothy Jane"

She opened her eyes abruptly at hearing her name. She felt hot tears sting her eyes. It had barely been a whisper and she had barely heard it over the roar of the ocean but there was only one person who called her by her full name.

She turned slowly almost afraid of what she would find. As her eyes fell upon that all too familiar face the tears spilled over. She fought to keep her breathing controlled but didn't dare move. Her hair whipped against her face violently.

They stood there staring at each other neither moving. Jane felt her stomach cramp as he began to walk towards her. His coat whipped behind him from the wind like it had a mind of its own. His eyes never left hers. He stopped when he was about three feet from her.

She kept her arms hugged tightly against her body. She afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to wake herself up and ruin this perfect moment.

"You won't wake until I let you," he replied simply.

She furrowed her brow. "This is only a dream."

He smirked. "Of course," he glanced at the beach and then returned his eyes to meet hers. He took a step forward and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes taking pleasure in the moment. She felt him move and then felt his breath on her neck. She forgot how to breath.

"Know that I am unharmed," he whispered his voice full of sultry amusement.

When she remembered to breath the dream was crumbling around her. She felt oddly at peace. Not the same kind of peace she had felt while watching the waves. This was more of an understanding. She opened her eyes to find herself still laying on the bed at Bobby's. It was still daylight. She must not have been out long.

She uncurled herself and sat up. She felt something on her face and reached up to wipe it off. Gasping she realized it was sand. She looked around the room startled. It was just a dream right?

She opened the door listening intently. She could hear her brothers still talking downstairs. She took one look back into the bedroom and shut the door. Feeling much better having relieved all that bottled up tension she descended the stairs.

Pamela had helped Anna unlock what was hidden. Anna was a fallen angel. The Winchesters couldn't have been more surprised if she had told them she was bigfoot. They had also discovered that Anna was Castiel and Uriel's boss. She had disobeyed and that's why she fell.

She had become human and been reborn to the Milton's after she ripped out her grace which was missing.

Sam, being the avid researcher he is, thought that perhaps Anna's grace had fallen to Earth as a comet. They were going to Ohio to find it.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to find. They returned to Bobby's and put Anna back into the panic room. Anna began hearing the angels voices again. It said that the Winchesters were to give up Anna by midnight or they were going to hurl Dean back into damnation. That was not an option. Jane would die herself before she saw her brother die again. Sam and Jane started forming a plan. Dean and Anna went outside.

"What are we going to do Jane? What can we do?" Sam asked his sister. They were sitting amongst piles and piles of dusty old books searching for an answer. Bobby had a plethora of dusty old books.

Jane sighed, "I just don't know, Sammie. I don't think this is going to be able to be solved by extensive research this time."

Sam slammed his book shut exasperated, "What do you suggest then Jane? Huh? Cause I'm running out of options."

She looked up at her brother. "He's my brother too, Sam. We're going to have to be clever about this. Think outside the box." She chuckled bitterly at her pun.

Sam looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. Jane immediately quit laughing and looked ashamed. Then she had an idea. She thought about whether to bring it up or not. Sam watched her carefully.

"Sorry, I just had the dumbest thought."

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, I was just thinking it's too bad this wasn't TV or we could tag team them. You know like on the WWE. It was dumb, see, sorry."

Sam looked at her for a full minute without blinking.

Jane was uncomfortable, "Sam, I said I was sorry."

He blinked and shook his head, "no, no, no I think I have an idea. Jane you're brilliant!"

The three Winchesters were sitting in a barn on the edge of Bobby's property. Dean was drinking heavily. He had been spooked by something that much was evident but he wouldn't talk. Sam was worried about Ruby. Jane was oddly content. Anna was pacing.

"I don't know man, where's Ruby?" Sam asked as he began pacing with Anna.

Dean took another swig, "I don't know. She's your hell buddy."

Jane gave her brother a pointed look. He glared in return. Jane didn't like Ruby either but Dean needed to lay off and trust their brothers instinct. Surely, Sam wouldn't be stupid enough to trust a demon before his family. The wind picked up outside. The roof rattled. _Showtime _ Jane thought to herself. She moved to stand between her brothers. They needed to look united. Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked Uriel and Castiel.

Jane didn't look at Castiel. She kept her eyes firmly planted on Uriel. She could see Castiel's coat of the of the corner of her eye. She couldn't afford to get all emotional right now. Her brothers needed her to be strong. Dean was a wreck and Sam was anxious. She couldn't worry about her feelings for a certain angel right now.

"Hello Anna," Castiel spoke as Jane fought not to look at him, "it's good to see you."

"How, how'd you find us?" Sam said angrily.

Castiel looked at Dean and Dean looked very guilty. Sam and Jane looked at their brother betrayed. Jane fought to keep her head clear.

"Dean?" he questioned.

Dean looked at Anna and whispered an apology. Jane put a hand on her brothers back for comfort.

"Why?" Sam asked him angrily but it was Anna who answered, "because they gave him a choice. They either kill me or kill you."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Castiel searching his face. He wouldn't look at her. She felt utterly betrayed then she felt utterly ridiculous for comparing the real Castiel to the one she'd been seeing in her dreams. It was only a dream after all. He hadn't really said those things to her. She needed to get a grip on this before it got any more out of hand. She was vaguely aware Anna was still talking.

"I know how their minds work." she finished. Castiel looked up at her then stole a quick glance at Jane. She was watching her brothers face fighting to keep her emotions under control.

Anna kissed Dean. His siblings looked at him confused both simultaneously thinking _What the hell?_

"You did the best that you could," Anna told him, "I forgive you."

She walked towards the other two angels, "ok, no more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry," Castiel offered.

"No, you're not," Anna replied, "not really. You don't know the feeling."

As Anna said this Jane prayed that Castiel would look at her. To let her know that he did know the feeling but he never did. She chided herself again for confusing dreams with reality.

"Still we have a history. It's just..."

"Orders are order," Anna finished for him, " I know. Just make it quick."

The tension in the room was nauseating. Dean closed his eyes. Sam had a pained expression on his face. Anna seemed to accept her fate and Jane watched the ground with a gross interest. Jane still hadn't gotten over her contempt for the girl deep down.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girls head," Alistair said appearing behind the Winchesters.

They spun quickly to observe him with a few demons holding a bloodied Ruby. The angels started moving towards the demons. Disgust and resentment present on their faces. The Winchesters and Anna moved quickly to the side.

"How dare you come in this room," Uriel said his voice venomous, "You pusing sore."

"Name calling, that hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious fanatical prick," Alistair replied.

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel interjected.

"Sure, just give us the girl. We'll make sure gets punished good and proper," Alistair drawled.

"You know who we are and what we will do," Castiel replied moving to stand next to Uriel, "we won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste."

Alistair sneered, "I think I'll take my chances."

The silence was deafening. Then Uriel struck the demon closest to him. Castiel attacked Alistair and placed his hand on his forehead. Unlike with other demons nothing happened. Castiel looked absolutely surprised.

"Sorry, kiddo, why don't you go run to daddy," Alistair said smugly punching Castiel and knocking him on his back.

Jane began to move towards Castiel but felt herself unable to move after two steps. She tried and pushed but couldn't budge other than turning her head. It was as if there was an invisible wall between her and the fighting. Meanwhile, Uriel had exorcised a demon relishing in its demise.

Alistair was chanting with his hand on Castiel's face. Jane fought desperately to get to him but still couldn't move past a certain point. Dean looked over at her then back at Castiel. He picked up a crowbar and hit Alistair in the face releasing his hold on Castiel who fell to the ground.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Alistair began, "I am so disappointed. You had such promise."

Alistair pointed his hand at Sam and Dean. They fell to their knees grabbing at their throats as if they were choking. Uriel exorcised the other demon. Anna ran to him and grabbed her grace from the necklace around his neck and threw it to the ground. A swirl of blue light rose from the shattered glass and down Anna's throat. She began to convulse and repeatedly screamed, "shut your eyes." The Winchesters covered their eyes as the angels looked on. Alistair moved towards Anna just a large wall of light erupted from her form engulfing the entire barn.

When it died down both Anna and Alistair were gone. Everyone got to their feet. Jane seemed to be able to move past the invisible barrier and she went swiftly to her brothers side stealing a glance at Castiel. He was looking at Uriel. Dean noticed the knife laying on the barn floor and knelt to pick it up.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you gonna go get Anna? Unless, of course, you're scared?"

Uriel started towards Dean, "This isn't over."

Castiel reached out to stop him.

"Oh it looks over to me, chuckle head." Dean said

Castiel glanced at Jane his eyes apologetic and then both angels disappeared. Ruby went to Sam.

"Well, I got to hand it to you, Sammie, bringing them altogether at once. Angels and demons. It's a damn good plan," Dean said proudly.

"Yeah well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass best to move out of the way and let them fight," he replied smugly.

"Ah now, you're just bragging," Dean replied.

"So now I guess she's some big time angel huh? She must be happy. Where ever she is," Sam said about Anna.

"I doubt it," Dean replied.

They were back in Bobby's living room. Each with a cold beer in their hand.

"I can't believe we made it out of there," Dean said still in disbelief.

"Yeah, me either," Sam replied.

"How did you know Uriel was keeping Anna's grace in a necklace anyhow?" Jane asked trying to piece the puzzle together.

Dean looked at her, "we had a chat."

"Really? When? We were with you most of the day. I don't remember seeing Uriel." Sam said always curious.

"Oh you were out with Anna for a while. Is that when he appeared?" Jane asked.

Dean took a swig of his beer relishing the taste, "Sorta. Angels have this unique way of talking to you."

Jane's stomach did a flip, "What exactly do you mean?"

"They can appear in your dreams."

End of chapter 5. SOOOO What do you think? Jane may have just realized her dreams were real after all! And what about that invisible barrier? Why couldn't Jane get to Castiel? And why didn't Dean say anything about her struggling to get to Castiel? Tune in for more. Same web address. Same Supernatural.

Review!

Songs used for crying scene: .com/watch?v=h2n-uIj3JWs

Song used for dream: same as before. Probably every moment with Jane and Castiel will be that song. Sort of their theme song if you will.

Picture of comforter set: .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Now let's go gank these mothers.

Chapter 6

Angels could appear to you in a dream. Jane had learnt this from Dean two weeks ago and in the past two weeks she had not heard from Castiel at all. Not in person not in a dream nothing. It was very frustrating to her. If her dreams were real and he had come to her she thought perhaps her feelings were not one sided. Then again if she had actually been dreaming then her feelings were most definitely one sided.

But then again what of the looks he had given her when she saw him? Was she just over analyzing things? Did she want the dreams to be true so badly that she was beginning to lose a grip on reality and see things that weren't happening?

And what of the night Anna got her grace back? She had tried to get to Castiel when Alistair had him pinned but she couldn't because something was blocking her way. She knew she hadn't been crazy. Had a demon stopped her from getting to him? Had Uriel? Had Castiel done it himself to protect her? If a demon had done it then why was Dean able to get to Castiel? Jane had so many questions her head was spinning.

She didn't dare talk to her brothers about it, even though Dean had opened up about being in Hell, how he had admitted he remembered all of it. She still couldn't admit to her feelings or her dreams. She didn't want her brothers to think her crazy. She was beginning to think she was crazy. Her obsession was becoming dangerous and until she got a grip on it best not to even think about it.

They were headed to a house that had been vacant since the owner had passed away. The maid had recalled hearing scratching in the wall but never saw any rats. The previous owner was reputed to be a good working honest man who had been troubled by the suicide of his daughter some twenty years before.

They were still a few hours away when they stopped for dinner. They ate at a small diner as usual. Dean got up to use the restroom when Sam began his interrogation on his twin.

"Jane, I've been meaning to ask you for days. What is up with you?"

She was surprised by his question, "Not sure what you mean, Sammie."

"You know damned well what I mean, Jane. You're not sleeping, you're not eating. You've lost weight; you have dark circles under your eyes. You cry when you think we're asleep. I don't know if Dean's noticed anything because I haven't discussed it with him but I have. Something is wrong."

She looked towards the bathroom debating on whether or not to tell Sam about her dreams. Dean emerged from the bathroom and she sat in silence ignoring her brother's questions. Sam heaved a sigh beaten when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer now that Dean was back.

They ate in an uncomfortable silence and got back on the road.

That may have been the strangest case the Winchesters had ever been on. Supernatural entities they were used to but crazed humans were a whole other ball park. Unfortunately, they had lost one of the family members but were luckily able to get everyone else out ok. Sam hadn't pressed Jane about the issue again and Dean was never any wiser to the fact.

Jane continued her reckless behavior. Not eating, sleeping and crying pretty much all night long. She had lost weight. She was just so terribly confused and afraid she wasn't sane. Sam watched her like a hawk. He watched every move she made. He wouldn't let her go off on her own unless one of them went with her.

He had suggested multiple times that she take some time off and stay with Bobby. She had refused every time but now she was seriously considering it.

She approached Dean about the idea.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said sitting down beside him on the couch in their motel room.

"Sure, Janie, what's on your mind?" he asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Would you be upset if I stayed at Bobby's for a while instead of going with you guys to Vegas?"

He looked at her hard studying her face, "What's wrong? Why wouldn't you want to go to Vegas? There's gambling and drinking and oh, the women!" he finished with a smirk.

She laughed, "first off, I don't like women and second, I'm just not feeling myself lately. I'm afraid I'll be more of a burden."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked seriously turning to give her his full attention.

"No, everything's fine. I just want to take a time out." she replied simply trying to mask her face.

He set his beer down, "Jane, I saw what happened in the barn at Bobby's. Do you still wanna pretend like that never happened?"

She bowed her head in defeat. "Uh, what, uh, what happened at Bobby's?"

"Uh huh," Dean said picking up his beer and standing, "if you don't wanna tell me fine but I saw what happened when Alistair had Cas pinned. You fought like crazy to get to him. For some reason, you couldn't but I saw the look on your face."

"Dean, it's nothing really. I just didn't want Alistair to hurt him that's all. He's kinda our friend isn't he?"

"Friend? Maybe. Social acquaintance might be a better word. You're sure there's nothing? Because, dude has skills at the pained tortured soul look and I know how chicks dig that."

Jane started to laugh, "Really, Dean? Pain tortured soul look? And how exactly does one show that expression?"

Dean quit his pacing and turned to face her, "well, it's kinda like Blue Steel," he finished giving his best impression of Derek Zoolander.

Sam walked in and gave Dean a look. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes, Dean, is going to apply to the Derek Zoolander Institute for Kids Who Can't Read Good and Wanna Learn to Do Other Stuff Good Too."

"Best part of the movie? Bowie," Dean said with a satisfied smirk.

Dean pretended to walk down a catwalk giving his best model impression followed by snapping his fingers and walking back. He turned towards his sister happy to see her laughing for the first time in weeks. He wasn't convinced by the story she was selling. He had seen how desperately she fought to get to Castiel when he was pinned down by Alistair the look of sheer terror when she couldn't get to him. That was also a mystery to Dean. Why hadn't she been able to get to him? He had been able to.

He also noticed the glances between the pair. As far as he knew, however, they had only spoken a few times. How could they have developed feelings for each other in such short time? Then it occurred to him. She had seemed awfully interested about Uriel appearing to Dean in a dream. Cas must have been coming to his sister in her dreams.

He was worried about her. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted Castiel. Then again he wasn't entirely sure he trusted Ruby. He laughed to himself and shook his head. He looked at his younger brother and sister. They were standing at the far end of the room packing their clothes. They must have been sharing witty banter because they were smiling and poking each other. It reminded Dean of when they were kids.

They were so similar in everything but looks. Sam was tall Jane was short. Sam had brown hair Jane had blonde. Sam had green eyes Jane had brown. They stood the same way. You could read everything they were feeling by looking at their faces. Each was an open book. They were both right handed. They were both excellent researchers and enjoyed it. Both were extremely tech savvy. Both nerds, they were both fond of Hanson. Dean shuttered at the memory of listening to MMMBop in the Impala. Car speakers never worked right after that. Jane did however like more of classic rock then Sam did and often sided with her older brother on music selection.

They also had the same bad judge of character. The Winchester twins. One likes a demon while the other likes an angel. This wasn't the first time Dean wished he wouldn't have pulled them out of school.

Dean had agreed to drop Jane off at Bobby's on their way to Las Vegas. He was sad to see her go but after talking it over with Sam had agreed Jane did look a little ragged and could use the rest.

Jane stood in the driveway watching as the Impala pulled slowly away. She waved the entire time. Dean honked as he pulled out onto the road. She was sad to see her brothers go but knew this was the best decision for all of them. Until she got her head straightened out she couldn't have them worrying about her during a hunt. It was dangerous.

She walked up the porch into the living room of Bobby's house. Bobby had gone away on a hunt with an old pal of his. He told her to help herself to whatever she needed, lock the doors and to stay out of trouble.

She walked around the living room a few times pulled out a few books from the shelves and put them on the desk. She loved to read, although, hunting had spoiled her favorite genre, horror fiction. The monsters depicted in these stories weren't always described in fact. Of course, 95% of the authors didn't know these monsters really existed.

She sat on the lumpy old worn out couch and opened the first book. It was the Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring. She had watched to movie and loved it. When she had noticed Bobby had the books on his shelf she had decided to finally read it after wanting to for so many years. She was halfway through the first chapter when she realized the detail was overwhelming and a tad boring. She decided to rest her eyes momentarily and ended up falling asleep.

She appeared to be in Rivendell. She laughed at herself for having such strange dreams. She looked down and saw that she had the burgundy colored dress that Liv Tyler wore in the movie. She walked out of the room and onto a balcony. She had to admit as far as dreams went this one was pretty vivid. She hadn't an extremely vivid dream like this since... well she didn't dare allow herself to think about it.

The view from the balcony was breathtaking. The waterfall flowed majestically down the mountain side. The elven architecture was so unique and beautiful. She swore she heard singing echoing through the valley. All the trees were in bloom. The flowers filled the air with a sweet scent. The birds chirped. The entire place just oozed life and beauty.

She noticed a small staircase that led closer to the waterfall. She wanted to touch the water. She didn't know why but she had to touch it. She made her way carefully and quietly down the stone stairs. She didn't encounter anyone else which she thought was odd.

She made her way down further to the bottom of the falls. There was a narrow stone bridge that arced above the mouth of the river, the roots of the trees shown. The grass was soft and lush under feet. The roar of the waterfall was almost deafening. She walked onto the small bridge. It was barely wide enough for her to stand on.

She went to the middle. It was narrowest here but it was closest to the waterfall. She just had to touch it. She reached her arm out but her arms were not long enough. She repositioned herself moving her feet closer to the edge. She reached out again still no luck. She moved again this time leaving only the heels of her feet on the bridge and reached out again. She felt the cool water splash her fingertips. The sensation was odd. Her fingers tingled. _That is odd_ she thought to herself _my fingers should only feel cold if the water is cold not tingling_. She tested her luck leaning in a bit further.

She lost her footing and tried to catch her balance. She knew immediately she wasn't going to be able to and frantically looked for something to grab onto. She felt herself falling she was terrified. If the water caused her fingers to tingle how would her body be. She was just about to hit the water when she felt something grab onto her. She stopped falling and began moving upward.

She looked behind her at her rescuer. There he was. Her angel of the lord. She now knew why this dream had been so vivid. He was contacting her. She didn't have any more doubt. She didn't know why but she didn't.

She looked up at him as he pulled her to safety. He seemed to be illuminated by the soft blue glow of this world. His pale blue eyes shone brightly. His raven hair was shiny and brilliant. His face looked as impassive as ever. He pulled her to stand. She was inches from his face. She fought the urge to take a step back. She peered into his eyes and felt safe. She felt secure. She felt home.

He took a step back from her running his hands down her arms and taking her hands in his. This was the most contact he had ever made with her. Neither said a word. They just stood holding each other's hand gazing into each other's eyes.

His hands were warm in hers. They were still soft yet rough. She felt her fingers twitch but he never moved. He gazed at her patiently. It occurred to her he may be waiting for her to speak. When he inclined his head a fraction of an inch she realized he was. He looked down at their hands then back up at her face. He seemed to study every inch of her face.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered softly.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Is this real?" she asked half afraid of the answer.

He smiled sweetly, "Yes,"

She held her breath. He titled his head to the side. She loved it when he did that.

"Don't you want it to be real?"

It was her turn to merely reply, "Yes."

Feeling bold Jane stepped closer. When he did not move back she stepped even closer. Her body was pressed almost against his but their hands were stilled clasped together between them. Slowly he pulled their arms up and when they reached their faces he pulled his hands free. Jane thought he was going to push her back but instead he cupped her face. She was surprised. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't try to hold them back. She let them fall. She didn't care if he saw her cry. She was so overcome with emotion.

He wiped them away with his thumbs. She enjoyed the sensation his fingers caused on her face. She closed her eyes.

"Why are you weeping?" he asked using his thumbs to caress her cheeks wiping away the tears.

"You make me very happy," she replied as more tears fell.

He lowered his face towards hers. Her heart was thudding in her chest. He could feel it. He stopped when his mouth was inches above hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. She didn't know how he could be so calm. She was straining to keep her breathing normal and was losing by the second. He stood there a painfully long time. Her face cradled in his hands. His mouth inches above hers. She tried to look into his eyes but they were downcast. She thought _Look at me_. His eyes snapped up to hers.

"Castiel," she breathed.

He looked down again his own eyes glassy and then closed the gap meeting his lips to hers. She melted into his body. His hands moved to back of her head entangling his fingers in her hair. She brought her arms around his body pulling him closer. She felt him open his mouth and she followed suit allowing the kiss to deepen. Jane could have stayed there forever locked in his embrace. Neither came up for air. They just pressed into each other as if they could combine into one person.

Time could have passed for hundreds of years. The planet could have crumbled around them and neither would have taken notice.

She felt him open his eyes. She did the same. He pulled back from her and let go. He was breathing heavily. His lips were swollen from their kiss she imagined hers looked the same. He was flushed. He looked behind her. An agonizing look crossed his face. He looked back to her. She took a step towards him and he took a step back.

He looked down at the ground shameful.

"Castiel?" she questioned her heart sinking in her stomach.

He looked up at her slowly his eyes glassy, "I have to go." and with that he was gone.

Jane stared into the space he had just occupied. She didn't know what he had seen or heard. All she knew is when she should have been relishing in the most amazing kiss of her life but all she felt empty and hollow.

She sank to her knees. A gut wrenching sob escaped her throat. She assumed she fell into the river because she was suddenly very wet and very cold. She didn't care. _Let me drown_ she thought.

She woke with a start. Bobby was back from his hunting trip. He had poured a bucket of water over her head. She sat up on the couch. The book she had been reading was lying on the floor. She noticed it was dark outside.

She opened her mouth scold Bobby and nothing came out. She cleared her throat. It was so dry. She motioned for some water which was ironic since she was soaked. He handed her a glass which she gulped down. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. Her stomach growled. Or hungry. She got up off the couch and went towards the kitchen. Bobby walked behind her watching her suspiciously.

"Bobby, what the hell?" she asked angrily as she opened the refrigerator.

"You were screaming. I couldn't get you to wake up." He said setting the bucket down on the kitchen chair his eyes still watching her every move.

"Oh, I must have been having a bad dream or something," she said reaching for her leftovers from the night before. She opened the container and a rotten smell flooded her nostrils. She looked down at her pasta and saw that it was green with mold. She was so surprised she almost dropped the container.

"Oh my god," she yelped throwing the molded food in the garbage. She went to the pantry and grabbed bread which had also molded. She turned to Bobby holding the loaf in her hand.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Bobby asked. He was starting to worry. She was acting awfully weird.

"Why is everything molded? And why are you back so soon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My pasta? It was from last night and it's molded already like it's been in there for days. And the bread is moldy. It's weird. And weren't you supposed to be gone until Saturday?"

Bobby was looking at her like she was crazy. She ignored him and walked to her check her phone for missed calls. It read 105 missed calls. She laughed.

"My brothers called me 105 times. They sure must have missed me a lot figuring they just left a few hours ago."

"Are you alright, Jane?" Bobby said coming to stand in front of her.

"Yes, Bobby I'm fine. I'm starving but other than that fit as a fiddle. So aren't you going to tell me why you're back so early?" She asked again going back to the refrigerator.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's Sunday. I'm back a day late. You're brothers are on their way here. They haven't been able to get ahold of you for days. We thought you'd been kidnapped."

Jane shut the door and turned to him, "What? Sam and Dean just dropped me off here this afternoon before heading to Vegas. I sat down to read that book and dosed off. It's only been a few hours. Are you sure you're alright Bobby?"

The door burst open behind the two and Sam and Dean ran through stopping mid track.

"Janie, what the hell? Where have you been we thought you'd be taken." Dean said angrily relieved.

"You too? What is going on here? Are you guys joking with me because you just dropped me off a few hours ago and I fell asleep. I haven't been out for days just a few hours." She said irritably.

"Jane, it's Sunday. We've been gone for a week. Wait a minute, aren't those the clothes you were wearing when we dropped you off?"

"Yeah, I haven't changed yet." she said indignantly.

"Something's wrong here, " Dean said, "are you even our sister?"

"Yeah, the water I used to wake her was holy water," Bobby replied.

Jane sat down on the couch. She was so confused. What was going on? Why were the guys claiming it was Sunday? They had just left and she had fallen asleep and had that wonderful yet horrible dream. She heard the flutter of wings and looked up. Castiel stood behind the boys.

"Castiel," she said surprised announcing his arrival. All three men turned to face the angel.

"Cas, what in the hell is going on here?" Dean said turning to face the angel.

Castiel looked at Jane and she heard his voice in her head. _Do not correct me._ He sounded deadly serious.

"Dorothy Jane was trapped in a dream. We don't know by whom yet. We believe it to be the renegade angel. She would have been suspended in a paradox which allowed her body to enter a stasis so it did not diminish in anyway. To Dorothy Jane it was only a matter minutes. She froze while the Earth moved around her."

She looked at him as if he wearing polka dots. He gave her a stern look that clearly said do not speak. He obviously wanted what had happened between them to remain private.

"Like Snow White and the poison apple?" Sam asked genuinely intrigued now.

"I do not understand this reference," Castiel stated simply.

"Nevermind," Dean said gruffly, "all that matters is Janie is fine now."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I feel great. I'm just starving."

Sam and Dean moved simultaneously to the fridge to cater to their sister. They had never driven so fast and so far at one time in their entire lives. Dean had been so hell bent on getting to Jane he hadn't let Sam stop to use the bathroom.

They made her a hotpocket they found in the freezer. She ended up eating four of them. After she was fed and rehydrated the boys went to shower. Bobby went to unpack the car and Castiel was left in charge of watching Jane. Apparently, Dean felt that someone should be with Jane at all times for the next few days in case the dream catcher came back. Little did they know she was with the culprit right now.

He sat across from her at the table staring at the wall. She sat back in her chair watching him. She stared at him for a solid ten minutes. He never looked at her or moved. He sat like a statue. She tried different things to get him to look over at her like tapping her nails, whistling, getting up, dropping things but he still never moved.

Fed up she snapped at him, "aren't you even going to look at me?"

He sighed and turned to face her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Geez, if I'd known that's all it would of taken I would have done that ten minutes ago," she said irritably.

He said nothing just continued to stare at her.

"Castiel?" she said uneasy. He was making her uncomfortable. She really didn't like it when he went into celestial statue mode. It made him seem less human. She scoffed…he wasn't human at all.

He relaxed in his chair and looked away.

"Can you answer a question for me?" she started timidly. He turned to look at again and nodded. "It only seemed like a few hours in the dream why was I asleep for seven days?"

He sighed, "It's my fault really. Time works differently in dreams. A few minutes in there could be twelve hours out here. I lost track of the time."

"Why did you leave?" she asked afraid of the answer. He dropped his eyes to the table.

"I was summoned." he stated simply in a tone that suggested he was not willing to share beyond that.

"Oh, you know, you don't have to meet me only in my dreams. You can talk to me out here to," she suggested. He looked at her sadly. She instantly regretted saying it.

"We are too closely watched here."

"What about a place where angels could not detect us?" she asked her mind running through a list of different places.

"I am an angel, Dorothy Jane. If other angels cannot get in there then neither can I."

"No, I didn't mean places with Enochian symbols. I meant places that were off the radar. Let me show you." She stood and reached out for his hand. He looked at her hand as if it were made of toxic material. She stood for a few more seconds then let her hand drop down to her side when he didn't move.

"Ah, I see. Right, well, good night Castiel." she said and walked out of the kitchen. She heard the flutter of wings but didn't bother turning around she knew he wouldn't be there.

She climbed the staircase to her room. She shut the door and drew a symbol on the door with chalk. She pulled off her shoes and climbed under rose colored covers. She closed her eyes. For a girl who had just slept for a week she was utterly exhausted.

Another chapter! I hope you're enjoying my story so far. We're finally starting to see a connection between Cas and Jane. Review! PLEASE! I'm begging you!

Also, I've signed up for Random Acts Hope 2 Haiti project! If you don't know what that is it's a charity started by Misha Collins (aka Castiel). I have to raise $5000 before May 24. I could really use everyones support.

There a link to it in my profile! Help out a wonderful cause!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Now carry on my wayward son. It's getting hot in here.

Chapter 7.

Castiel stood on the other side of the door. He was in Bobby's house at 4 o'clock in morning. It was his shift to watch the girl but she was upset with him. She had out of anger drawn an Enochian symbol on the door to keep him out. He respected the girls need to be alone. He didn't want to push her away but he knew he must. If anyone found out the consequences would be dire.

And someone would find out eventually. Everything the Winchesters did was watched closely. This family had a very large order to fill. The future of the world literally rested in this dysfunctional family.

He stood against the wall facing the door. He could hear her shallow breathing. If he wanted to he could see the dream she was having but if she wanted to be away from him he would leave her be. She obviously did or she wouldn't have warded him out.

Around 4:30 he heard her stir. She cried out in her sleep. He listened intently to see if it was just a nightmare or something else. He prayed to his father it was a nightmare or he'd have to break down the wall to get to her.

He saw light appear underneath the door frame and tried to slide back into the shadowed corner. The door opened. Jane appeared in her pajamas which were a pink tank top and matching pink shorts. Her hair was in a state of disarray. Her eyes were half shut. The corners of her mouth were covered with dried saliva. He thought she had never looked more beautiful than in the raw state she was in now.

She walked towards the bathroom fumbling for the light switch. After a few minutes she remerged. She stumbled back towards her bedroom but at the last minute turned and went down the stairs. He quickly reappeared in the kitchen and pretended to be reading a book. He didn't look up as she walked into the kitchen. She paused when she saw him. She contemplated going back upstairs when her stomach growled.

She fixed her hair by attempting to smooth it down wiped the corners of her mouth and eyes and walked into the kitchen. He pretended to ignore her while secretly he was cataloging her every move. She opened the fridge and got out the juice went to the cupboard to get a glass which she set rather forcefully on the counter. She went to the fridge again and grabbed the pack of bagels slamming the door shut. She popped one into the toaster and stood in front of it tapping her foot impatiently. It was all he could do to keep from smiling.

She sat down at the table across from him. He still did not look up. She frowned at him and set her stuff down more forcefully. He turned the page of the book nonchalantly. This only seemed to irritate her even more.

"Why are you still here?" she huffed.

"It is my watch," he replied bored.

"I'm not a child. You do not have to sit here and baby sit me. There isn't going to be a big scary demon come and trap me in my sleep. You know that seeing as it was you in the first place." she said sarcastically.

This time he did look up from the book with a frown on his face. The amount of venom in that sentence made his insides churn. He didn't want her to hate him but it was better this way.

"You're right. I should probably go," he said shutting his book and making to stand.

Just as he was about to go she sniffled. He turned back to her. She had started to cry. He closed his eyes mentally scolding himself for toying with this child's emotions. He went to her and stood in front of her. Her body shook with silent sobs. He lifted her chin with his fingers. Her eyes were bloodshot. Tears were streaming down her face. Her nose was running.

She looked at him helplessly. When he didn't say anything she bowed her head again. Tears fell into her lap. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She stood reluctantly. He didn't say a word just turned and pulled her along behind him. They walked down the stairs into the basement where the panic room was. The hex bags Ruby had given Anna were still inside the room. No one would be able to watch them here except the human inhabitants and they were sleeping.

He closed the door behind them. As soon as he let go she moved away from him. He sighed.

"Dorothy Jane, please. I did not mean to cause you grief. You must understand. The Winchesters are watched constantly and very closely. Everything the three of you do is watched by someone on either side."

"Even my dreams?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, but not as often."

She closed her eyes, "that is so creepy"

He moved to stand closer to her. "In here we can talk freely as long as there is no one within hearing range." He walked towards the door and leaned against it listening. He turned back towards her. She was still wiping her eyes. She looked up at him. She looked so utterly helpless. He sighed in defeat. He opened his arms in invitation. Her face showed her surprise. She smiled and quickly ran into his arms.

He hugged her close to his body but did not bend to kiss her. He cupped his hand over the back of her head and pressed it to his chest. She was after all so much shorter than him. He rested his head on top of hers. How had he come to this? An angel of the Lord standing in the arms of a human girl.

Jane did not want to let go and Castiel made no move to. She listened to his heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest. She was content. She heard him draw a breath to speak. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelt of rain and summer of spring and fall. He smelt of the Earth and its beauty for Castiel was one of its beauties.

"Dorothy Jane," he whispered softly into her hair.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She fought the tears that threatened to spill over again.

"I know what you're going to say, Castiel," she said in a shaky voice. He closed his eyes as her heard her speak. She was going to break down again. He was going to have to repent for a millennia for all the grief he was causing this girl.

"I cannot do this. It is forbidden," he said so softly she almost didn't hear it.

"I know," she whispered back as the tears flowed freely. He felt them soak threw his shirt.

"If our union was discovered the consequences would be dire for all parties involved."

"Am I not worth the risk?"

"You do not understand the risk," he said pulling back and placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Would this risk your life?" she asked reaching up to touch his face.

"I would give up a thousand lives to live just one with you," he replied. His face filled with sorrow. He kissed her forehead.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"You only have one life," he stated simply.

"Would they really kill me? For being with you?"

He shook his head, "there are worse things than death."

"If I cannot have you for a lifetime, I will settle for one night," she whispered her lips inches from his, "stay with me," she asked huskily. She moved in and claimed his lips. The kiss turned passionate, then fiery.

She pulled back and grabbed the collar of his trench coat pulling him towards her. She backed up until her knees hit the cot and she sunk down onto it. She pulled him so he was standing between her knees. Castiel looked uneasy. She let go of his coat and he straightened. He gazed down at her. His eyes full of worry and something else. Dare she say desire?

Jane grabbed his tie pulling him down to her level and planted another kiss on his lips. He did not respond. He stood back up and straightened his clothing.

"We cannot do this," he said regrettably.

She bowed her head in defeat, "I understand,"

He watched the top of her head for what seemed like forever. When he did not leave Jane allowed herself to hope. She decided to try a second time. She grabbed his hand and pulled him until he knelt in front of her. He allowed her. She could hear his heart pounding and she smiled.

She slid closer to the edge of the cot and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him close she kissed him again. This time she pushed her hands underneath his coat and began to push it off. He made no move to stop her or break the kiss. His hands stayed gingerly on her shoulders until she pushed them down. His coat fell to the floor. It was the first time she had seen him without it.

She pushed this time at his suit jacket. He paused and looked into her eyes.

"We should not do this," he said heavily.

"No?" she asked. She took a deep breath and put her hands behind her and sat back on the cot. He watched her move and stayed still. He followed her body with his eyes. She recognized the look. It was the same look he'd given her in the kitchen all those months ago. Predatory.

She smiled and sat back up and pushed again at his suit jacket. He obliged and let it fall to the floor with the coat. She pulled off his tie and went in for another kiss. He placed his hands on either side of her neck. His right hand trailed to her shoulder than down her arm and back up her stomach and over her ribcage. He stopped before he got to her breast. She felt her nipples harden and goose bumps appear on her skin where his hand had been. He kept his eyes on her but when she shivered under his touch he looked down. When he saw the outline on her shirt he smirked. He looked back up at her realizing he'd been caught.

She started the buttons of his shirt. He, of course, had them all buttoned. He leaned in this time for the kiss. His left hand on her neck his thumb caressing her jawbone. He trailed kisses down her neck using his left hand to tilt her head. She gasped and fumbled with this buttons. He smiled into her shoulder at the effect he was having on her.

Jane pulled his shirt from his pants and finished the last of the buttons. She pushed it down his arms exposing his chest. She had never seen this much of him before. She ran her hands up and down his hairless chest. She felt every muscle, every inch of his bare skin.

He placed his hands underneath her tank top and lifted. She put her arms in the air as he pulled it over her head and then went in for another kiss. She shivered as the cold air hit her naked upper body. Castiel felt an urge come over him. He pushed her back on the cot pressing his naked upper body against hers. He once again trailed down her neck, shoulders, chest. He kept his hand on her neck and pushed gently as he bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

She gasped in surprise and again in pleasure. Her body writhed under his. He looked up at her with such fire, such intensity, such passion that it took her breath away. He came up for another kiss laying his body fully on top of hers. Both still had their pants on. She moved her hands slowly down to unfasten his belt. He lifted himself up so she could get to it better.

She undid the zipper and sat up to push them down. He obliged and much to her pleasure he was now fully naked. She ran her eyes up and down his body. Her body ached in anticipation. He moved to kneel between her legs. He put a hand on either side of her hips and began to pull down her shorts. He removed them and threw them to the floor. The only thing that separated them now was her under garments. He kissed her hip bones, her belly button, the top of her pubic bone. He looked back up at her and put his hands on either side of her panties. She lifted her hips and he took that as consent and pulled almost painfully slowly. She looked down the length of her body. He knelt before her. She could tell he was ready. He moved to kiss her again and she felt him hit her but not enter. It sent shockwaves throughout her body. He kissed her hard and passionate. He held himself on his forearms.

"Ready?" he whispered gently in her ear.

She nodded her head and opened her legs in response. He pushed himself slowly into her. Both emitted a soft groan. She looked down the length of their bodies to see them conjoined as he found a steady rhythm.

She had never felt anything like this before. So worshipped, so needed, so passionate. So much desire. His breathing was coming out in shallow gasps. She moaned softly. He would occasionally lean down to kiss her but for the most part he just kept his eyes locked on hers. His rhythm started to lose control. His breathing was becoming more ragged. She tightened her legs around his back as he drove himself deeper. He was losing control but fought to hold on a little while longer. He closed his eyes trying to control himself. She reached up and touched his face pulling him down to her. He opened his eyes again and momentarily were wild. She cupped his face and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Castiel, I'm ready, let go," she said and kissed him. He lost control gasping and moaning into her mouth. She felt his body shudder just as she let go as well. She felt him spill deep within her. She spasmed around him causing him to groan. He kissed her again. His breathing was shaky as he collapsed on top of her unable to support himself any longer. He laid his head down on her chest fighting to get his breathing back to normal. His face glistened with sweat. She put her hand on top of his head and held him while he regained composure.

After a few moments he rolled off her. She felt a loss at his moving. This was the only night they were going to have together for a very long time and quite possibly forever. He sat up and turned so his legs were on the floor. His back was tense. Sweat still shone on his body. Jane sat up to and put her arms across his back resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head back against hers. Then he sighed deeply and lifted his head.

Jane shut her eyes. This was it. She knew. He couldn't stay any longer and risk them being caught. He had to leave. He reached up and covered her hand with his. She kissed his hair and he was gone. She looked down. She was dressed all his clothes were gone and the cot was made.

She laid her head down onto the pillow. It still smelled of him. She smashed her face into and cried herself to sleep. Little did Jane know Castiel was still there only invisible. He watched as she inhaled his scent from the pillow. His heart broke as she cried herself to sleep. He had never felt a loss as great as the one he felt now. He looked at this girl, woman, and knew he loved her. He just would never be able to tell her.

Castiel was so caught up in watching Jane that he didn't see another pair of eyes watching the pair.

Castiel went to the park for meditation. He had many things to think about. He was praying to his father to give guidance. He heard the all too familiar sound of another angel. He looked beside him only to find Uriel sitting there looking smug.

"What do you want? " Castiel asked irritably.

"We need to talk, brother, about some things I've witnessed lately and what we're going to do about it." Uriel said laughing disdainfully to himself.

Oh shit Cas is in trouble. What'd you think? I know in season 5 that Cas says he hasn't done the deed but in my mind an angel would be fierce and passionate which I made Castiel to be. I hope you enjoyed the goods because this is the last time we'll be seeing any lovin' for quite a time. Sam and Dean are pissed they weren't really in this chapter but eh, they'll live!

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Hells bells!

Chapter 8

The Winchester's had just returned from Pamela's funeral. Dean was feeling particularly guilty. He had asked her to come even though she didn't want to so they could try and save the world from the Apocalypse.

Sam was telling Dean to get pissed and quit feeling sorry for himself. Jane was feeling car sick. Sam's driving usually did that to her. She hadn't seen Castiel since the night he left. She had tried to get him out her mind. He had made it perfectly clear that they could not be together save that one time. He feared for her safety if they tried a relationship because it was strictly forbidden.

She kept thinking back to that night. How he had let loose. She dreamt about it. Then she would scold herself for thinking about him. She would find herself wondering where he was. Who he was with? She was pathetic she kept telling herself. Absolutely pathetic.

They pulled into the parking lot of their motel. The boys pulled the bags from the trunk while Jane grabbed their sacks of fast food. She was sooo sick of eating fast food. She wished for just one week she could have a home cooked meal every night.

Dean entered first, "Home crap home."

Jane shot him a dirty look. It was also her turn to sleep on the couch. She sighed. She didn't have any Tylenol. She was going to be sore tomorrow. She walked through the dark room heading for the bathroom when she ran into something solid. She screamed as two arms circled her to steady her. Sam immediately flipped on the lights. She looked up to see who she'd fallen into and gasped pulling herself free of his grasp.

"Castiel!" she said startled jerking violently away from him. He gave her a pointed look. She moved back towards her brothers with one last glance at her former lover.

She passed Uriel bumping his arm and scowled. He looked at her momentarily stunned and turned back to look at Castiel. Castiel face was furrowed as if he were in pain. He looked at Uriel wide eyed and swallowed thickly. The whole exchange took less than a second and went relatively unnoticed by the Winchesters.

"Ah, Winchester and Winchester and an abomination," he said not meeting any of their gazes.

The three siblings looked at each other confused. Then they looked at Castiel who merely shrugged. Sam thought it probably meant him. Dean thought the same thing. Jane studied Castiel's face. He was fighting to keep it blank. Something had upset him.

"Oh, come on, "Dean said exasperated.

"You are needed," Uriel said impassively.

"Needed?" Dean questioned, "We just got back from needed."

"Now you mind your tone with me," Uriel said quietly.

Dean was pissed, "No you mind your damn tone with us!"

Sam stepped in to stop Dean putting his arm in front of his brother, "We just got back from Pamela's funeral."

"Pamela, you know, psychic Pamela. You remember her," he said to Uriel then looked at Castiel, "You remember her don't you Cas? You burnt her eyes out. Remember that. Good times huh? Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!" Dean screamed causing Jane to jump.

Castiel looked at her concerned. She was standing behind her brothers so she gave the slightest indication she was ok. It did not go unnoticed by Uriel.

"We raised you out of hell. For our purposes," Uriel stated softly.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly do you want from me?" Dean asked bitterly.

"Start with gratitude," Uriel replied.

Dean scoffed. Jane sat down on the bed. She was tired and she'd had it. She started taking her shoes off. She knew Castiel wouldn't let Uriel harm her so she didn't see him as a threat. All the men in the room just looked at her. She looked up at them when she realized they were staring at her.

"Bite me," she said simply and went back to taking off her shoes. Then men went back to their bickering.

"We know this is difficult to understand," Castiel offered watching Jane.

"And we," Uriel started looking back at Castiel angrily, "don't care."

Castiel turned his head and stared at the wall. His posture almost looked like a soldier being called to attention. Dean looked from one angel to the other in disbelief. Jane looked around Sam at Castiel. She shook her head and went back to her business.

"Now seven angels have been murdered. All of them from our garrison," Uriel stated, "the last one was killed tonight."

This caught Jane's attention and she stood and rejoined her brothers, her bare feet making a soft sound of the carpet. Her eyes watched Castiel. He never moved. She was always amazed by his ability to become a living statue.

"Demons?" Dean asked,

Uriel shrugged.

"How're they doin' it?"

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels must be out of our league, right?" Sam asked.

Castiel glanced at Jane. She caught his eyes. He seemed pained. She furrowed her brow in question. He looked away.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Uriel replied arrogantly.

"Once we find whoever it is," Castiel spoke.

There was a tense moment of silence in the room.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked amused.

Castiel walked towards them, "not quite. We have Alistair."

"Great, he should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said indifferently.

"But he won't talk," Castiel replied remorseless. Jane's face darkened. No they couldn't ask that. Anything but that. "Alistair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah well, he's like a black belt in torture. You guys are out of your league, "Dean said. Jane looked at her brother sadly then at Castiel. She was slightly shaking her head no. He ignored her. Uriel smirked at her.

"That's why we've come to his student," Uriel said.

Dean's face darkened.

"You can't ask that of him. Anything but that it's too much," Jane whispered.

"You happen to be the most qualified interrogator that we've got," Uriel said smugly.

"Dean, you're our best hope," Castiel said.

"No," Dean said forcefully, "no way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas, not this."

Uriel walked towards Dean until he was inches away from him, "Who said anything about asking?"

Jane heard the fluttering of wings and Dean, Castiel and Uriel were gone.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled. Jane sat down on the bed shaking her head. She looked at her twin.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Jane said defeated.

"Would you have any idea where they would take him?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head and walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Castiel, you cannot ask me to do this." Dean begged.

"I would give anything to have you not to do this," Castiel replied.

"And since when does Uriel have a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to feel I'm too close to the humans in my charge. They feel I'm beginning to feel emotions which lead to doorways of doubt."

"Humans in your charge?"

"You."

"Oh, Cas, please. If you make me walk in there and do this you will not like what walks out."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I've been told we need it."

Castiel disappeared leaving Dean alone.

"I'm going to call Ruby," Sam said picking up the phone. Jane didn't like Sam consulting Ruby. Jane still didn't trust her but they needed her. Neither twin had the slightest clue where Castiel and Uriel could have taken Dean. For all they knew the three could be on a different plane.

Within a half hour she arrived. Jane was in the bathtub when she arrived.

"I'm not exactly happy about having to tangle with the angels again," Ruby said.

"I need you to find out where they've taken Dean," Sam said.

Jane listened intently from the tub careful not to splash too much water. Ruby looked around.

"Where's your sister?"

"Taking a bath, she wasn't feeling very well. You and I will get a game plan together than we'll pitch it to Jane and we'll go after Dean together."

Ruby agreed and the syfpent a few hours brainstorming. Jane stayed in the bathroom for another half an hour. When she emerged Ruby and Sam were waiting.

"Ruby has an idea to sort of scrye for Dean."

"Ok, so what are we waiting for?"

"That's what I said exactly," Ruby replied.

The twins and Ruby were standing over the table in the motel with a map of Cheyenne laid out on the table. She was chanting in a language that neither Winchester understood. She set fire to the map with the red pillar candle she had been holding.

Sam seemed tense.

"Relax, the fire's our friend. Besides the only part of the map we need is the where's Dean part."

The map went out. It was complete ashes except a small part.

"There, you're brother's there," Ruby replied frankly, "it's a good thing the angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty work. Not used to being spied on. Who'd be stupid enough to try?"

Jane raised her hand, "Hi, I'm dumbass and this is my brother stupid." She said bitterly.

Sam, Jane and Ruby arrived at the warehouse where they were keeping Dean. They ran inside and followed the sound of commotion. They burst through the door to find Dean lying on the ground. Alistair had Castiel up on a hook and was trying to exorcise him. Blue light was already shining through his eyes and mouth. Jane started towards Castiel and again she found herself unable to move forward.

"Damn it," she cursed silently.

"Get Dean," Sam commanded as he raised his hand and Alistair started choking. He lost his footing with Castiel and Castiel returned to normal but still lodged on a hook.

Jane started helping Dean up. She heard a sloshing, squishy sound followed by the sound of fabric ripping and steel. She looked towards Castiel and found him sitting on the floor no longer hung on the wall. She turned her attention back to her brother.

Sam had Alistair pinned against the wall. Alistair mumbled something incoherent.

Sam held his hand out in front of him, "who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?"

Alistair laughed, "you think I'm going to tell you?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah I do." He twisted his hand and Alistair's eyes went demon and he started gurgling.

Sam balled his hand into a fist, "How are the demons killing angels?"

"I. don't. know." Alistair struggled to speak, "it's not us doing it."

"I don't believe you," Sam spat.

"Lillith is not behind this," Alistair ground out. "She wouldn't kill seven angels. She'd kill a hundred, a thousand."

Castiel rose to his feet and was watching in horror between Sam and Alistair. Jane had gotten Dean to his feet but found once again she couldn't move.

Sam released his hold. Alistair took deep breaths, "Go ahead, send me back, if you can."

Sam smirked, "Oh I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." He raised his hand and Alistair flailed about light shooting from every orifice in his body. His body fell to the ground.

Castiel looked at Sam in horrified awe. Jane felt the invisible barrier lift and she could move again. Dean was seriously injured and would have to be taken to a hospital.

Sam and Jane were sitting at Dean's bedside when Castiel appeared in the doorway. Sam jumped up out of his seat and took off after Castiel.

Jane went to the doorway to listen.

"Sam," Castiel started.

"Get in there and fix him now. Miracle, now. Go." Sam interrupted.

"I can't."

"You and Uriel put him in there because…"

"No."

"You can't keep a simple devils trap together."

"I don't know what happened. That trap it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alistair was lying."

"No, he wasn't!" Sam turned and walked away from Castiel. She had never seen her brother so angry. Jane looked coldly at Castiel. He walked towards her.

"Dorothy Jane," he started.

"Don't," she said shaking her head and walking back into the hospital room. She was very upset with him for allowing Dean to torture Alistair for a completely pointless reason.

Castiel bowed his head and disappeared.

Castiel return to the park where he did most of his praying. He found Uriel sitting on the bench. Castiel stood beside him silently.

"Castiel, I've received Revelation our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they…they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible."

Castiel sat down beside Uriel.

"Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?" Uriel asked.

"The murders, maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it," Castiel speculated.

"If not the demons, what could it be?" Uriel asked exasperated.

Castiel pondered momentarily, "the will of Heaven. We are failing, Uriel, we are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished. "

"You think our father would?"

"I think maybe our father is giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong." 

"Well I won't wait to be gutted," Uriel proclaimed standing up and disappearing.

Castiel sat and pondered before going to find Anna.

He stood in a street at night calling her. She came.

"Decide to kill me after all?" she asked appearing.

"I'm alone," he replied.

"What do you want from me Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience."

"Good," she replied nodding her head.

"No, it isn't. For the first time I feel…"

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying," she said coming to stand inches from him. She placed her hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

She was angry, "that's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy." She turned away from him and started walking away.

He stopped her, "Anna, I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do. "

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry; it's time to think for yourself." And with that she disappeared.

Castiel was left alone in the cold and dark. A million thoughts swirling through his head about disobedience, orders, problems, a certain blonde. He noticed a water fountain with a nob to turn the water on and off. It made him think. He quickly left for the room where Alistair had been tortured.

He heard the sound of water dripping and went over and turned the valve. The water immediately stopped dripping. Uriel arrived.

"You called me? You will join me? Will you fight?" Uriel asked.

Castiel seemed contemplative, "You know it's strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels. When we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate."

"Alistair was much more powerful than we had imagined," Uriel replied shaking his head.

"No, no demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself."

"You know, Castiel, your loyalties have been questioned lately what with your escapades with the Winchester girl," Uriel replied smugly.

"We've been friends for a long time, Uriel, fought by each other's sides, served together away from home. For what seems like, forever. We're brothers Uriel. Pay me that respect tell me the truth. "

"You know the truth is," Uriel began, "is the only that can kill an angel is another angel." He pulled a dagger from his sleeve.

"You?" Castiel said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devils trap? You blackmailed me about Dorothy Jane. Set Alistair on Dean."

"Alistair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alistair should have killed Dean and escaped and you should've gone on happily scape goating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?

"Not murders, Castiel, no. No, my work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel."

"Our father? He stopped being that. If he ever was. The moment he created them. Humanity. His favorites. Those whining, puking larvae."

"Were you trying to convert me?"

"I wanted you to join me but then you went and laid down with that whore, that abomination. No, I don't want you polluting us with your filth. Your love for those humans. Tragic. With you we could have been powerful enough to raise our brother."

"Lucifer?"

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now if you wanna believe in something, Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God."

Uriel shook his head, "God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that. Then again, as are you. "

Castiel was angry, "But this, what were you going to do Uriel? Were you going to kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas."

"For the first time in a long time, I am unafraid." Castiel said pulling out his own dagger punching Uriel.

The two exchanged many blows. Uriel knocked Castiel to ground with a lead pipe. Castiel stayed on his knees.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God. "

"You haven't even met the man! There is no will!" Uriel yelled punching Castiel in the face, "no wrath," he again punched him, "no God!" He was about to punch him again when a knife was shoved through his throat.

"Maybe or maybe not but there's still me, "Anna spat pulling her blade from Uriel's throat. Uriel fell to the floor dead.

Sam had left to get take out for him and Jane. Jane wasn't really hungry but Sam needed something to do. Seeing Dean lying in a hospital bed was rough on Sam. It made Dean vulnerable which is something Sam didn't usually associate with Dean.

Jane was sitting on the chair reading a book when she heard the flutter of wings. She startled dropping her book. She reached down to pick it up and found Castiel sitting in the chair across from her.

"Ugh, Castiel, you scared me," she said opening up her book.

He leaned his head back against the chair and muttered an apology. She looked up from her book and studied his face.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked Dean. Jane hadn't realized her brother was awake. She moved to his side immediately taking his hand. Dean squeezed her hand before looking at Castiel.

"No thanks to you," Dean muttered.

"You need to be more careful," Castiel said with a sigh.

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap," Dean croaked.

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?"

"Disobedience," he said softly glancing at Jane, "he was working against us."

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal?" Dean asked. Jane looked at her brother and then at Castiel, "did I start all this?"

"Yes," Castiel said simply. Jane squeezed her brothers hand tighter, "when we discovered Lillth's plan for you we laid siege to Hell. And we fought our way to get to you before you…"

"jumpstarted the apocalypse," Dean finished for him. Jane shushed him and glared at Castiel.

"I really don't think now is the time for this Castiel," she said matronly. He furrowed his brow and looked away.

"We were too late," Castiel said looking up at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Dean asked bitterly.

"Dean, please not now. You haven't the strength for this," his sister replied adjusting his covers. He pushed her away.

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, its fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Dean whispered. When Castiel didn't answer he looked at Jane.

"He's still here," she offered.

"Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me you son of a bitch! What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Castiel replied.

"BULL!" Dean countered.

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you." he answered.

"Well then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alistair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough," tears formed in Dean's eyes. Jane moved to hug her brother, "well I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else it's not me."

"Castiel, please go," Jane asked sincerely. She went and grabbed a tissue to give to Dean. Castiel still hadn't left.

She turned on him anger filling her features. "He's been through enough tonight, Castiel. No more."

"I have to tell you something, Dorothy Jane."

She shook her head, "Not now, Castiel, please just go."

He went.

Whoa nelly super long chapter. I hope you really enjoyed it. Review! I wasn't really impressed with it. It's kind of a filler chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and now for some LARPing!

Chapter 9

The Winchesters pulled up in front of small comic book store called Golden Comics. Jane had always secretly been a fan of comics. Not that she'd admit that to her brothers. She had downloaded a few off the net and read them while her brothers were otherwise engaged. Her favorites had included the graphic novelization of Anita Blake. She loved Jean Claude. It was too bad real vampire weren't so romantic.

They had come to this particular comic book store because other occupants of the building had been reporting strange occurrences like lights flickering and cold spots. It wasn't usually enough to make the Winchesters take the case but it had been a dry few weeks with not a whole lot of activity and the siblings were starting to get on each other's nerves.

Dean was still upset about Anna's disappearance. He didn't share with his siblings what had happened out at Bobby's between him and Anna but Sam and Jane both knew what had probably happened. It was uncharacteristic of their brother, however, to be glum about anything for such a long period of time. Usually a good meal would force him out of his depression. No amount of bacon cheeseburgers were able to bring him out this time. Jane shook her head. The effect angels had on this family.

Sam, well Jane didn't quite know what to make of Sam. Something was up with him. He was spending an awful lot of time with Ruby. He never talked about his outings with Ruby and that was a bad sign. Sam was an open book, usually, about all aspects of his life and the fact he wasn't willing to share worried her.

Jane for the most part was a wreck. Silently, she suffered thinking about Castiel. How they couldn't be together. How he kept telling her he had something to tell her. What could he possibly want to tell her anyway? She was also starting to notice a change in her mood. She was much more emotional than ever before and her appetite increased. She chalked it up to stress. She was going to weigh 300 pounds before she was done. Already her clothes were becoming too tight.

They walked through the door of the small comic book shop. It smelt musty . The comics must not have been well circulated in this store. The Winchesters were dressed in their usual FBI attire. Outside they had each pulled out a fake badge and put it into their pocket. Jane looked down at hers trying to remember who she was supposed to be. She was JoAnn Perry. One of these times she was going to goof up she knew it. It was hard to keep your head straight with all these different alias.

She pulled out the creases in her skirt and stood watching the man behind the counter. He was a short, heavier man with a severe receding hair line. Seeing men like this made her a little bit happier she'd been blessed with good genes. She looked at her brothers. They were both tall and handsome and well defined. She wasn't overly tall like her brothers and she didn't work out nearly as much as they did but she was still slender and athletic. The Winchesters were just plain and simple good looking people. Arrogant but true.

The man seemed surprised to see them there. She was sure it wasn't every day people dressed so professionally walked into his little shop. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure hope so," Dean said as the siblings pulled out their FBI id's showing them to the man, "Agent De Young, Shaw and Perry. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building the last couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" asked the bald guy.

"Some other tenants reported flickering lights," Dean added.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls kinda like rats?" Sam asked.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"

Dean smirked looking at his siblings.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" Sam asked

The man looked at them for a few moments then a big smile erupted over his face.

"I knew it. You guys are LARPing aren't you?"

"What?" Jane asked speaking for the first time.

"Excuse me?" Dean added looking at this sister.

"You're fans?" the man asked

"Fans of what?" Sam asked confused.

"What is LARPing?" asked Dean once again looking at his sister. She shrugged.

"Like you don't know," the man began with a grin. When the Winchesters just stared at him he continued, "live action role-playing and pretty hardcore too," he pointed to their outfits.

The Winchesters looked down at themselves in unison. _I like this suit_ Jane thought to herself.

"Sorry, I have, uh, no idea what you're talking about," Dean said defeated.

"You're asking questions like the building haunted like those guys from the books. What are they called, uh?" the man said thinking to himself, "Supernatural."

The Winchesters shared a look between them then back at the man. The three shook their heads.

"Two guys and their smoking hot friend use fake id's with rock aliases hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names Steve, Dirk and Janet? Uh, Sal, Dane and June?" the man continued trying to name them. Sam and Dean looked at each other but Jane smiled widely. Smoking hot friend indeed. She shook her head to tousle out her hair. She could feel the eyes turn on her. Every comic loving geek just became very aware of a real living breathing female in the room.

"Sam, Dean and Jane?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"That's it!"

Sam and Dean shared another look and looked back at their sister who was standing behind them. She smiled widely still amused at the little mans description of her. Dean shook his head and gave her a look that clearly said quit it. She frowned and turned her attention back towards the guy stone faced. She put her hands on her hips and pushed her jacket back a little so her satin pink blouse showed off her assets.

"So you're saying this is a book?" Dean asked unsure of what to make of all this.

"Books," the guy corrected him, "it was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies though. Kinda more of a underground cult following." the man pointed towards the store and got up from his chair. He walked over to a rack that was marked bargain bin. The Winchesters followed him. Jane's heels clicked on the linoleum all the men in the store turned again to look at her. Jane was loving the attention. She put her hands on her hips and pushed her coat back and leaned back to stretch a little, a small playful smile on her lips.

Dean looked behind him and caught her. He again gave her a nasty look. She straightened up. She glared at the back of his head. There was nothing wrong with a girl being playful. It's not like she was dating anyone. She frowned at that thought and closed her eyes. She shook her head clearing her thoughts of a certain trench coat wearing angel. The playful mood was over. She turned her attention back to the comic book store owner with a sour look.

The comic book store owner handed dean a book telling him that it was the first one. Dean read the back cover about how they had hunted a woman in white. Jane looked at Sam. That sounded exactly like the first case they had worked after the twins returned from school.

"We're going to need all the copies of Supernatural you got," Sam told them man.

The man went around the store gathering the books. He had fifteen in total. It wasn't the entire series though. Dean paid the man and thanked him. On the way out the door a guy who had been looking at comics the entire time the Winchesters were there stopped Jane with a hand on her arm. Jane stood there looking at the man's hand. He had been smiling smugly but now he looked nervous. She looked up from his hand and at his face. He dropped his hand.

"I, uh," he began nervously, "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me sometime."

Jane looked back at her brothers who were having a hard time keeping their composure. She turned back to the guy. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

He seemed to gain more confidence. "Tommy," he replied. Jane heard one of her brothers snicker.

"Well, Tommy..." she began. She had initially had every intention of being rude to the boy but as she looked at him she felt sorry for him. She realized it must have been difficult for him to work up the courage to talk to him so she decided to be gentle. She took the man's hand in hers. "I'm dating someone, Tommy, I'm sorry. If it doesn't work out, I'll keep you in mind." she winked at him and left with her brothers.

By the time they reached the car Dean had lost it. Sam was trying to be polite but he too was starting lose it. Dean stood in front of the driver's side door of the Impala doubled over. Jane walked up behind him. She was laughing herself. Poor kid. She pushed her brother. "Shut up, Dean."

When they were back at their motel Dean stretched out on his bed and began leafing through the books. Sam hit the computer and started researching the author. Jane grabbed another copy of the book and laid out on the other bed. She looked at the cover and laughed. It had Sam with short hair and chiseled chest. The illustrator had correctly gauged Sam's gigantic height. Dean, on the other hand, had long flowing blond hair. He was shirtless. Jane started to laugh.

"Dean, you look like Fabio," she said staring at the cover.

Dean shut the book he was reading and looked at the cover. He sighed and looked as his sister, "shut up, Janie. Look at you. You look like a nerd's wet dream."

She looked at herself on the cover. She had long flowing blonde hair that was blowing in the wind. She had unrealistically huge breasts that were barely covered with a tiny white shirt. Her stomach was fully exposed and she was wearing a short plaid mini skirt with knee high black boots. She threw the book down. Dean went back to his book with a smug satisfied smile on his face.

"This is freakin' insane," he said after a few minutes, "how's this guy no all this stuff?"

"You got me," Sam answered from behind the computer. Jane looked over at her twin brother. She could see the glare from the computer on his face.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything." Dean said sitting up, "from the racist truck, to me having sex. I'm full frontal in here, dude."

Jane scoffed at her brothers crudeness, "Dean."

"How come we haven't heard of him before?" he asked standing up and walking towards Sam. He threw his book at his sister as he walked by. She put her hand up to cover her face and glared at him. He smirked.

"Their pretty obscure. Zero circulation. Uh, started in '05, put out a couple of dozen before going bankrupt. And the last one, 'No Rest for the Wicked', ends with you going to Hell." Sam told his brother turning the computer towards him.

Jane got up and went to read over Dean's shoulder. There had been twenty four books in all. She read all of the titles. This was mind blowing.

"I reiterate, freakin' insane," Dean replied, "oh check it out. There's actually fan's. There's not many of them but still did you read this? Although, for fans they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this, simpatico says, 'the demon storyline is trite, clichéd and overall craptastic.' Oh yeah, well screw you simpatico we lived it."

"Uh, yeah, well keep on reading it gets better." Sam told him amused.

Jane watched as Dean clicked onto another web page. Dean laughed.

"There's Sam girls and Dean girls and what's a slash fan," he asked confused looking from his brother to his sister.

"Ew, gross," Jane said disgusted knowing very well what it meant.

Sam laughed, "as in Sam slash Dean. Together." He finished thoroughly grossed out.

"Like together, together?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah," Sam said bitterly. Jane started to laugh at the expression on her brothers face.

"They do know we're brothers right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh, come on. That...that's just sick," Dean shut the laptop and scooted it away.

Jane was giggling madly. Her brothers looked so disgusted. Though, it was gross she was completely amused by it.

"I wouldn't laugh Janie. Listen to this review about your character. SD'SLOVA wrote "the character of Jane is a unnecessary. Sam and Dean don't need some preppy Mary Sue tagging along with them. Here's a tip Carver Edlund lose the bitch."" Dean said grinning madly at his sister.

Jane muttered certain niceties or not under her breath.

"We gotta find this Carver Edlund," Dean said.

"Yeah, that might not be so easy, " Sam replied.

"Why not?"

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name."

"Somebody's got to know who he is."

"Well, then Sam slash Dean let's go." Jane said moving to grab her purse. She was still having fits of laughter. Dean looked at his sister.

"Alright, Janie, that's it." he said moving towards his sister. She quit laughing immediately.

"No, Dean, I didn't mean it. No, please." she said backing away from him. Her back of her legs hit the mattress. She looked down at the bed then back up at her still advancing brother. She glanced over at her twin brother who had a smug smile on his face. Dean full on tackled her onto the mattress and pinned her arms down at her sides. She was still begging for mercy. Dean was the only one who could tickle her. She struggled to get away and then called to Sam for help. He backed away and put his hands in the air.

Finally, gasping for air she managed to get out of her brothers grasp and landed unceremoniously on the floor with her legs over her head. Both of her brothers laughed at her. Dean put out his hand to help her up but she looked at his offer wearily. Cautiously she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He walked away from her with a satisfied smirk.

"Asshole," she muttered before following her brothers out of the door.

The siblings had driven to this woman's house who had been the publishing agent of the books. She had full size posters of the book covers framed on her walls. She was a strange looking woman with what Jane referred to as skunk hair.

"So you published the Supernatural books?" Sam asked the woman.

"Yeah, yeah, yep. Gosh, these books. You know they never really got the attention they deserved," she told them moving to stand in front of her collection of the series, "all anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap, you know, Dr. Sexy, MD. Huh, please."

"Well, we're hoping that our article can shine a light on an underappreciated series," Sam told her.

"Yeah, yeah cause you know if we got a little bit of good press then maybe we can start publishing again," the woman replied hopeful.

"No, no no no. God, no. "Dean started. Jane and Sam looked at him eyes wide. He cleared his throat and started again, "I mean why would you do that, you know? It's, uh, such a complete series. What with Dean going to Hell and all."

A look came over the woman's face, "oh my God that was one of my favorite ones. Dean was so strong and sad and brave. And Sam, I mean the best parts are when they cry. You know like in when 'Heart' when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in 'Home', when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." The woman seemed overcome by emotion and turned from him.

Jane mouthed, "What the hell," to her brothers. The boys both looked pained.

"What about Jane?" she asked curiously. The woman turned back towards her. Her face stone.

"I never really thought Jane's character fit the story," the woman replied.

Sam and Dean smirked and Jane frowned. _Bitch_ she thought.

"If only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings," she said.

"Real men?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Uh," the woman said speechless, "uh, no offense, how often do you cry like that?"

"Oh, well, right now I'm crying on the inside," he told her.

Jane smiled unable to help herself. The woman's face clouded, "is that supposed to be funny?"

Dean shook his head realizing his mistake, "Lady, this whole thing is funny."

Jane shook her head. Not as smooth as she had hoped. The woman seemed angry.

"How do I know you three are legit, mmh?" she asked pointing a boney finger at them and moving sit behind her desk.

"Oh trust me," Dean said, "we're legit."

"Well, I don't want any smart ass article making fun of my boys," she replied tersely.

Jane rolled her eyes and Sam spoke up to smooth things over, "No, no, we are actually big fans."

"Hmm," she replied in doubt, "you've read the books."

"Cover to cover," Dean replied.

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala."

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my, uh, that's Sam's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's" he interjected.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?" she asked.

"Uh, 174?" Sam replied trying to remember.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'," Dean replied smugly.

The woman smiled, "Ok. Ok. What do you wanna know?"

"What's Carver Edlund real name?" Sam asked glad the Q & A was over. It'd have been pretty damn embarrassing if they'd answer questions wrong about themselves. Jane noticed the woman never asked anything about her. _Bitch_ Jane thought again.

"Oh, no, no. I can't tell you that."

"We just wanna talk to him, you know, get the Supernatural story in his own words," Sam told her trying to sound sincere.

"He's very private," the woman told them shaking her head, "he's like Salinger."

"Please," Sam asked using his best puppy dog expression, "like I said we're are big, big fans." He moved his shirt to show the anti possession tattoo. Dean sighed and moved his shirt showing his. Jane did the same careful not to show too much cleavage.

The woman looked at her brothers and licked her lips. Jane looked at her disgusted.

"Awesome," the woman replied seductively. Jane thought she might vomit. The woman stood up and pulled down her pants showing her butt cheek. Jane turned around and walked out the door. She'd had enough. She stood outside on the side of the road kicking a stone waiting for her brothers to come outside.

The boys walked outside to find her waiting for them. Dean held up a piece of paper, "got it!"

"How was the free show?" she asked them angrily.

Dean smirked and winked getting into the driver's seat of the Impala. Jane rolled her eyes and got in the back.

Sam, Jane and Dean approached the ramshackle with trepidation. Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door? Sam and Dean traded soulful looks. Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful determination.

A scrappy man came to the door. He wasn't what any of the Winchesters had been expecting. This guy looked like a timid drunk momma's boy who was still in his bathrobe.

"Are you Chuck Shirley?" Dean asked forcefully.

"The Chuck Shirley who wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam asked.

The man cocked his head to the side, "maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and our sister Jane," Dean replied with a sigh, "The Dean, Sam and Jane you've been writing about."

Chuck shut the door. Dean muttered a curse under his breath and rang the doorbell again. The man opened to door again, irritated he told them, "Look, uh, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really I do, it's always nice to hear from the fans but uh, for your own good I strongly suggest you get a life." He moved to close the door again and Dean stopped him.

"See here's the thing. We have a life, you've been using it to write you're books." Dean said angrily pushing the door open and advancing on the guy.

"Now wait a minute. This isn't funny," Chuck said cowering from the two very tall very angry boys.

"Damn straight this isn't funny," Dean said menacingly.

"Look, we just wanna know how you're doing it," Sam said trying to be the peacemaker as always.

"I'm not doing anything," Chuck said meekly.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean snapped.

"What? No, I'm a writer," Chuck answered.

"Then how do you know so much about demons, and Tulpas and changelings? Dean asked as the three advanced on the writer.

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing?" Chuck asked falling back onto the couch, "ah, it is isn't? It's a 'Misery' thing!"

Dean looked back at his siblings, "it's not a 'Misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!"

"Then what do you want!" Chuck shouted still laying back on the couch.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean and this is Jane."

"Sam, Dean and Jane are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real."

"Ok, chuckles," Dean said grabbing Chuck by his robe and pulling him out the door. The twins followed close behind. He opened the trunk of the Impala showing Chuck all of the weapons they had inside. Jane looked at them. _Damn, we have a lot of weapons_ She thought to herself. It had been a while since she had been in the trunk. The boys usually got everything out and just handed it to her.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked peering nervously at their collection.

"Yep. This is real rock salt, these are real fake id's." Dean showed him.

Chuck smiled, "I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's awesome, so..." He started backing up towards the house. Jane was standing behind him and he hadn't noticed her. "I think I have some posters in the house."

Chuck turned as Dean called out for him to stop and ran into Jane. "Oh," he replied simply as his eyes drifted downwards to her chest. She cleared her throat lifting an eyebrow. He looked up at her guilty. They had changed after visiting the comic book store. Jane had on a tank top with a v cut neckline. Dean had complained like he usually did when her clothes weren't matronly.

"See I told you that shirt was too revealing," Dean told his sister as they advanced on Chuck.

Chuck turned, "please don't hurt me."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels or Lilith breaking seals?" Sam asked.

Jane looked to the ground willing her tears to go away. Angels were touchy subjects.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Chuck asked surprise.

"The question is how do you?" Dean asked.

"Cause I wrote it," Chuck said exasperated.

"You kept writing?" Sam asked irritated.

"Yeah even after the publisher went bankrupt but those books never came out."

The Winchesters shared a look. Chuck looked behind to see Jane still standing there. She still looked put out. She was thinking about someone and it was torturing her. Of course, Chuck knew all about it.

"Ok," Chuck said laughing nervously, "this is some kind of joke right? Did that...did Phil put you up to this?"

Dean licked his lips, "well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam and my sister Dorothy Jane."

Chuck looked confused and startled. He opened his mouth several times to say something.

"The last names were never in the books. Or you're actual name," Chuck said glancing at Jane, "I never told anybody about that. I didn't even write that down."

He invited the siblings back into the house. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey on his table and poured himself a drink downing it instantly. He turned around and saw the three waiting on him.

"Oh, you're still there," he said covering his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Yep," Dean said.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously, I'm a God."

The three Winchesters burst out laughing.

"You're not a God," Sam told him.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life? No, man, I'm definitely a God. A cruel, cruel capricious God. The things I put you through. The physical beatings alone."

"We're still in one piece," Dean offered.

"I killed your father. Burned your mother alive and then you had to go through the whole horrific deal with Jessica."

The siblings face grew dark.

"Chuck..." Sam started.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions for entertainment."

Jane gulped. She wondered how far into the series he'd kept writing. Maybe Chuck knew about her little encounter with Castiel. She sure hoped he did not. She did not want her brothers to find out.

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck" Dean started walking towards the writer, "ok, you didn't create us."

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?

"Yeah.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean horror is one thing but to be forced to live bad writing. If I'd known it was real I'd have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god." Dean said irritated.

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam offered.

"Or demented," Jane said bitterly earning her glares from the three men in the room. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"No, if I were a psychic do you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow you're just focused on our lives," Sam said.

"Yeah, like laser focus," Dean said then asked, "Are you working on anything right now?"

Chuck sat down at his computer. Jane noticed it was very out of date. There were papers and pens and glasses laying all over the top of his desk.

"Holy crap," Chuck said looking shocked.

"What?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Chuck grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk, "the, uh, latest book it's kinda weird."

Jane's stomach dropped. _Oh, God_ she thought.

"Weird how?" Sam asked him.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"Slaughter-House Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked surprising his siblings.

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself in my house confronted by my characters. "

After that shocking revelation, Dean had decided to leave Chuck and mull it over. Jane had wanted to stay and find out if Chuck knew anything about her escapades. Dean had taken a copy of the manuscript with them. Jane had tried to read it but he kept it to himself wanting to read it first. They had gone to the Laundromat because they hadn't washed clothes in weeks.

Jane was sitting next to Dean watching the machine in front of her. Dean was reading and Sam was changing his clothes from the washer to the dryer.

"I'm sitting in a laundry mat reading about myself sitting in a laundry mat reading about myself. My head hurts," Dean said looking at his sister. She looked over his shoulder and quickly scanned the page. Nothing about that night on that page. She was hoping that if Chuck had written about her and Castiel that it wasn't in the pages he'd given Dean.

"There's got to be something this guys not telling us," Sam said loading the dryer.

"Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck about whether he was telling the whole truth," Dean read.

Sam turned around irritated, "Stop it!"

"'Stop it,' Sam said. Guess what you do next? Sam turned his back on Dean his face brooding and pensive. I mean I don't know how he's doing it but this guys doing it. I can't see your face but those are definitely your brooding and pensive shoulders."

Sam sighed and Dean looked down at the paper, "you just thought I was a dick," he said.

"Guys good," Sam said turning around. Dean glared and went back to the paper.

"Jane sat beside Dean trying to read what had been written about her. She was secretly hoping that nothing had been written about that night," Dean read and then turned to his sister, "something you want to tell us, Janie?"

Jane could feel the heat rise as her face turned red, "uh, no. No, nothing I'd like to share with my brothers."

Dean continued to read silently. Jane sat watching washers again. Sam picked up his laptop and started surfing the internet. They didn't say another word and left when their clothes were finished.

As they were leaving Dean's phone rang. He hung up and looked at his siblings.

"Chuck's written another chapter, let's go."

They found themselves sitting in Chuck's living room. Jane noticed that he had dressed which she was thankful for. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. Chuck entered the room and glanced at her legs. She silently told herself to not wear a skirt around Chuck anymore.

"So you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked as Chuck paced holding the papers in his hands.

"This was all so much easier before you were real," he said nervously.

"We can take it just spit it out," Dean told him nonchalantly.

"You especially are not going to like this," Chuck said to Dean.

"I didn't like Hell," Dean said roughly.

Chuck sighed, "it's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?"

"When," Sam asked excitedly. Jane looked at her twin brother. It worried her to see him so excited over the prospect of fighting Lilith.

"Tonight," Chuck said moving to sit on his couch. He sat close to Jane and then looked over at her. She was not feeling friendly and did not hide it. He moved further down the couch away from her.

"She's just going to show up, here?" Dean asked.

"Uh," Chuck started putting on his glasses and clearing his throat. He shuffled through the papers in his hands, "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire Sam succumbed and they sank into throes of fiery demonic passion."

Jane and Dean shared a look. Wouldn't be the first time Sam did that. Sam, however, burst out laughing. He looked from his brother to his sister noticing their sour faces.

"You're kidding me right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't? Uh, come on, I mean 'fiery demonic passion'."

"It wouldn't be the first time, huh, Sammie?" Jane asked her brother. He looked at her hurt and Jane instantly regretted saying it.

"It's just a first draft," Chuck offered.

"Wait, wait, wait, Lilith is a little girl," Dean said.

Chuck looked up at him, "Uh, no, this time she's a comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana."

"Great, perfect. So what happens after the fiery, demonic, whatever?"

"I don't know," Chuck said dejectedly, "it hasn't come to me, yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam said incredulously to his brother.

Dean just looked at him then turned to Chuck, "how does this whole psychic thing of yours work?"

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked surprised.

"Yes, your process," Dean said irritably.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache, a really bad headache. Aspirin is useless so I drink until I fall asleep. The first time it happened I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. It just kept flowing," Chuck said covering his face, "it still does. I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe," Sam started amused.

Dean interrupted angrily, "Humor me. Look why don't we just," he stopped as he realized Chuck was handing him the papers. He grabbed them from Chuck, "take a look at these and see what's what."

"You..." he said looking at Chuck.

"Knew you were going to ask for that yeah," Chuck finished nodding his head.

The Winchesters were sitting at the diner in town. Jane was exhausted. They had tried to leave town to avoid the confrontation with Lilith but the bridge had been washed out and they were stuck. She had apologized to Sam for her comment at Chucks. He had been glad to hear it telling her it hurt to know she thought so little of him.

Dean was surly as ever. So far, nothing had been mentioned about her and Castiel. She was hoping it stayed that way. Castiel had made it very clear that no one was to ever know about it. She had laughed to herself thinking that her future was decided by someone like Chuck. Maybe they ought to hog tie him so he couldn't write anymore.

Dean was still reading the manuscript. He had read it three times already. Sam was looking at the menu and Jane was sitting with her head in her hands. She was so very tired. She felt like she'd been up for a week. Her eyes were burning, her stomach was growling. Although, the thought of actually eating that food made her nauseous.

"Hey this could be a good thing," Dean said bringing the twins out of their revelry, " I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith then all we gotta do is get off the path."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's a blue print of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say we go left..."

"Then we go right," Sam finished for him.

"Exactly, we get off book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we get into a fight so no fighting," Dean read.

Jane scoffed, " right, like that's going to happen." Her brothers glared at her.

"No research for you," Dean continued pointing at Sam.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you," Sam interjected.

"Uh, no problem," Dean said sadly, "I'll just order something else."

The waitress came up to the table, "are you guys ready to order?"

"Hi, uh, what's good?" Dean asked her.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country," she told them proudly.

Sam scoffed, "I'll just have the cobb salad, please."

"I'll just have two pieces of toast and a bowl of soup," Jane told the waitress. Her brothers gave her a look. Jane had a healthy appetite. Soup and toast was not the norm for her.

"I'll have the veggie tofu burger," Dean said. Jane and Sam looked at him like he'd sprouted tentacles. Dean handed the waitress his menu.

"This whole things ridiculous," Sam stated.

"Lilith is ridiculous? Dean asked his brother.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

"Right, cause something like that could never happen," Dean replied with cold amusement. Jane shook her head. She really felt sick. She didn't know if it was the smell of the grease or what but she felt very nauseous.

Sam looked hurt but tried to hold his tongue. They weren't supposed to fight. "Dean for the first time we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So."

"So, we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming we know where," he paused trying to think of a way to rephrase it without making his brother mad, "this is an opportunity."

Jane shook her head. He blew it. Dean was pissed.

"Are you..." Dean started angrily then tried to calm himself, "it frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight." Sam replied angrily.

"Boys, please you aren't suppose to fight," Jane weakly replied trying to be the peacemaker. It was only half hearted though because she was so nauseous.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh Jane?" Dean said ready to pick a fight, "You haven't eaten since this morning. Why did you only get soup?"

"I'm not feeling well," she said softly putting her cold glass up to her forehead.

Her brothers attitude changed. Sam reached over and put a hand to her forehead. His hand was large enough to cover most of her face.

"Huh, you don't feel warm," he replied moving his hand to her cheek.

"What's wrong, Janie?" Dean asked examining her face.

"I just feel nauseous is all. And very very tired. That's probably all it is. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Their food arrived. Dean looked at his veggie tofu burger. It looked really good. Jane paled a little more at the smell emitting from it. So much grease. Dean took a bite his face lighting up.

"Oh my God, this is delicious," he said relishing the taste, "tofu is amazing. "

The waitress approached their table, "I'm so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake."

She took the plate from the table. Jane couldn't take it any longer. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it before she emptied the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet. She sat on the floor and put her head up against the wall of the stall. The coolness felt wonderful. She still felt nauseous.

She realized how dirty it was and got up washing her hands and face. She looked up and jumped. Castiel was standing behind her. She whipped around.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered furiously. She looked at the stalls to see if anyone was in there with her. They were alone but still anyone could catch them.

"I have to tell you something," he said urgently.

The door started to open. Jane and Castiel shared a look. Jane looked towards the door again trying to think of a thousand excuses as to why she was alone in the ladies restroom with a man. The woman entered and saw Jane standing there.

"Uh," Jane began as the woman stared at her weirdly before entering a stall. Jane looked confused and then back at Castiel. He was gone. She sighed and left the restroom. As she sat back down her brothers asked if she was fine. They were finished eating. She told them she just wanted to go back to their room and lie down. The entire way to the motel she wondered what Castiel had to tell her. That was the second time he'd come to her and said he had something to tell her and twice he hadn't been able too.

They pulled into the motel parking lot. It was disgusting and filthy and scummy and Jane hated it. Dean insisted they stay here instead of the place they had originally intended on staying at to keep "off book". Sam had stated they charged by the hour and Jane had seen a woman scantily clad walking with an older man. Jane looked down at her own attire. She was wearing a tank top and a skirt. She was going to change the minute she got inside. Nothing but sweats and pony tails until the checked out.

Dean started unpacking and placed a hex bag on the nightstand. This hotel didn't have a couch and they were going to have to share. Jane and Sam were arguing over who was going to have to sleep with Dean.

"Jane, no, I'm not sleeping with Dean. He farts."

"You're the boy. You sleep with him. I'm the girl. I get a bed to myself. Gender segregation."

"How about you two share a bed since you are twins and let me have the bed to myself," Dean interrupted.

They both turned to look at him then at each other. Sam shrugged his shoulders. Jane scoffed, "No way. Sam you take up the entire bed and you snore. I'm not sharing a bed with you."

Dean smiled and went back to unpacking. He secretly loved his siblings fighting childishly. It reminded him of when they were younger and he constantly looked after them. Now they were old enough to take care of themselves and part of him missed being their protector.

Sam noticed Dean placing hex bags around the room, " Dean, what are you doing?"

"A couple of hex bags ought to Lilith proof the room," he replied placing another on top of the refrigerator.

"So, what I'm just supposed to hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're going to do and no research. Look I don't care what you do, huh. Use the magic fingers or watch 'Casa Erotica' on pay per view."

"Not while I'm here," Jane stated.

"Well, you're not going to be here because you and I are going out," Dean told her grabbing Sam's laptop.

"Oh dude, come on."

"Call it a little insurance," Dean replied looking for his keys.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day driving around in the Impala so I'm going to go park her. And behave yourself would ya? No homework. Watch some porn. Janie let's go," he said walking out the door. Jane gave her brother a sympathetic look and followed Dean.

They drove off. The windows were rolled down and the wind was hitting Jane's face and it felt excellent. For the first time in a long time she was riding up front. She was the shortest therefore the one who always had to sit in the back. She had changed into jogging pants and one of her brothers flannel shirts. It was very big on her but she wanted to seem homely so she wasn't confused with the clientele at the motel. Dean put in ZZtop and they were currently jamming to 'Sharp Dressed Man'. Both Winchesters belting out the lyrics. Jane and Dean shared their love of music.

Dean pulled into a spot not far from the motel and shut off the car. They got out and locked the doors and started to walk back to motel. They made it two steps before Dean turned around and looked at the car.

"Come on, Dean," Jane said.

Dean nodded and they crossed the street. Dean turned to look at his car again and saw two teenage boys trying to break in. Jane couldn't believe it they'd just walked away. Dean started after the boys with Jane a few steps behind.

"Hey," he called out to them.

Jane heard the squeal of tires and watched in horror as Dean was struck by a van. She screamed and ran to him. He had passed out but looked otherwise unharmed. The woman driving jumped out and came running over apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see him. He just walked right out in front of me."

"He's going to be ok," she tried to reassure the woman. She looked up and saw the teenagers slamming a crowbar through the back window of the Impala. _Damn it! _She cursed silently. "Will you stay with him a moment? Those kids are busting up our car." Jane said as the woman nodded.

Dean grunted and began to wake. Jane ran to his side after dealing with the teenagers.

"Oh thank God," Jane and the woman said in unison.

"Stars," Dean said weakly.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Jane asked trying to help her brother up noticing the flowered band aids on Dean's head.

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't see you. Are you ok?" the woman was asking.

"Come on, Dean, sit up," Jane pulled harder.

"I'm sorry, you know, my daughters going through a doctor phase."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all better now," the girl said sweetly.

Dean looked over at his car, "oh no," he said trying to stand. Jane helped him.

He walked over to his car looking for damage. He kept muttering curses.

"Jane, what the hell?" he asked furiously.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop them but I was too late. You were hit by a van remember?" she said irritably.

"My baby is much more important than me!" Dean yelled frustrated

Dean stopped in front of the window of his car looking at his reflection. He noticed the little flowered bandages on his face. He looked at his sister. His eyes furious. He pulled them off his face and threw them to the ground.

"We're going to have to find something to cover that window," he spat. Jane looked around and saw an old tarp sitting on top of a pile of wood. She pointed to it. He followed her hand and cursed again.

"Come on," he said after they'd secured it on the back window. They got into the Impala and headed for Chucks. Dean kept threatening to beat his head in. Jane was trying to calm her brother. After he'd said a nasty insult to her she'd quit trying and pouted.

When they arrived at Chuck's Dean knocked on the door. No answer. He parked the Impala around back and used his lock picking kit to get inside. The two went in and started going through Chuck's stuff to see if they could find an answer.

"There's nothing here, Dean," Jane said after they'd looked for an hour, "Nothing but booze, pizza and scrap drafts of his books." She was also very glad they hadn't found anything about you know what.

They heard Chuck pull in. Jane panicked and started for the door. Dean grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, we're getting some answers," he said sitting down in a chair and waiting for Chuck to come in. Jane sighed and sat down where she had previously on the couch.

Chuck walked in carrying a few groceries. He stopped looking defeated when he saw Dean. He looked over at Jane equally defeated. He looked around the room then shook his head as if he remembered something. Jane guessed he was looking for Sam.

"Dean, Jane," Chuck began moving towards the kitchen.

"Take it you knew we'd be here?" Dean asked.

"You look terrible," Chuck said regrettably.

"It's because I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck," Dean said bitterly.

"Oh," Chuck said timidly.

Dean looked furious. Jane watched him tentatively she knew she was probably going to have to stop Dean from pounding in Chuck's face. She knew her brother's temper. Poor Chuck.

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true. That's all you have to say is 'Oh'?"

"Please don't yell at me," Chuck said a little forcefully. Jane applauded his heroics but she knew as Dean rose from his chair that he was still going to get hit.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling us," Dean said stalking towards Chuck. Chuck put down the groceries he'd been carrying and backed up. Jane moved towards the men preparing to stop Dean before it got too far. She might let him mess up Chuck a little though. He had put them through Hell quite literally for Dean.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck as scared.

"How you know what you know for starters!" Dean yelled backing Chuck up more.

"I don't know how I know. I just do!" Chuck was frightened his voice was cracking.

"That's not good enough," Dean said grabbing the collar of Chuck's shirt. Jane stepped in to stop him. Dean pushed her forcefully away, "How the hell are you doing this?" he roared pushing Chuck into the wall. Jane tried to stop him again and he pushed her harder. She stumbled and prepared herself for impact on the floor. But she didn't hit the floor. She fell into a set of arms. She felt a solid chest behind her back and head. Someone's hands were gripping her arms tightly.

"Dean, let him go," Castiel said as he pulled Jane to her feet and stepped away from her. She looked back at him wide eyed and moved even further away from him. Dean let go of Chuck and turned quickly sending an apologetic look at his sister. He hadn't meant to push her so hard and was thankful Cas had stopped her from falling.

"This man is to be protected," Castiel said. His deep rasping voice sent chills down Jane's spine. He glanced at her when she thought it and she scolded herself remembering he could hear her thoughts.

"Why?" Dean asked intensely.

"He's a prophet of the Lord," Castiel replied equally as intense.

"You. You're Castiel, aren't you." Chuck said already knowing the answer. Everyone looked at him.

"It's an honor to meet you Chuck. I admire your work." Castiel replied walking past Jane, his heels clicking on the floor (men's dress shoes did that), to a discarded book picking it up.

Chuck grabbed his groceries and walked into the kitchen. He seemed tense in Castiel's presence. He pulled a new bottle of booze from a paper bag. Jane understood his feelings. She felt tense too. She had flashes of Castiel's hand running along her body. His mouth on hers. His...she stopped mid thought and looked at him ashamed. Castiel looked smug as he leafed through the Supernatural book. Dean luckily missed the exchange between his sister and the angel.

"Woah, woah woah, what this guys a prophet? Come on he's practically a Penthouse forum writer," Dean said in disbelief.

Chuck grabbed himself a glass and set down. Jane went to join him. She needed a drink. He looked at her oddly then at Castiel. He looked back at Jane in understanding and handed her his glass. _So he does know_ Jane thought to herself.

"Did you know about this?" Dean asked irritably giving his sister an odd look. She'd been acting weird lately too. Then again, maybe she was thirsty. Castiel was still turning the pages of the book appearing to ignore them all.

"I, uh, might have dreamt about it," Chuck said sheepishly pouring himself a glass and handing Jane the bottle. She looked at the bottle. Whiskey. Definitely not her favorite but it'd do. She poured herself a glass.

"And you didn't tell us?" Dean asked still furious.

"Look it's too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing but as a prophet?" Chuck said as Jane handed him back the bottle. Castiel turned to look at them cocking his head as he saw Jane, "that's like M. Night level douchiness." Chuck said downing his whiskey.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked Castiel.

Jane brought the glass up to her lips to drink but stopped as Castiel spoke still paging through the book, "He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece. A conduit for the inspired word."

Jane brought the glass back up to her lips. Castiel put the book down to his side as he reached over setting his fingers on the rim of Jane's glass stopping her. She looked up at him startled and lowered the cup. He glanced at Chuck who put his head down embarrassed. Jane and Dean glanced at the two of them. The other two seem to have a silent exchange. Chuck muttered an apology reaching for Jane's glass and downed it. Castiel went back to the book.

Dean shook his head confused, "the word? The word of God? What like the new new testament?"

"One day these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel," Castiel said closing the book and turning it over to read the back cover.

"You gotta be kidding me," the other three occupants said in unison.

"I am not kidding you," Castiel said laying the book down.

Chuck got up exasperated, "if you'll both please excuse me." He took his bottle of whiskey and ran upstairs.

"Him?" Dean said turning back to look at Cas, "really?"

"You should've seen Luke," Castiel replied looking out the window.

Dean shook his head and walked towards his sister who was still seated in the chair, "why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen," Castiel replied still looking out the window, "the order comes up from high up on the celestial chain of command." He looked at Dean.

"How high?"

"Very," Castiel replied simply.

"Well, whatever, how do we get around this?" Dean asked. Jane stood and moved to stand beside her brother. Castiel stared at her for a brief second then looked back at Dean.

"Around what?"

"This Sam and Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean asked. Jane felt herself blush when Dean said love connection. Castiel glanced at her again. Luckily, Dean wasn't watching his sister and Castiel was very good at controlling his expressions.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten," Castiel replied vigorously.

"Castiel, that's our brother. We can't let that happen," Jane told him pleadingly.

"As it is written so it shall come to pass," Castiel recited and disappeared.

"Damn it. I hate it when they do that," Dean replied.

Jane hung her head. She knew they weren't allowed to be together but she was really hoping he would make allowances for her. She then thought it was selfish of her to think that. He was an angel he had orders to follow. He couldn't be disobedient because they had slept together. Although, them sleeping together was disobedient. It was a lot to think about and enough to make anyone dizzy which oddly enough Jane was.

"Let's go, Janie," Dean said walking out the front door.

"We're leaving Chuck, see ya," Jane called out as she followed her brother out the door.

They arrived at the motel. Dean got out of the car and looked up at the sign. He cursed. Jane looked up and saw the sign now said the Red Motel. Some of the letters were burnt out.

Dean burst through the door. Sam was sitting on the bed.

"Come on we're getting out of here," Dean said packing his stuff.

"What? Where?" Sam replied watching his brother.

"Anywhere, ok, out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim we are getting out!" Dean stopped and looked around the room, "dude, where are all the hex bags?"

Sam sighed, "I burned them."

"You what?" Dean and Jane asked in unison. Jane sat down on the bed and put her head between her legs. She was so very dizzy and nausea was back again.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big if..." Sam started but Dean interrupted.

"No, no, no it's more than an if. Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."

"What?"

"Cas showed up and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us."

Sam stood stunned, "ok?"

"Ok, let's get the hell outta here." Dean moved past his brother and began packing again. Neither had noticed Jane yet.

"No," Sam said forcefully.

Dean threw down the pants he'd been packing, "Lilith is going to slaughter you."

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't," Sam said frustrated.

"Guys," Jane said softly. She felt like she was going to pass out. They hadn't heard her.

"So what? You think you can take her?" Dean said advancing on his brother.

"Guys," Jane said again. Again they didn't hear her.

"Only one way to find out Dean and I say bring her on!"

"Sam!"

"You think I'll do it don't you? You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes, ok, yes! The way you've been acting lately. The things you've been doing. Oh I know. How you ripped Alistair apart like it was nothing like you were swatting a fly." Sam looked ashamed. "Cas told me, ok?"

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap. That you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why and we don't know how."

"It's not what you think?"

"Then what is it, Sam? Because I'm at a total loss?"

"Guys!" Jane said when they'd stopped fighting. They both turned to look at her. She was kneeling on the floor with her hands cupping her face. Dean knelt down.

"What's wrong, Janie?" he tried to pull her hands from her face.

"I'm so dizzy," she replied with a sob.

"Come on, Janie stand up," he pulled her up. She wobbled on her feet tears streaming down her eyes. She closed them to steady herself and lost her balance. Dean caught her. She felt her stomach do a flip.

"I'm going to be sick," she said running out the door. Dean grabbed his bag.

"Are you coming or not?" Dean asked his brother looking at the door worriedly as he heard his sister retching.

"No," Sam replied. Dean turned away from him. He paused then threw his bag down on the chair and went out to help his sister slamming the door.

She was kneeling on the ground surrounded by vomit. Her hair was matted to the sides of her face. He was sure she'd puked in it. _She's wearing Sam's shirt_ he grinned to himself. He didn't really want to go near her when she was puking. He instead went to get her a drink from the vending machine. Luckily, they had ginger ale. Dean called out to Jane to see if she was ok. She made a sound and puked again. He turned from her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this he whispered to himself. I need some help here. I'm praying ok?" He said to no one in particular.

"Prayer is a sign of faith," Castiel said appearing beside Dean scaring him. When Jane heard Castiel's voice she froze. She did not want him seeing her like this. She shuffled to hide herself on the other side of the Impala. The movement caused her stomach to turn again and she heaved. Her stomach was empty and only stomach acid and saliva was coming out now.

She listened to the exchange. She listened as they argued. She put her head against the car. It felt cool against her face. It helped ease the nausea. She was starting to wonder if she had food poisoning. These were the symptoms. She closed her eyes and heard her brother walking towards her again. She stood to see him and saw that he was smiling. She hadn't heard Castiel in a few moments and thought he'd gone. As she stood she saw him standing there behind her brother. She cursed. She really did not want him seeing her like this.

He cocked his head at seeing her. _I must look like crap_ she thought to herself looking down in the window of the Impala at her reflection. Her hair was matted and stringy. Her face was red, her nose was running, her eyes puffy. She was sure her shirt had vomit on it. Her knees were wet and dirty from kneeling on the wet pavement. She looked utterly helpless.

Both men walked quickly towards her. Dean pulled her into a hug. Castiel stood a few feet back and watched. As Jane hugged her brother she watched Castiel. He met her gaze. He was definitely worried. She smiled into her brothers shoulder.

"Dorothy Jane, are you alright?" he asked after Dean let go.

"I'm fine. I just feel very nauseous. I must have gotten food poisoning." she replied watching quizzically as the angels face shut down. His face becoming blank.

Dean looked at the angel then at his sister. "Jane we need to go. Are you going to be alright to ride in the car? I don't want you puking in my baby."

She looked at her brother, "I'll be fine. Can I just..." she started but she stopped as she noticed Castiel was gone. She was going to ask him what he wanted to tell her. It had been bugging the heck out of her all day.

She got in the passenger seat. Dean rolled her window down. When she looked at him in question, he simply replied, "you smell like puke,"

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know it was incredibly long but this is one of my favorite episode's so I had to do it in it's entirety. I know the dialoging got a bit long but I try to do each episode just and had Jane in along the way. It wasn't easy adding her to this episode. I hope you've been enjoying the ride so far. I may have screwed up some of the storyline. I wrote this chapter before the previous one so if you see something that doesn't make sense let me know I need more reviewers! So please click that button!

Also if you live in the Pittsburgh area...May 12 we're having a benefit concert for Random Acts. If you don't know what Random Acts is and you're a Castiel fan...shame on you! Go to the link in my profile to read all about the charity run by Misha Collins. And don't forget to help out my Hope 2 Haiti project! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Now hop on into the Impala and let's go hunt some demons.

Chapter 10

Jane was lying in bed asleep. It had been a rough few days. Dean had gotten out of the hospital after having his butt handed to him by Alistair, who Sam killed. This caused a large tension between the siblings. Dean was wearier of Sam now than he had ever been before. Jane didn't know what to think. On one hand if Sam could exorcise demons without killing the host great. On the other hand his powers were growing and it was changing him. Making him more secretive and withdrawn.

They had been put in an alternate reality where they were no longer hunters. Dean had been a big wig executive and Jane and Sam had been his lowly employees. Whoever thought of that crazy idea? They never caught a break ,however. Even in an alternate reality, a ghost was haunting the company premises and the Winchesters were forced to team up and catch it, which they did quite successfully.

They had gone back to Bobby's after that. It was sort of their ground zero after trying hunts. Being forced into alternate realities was trying.

She was lying in the bed with the new comforter that Bobby had picked out for her. She had never asked him about it. It was too girlie for such a manly man like Bobby and she appreciated the gesture too much to tease him about it. She was secretly very happy the comforter hadn't been camouflage or plaid. The room was entirely dark except for the minimal amount of light coming through the window from the safety lights Bobby placed around the salvage yard.

She wasn't sure if she had been dreaming. She heard someone calling her name vaguely aware of someone shaking her. She opened her eyes a crack having a hard time adjusting to the dark but little by little the outline of the furniture in her bedroom starting appearing.

She felt movement at the bottom of her bed. Startled, she sat straight up. She saw the familiar dark outline of a familiar angel.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" she asked stifling a yawn. She pushed her hair out of her face and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Dorothy Jane, listen to me," he began urgently his voice a harsh whisper He kept looking around the room as if he were watching for something, "I don't have much time."

This caught Jane's attention. She also looked around the room paranoid, "Castiel, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something. It's important. Please you…." He stopped talking and looked behind him, "No, wait." He yelled frightened and he started struggling and spasming.

Jane looked behind him. There wasn't anything there that she could see. Castiel looked back at Jane. He looked absolutely horrified. He started to groan in pain. Blue light was coming from his eyes and mouth. Jane reached out to him.

"Castiel!" she screamed.

"Be safe," she heard him whisper then he disappeared.

Jane immediately sprang into action. She wrenched the covers off her slamming open the door. Quick as she could she ran down the hallway to the room Dean stayed in while they were at Bobby's. She smashed the door into the wall.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!" she said jumping onto his bed shaking his shoulders. Sam appeared in the doorway having heard the commotion his favorite gun in his hand. Dean pushed his sister away.

"What the hell, Janie?" he said glancing down at his watch, "It's four in the morning."

"Dean, something's wrong, something happened."

Sam sat down on the bed putting away his gun, "what happened?" he said calmly.

She explained to her brothers about Castiel appearing saying he had to tell her something important but didn't get the chance in fact, he'd been saying that to her for days. As she finished the story she ending lying between her brothers. Dean had his arm around her and she was hysterically crying. His shirt was soaked. The brothers shared a look over her head. Sam nodded and stood going to his duffle bag.

He pulled out a small pill bottle and a half drank bottle of water. He opened the pill bottle and pulled out a small white pill tossing the bottle back into his duffle bag. He walked towards Jane. She wiped her face on Dean's shirt, which he tsk'd at, and looked up at Sam wide eyed.

"You need to calm down," he said gently handing her the water bottle.

She unscrewed the cap and took a sip. Taking the pill from Sam's outstretched hand she popped it into her mouth and finished the water. She laid back down on the bed. Dean had gone to change his shirt.

"I don't understand," he said lifting his shirt over his head, "why would Cas leave without telling you whatever he needed to tell you?"

Jane let out a sob, "he didn't go willingly, Dean. He looked terrified. He's been appearing to me for weeks now telling me has something important to tell me but never got the chance."

"Why? Why would someone come after Cas? What could he have possibly done? He's always been a good little angel," Dean finished with a bitter smirk.

"He warned me," Jane choked out between sobs, "he told me there would be consequences. He said they would be dire."

Her brothers tried to get more information out of her but the sedative was working too quickly. Within five minutes she was asleep. The brothers left her to sleep and went down into the kitchen. Sam grabbed two beers out of the fridge handing one to Dean. Dean twisted off the cap and threw it forcefully down on the table sitting backwards on the chair.

"What the hell, Sammie?"

"I have never seen her that hysterical before. Something big is happening here," Sam suggested taking a sip of his beer and joining his brother at the table.

"And what did she mean by he warned her? Warned her about what?" Dean asked frustrated taking another sip and laying his chin down on the back of the chair.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Bobby entered the kitchen still in his pajamas, which were flannel pants and a white shirt. He still had his trucker hat on. Dean gave him a look.

"You sleep with that thing on Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Idgit," Bobby grunted and went to the fridge to grab a beer, "Wanna tell me what all the commotion was about?"

The boys filled him in on what happened.

"Do you think it could have been whatever trapped Janie in the dream for seven days?" Dean asked.

"That's the thing; we haven't a clue who did it. We have no leads, no clues, nothing," Sam replied, "even Cas didn't know anything that could've done it."

Bobby looked contemplative. He finished his beer sitting it down on the table then he got up to get another. Shutting the fridge door he opened it and took a swig. Both boys watched him. He took another big swig and sighed.

"I've been thinking about that. I don't think Cas looked for whoever done it," Bobby said leaning back on the fridge gauging the boys reaction.

"What are you talking about, Bobby?" Dean asked quick to defend his friend.

"I think Cas did it," Bobby replied.

"Why would Cas trap Jane in a dream for a week?" Sam asked confused shifting in his chair rubbing his hands along his pants.

"Don't know but think about it. Angels can talk to you in your dream if they need privacy, right? Cas always seemed reluctant to talk about it and Janie never pressed the issue. Now, when have you ever known your sister to give up on something?"

"Ok, so, if Cas wanted to talk to Jane in private, what could they have talked about that took a week?" Sam asked.

The three men sat in silence for a few minutes. Each wondering what was going on.

"We'll ask her when she wakes up but in the meantime, I think we should call Anna, " Dean suggested, "maybe she knows where Cas is."

Dean stood in the middle of kitchen calling for Anna. Sam and Bobby watched on. It didn't take long for Anna to appear. She stood in the middle of the kitchen watching the three men. She looked exactly as she had before.

"What do you need?" she asked quietly.

"We need to talk to Cas but we can't reach him," Dean said omitting certain truths.

Her brow furrowed, "have you tried calling him?"

Dean smiled, "made myself go hoarse."

Sam, deciding that lying would get them nowhere especially with an angel, told Anna about what had happened earlier. Anna stood for a moment in silence taking everything in her head bowed and her hands folded in front of her. She looked up.

"Where is Jane now?"

"We gave her a sedative. She's sleeping," Sam told her.

"Can I see her? I may be able to pick something up from her dreams."

Dean nodded and led Anna up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and found Jane still in the exact position they had left her. She was snoring softly drool running down her chin. Dean scoffed and smiled. Anna walked in and surveyed her surroundings. She turned back towards Dean giving him a small smile then turned back towards Jane. She took a few steps towards the bed the Winchesters close behind her. She reached out to Jane and Sam grabbed her arm.

"Relax; I'm only going to touch her forehead."

Anna reached out laying two fingers on Jane's temple. She closed her eyes. Within seconds Anna pulled back as if she had been burned. "Oh Castiel," she whispered. Her eyes flew open as she turned towards the brothers. Her expression was sorrow filled.

"You're going to have to hide her, quickly," she said seriously.

"Ok, we'll put her in Bobby's basement," Sam said moving to pick up his twin.

"No," Anna said forcefully, "she needs to be hidden from demons and angels. Hide her, keep her safe, and don't let anyone near her. "

"What? Why, Anna?" Dean snapped concerned for his sister.

Anna disappeared.

"Damn it," Dean yelled kicking the trash can that was near him.

Sam picked up Jane and started towards the basement. She was light as a feather in his arms.

"Bobby," Dean yelled following his brother, "We're going to need a can of paint."

Sam laid his sister down on the cot in the panic room in the basement. The room was completely demon proof and ghost proof but it wasn't angel proof. Bobby stood holding a book of Enochian symbols while Sam and Dean painted them on the walls. Dean was painting furiously each move angry and ragged. Sam didn't say a word. They were anxious for Jane to wake.

They finished the symbols and threw the paint onto the corner shelf. They sat in the dusty chairs of the room. No one said a word.

Jane finally began to stir. The boys rushed to her side. She sat up and looked around confused as to why she wasn't in bed.

"Where am I?" she asked her voice still heavy with sleep.

"You're in my basement, kiddo," Bobby offered.

"Why? Have you found Castiel? Is he safe?" she asked sitting up worried for the angel. She wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked around the room. This is where it had happened. She tried to avoid this room.

Sam looked down at the floor sadly. Jane looked at her twin brother he was an open book. By the look on his face she already knew the answer.

"No, but we've talked to Anna. She's looking for him."

"Anna told us to hide you, Janie. What did you two do? What kind of trouble are you in?" Dean asked roughly standing up walking towards the bed and sitting down beside her his face stern.

Jane started to cry again. Bobby offered her a tissue. She smiled sweetly at him and took it wiping her eyes.

"He told me there would be consequences. He said it was forbidden," she repeated.

"Damn it, Jane, what does that mean?" Dean asked angrily. He was tired of playing games.

Sam took her hand and gave her a weak smile. She bowed her head then looked back up at her brothers.

"Castiel and I were, uh, intimate," she said meekly putting her head in her knees not wanting to look at their shocked and disappointed faces.

Dean's face changed expressions about three different times before he said incredulously, "you slept with Cas?"

Jane nodded.

"That son of a bitch," Dean said angrily getting to his feet. He started pacing like a caged animal, "what? How? No wait, I know how. Gross. Why? When? Where did this happen? Wait, no, I don't wanna know. Yes, I do where?"

Jane watched her brother wearily, "here." She looked around the room careful not to meet their eyes. Sam got up from the bed and Bobby made a mental note to wash the covers.

Dean shook his head, "oh man, Janie. You know honestly, I didn't even think Cas liked you. He never talks to you. I mean sure there were the occasional side long glances but you're a pretty girl most guys look at you like that," Dean rubbed the back of his head, "he told me he was being punished because he was getting too close to his charges. He told me it was because of me but he must have meant you."

"How did anyone find out? Did you tell anyone?" Sam asked his sister. Sam was a little more understanding than Dean. He was sleeping with a demon after all.

She shook her head, "no. He told me it was forbidden. If anyone found out we'd be in serious trouble. I asked him if they would kill me. He said there were worse things than death."

"So the question is who found out?" Bobby said moving away from the bed.

"When did this all start?" Sam asked looking over at his brother who was still pacing and then back to Jane. Dean stopped pacing and turned to his sister waiting for an answer.

"Well," she started ringing her hands together, "at first it was a dream. I thought it was just a dream. We were in a forest. We didn't say much. The second was also a dream. I was standing on a beach. Again we didn't say much. I thought I was just dreaming until you told me Uriel appeared to you in a dream. Then the third time I had been reading a book, The Lord of The Rings," she laughed, "the third dream was set in Rivendell, you know in the movie that little bridge where Arwen and Aragon meet?"

Sam nodded his head and Dean looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Well," she continued, "I reached out to touch the water and fell. Castiel caught me. We kissed…"

"Wait," Bobby interjected having to know if he was right, "the Lord of the Rings? That's the book you had when we found you after you'd slept for a week. That was Cas wasn't it?"

Jane nodded, "Yes. He told me time worked differently in dreams. He could manipulate it anyway he wanted to. He said he lost track of time."

"So, you've known the whole time that Cas was the one who had trapped you in a dream and you never said anything?" Dean asked angrily walking towards his sister.

"I couldn't tell anyone. He told me not to."

"That lying son of a bitch," Dean yelled and began pacing again.

"So when did the other thing happen?" Sam asked urging his sister to finish her story.

"A few days afterward. It was his turn to guard me since you guys insisted I have a twenty four hour babysitter."

Dean laughed bitterly, "a lot of good that did."

Jane hated to say it but things had been tense with them for the last few days. They searched everywhere for Castiel. Talked to everyone and couldn't find him. Anna had appeared a few times. Jane was on the edge. She was worried. She needed to find him, needed to make sure he was alright. She was beginning to think the worst. Beginning to think he may have been killed. She spent most of the night for the last three nights staring out the window watching, waiting for any sign. Anything at all. Even a shooting star could be angelic activity.

On the fourth day since he had disappeared, they got a lead. Castiel had appeared to Dean in a dream. According to Dean, he'd been fishing and Castiel had given him a piece of paper with an address on it telling him he needed to speak to them.

"Why would he appear to you and not to me?" Jane asked feeling jealous of her brother. Crossing her arms as they stood in the panic room of the basement. She was still on lockdown.

"Well, Janie, he specifically told me not to bring you," Dean told her remembering how deadly serious Castiel had been when he mention that. Dean had wanted to retort and kick his ass for being fresh with his sister but the look of Castiel's face was enough to stop Dean.

"What? No, Dean, I'm going," she said her feelings hurt.

"Sorry little sis, but you're not. Even if we have to lock you into this room you're not going." Dean said gathering his supplies shoving them unceremoniously into his duffle bag.

"No, you can't leave me here," she said practically in hysterics.

"Janie, don't make me do this," Dean said standing in front of her trying to keep her distracted as Sam moved silently behind her.

"Do what?" she asked in confusion.

"This," Sam said grabbing a hold of her arms. Dean walked up and held up a dish cloth. Jane knew it must have chloroform on it and struggled to get away. Sam tightened his iron like grip. She was begging her brother not to do it. Her eyes filled with tears as Dean placed the cloth of her mouth. Dean looked at his brother sadly as his sister slumped in Sam's arms. It had practically killed Dean to do that to her but Castiel had been clear that Jane was not to be involved in any way. He had to drug her. It was the only option. He wouldn't dare smack Jane around like he did Sam.

Sam laid her gently on the bed folding her arms on her stomach. He gave her one last sad glance and followed Dean upstairs. Bobby had promised to keep an eye on her. The boys had told him not to open the door at any time because Jane was crafty. She was skilled at playing the victim. Bobby had told them he hadn't been born yesterday and had practically raised Jane. He could handle whatever she'd throw at him. The boys left and headed for the location Castiel had given to Dean.

Jane woke with a massive headache. Her head was pounding right between her eyes. The room was completely dark. It was sweltering hot in there. She sat up on the cot, the springs creaking in the silence, and looked around in the dark. She put a hand to her forehead trying to calm the throbbing she felt.

She tried to stand but her legs buckled beneath her. Falling against the cot she covered her eyes willing the room to stop spinning before she attempted to stand again. She tried again succeeding. She made her way blindly across the room hoping she didn't trip over anything and pounded on the door.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby?" she yelled having to clear her throat a few times.

She pounded a few more times calling out again before she heard footsteps on the stairs. She stood back from the door waiting for it to open. Instead of the door opening the peep slot opened. Light flooded into the room temporarily blinding her.

"Janie? Are you awake, kid?" she heard Bobby's voice just as her eyes adjusted and she saw his face.

"Yeah, where are my brothers? Are they back yet?" she asked innocently standing back from the door her hands clasped in front of her.

"No, but they called."

"Good, let me out and tell me what they had to say," she said moving towards the door. When she didn't hear it open she moved back. Bobby watched her.

"I can't do that Janie, I'm sorry," Bobby said sounding genuinely apologetic.

"What, why?" she asked frustrated.

"Explicit orders from your brother."

"And you always listen to everything my brothers tell you?"

"Well, I agree with them in this case," Bobby told her.

Jane sighed defeated. Bobby was stubborn just like her brothers. He wouldn't let her out. She went to sit on the cot her legs tucked beneath her, "Can you at least turn the light on?"

Bobby nodded, "that I can do."

Jane nodded as he disappeared. In a few seconds the room flooded with harsh fluorescent light. She covered her eyes as the adjusted, "Ok, Bobby, tell me about what my brothers found,"

"Well, the idgits found Cas," Bobby began trying to sound positive. He knew Jane would be upset by the rest of the story.

"What!" She said jumping to her feet running to stand in front of the door, "they did? Is he hurt? Is he alright?"

Bobby's silence made Jane sick to the stomach. It was doing somersaults. She felt a cold sweat break out over her skin, "Bobby?" she asked after he was silent for too long. The silence was deafening except for the blood pounding in Jane's ears.

"Bobby," she said more forcefully taking a deep breath to calm herself.

He sighed, "They found Cas, well they found his meat suit."

"His meat suit? What does that mean?" Jane asked in disbelief knowing very well what it meant.

"His vessel, Janie, some guy named Jimmy. Cas wasn't there."

She started shaking her head slowly, "No, no." She sank to her knees taking a deep breath her eyes filling with tears, "No, he can't be gone," She closed her eyes and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Bobby shook his head. His heart broke for the poor girl, "Janie, I don't know what happened between you and Cas but I'm sure the boys will get to the bottom of it. They'll find out what happened to Cas and bring him back."

She looked up at Bobby her face was filled with so much pain he almost teared up. He hated seeing her like this. She'd been a daughter to him. He'd known the Winchesters since they were small children. He considered them family. He considered them his kids. He always jokingly told people he had three children.

"I'll bring ya something to eat," Bobby said softly letting Jane be by herself.

She sat there on the cold cement floor feeling for the first time utterly helpless. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow. She had dealt with the fact that she couldn't have a relationship with Castiel. She had resigned to the fact that she could only be his friend. She could deal with all of it but the fact that she was never going to see him again. She couldn't deal with that. Never hearing his baritone rasping voice or see his ever present five o'clock shadow, his pale ice blue eyes or his jet black hair.

She looked over to the cot where just six weeks prior they had been intimate. They had made love and Jane would never forget how he made her feel in those moments they had spent together. The world hadn't mattered. It was just about the passion they had felt for one another. Jane crawled to the cot and hugged the pillow. His scent had long been washed away but she hugged the pillow to her face anyhow.

She cried all the tears of her entire life. She felt she had nothing left to shed no more grief to spare so she sat eyes boring holes into the cement wall. That was how Bobby found her when he brought down a tray of food.

He had warned her not to get up when he opened the door. She didn't even look at him as he set the tray down on the little desk. She just lay staring at the wall her eyes blood shot from crying. Bobby tried to talk to her but she wouldn't answer. He shook his head and left locking her back in the room hoping she'd feel better in the morning. He went to bed.

Sam and Dean arrived the next morning. They had lost Jimmy and had come to collect Jane so she could help track him down. The boys had already suspected he'd gone home to his family in Illinois.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Bobby said as the three men walked down to the basement.

Dean stopped and turned to Bobby, "What? Why?"

Bobby just sighed and shook his head continuing down the steps. He opened the door moving back so the brothers could look in. Jane was still lying with the pillow hugged to her chest blood shot eyes staring blankly at the wall. Sam and Dean shared a concerned look.

"Has she been like this since you told her?" Dean asked moving to sit on the cot beside his sister. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Janie,"

She moved her eyes excruciatingly slowly to look at him. Her face was so unbelievably pained, "Dean?" she whispered her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm here," Dean replied giving his sister a small smile. Sam looked at Bobby. Dean hadn't used that affectionate term with Jane since she'd been a teenager. When she'd come home crying because a boy had been mean to her Dean had always tried to calm his sister and threatened to beat the kid up.

"Dean, I think I'm going to be sick," she said quietly. Dean nodded his head and motioned to Sam to fetch the small waste basket that was on the other side of the room. Sam handed it to him and Dean held it in front of Jane's face as she puked into it.

Dean set it down and Bobby picked it up to clean it out leaving the room. Sam sat down on the other side of Jane so she wouldn't be able to lay back down. He put his arm around his twin sister. She smiled up at him and leaned into his chest. Fresh tears prickled her eyes and she turned her head and cried into her brother's chest.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Sam stroked his sister's hair and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Janie," Dean said pulling her to look at him, "we'll find Cas. We'll find out what happened and then we'll kick whoever ass did this time him."

She scoffed, "I can't."

"Don't be sad, Janie. Get pissed. Someone stole your man," Dean said trying to cheer her up.

She laughed bitterly and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Sam let go of her. Dean pulled her to stand. She followed her brothers out the door. After a quick shower and a fresh pair of clothes she felt a lot better. It was if the water washed away the sadness and bitterness. Being with her brothers made her feel better. She was grateful to have them with her.

They loaded up into the Impala and headed for Pontiac, Illinois where Jimmy Novak had told the guys he lived with his wife and daughter. The boys filled her in on the drive and although she still felt like an emotional wreck she knew she needed to be strong.

Jane hated the rain. It always made her sad. She didn't want to feel sad anymore. She wanted her emotions to go away and cause someone else pain. She had no more tears to shed. Her heart was already fractured. Her whirlwind romance with Castiel had left her feeling drained and empty. He had been so fierce and passionate then so cold and distant. She knew he did it to protect her but it still didn't change how she felt. Castiel himself was intense.

Now he was gone. He'd left his vessel for whatever reason and she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again or if he was even alive. The very last thing she wanted to do was go and see Jimmy. Seeing his face and knowing it wasn't Castiel. Jane didn't know if she'd be able to deal with it.

She was staring out the window of the Impala. She was sitting behind Sam in the back seat. She watched as the rain hit the window splattering and sliding carelessly down. That was how she felt. Like a splatter in the universe.

Everyone was silent each sibling lost in their own thoughts. Only the sound of the tires on the pavement and the low music playing over the radio and the squeak of the windshield wipers as they moved along the glass could be heard.

"Hey guys," Anna said appearing in the seat next to Jane. All three Winchesters practically jumped out of their skin. Dean fought to correct the car. Jane's head began to hurt. She did not want to deal with any angels right now.

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean said angrily trying get his breathing back under control.

"I like the element of surprise," Anna said arrogantly. Jane glared at her.

"Oh you look terrific," Dean said smugly looking back at her.

"Uh, yeah, not the most appropriate of times Dean," Anna said looking over at Jane then back at Dean, "you let Jimmy get away?"

"Yeah, talk to ginormo over here," Dean said pointing a finger at his younger brother. Jane shook her head annoyed and looked back out the window not wanting to listen any longer.

Anna took a good look at Sam, "Sam, you seem different,"

"Me? I don't know, a haircut," Sam said trying to be evasive. This caught Jane's attention. She looked at her brother wondering what Anna saw. He seemed the same of Sam to her.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Anna replied. They stared at each other a few second before turning back to Dean, "so what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"

Jane couldn't help herself she turned to listen to the conversation. She had been curious herself but she didn't want to talk about Castiel anymore than she had too. Her brothers also seemed reluctant to talk about Castiel with her.

"Why what's going on?" Dean asked Anna.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back," she said matter of fact.

Jane fought to keep the tears from her eyes. She was so relieved he wasn't dead. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. If he just went to heaven then he could come back.

"What like to heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked.

"No, that's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully, bad. He must've seriously pissed someone off," Anna said looking at Jane. Jane looked back out the window. She was ridden with guilt.

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important," Dean said.

"What?" Anna asked forcefully.

"I don't know."

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

"That's why we're going after Jimmy," Sam spoke up.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place," Anna said angrily, "he's probably dead already."

Jane turned towards Anna, "Castiel kept trying to tell me something for days. Is this my fault?"

Anna looked at her sadly, "No, I know what Castiel wanted to tell you. I don't think he's being punished for that. I think it's something far worse. Whatever he wanted to tell Dean must be the reason since someone did all they could to stop him from telling you."

"What did he want to tell me?" Jane asked as the tears threatened to spill over. She was so close to finding out. It had been bugging her for weeks now.

Anna placed her hand on the Jane's, "It's not my place, I'm sorry. I will warn you though, you need to be careful and stay away from angels. Definitely don't let any of them touch you." and with that she was gone. Jane laid her head back on the seat. She was so fed up with this secretive bullshit she wanted to scream. She was happy Castiel was alive, upset he was being punished, angry Anna wouldn't tell her what she knew and exhausted from feeling so emotional.

They pulled up to the curb of a white house. It was a good sized house in a quaint neighborhood. Dean shut the car off. He looked back at his sister.

"Are you alright, Janie?" he asked her gently.

She looked back at the house then at Dean, "I think I'll wait out here."

He nodded his head and got out of the car and walked towards the house with Sam. She heard commotion from inside the house and her brothers took off running into the house. Faint shouts. She couldn't make out what they were saying from the car. Jimmy, a woman and a little girl ran out of the house. Jane's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Jimmy. She forced herself to remember that he wasn't Castiel only his vessel. She jumped out of the car.

"In here," she shouted waving her arms. Jimmy looked at her and nodded pushing the woman and girl in front of him.

Dean and Sam ran out of the house. Jimmy, his wife and daughter piled into the backseat. Jane slid in between Sam and Dean. Dean sped off squealing his tires. They drove a little ways down the road. No one said a word. Jane took the opportunity to look at Jimmy through the rear view mirror. As she watched him she could tell the differences between him and Castiel even though they were technically the same person. Jimmy's face had smile lines and less wrinkles. Castiel always looked pensive and brooding. Jimmy sat humped over. Castiel always stood straight.

The wife and girl fell asleep not long after they pulled away from the house, Dean pulled off to get gas shortly after that.

Jane got out of the car averting her eyes. She did not want to look at Jimmy. It was too painful. She went into the little convenience store looking around. She glanced out the window and saw Jimmy talking to Dean. She sighed and grabbed a few bars of chocolate off the shelf. She needed comfort food. She continued walking down the aisle. She noticed a bag of ketchup chips. She sneered at them and kept walking but then stopped turning around to look at the bag.

She stared at it for a few moments having an inner battle then picked up the bag. That actually sounded tasty. She laughed at herself and went to the drinks. She pulled out a chocolate milk and took them up to the counter. She paid and went out to the parking lot. Jimmy watched her walk towards them. Jane looked at him briefly before watching her feet. She felt odd looking at him. His gaze and attitude was so different. Even the voice was different. Jimmy had a light tenor voice. Almost whimsical.

She stopped beside Dean holding the bag of chips and milk in her hand. Jimmy continued to look at her. She looked up to see him staring again and gave him an unfriendly look.

"I'm sorry, you look so familiar to me," he said apologizing then it dawned on him, "you're Jane aren't you?"

Jane looked up to meet his eyes sadly, "Yeah."

"I remember," he began as Jane felt the heat rise on her face, "Castiel thought about you a lot,"

Jane shook her head, "Jimmy, please, I appreciate the sentiments really I do, but I don't think I can handle it right now."

"Oh, sorry," he said apologizing moving to get back in the car.

Dean looked to see what Jane had bought, ketchup chips and chocolate milk. He wrinkled his face disgusted.

"Janie, gross." He said motioning to her items.

"What?" she said looking at them.

"You're going to eat those together?"

"Yeah, sounds good doesn't it?" she asked excitedly.

He gave her a weird look and opened the door for her to climb in the middle. He kept giving her side long glances as he drove disgusted as she ate the ketchup chips and drank the milk. Sam was giving her the same look on the other side.

"What?" she asked finally fed up with them.

"How can you eat that?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"It's good," Jane began then she stifled a burp then her face turned sour, "uh, pull over."

"What?" Dean said looking briefly at his sister.

"Pull over!" she shouted waking everyone up. She pushed Dean until he got out of the car and threw up the moment she was out of the car. Dean shook his head.

"Oh man, Janie, are you alright? See I told you that was disgusting."

A few hours later they had stopped again. The boys had told Jimmy the best way to keep his family safe was to leave them. Sam was a big dick about it. He hadn't sugar coated it at all. He told Jimmy to either leave or put a bullet in his head. Jane still felt sick and was sitting in the car with the mom.

"So, are one of those guys your boyfriend?" Amelia asked trying to break the ice.

Jane laughed, "no, uh, those are my brothers."

"Oh, I'm sorry, so you guys are, what, uh, demon hunters?" the woman asked curiously.

Jane scoffed, "yeah, it's kind of a family business."

"What an awful business. So how do you guys know Jimmy?" she asked.

Jane cleared her throat not wanting to talk about it and definitely not wanting this woman to know she'd technically slept with her husband, "Uh, we knew Castiel. I don't know Jimmy at all."

"Oh, this Castiel, he was an angel right?"

Jane blinked furiously a few times, "Yeah, he was a friend of ours."

Jane didn't know what the woman would have said because Jimmy opened the door. Jane looked at him and shook her head getting out of the car moving to stand with her brothers.

"We're going to have to get her a car," Dean said looking around the parking lot. He spotted an old one sitting in the corner of the lot. Sam shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement and went over to hot wire it.

Jimmy said good bye to his family as the Winchesters got into the car. Jane kept her eyes on the window as Jimmy got into the back seat. She subconsciously moved closer to the door almost hugging it. Dean started the car and they drove off.

They sat in silence. Jane felt herself drifting off to sleep. When she woke she looked next to her to see Jimmy sleeping and her brothers were arguing. She closed her eyes pretending she was still asleep. She did not want to listen to them fighting.

Sam's phone rang. He reached back and woke Jimmy, "it's your wife."

Jimmy took the phone, "Amelia," he said in a deep voice. Jane sighed. It sounded so much like Castiel. Then he cursed under his breath.

"The demons, they've possessed her," Jimmy said hanging up the phone.

Dean cursed and did a u turn in the middle of the road and they sped back to the parking lot where they left them.

Dean's plan had failed miserably and they'd been caught. Jane was currently being held by a random demon. She was beyond the point of caring. She didn't even fight him as he'd taken hold of her. Her brothers struggled but she didn't.

As the demon possessing Amelia shot Jimmy Jane scoffed. She'd had so much heart ache in the last few days that it just figured Castiel's vessel would be killed. Just another to add to her list. She just stood watching the entire exchange. She even noticed the demon holding her had loosened its grip because she wasn't struggling.

"Waste little orphan Annie," the mom had said walking away.

A demon walked towards the little girl. Jane knew she should feel something. She should want to save the little girl but she'd given up.

As the demon went to strike her the girl put a hand up to stop him. She exorcised the demon. This caught Jane's attention. Her brothers took the moment of surprise and ran with it fighting their way out of the demon's grasp. Jane feeling a renewed sense of energy did the same. She kicked the demon between the legs feeling oddly satisfied.

She watched as the girls rope bonds burnt and she stood. Jimmy looked at his daughter and said, "Castiel," in disbelief.

Jane looked at the girl holding her breath. Her brothers continued fighting around her. She watched as the girl who seemed to be Castiel's vessel walked towards Jimmy. Jane dared hope. She heard commotion on the other side of her and looked over to see Sam sucking blood from a demons neck. She turned to him horrified. She shared an equal look of horror with Dean.

Sam looked back at them oddly satisfied before sinking the knife into the demon. Sam reached his hand out and pulled the demon from Amelia. She looked at Castiel in girl form who had come to stand by Dean. He didn't look at her and moved back to Jimmy.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now, your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the lord. Rest now Jimmy," the girl said.

Jane closed her eyes. _No, please don't stay as a girl. I can't bear it. _ She thought hoping he heard her. If he did he didn't acknowledge it.

"No, Claire," Jimmy said weakly clutching his still bleeding wound.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood as it was in yours."

"Please Castiel. Please just take me," Jimmy said gasping for air blood beginning to seep out of his mouth.

"I want to make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you picture a hundred a thousand more like it."

"It doesn't matter. You take me."

"As you wish," he said cupping Jimmy's face. A golden light spread out between the two. Jane could see the wounds Jimmy had sustained healing instantly. Dean had gone to get Amelia and she now stood between the two of them. Jane couldn't look at them. She was feeling euphoric knowing that Castiel was going to return in his proper form, the form that she cared for so much. Her heart felt warm in fact her entire body felt warm except her stomach which was fluttering. Her hands were trembling.

The girl sank to her knees crying and her mother moved to get her. Castiel rose from his position on the ground. Jane's heart was pounding in her throat. Her mind she was picturing a tearful reunion where he kissed her and held her and told her it would be ok. She knew it wouldn't happen but she envision it anyways.

Castiel walked towards them and turned one last time to look at Amelia and Claire then he walked passed them. Jane choked and turned to look at him, her eyes filling with tears. She looked wide eyed at Sam then back at Castiel's retreating form.

"Cas, hold up a second," Dean said as the angel stopped to look at him, "What were you going to tell me?"

Castiel looked grim, "I learned my lesson while I was away Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve man and I certainly do not serve you."

He turned back around and started walking. Jane couldn't believe it. The venom in his voice. She couldn't let him leave. She took a step towards him. Her brother reached out to stop her but she shook him off.

"Castiel," she whispered glumly. Her eyes shone bright with unshed tears.

He paused but didn't turn around. She began walking towards him. She saw his shoulders tense.

"Please," she said softly as she reached him. He turned to look at her. His face unreadable as he looked down at her. Briefly, she saw a million emotions pass over his face before becoming blank.

"You are my only regret," he said softly kissing her forehead his hands on either side of her face then letting her go instantly.

"Don't go," she said as the tears spilled over. Her words coming out in a choked whisper.

"I must. Forget me." He replied coldly and disappeared.

Jane sank to her knees and a heart wrenching sob escaped her throat.

Ok the end of another chapter! What did you guys think? Pretty dick move on Cas's part right? Things are about to get tricky so stay tuned!

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 11

Jane sat on the porch of Bobby's in an old whicker rocking chair. The squeak of the chair as she rocked back and forth seemed oddly comforting to her. The soft humid air blew through her hair whipping it against her face. She sat staring into the junkyard looking at nothing in particular. Her life was falling to ruin around her. Sam was locked in the basement on demon blood detox which was as successful as they had hoped. Dean was strung out and drinking very heavily. Castiel had walked out of her life well her love life anyhow. He was still very much present in their regular lives. He was Dean's guardian angel which wasn't all fairy dust and glitter like you see in the movies. A guardian angel meant you had your own fierce soldier of heaven dictating your every move.

She wasn't sure which hurt the worst. She had been so devastated when Castiel had been pulled from his vessel. She felt she'd already grieved for his loss and therefor wasn't able to grieve anymore. She had known from the start that he wouldn't be hers. He had made that perfectly clear from the get go but as time wore on and the more friendly he had been the more she had allowed herself to hope that he'd stay with her.

She'd been dead wrong. As always the universe worked against the Winchesters. She continued rocking her chair on the porch lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. The birds chirping as they flew overhead, the bees buzzing pollinating the flowers, the animals skittering through the junkyard. She could feel the wind whipping through her hair and the chimes tingling as the wind hit them. She felt oddly peaceful. The sun was hitting her face and she felt as if she could sit in the serenity forever.

She opened her eyes and sighed taking a sip of the Earl Gray tea she had resting in her lap. She always enjoyed the subtle hint of bergamot Earl Gray tea offered. The tea helped ease her stomach. She had been extremely ill lately. Her stomach was always nauseated and her head was always aching or spinning. She figured the cause was stress, which she had in abundance, and sitting out here taking a time out from the horrors of her life helped ease that stress.

She heard the familiar flutter of wings and closed her eyes shaking her head impatiently. She took another sip of her tea and refused to look in his direction. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. His trench coat, gray suit and blue tie that brought out the color of his eyes so nicely. His shoes shone in the sunlight always polished. _Does he ever change?_ She thought to herself in annoyance. He cocked his head looking down at his clothes.

"I am fond of this suit." He said matter of fact tugging at the lapels and straightening his tie.

She sighed irritably laying her head back on the chair. She turned her head to look at him, "I can't forget you if you don't stop coming around."

"I'm sorry Dorothy Jane, I do not mean to upset you," he said quietly seeming to retreat within himself. The air around them seemed to darken a few degrees and Jane involuntarily shivered.

She turned her head away from him and looked up at the sky, "Can't we be assigned another angel? You're very presence upsets me."

He didn't reply. He just stood there looking at her. She scoffed and bowed her head willing the tears filling her eyes to go away. She scoffed again turning to look at him, "what do you want Castiel?"

He looked pained. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes downcast. She shook her head bitterly, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not that one who's keeping us apart."

He looked away from her sadly eyes sweeping along the rusting cars, "You don't understand. I can't"

She stood, tea cup gingerly in her hands and walked towards him, "You mean you won't."

When he didn't answer her she walked passed him bumping roughly into his shoulder causing him to stumble backwards her tea spilling on the porch. She walked through the door slamming it behind her. Dean looked up at his sister from his position on the couch the laptop on his knees. He didn't know why she looked so pissy but he thought it better not to get involved so he went back to looking at the computer screen.

She slammed the refrigerator door, "I mean, where does he get off coming here all the time? He says forget me and then shows up with his puppy dog eyes and expects me to pretend that nothing happened. Well, I'm sorry angel boy I just can't."

She huffed and sunk down onto the couch next to her brother causing the computer to almost fall off of Dean's lap. He looked at her oddly, "Janie, what are you talking about? Was Cas just out there?"

"Yes… douche." She said crossing her arms over her chest pouting.

"What, I wanted to talk to him. You know I've been calling him for days."

"Go check. I'm sure the asshole is probably still out on the porch."

Dean gave his sister and piercing look and opened the door. Cas was gone. Dean shut the door roughly turning to Jane. Her anger melted away showing how vulnerable and lonely she really felt. He sat down next to her. She looked at him mildly.

"Come on, Janie, I know it hurts now but you'll get over him. You always do."

She smiled and gave her brother a hug. She was tired of just getting over it. She wanted to be able to live her life and be happy for once. She loved her brothers she really did but she was very lonely.

Dean was standing out in the middle of the salvage yard in the middle of the night angry and disappointed. He had been calling Cas for a few hours now and was about to give up but Castiel was his only hope. He'd run out of options. He had no one else to turn to. He couldn't go to his siblings with his problems. They were his problem. Sam was going crazy without demon blood. He'd been talking to himself and people who weren't there. He'd flung himself across the room and gone into convulsions. His sister was heartbroken. She moped around the house crying when she thought no one was watching, staring at nothing for hours. Bobby was a big help sure but he wasn't exactly spry anymore.

Dean heard the flutter of wings and turned to see Cas. He hadn't seen much of the angel since he'd returned from Heaven. There he stood looking as if nothing and everything mattered. He wasn't the same relaxed Castiel they'd gotten used to. Cas was different, stricter, more disciplined. He was relieved, though Castiel had shown, hoping he could talk some sense into the angel.

"Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse for about two and half hours now."

"What do you want?"

"Well, you can start with what the hell happened in Illinois."

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap you were going to tell me something."

"Hmm, nothing of import."

"You got ass reamed in Heaven but it was not of import?"

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Cas. To me, to Jane." Dean said bitterly. Cas looked away at the mention of Jane. He really did regret having to hurt her the way he had. It was better if he did. No one could ever know. Let outsiders think the girls attachment was one sided. The threats his superiors had made scared him.

"Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam right?" Castiel said changing the subject. Jane was a sore topic for him as well.

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith? Stop the apocalypse?"

"Possibly, yes but as you know, you'd have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell fire regime."

"The amount of blood Sam would have to consume to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely he would become the next creature you felt compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you Dean not your brother. The only question for us is if you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."

"If I do this, Sammie doesn't have to?"

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

"You're a dick these days," Dean said incredulously, "you and your kin folk have been screwing with my family the last few months and I'm sick of it. You most of all, Cas. My sister is heartbroken. We trusted you."

"You're sisters attachment is regrettable," Castiel said coldly. He instantly regretted it. Dean rounded on him like a predator stalking his pray. Castiel didn't really feel that way but he needed Jane to hate him for her own safety. He should never have allowed their relationship to progress as far as it had. Coming to her this morning had been a mistake.

"You son of a bitch," Dean spat.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry. "

"You're sorry? Cas, I don't want to fight you but so help me I'd like to bust your angelic face right now. Get out of here."

"Dean, about Sam, are you willing to help us or not?"

Dean turned to the angel his eyes full of anger. How dare he talk about Jane that way? A thought crossed Dean's mind one he'd thought about a lot when it came to the angel and his little sister. What if it was all an act on Castiel's part? Angels were strange creatures. Dean was sure Castiel had considered him a friend. Maybe it was all an act for anyone watching. Cas had, after all, been dragged back to heaven and punished. A few moments ago when Dean had mentioned Jane Cas had looked painfully anguished and was quick to change the subject. Dean studied at Cas for a moment. Perhaps he shouldn't be so quick to judge.

"Yes, I want to help. I don't want Sammie to do this. Alright I'm in."

"Will you give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Say it," Castiel said facing Dean.

Dean turned on Castiel and gave him a skeptical look, "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys."

"Do you swear to follow his will and his words as swiftly and obediently as you did your own fathers?"

"Yes, I swear. Now what?"

"Now you wait and we call on you when it's time." And with that Castiel disappeared.

Dean made his way back to Bobby's after talking to Cas. He felt like an even bigger piece of crap than he had before. He kind of wished he hadn't talked to him at all. The house was quiet. Jane and Bobby must have gone to bed.

Dean walked down the basement stairs to check on Sam. He was sitting on the cot talking to someone who wasn't there. Dean felt hopeless. He didn't want to serve the angels but if it kept Sam from being a part of it so be it.

Dean walked back upstairs and got a beer from the fridge. He looked at the can. He didn't like this brand but it was all Bobby had. _Figures_ he thought sitting down on the couch. He took a swig and gagged at the taste. He really didn't like this brand. He set the beer down and went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He looked around briefly for a glass in his reach. When he didn't find one he just opened the bottle and drank from it.

He sat back down on the couch taking another drink. He leaned his head back and fell asleep. The bottle fell from his hand onto the floor spilling its contents. In the dark a man moved to pick it up. He had waited until Dean fell asleep before he made himself visible.

Castiel looked at the bottle and then back at his once friend. He regretted having to be so cold with the Winchesters. They had been friendly to him more than friendly in Jane's case. He saw a picture of her sitting on the top of the china cabinet. She had been so young then. She was standing with her brothers in her graduation robes. Sam stood next to her also clad in graduation robes.

Castiel smiled at the picture tracing a finger over her face. She looked pretty much the same, same blonde wavy hair, same bright brown eyes, and same beautiful smile. He noticed the laugh lines she had at the corners of her eyes weren't present in this picture. He felt the familiar flutter and tug in his stomach when he thought about her or saw her.

He set the picture back down. He'd been punished severely in heaven but he had not been punished for his relationship with Jane. That secret had died with Uriel. That didn't mean, however, they didn't suspect it. He had tried to remain distant from her when they could be seen but in the last few weeks before he'd been dragged into Heaven he'd been less successful at remaining distant. The whole reason Uriel had been made his superior in the first place was because of the attachment he felt towards the Winchesters.

No one, as far as he was aware, knew of their relationship. He had surmised after talking with Dean tonight that she had told her brothers. He was hoping no one overheard them as he would have been punished even more severely.

The reason he was punished, well, he couldn't bear to think about it. The treachery he was going to have to face. He made himself sick thinking about it. Castiel heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly disappeared.

Jane tiptoed down the stairs. It was late but she was starving. She saw her brother slumped on the couch with his head back.

"Dean?" she whispered quietly when he didn't answer she knew he must be asleep and walked into the kitchen.

Quietly, she opened the fridge door and peered inside. This was such a bachelor pad she laughed to herself. The fridge was full of beer and hot dogs. She grabbed the pack of hot dogs and a can of beer. The beer happened to be her favorite. She set the can down on the table and went to prepare the hot dogs. She didn't really like hot dogs but they were quick and easy and she was starving. She put one in the microwave and went to get a bun from the pantry picking up a magazine on the way back to the table.

She coughed as some dust found its way into her throat and went to open her beer. She walked over the table, magazine still up to her face, reaching for where it had been. She couldn't locate it. She set down the magazine she had been flipping through and looked at the table. Her beer was gone. She hadn't heard it roll off the table. What in the world could have happened to it?

She bent down to check under the table. She couldn't see it. She knelt onto the floor to crawl under the table to continue looking when she heard footsteps. She peered up over the table and noticed Sam in the hallway. She jumped up and walked after him.

"Sam?" she said quietly. He paused with hand on the door and turned to face her. He looked a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was sweaty. His hair was matted to his forehead.

"Jane, go back into the kitchen," he said very quietly.

"No, you can't go anywhere. You're sick. You need help," she replied moving towards her brother. The look on his face stopped her.

"Don't make me hurt you," he said bitterly raising himself up to his full 6'4" standing tall and menacingly. It was a look she'd seen on him many times while they were hunting but never one he'd used with her.

She looked at him confused fear seeping itself into her heart. Her brother had never acted like this before, "would you really hurt me so you could go get demon blood?"

He stared at her for a moment considering then his body seemed to shiver, "yes."

"I can't let you go, Sam" Jane said advancing on him. She knew she couldn't over power her brother. He physically bested her but she had to try. He was sick. He lunged at her pinning her against the wall his hands around her throat. She was frightened. She had never in a million years expected her twin brother to turn on her. She fought to breath. Sam was crushing her throat.

"Sam," she gasped, "Sam, you're hurting me." She clawed at his hands leaving angry red welts.

Finally, after a few moments he seemed to come to his senses and released her. She grabbed her throat and sagged down the wall trying to catch her breath. She looked at her brother afraid, tears running down her face. He looked at her in shock backing away. He couldn't believe he'd just done that.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly and disappeared out the door.

A few moments after Jane regained her composure she had woken Dean. Crying she had told him about Sam escaping and what he'd done to her. She had angry purple bruises on her neck where Sam had choked her. They had found Bobby outside. Sam had struck him down too when Bobby had attempted to stop him.

Dean had left in the Impala saying Sam had gone too far. He returned after a few days saying screw Sam that he was done with him. He wouldn't say what had happened between them but Jane figured it had been a terribly bad fight. Dean had said he pretty much washed his hands of Sam. He and Jane would find a way to stop Lilith.

Bobby had fought with Dean telling him that Sam was hurting and needed to be comforted by his family. Jane had already forgiven Sam. He hadn't been himself. Dean was a little less forgiving. After fighting with Bobby Dean had gone outside to call Sam and apologize. It had been a long time since he'd gone out there Jane was thinking to herself.

She went out to see if Dean was ok but he wasn't there. She ran back inside to tell Bobby and found herself in a room with golden paneling. Her brother was standing there looking equally as confused.

"Janie, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. I'm going to try the door," she said walking over to the double doors. She noted the entire place looked like a palace room she had seen in books during the reign of Louis XIV.

"Hello, Dean, it's almost time." Castiel said startling the Winchester siblings. Jane turned quickly towards him and hung her head annoyed.

He turned to her, "Dorothy Jane, I need you to come with me," he said motioning to the door next to her.

"No, no, no," Dean started stepping angrily towards Castiel, "you aren't taking her anywhere,"

"I'm afraid I am, Dean," he said bitterly. Dean turned back towards Jane and discovered she was gone. He looked back at Cas but he was gone too.

Jane pulled away from Castiel. She was incredibly angry. She rounded on him. He looked sorrowful.

"What the hell, Castiel? Why did you separate us? We need to find Sam," Jane shouted.

"It is ill advised for the three of you to be together right now," Castiel offered.

"Ill advised? You take me back to my brother right now!" She shouted.

"I can't," He said softly and disappeared.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed tears forming in her eyes.

She was in a room similar to the one she had been in with Dean. It had the same Louis XIV style decorating, the same cherubs and angel statues, the same biblical paintings. She noticed on the table were fresh fruits and iced tea. She felt her stomach growl. She was unsure if she should eat or not but she was feeling sick from not eating. She decided to ignore it for now and paced around the room a few times. She looked at all the paintings in detail then sat down on the couch bringing her knees up and hugging them.

She had sat for a few hours just staring at the wall. She felt her stomach growl again and looked over to the food that was sitting on the table. She didn't know if the angels had poisoned it. She wouldn't put it past them. She bowed her head she wouldn't even put it past Castiel anymore. He had become such a good little angel. It broke her heart to know he would endanger her if his superiors asked him to. Her stomach growled again.

She stood and walked towards the table. She just stared at it pondering. She heard the flutter of wings and turned to see her former lover standing there watching her. She looked at him sadly.

"You should eat," he said as her stomach growled again.

"No. I don't know what you've done to this food. It could be poisoned," she said eyeing it again almost greedily.

"I wouldn't poison you, Dorothy Jane," he said his expression darkening.

She looked at him again, "Wouldn't you? I'm not so sure. Two months ago I would have been 100% sure you wouldn't harm me but now...Now I think you'll do whatever your superiors tell you to do."

He walked towards her his hand twitching at his side as he fought the urge to touch her, "It pains me to know you think so little of me."

She shook her head and backed away from the table, "I want to see my brothers."

Castiel sighed and looked away from her, "I told you before I can't."

"You mean you won't. Why am I here anyway? Everyone has made it perfectly clear that Dean is the one who is going to stop Lilith, not Sam, not me, Dean. So why are Sam and I involved? Why are you holding me here like I'm some kind of prisoner."

"I brought you here to keep you safe," Castiel replied simply.

"Safe? Don't do that Castiel. I can't take it," she said her eyes becoming glassy.

"What? I don't understand."

"Don't pretend to care about me." She said turning away from him. She looked up trying to calm herself arms folded across her chest.

"I don't understand. I'm not pretending anything. I do care about you."

She turned back towards him an expression of awe on her face. Her heart pounded in her throat. Then he spoke again and her heart broke.

"I care about all of my charges."

She let the tears fall this time. How could he be so insensitive? Didn't he know how much he meant to her? She turned her back on him unable to look at him. It was too agonizing. He had hurt her so many times. She wasn't sure he realized it sometimes.

He knew he'd hurt her feelings. They were being watched so closely. He couldn't let her think he cared for her. In fact, Castiel did care for her more than she knew. He loved her. He couldn't let anyone see him showing compassion towards her. No one in Heaven knew of their relationship. He was afraid of what they'd do to Jane if they found out especially now. Luckily, Jane was the unimportant Winchester sibling. They didn't view her as a threat but if they learnt of it. If another angel touched her she'd be killed. That is why he'd brought her here. He knew Zachariah would be in to see Dean and Castiel couldn't risk Zachariah finding out.

When Castiel had been questioned about moving Jane he'd replied it would be more beneficial if the Winchesters were separated. They were more vulnerable separated. Dean would be much more likely to comply without his siblings. Castiel felt awful being so manipulative but it was for her safety.

She was crying. He could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking. It tortured him to know he was causing her so much grief. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her, hug her and kiss her and tell her everything would be fine. That he wouldn't let anything happen to her or her brothers but he couldn't. He decided to leave her alone. The urge to touch her was almost overwhelming. He went back to Dean.

Jane turned around at the sound of his departure. She sunk back into the couch pulling her legs back up as she did so. She looked over to the fruit and decided she was starving. She was hungry and if it was poisoned so be it. She picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it. She was still crying and chewed around her tears. The fruit was perfectly sweet and juicy.

She ended up eating the entire tray. She lay down on the couch wondering how long she was going to be stuck in this room. It had been hours already. She didn't know what was happening in the world around her. It could be gone. Sam and Dean could be dead. Everyone could be dead and she'd be stuck in this room forever.

She closed her eyes. The next thing she knew someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Dean. She sat up surprised. He was pulling her to her feet. She noticed Castiel with him. His arm had a large cut blood dripping down his forearm.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"We have to go Janie. We have to stop Sam. He can't kill Lilith. Icing the bitch is the final seal."

"What?" She looked at Castiel, "Why didn't you tell us this before?" He just looked at her then turned back towards her brother, "How are we going to get there? We're stuck in this room and we don't know where he is."

"Cas is going to take us to him. We have to stop him Janie. "

"But how do you know where he is?"

"We called Chuck," Dean replied simply. Then there was a knocking at the door. Castiel turned to Dean.

"Zachariah has tracked us down. You have to leave now. I'll hold him off."

Castiel took both their hands. Jane closed her eyes as they teleported to the church. It was dead silent. There were cobwebs everywhere and the lighting was very dim. Jane turned to look at her brother. He was studying his surroundings.

"Where could they be, Janie?" Dean asked as he began walking down the hall. She followed close behind her brother. Dean lit his zippo allowing the hallway to pool in a dim soft orange glow.

Far off they could hear someone talking. They decided to follow it.

"Should we call out to Sam?" Jane asked as she stopped and looked down the opposite end of the hallway.

"No, I don't want that hell bitch hearing us coming," Dean said bitterly.

"She probably already has, Dean. We aren't exactly being quiet."

Dean gave his sister a nasty look and rounded the corner. He stopped mid track. He saw Ruby standing with Sam and they were both looking at Lilith. Sam had Lilith up against the altar of the church. The demon was antagonizing their brother. Dean went to call out to Sam. Ruby whipped her head around and put her hand out to shut the door.

There was still a room separating Dean and Jane from Sam. The doorway they were currently standing in front of was just an open arch. Ruby had shut the door to the room further in. Dean ran through the archway and into the room. Jane went to follow and found she couldn't get through the archway.

Dean turned back to look at her, "Janie, come on. We have to hurry." He said coming back towards her.

Jane tried again but still couldn't get through the archway. It felt like she was running into a brick wall.

"Dean, I can't get through." She placed her hands on either side of the archway and tried just to stick her leg through. Dean came back and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her through. His hand passed through and hers stopped causing him to fall backward. He turned back to her confused.

"What the hell," he said coming out on the other side of the archway. He looked back at the door where Sam was. They didn't have time for this. He heard the fluttering of wings behind them.

"She can't pass through this archway, Dean." Castiel said in a deep emotional voice.

"What? Cas, what do you mean she can't pass through? We don't have time for this. Sam's in there with Lilith now!" Dean said moving to stand by his sister who had turned to face the angel.

Castiel waved his hand and the archway lit up. There were bright symbols surrounding the archway. They were now highlighted in a bluish white light. Jane and Dean looked at the symbols utterly confused. They turned back towards Castiel.

"What are they? Why can't I get past them?" Jane asked taking a step closer towards Castiel.

"Ruby must have drawn them. They're Enochian symbols," Castiel replied unable to meet Jane's eyes.

"Enochian symbols? Like angel language? Why would Ruby scribble a bunch of angel words on this archway?" Dean asked still confused.

"Probably to keep me out. These symbols bar an angel from entering." Castiel replied walking over and placing his hand on the archway tracing one of the symbols.

"I'm confused. So Ruby drew Enochian symbols on this archway to keep you from getting to Sam. Ok, I get that, the crafty bitch, but what I don't understand is why I can't get past it. I'm not an angel." Jane said moving next to Castiel.

He stayed silent. The Winchesters watched him carefully. He had his arm up on the archway and his head bowed. When he still didn't say anything Jane touched his arm. He kept his head bowed but gave her a quick side glance. He put his arm slowly down to his side.

"No, you're not an angel, Dorothy Jane. But it is."

"What are you talking about?" Jane said becoming scared.

"I think you already know." Castiel said looking at Jane's stomach and then looking at her face. She followed his eyes, gasped and cupped her hands over her stomach. Dean was still confused. He didn't know what they were talking about but something was up. Castiel looked like someone had put a knife in his stomach.

"Can someone feel me in here? I'm still lost and we need to move this along. We still have to stop Sam from ganking Lilith!" Dean yelled the last losing his temper.

Jane turned towards her brother. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her hands were still clasped over her stomach. She swallowed hard. She looked at Castiel who looked absolutely sorrowful then back at her brother.

"I'm pregnant."

Dean laughed then looked at her funny then laughed again then gave her a serious look, "what?"

"That's why I can't get through. I'm pregnant."

"Ok, you're pregnant. That still doesn't explain how you couldn't get through the doorway. You're human."

"The baby isn't, Dean. God you're so thick sometimes." Jane said out of anger trying her best not to lose her cool.

"Why isn't the baby human?"

"Because its father is an angel," she said looking over at Castiel. He looked at Dean briefly then looked away ashamed.

Dean looked back to Castiel. Then it clicked. "You son of a bitch," Dean started.

"Dean, we don't have time for this now. We have to go save Sammie. We'll worry about this after we all survive."

Dean looked at his sister and stepped through the doorway. He turned back towards her and looked at her sadly. He gave his attention to Castiel who had moved to stand far away from the Winchesters. He'd known Jane was pregnant the moment she'd bumped into him all those weeks ago.

"Cas, get her out of here." Dean said to the angel. Castiel nodded regretfully and started to walk towards Jane. She backed away from him.

"Wait, no. Dean I'm not leaving you. Sam is my brother too."

"Janie, go with Cas. Be safe."

"Dean, no."

"This isn't about you anymore Jane." Dean said trying to reason with his sister.

"I'm not leaving you. I won't. I can take of myself."

Dean growled, "Janie, you're pregnant! Go please. Have a great life with Cas. Have more babies get out of this crazy life of ours and raise your family and be happy. Know that Sammie and I will always be with you."

"I won't leave you," she said sobbing. Dean looked behind her at Castiel who was now right beside her. Dean nodded at the angel. Castiel put his hand on Jane's shoulder and they disappeared. He turned and ran into the door only to find he was too late.

They were in Chuck's living room. Jane yanked herself away from Castiel. Tears were streaming down her face. Chuck jumped in surprise to see them there.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here. I didn't write this." He said trying to get their attention but they were too absorbed in each other.

"You take me back, Castiel. I can't let Dean do this by himself. They need me," she said her face full of woe. She took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry," he replied simply looking at the ground.

"You bastard! Take me back!" She yelled rearing her hand back to slap him.

He caught her hand and held it in his meeting her eyes. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. Jane bowed her head tears flowing easily now.

"Take me back, please," she replied softly defeated. She knew he wasn't going to take her back. Her safety was his top priority. It always was even though she couldn't always see it.

He pulled her close to him. She sighed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed for the loss of her brothers. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She sobbed for her unborn child who would never get to know their two fantastic uncles. She cried for the world knowing her brother had just started the apocalypse. She cried for Castiel. Their forbidden romance was going to cost him, maybe his life, maybe hers.

He ran his fingers through her hair and placed his head on top of hers. He squeezed her tighter as her crying got harder. He could read her thoughts. He knew what she was thinking.

Chuck watched the pair from his spot on the couch. He knew Jane was pregnant he'd wrote it. He knew all the adversity they had to face. Forbidden love. He had to admit it was a good touch for his books. Castiel looked up at him angrily. Chuck mentally apologized. He wasn't trying to be superficial his life was just consumed by his books. It was unfortunate that the lives of his characters were real. _So goes the life of a prophet_ Chuck thought bitterly. Castiel looked at him again. Chuck again mentally apologized. Jane hiccupped and Castiel turned his attention back to her.

"Don't weep for me, Dorothy Jane," he said softly lifting her face with his hand. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and traced her lips. He bent down to kiss but was interrupted by the house shaking. He pulled her closer to him if it was possible.

Chuck jumped up scared and ran towards the pair.

"What's going on?" he asked frightened.

"It's your archangel. We aren't supposed to be here. He's come for Dorothy Jane and I. Take her and get out of here." He yelled releasing Jane and pushing her gently towards Chuck.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Jane screamed frantic. She'd already lost her brothers she wasn't going to lose Castiel too.

"Get her out of here!" he shouted at Chuck turning towards the window a look of sheer agony on his face.

The white light shone bright through the house blinding the humans. Jane fell against Chuck shielding her eyes. She tried to see where Castiel was she could barely make out his coat and blue tie. He looked over at her and shouted, "JANE GO!"

It was the first time he'd ever called her by anything other than her full name. Chuck started pulling on her arm. She fought against him desperately trying to get back to Castiel. They were halfway out of the living room when Jane heard the most sickening sound she ever heard. It sounded like a bomb exploding in the middle of a steak. She felt something wet and thick hit her head. The light slowly disappeared and the house was quiet. Jane was standing wide eyed her breathing coming in audible gasps.

Chuck was staring behind her. She turned slowly around her face crumbling, her sanity breaking. Castiel wasn't there. She was hoping he'd just disappeared away from the danger but she knew he'd never leave her. Not when she was in danger. She reached up on her face and pulled away whatever had hit her. It was a chunk of hair. Black hair. She was trembling violently. She looked around the room and saw blood everywhere.

She turned slowly towards Chuck. Her face was white as a sheet. Her legs buckled underneath her and she crumbled to the floor. She released a large violent sob and heaved empting her stomach onto the writer's floor. She was hysterical. Chuck tried to help her to her feet but she pushed him away screaming.

She'd just lost her brothers and her well, what was Castiel to her? The father of her child…. All in one hour. He couldn't calm her and couldn't think of anything else to do. He knew that all this stress wasn't good for the baby. This girl, she was a few years younger than he was, had no one to go to. Chuck remembered Bobby and decided to give him a call as soon as he got a chance. Until then he would have to take care of her. He went to a drawer where he kept his medicine he used for sedating himself when he was having a particular nasty vision.

He turned back towards Jane. She had calmed slightly. She was still trembling violently but she'd stopped crying for the most part. Her eyes were wide and blood shot. Chuck thought perhaps she was in shock. There was no way she was going to take this pill willingly. He put one on the counter and crushed it. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard he filled it with water and the crushed pill.

He made his way into the living room. He knelt down on the floor beside her. She looked past him as if he wasn't there. Her arms were wrapped around her knees. Blood covered her face. He made a mental note to keep her away from mirrors until he had a chance to wipe off her face.

"Jane, I have some water for you. I need you to sit up and drink it. Do you understand?" he asked delicately. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was and he definitely didn't want her crying again. It made him feel guilty.

Jane nodded her head and sat up. She looked around the room and her eyes filled with tears again. She looked at Chuck. She looked so helpless and scared it broke his heart. He handed her the glass and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She shied away from him like he'd burnt her and gulped down her water. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. She was going to ask for more but felt she couldn't speak.

She looked up at Chuck about to accuse him of drugging her. He was hazy like a dream. Then the world went black. Chuck sighed as Jane slumped down onto the floor. Crushing the sedative had made it work a lot faster. He made a mental note for the next time he was having visions.

He set the glass up on the desk and picked up Jane. He carried her up the stairs to the spare bedroom he had in his house. It was full of junk he'd collected over the years. Luckily, he'd kept the bed relatively clutter free and the sheets were clean.

He set her on the bed and looked down at her trying to decide whether or not to change her clothes. He didn't want to invade her privacy but if she woke up and realized she was covered in Castiel's blood she may not recover. He did not envy her. It had been a rough day. Rough was a gross understatement.

He decided it would probably be best if he changed her. Careful not to touch her more than he had to he removed her pants and shirt leaving her in her undergarments. He wasn't even going to touch those. He went into the bathroom that connected with the bedroom and wet a wash cloth. He wiped her face and arms. He gingerly looked over her body for any more blood splatter. He quickly checked her hair.

After a few minutes, he decided that was good enough. He pulled the covers over her and looked down. She looked so peaceful. He smiled. She was beautiful. If she didn't have a full plate already he may have considered asking her out. Then again, how could you possibly date anyone when you write about their lives? He shook his head at his preposterous.

He decided to go make a phone call and have a very large glass of whiskey. This had been one hell of day. Just as he was walking down the stairs he had another vision. He smiled widely. This vision was most welcome. He quickly ran to the computer to write it down.

"So it is written, so it shall come to pass," he said almost giddy typing furiously on his newest book Sympathy for the Devil.

End of chapter 11. I hope you like it! Big secrets out Jane's having a baby! I'm sure most of you already suspected that though. I wasn't exactly subtle about the hints! Poor girl though! She's been through HELL! And Chuck awe what a sweet heart. He's taking real good care a Jane. Although, I'll let you in on a little secret….Chuck is GOD! So he takes care of his creations even though sometimes he's douche about it. Hope you all enjoy. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now some sympathy for the devil.

Jane opened her eyes with a sigh looking timidly around the dimly lit room with no idea where she was. She ran her hands along the bed feeling the fabric of the sheets her brain hazy as she shook her head once to clear the fog that clouded her mind. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Where were her brothers? Where was Castiel?

She closed her eyes as she thought of the angel his eyes appearing through a clouded fog. Memories came flooding back, the church, the archway, Sam killing Lilith and two words that were going to change her life forever. Two simple little words. "I'm pregnant." The very words she had spoken to Dean. His face had gone from shocked, to dismayed, to happy, to disappointment, to anger, to shock again before he'd gotten control of his emotions, his face like a slideshow. The disappointment is what hurt the worst. The brief moment of bitter disappointment that had crossed his features had torn Jane's heart in two. Dean felt a lot of things about his sister but rarely disappointment.

Hot tears were stinging her eyes threatening to spill over. Her brothers were probably dead or mortally wounded. She thought of their bodies lying broken in the old church burnt up or used up by Lucifer. Sam had been successful in killing Lilith therefore raising Lucifer. Lucifer probably killed them the moment he had risen the tools in Heaven and Hell's little scheme no longer of use. She thought of her brothers smiles the last one Dean had given her. She'd cherish that smile forever. It had been bitter and sad but it had been the very last thing she'd seen on his face. She thought back to Sam's smile. His awkward and tight lipped smile. Sam didn't smile nearly as much as Dean. His heart was always filled with unreachable expectations and undeniable dread. She knew Dean's was too but Dean had always taken pleasure in the beauty of life. To Sam the beauty of life was clouded.

The next memory brought an onslaught of hysterics. She reached up and touched her face where quite literally bits of Castiel had hit her. The image was one that would never leave her. His face just as he had exploded. The look of bitter dread and utter love mixing together in a twist on his handsome features. His eyes had shown with love while his mouth had twisted in dread and pain.

She didn't feel anything and was eternally grateful to whoever had wiped her face off. She had known Castiel so very little. She'd only met him a few months ago but to her it had felt like years. The pain she felt now was that of losing a spouse of forty years. She didn't know how she was going to live without him, without seeing his sparkling blue eyes, his scruffy appearance, the odd expression he gave them when they referenced something he didn't understand. She thought back to the only night they'd been together. The night that had produced the baby growing in her stomach, the little angel.

She buried her face into the lumpy pillow, a silent scream ripping through her body. She placed her hand on her stomach. She needed to be strong for her baby but today she needed to heal. She curled up in the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to Jane as she lay in the worn bed in Chuck's tattered spare bedroom two very tall, very confused, very pissed off men walked through the living room downstairs. Their prophetic friend looked up from his computer, where he sat typing furiously, grinning from ear to ear. Dean stopped mid track and looked at the writer a question on his lips. Before Dean could utter a word Chuck spoke.

"I knew it would work. I knew it!" he said delightfully coming around the computer desk and giving both Winchester's a hug.

Dean gave him a sour look and quickly shrugged him off. Sam seemed to genuinely enjoy affection that wasn't negative.

"Where's Janie? Did Cas stash her here? Are they upstairs?" Dean questioned Chuck.

Chuck's smile faded. He moved back around to his computer and sunk into the chair to put distance between him and the brothers. He didn't want to give them bad news while they were so close. The Winchester's had a tendency to lash out.

"Uh, Cas...he...well...uh," he stammered before trailing off the clutter on his desk suddenly very interesting.

Dean's face darkened as he moved towards the desk. His broad shoulders hunched defensively. Chuck felt better about his decision to move away from them.

"He what Chuck? Is Jane alright? Is Cas alright? Where are they?"

Chuck looked around the room as if he were trying to find the right words a silent tension building between the three men. Dean and Sam glanced warily around the room noticing for the first time the entire living room was covered in deep red splatters of blood. Dean's blood ran cold and his heart sank. Was this his sister's blood or Castiel or neither or both? He turned to Chuck expectantly deciding to wait another three seconds for an answer. After three seconds he was going to beat an answer out of the prophet.

"Where are they Chuck," he ground out angrily advancing on the writer like a snake about to strike down his pray. Dean's eyes were venomous. Chuck raised his hands in defense.

"Please don't hit me," he rose from his chair and moved further into the living room, "Jane is upstairs. Cas though, he's not with us anymore."

Dean looked over towards the stairwell a visible tension leaving him. His sister was alright. The blood must be Castiel's. He was saddened by the loss of the angel but more relieved that it wasn't Jane.

"You mean he's dead? Was there a fight? Where's his body?" Dean asked Chuck quickly giving the room another sweep looking for a sign of a bloodied trench coat.

"No, it was an archangel I think, my archangel. Cas just kind of exploded," Chuck said mimicking an explosion with his hands looking around the room grimly noticing different meaty looking clumps scattered throughout the room which was in disarray itself. The house was going to be a bitch to clean up. He wondered if his budget would let him have it professionally cleaned.

"Was Jane here when Cas, uh, exploded?" Dean asked roughly suddenly very worried for his sister's welfare.

Chuck instantly looked very nervous his eyes staring at the floor, "Yeah, she was standing next to me. Castiel was trying to get her out of here when he exploded. I think he knew what was going to happen. She didn't take it very well. She was hysterical. I'm not very good with hysterical women so I drugged her."

He instantly wished he'd have chosen his words more carefully. The Winchesters looked absolutely murderous. Their chests were puffed out, the shoulders were tense, each had an intense stare and a scowl on their faces.

"You drugged my little sister, Chuck? You do know she's pregnant right?" Dean said advancing on Chuck as he spoke. Chuck who had previously been moving closer to the Winchesters sunk down into the chair behind him to once again distance himself from the boys. Their tempers were as unpredictable as a rattle snake.

"Wait, what? Jane's pregnant?" Sam asked confused looking to his older brother for answers.

Dean glanced to his younger brother and shrugged his shoulders, "Apparently."

"When did you find out?" bitter that Dean knew before he did his voice may have been a little angrier than he intended. Dean's eyes narrowed at his brother's tone.

"While you were jump starting the apocalypse with the Hell bitch," Dean snapped bitterly.

"I didn't really drug her technically. I just crushed a sleeping pill and put it into her water," Chuck interjected laughing nervously. Dean turned back to Chuck mocking his nervous laugh.

"Oh, but you didn't drug her right?"

Chuck got up to pour himself a drink side stepping the Winchester's as much as he could making sure to keep out of their reach. Sam was still confused about Jane.

"So wait, Jane's pregnant. By who?"

Dean, who had gone to pour himself a glass of whiskey next to Chuck, stilled as Sam asked who the father was. He downed his glass sitting it down roughly on the table. He turned towards Sam.

"Cas." he said simply.

Jane had been in the middle of a nightmare when she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and was blinded. Harsh orange flight flooded her eyes but in the light she could make out a face a familiar face she couldn't quite place in her still sleeping mind.

"Janie," Dean said shaking his sister harder. She looked awful. Her hair usually bright gold and silken was dull and full of knots. Her eyes were bloodshot; her skin was pale and clammy. Sweat gleamed on her face. She put a hand over her eyes to give herself time to adjust. Her movements were slow and ragged.

Slowly she moved her hand down and looked at the man who'd been shaking her. She couldn't believe it. There stood her brothers along with Chuck looking as healthy as they ever had. Not a scratch on them.

"Dean, Sam?" she asked in disbelief pulling herself to sit.

"Yeah, Janie, it's us." Sam said his voice full of emotion. His heart broke seeing his sister in such terrible shape.

"Take a Hell of a lot more than some stupid angel to stop us," Dean said softly followed by a cocky smirk.

Jane laughed through her tears jumping up to hug her brothers. She didn't want to let go. She glanced at Chuck who stood silently by the door watching the floor as if he didn't want to interrupt their tender moment. She smiled brightly her heart the warmest it had felt in the last few days. She unwrapped herself from her brothers walking over to Chuck. He looked up at her wearily. She smiled at him leaning in and kissing his cheek. He was surprised and didn't try to hide it. She leaned into him and whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me."

She sat down on the bed feeling a little weak. After all it had been a day or so since she moved, ate or pretty much did anything. Dean wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close. She laid her head on his shoulder. She glanced over at Sam who was looking at her oddly.

"What's wrong, Sammie?" she asked still leaning against her older brother.

"Dean told me you were pregnant," he said softly.

Her smile faded. She looked down at her stomach placing a hand over it gingerly. She sighed.

"I guess I am," she replied softly as she felt tears running down her face. She shook her head looking from one brother to the other, "What am I going to do? Castiel's dead. My child will have to grow up without a father."

Sam looked away. He felt incredibly guilty. Dean looked over his sister's head at Sam.

"Don't worry Janie. That baby may not have a father but little Dean will have the best two uncles in the entire world."

Jane laughed at his name for the baby. Even Sam smiled. Jane looked up at Dean with wide glistening eyes.

"Little Dean?"

"Of course, the boy needs a good strong name."

She shook her head and stood up turning to face her brothers. She was so happy they were alive. Dean was right. Castiel may be gone but this child would have the two most wonderful, protective uncles in the entire world. Everything would get a little better one day at a time she just had to remain positive.

"Well, first, I think a shower is necessary. I smell atrocious," she said as Dean nodded his head, "then I think a trip to the doctors is in order."

Jane was sitting in a hospital room. They had driven a few hours before stopping not wanting to be recognized. As the Impala pulled into an empty parking spot in the hospitals parking garage the Winchesters remained silent. Each anxious about the visit, each dreading the hospital. They shared their distaste of hospitals. She hated hospitals and everything about them from the patients, to the pushy nurses and the vague doctors, the bleach smell and the constantly whizzing and beeping from the machines.

She'd been sitting on this bed in this room for the last twenty minutes waiting on the results from her blood test. She hadn't allowed her brothers to join her and they hadn't been very insistent anyway. She definitely did not want them sitting with her while she was processing through the aspect of becoming a mother.

Finally, the nurse rapt twice on the door before entering. The woman was elderly probably around 65 with gray hair she attempted to die blonde but the gray shown through too quickly. She had a kind but stern face and beautiful green eyes that were filled with wisdom.

She looked down at the clipboard she was holding in her hand, "Dorothy Jane Winchester?" she inquired looking at Jane.

"Just Jane please."

"Well, Jane, congratulations are in order. You are indeed pregnant. Nine weeks according to your last menstrual cycle."

Jane nodded her head slowly as if processing the whole situation which was silly. She knew she was pregnant. Castiel wouldn't lie to her about that. Plus there had been the weird cravings, the nausea and vomiting. She sighed trying to put a smile on her face but found herself unable to do so. Hearing it confirmed was all too real for her. Before the idea of being pregnant had been like a collective dream but now she felt like the weight of the world was crushing her. She was going to be a mother. Not just any mother though, the mother of an angel. A child who had been conceived from a forbidden union between a guardian angel and his charge.

The nurse looked at her sadly, sort of disappointed and sighed. It wasn't the first time she'd seen a woman break down at what ought to be happy news. The girl seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. The men sitting in the waiting room were handsome. Surely, one of those men must be the child's father. By the look on the girls face the nurse surmised perhaps the girl didn't know which one of those handsome men fathered the child. It happened more and more frequently these days.

"Not good news I take it?" the nurse asked a little sternly.

Jane blinked back tears looking at the older woman aggravated, nosey woman. "No, this child is not unwelcome. It's just that the father he, uh, he died two days ago." Jane wiped the unshed tears from her eyes frustrated to be crying again.

The nurse instantly softened regretting being harsh and wondering who those two men must be perhaps her brothers or perhaps they were gay. "Oh, I'm sorry, what an awful thing to happen at such a happy moment in your life."

"Thanks," Jane said half heartedly. She really did not want to talk about Castiel with a stranger or anyone really. If no one mentioned his name again she'd be happy. She'd remember him silently perhaps a shrine in her closet. She smirked bitterly to herself. _You've lost it Jane._ She thought sarcastically. The woman was still talking. Jane looked at her irritably. She just wanted to leave this hospital.

"Well, I know you're going through a rough time but stress is very bad for a developing baby. Is this your first baby?"

"Yes."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

Jane looked at the nurse sternly.

"Of course it is," she snapped. The woman looked at her apologetically.

"Well, we have a bunch of pamphlets we give out to new mothers," the elderly woman said lifting up the papers on the clipboard exposing about ten pamphlets on pregnancy and child birth. She handed them to Jane. Jane took them her hand brushing against the woman's. She felt a spark in her hand. She gasp looking at the woman startled, noticing the odd expression on the woman's face.

The woman smiled at her softly and seemed to take on an other worldly look. Her grayish blonde hair seemed to blow slightly in an invisible wind. Her eyes were bright green as if someone placed a light behind them. Her skin seemed to glow with a golden hue. Jane blinked a few times to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. When the woman spoke her voice no longer sounded matronly but deep and raspy. The voice of a man. A voice of a certain man. A certain blue eyed angel.

"You are not alone, Dorothy Jane, people are never truly gone."

Jane stared at the woman. She blinked rapidly a few times standing up her knees weak. The woman was staring at her with a concern look on her face. To Jane's astonishment she looked completely normal again. Her hair was still, her eyes dulled but concerned, her skin slightly tanned but not glowing.

"Miss Winchester, are you alright?" the woman asked moving to steady the girl.

Jane backed up frantically staring at the woman wide eyed, "what did you just say?"

"I asked if you were alright." the woman said moving towards her again.

"No, before, you spoke before. You said you are not alone, people are never truly gone." Jane was panicked, her heart was pounding.

The woman shook her head, "No, dear, I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're alright? Perhaps you ought to lie down." The woman replied not wanting to spook the girl anymore than she was.

"No, no I'm fine." Jane said moving to the other side of the bed distancing herself further, "Can I go now?"

The woman became all business looking down at her chart but keeping a watchful eye on Jane. She nodded, "Yes, you're free to go if you're sure you're alright."

"I said I was fine," Jane said angrily walking rapidly to the door. She jolted quickly down the hallway looking for her brothers.

She found them talking furiously to each other. They seemed angry. She noticed Dean was favoring his right hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked interrupting their conversation. They turned to her both wearing the same mask of indifference.

"Wrong uh, nothing's wrong. So what were the results? Are you really pregnant?" Dean asked non chalantly trying to covert but failing miserably.

"Yes, I'm pregnant but we already knew that. Now, what were you two fighting about?" Jane asked sweetly but with an air of annoyance.

"Nothing, Jane, you see Sammie here wanted…" he started trying to come up with a lame excuse before trailing off. He just couldn't think of one. He smiled at Jane.

"Cut the bullshit, Dean," Jane said not amused.

"Zachariah appeared to us in the bathroom," Sam said being peacemaker as always.

"What? Zachariah that angel douche?" Jane said feeling very uneasy. First the nurse now this, "Well, what did he want? What did he say?"

Dean stood up and Sam followed suit. He looked around and nodded his head towards the exit. Jane took the hint and followed her brothers. It wasn't safe to talk in a public place like this. Who knew who'd over hear?

Once they were safely inside the rental car Dean filled her in on how the angels wanted Dean to stop Lucifer who needed a vessel. Once he had his vessel he'd bring down the four horsemen and the apocalypse was well on its way.

Jane didn't say a word the entire time just nodded her head and when they had finished the story she asked the only question she had.

"How did you know that sigil would work?" Jane asked wondering where her brother had picked that up. He didn't read so finding it in a book was not likely.

Dean seemed reluctant to say but the finally said, "Cas taught me."

Jane's heart sank. She wished she hadn't asked. She placed her hand on her stomach. She didn't know if it was acid reflex from the baby or if she was going to vomit. Either way the bile rising up her throat was awful. She sank back into the seat recoiling from the world. She peered out the window willing her thoughts on anything but her former lover.

It was in the middle of the night when they finally pulled into a motel. Jane was exhausted her legs hurt, her back hurt. She was car sick. They'd already stopped twice so she could throw up. She'd slept most of the drive because of how sick the car ride was making her. Her brothers tried not to complain but after stopping for the third time so she could pee Dean started. Jane had muttered an unsympathetic apology retorting about being pregnant. When he rebutted saying she wasn't like this last week she'd replied she hadn't known and just held it in until they stopped but now that she knew it was a different story.

When they opened the door to the hotel room Jane saw there was only one bed when they had specifically asked for two. Dean swore going back to the front office trying to get a room with two beds. He hadn't been able to. They were booked for the night. Jane had bolted straight for the bathroom wanting nothing more than a hot shower. She'd taken her time. The room may have not been the cleanest but the water was perfectly hot.

As she turned the water off stepping out of the shower she took a moment to gaze at her naked body in the full length mirror on the back of the door. It was steamed up from the hot water so she wiped it down with her towel. Her breasts were definitely larger but she hadn't really noticed until now they were definitely tender. Everything was becoming so much more apparent after the visit to the doctor. She looked at her stomach it was still flat. She wasn't showing yet. The only physical appearance of pregnancy was her breasts and she had gained a few pounds. Her face was slightly fuller than before.

She emerged from the bathroom steam emitting from the open doorway. She was wearing a pair of jogging pants and a tank top. As she had pulled them on she noticed there were a little snug. She made a mental note to tell her brothers they were going to have to go shopping. She had her towel wrapped around her head waiting for her hair to dry hating the feeling of wet hair on her shoulders.

Her brothers were sitting in the chairs at the table talking. Between them were a few bags from the fast food restaurant located next to the hotel. She walked towards the table and reached out for the food. Dean eyed her carefully. She noticed he was looking at her stomach. Sam looked at Dean and then followed suit. Jane felt suddenly on display and very self-conscious. She put the bag in front of her stomach moving to sit on the bed situating herself in the middle crossed legged.

She unwrap a sandwich from the bag smiling as she realized it was a grilled chicken sandwich, her favorite. She took a bite and felt two sets of eyes staring. Looking up at her brothers she swallowed then laughed. They were staring at her so intently just waiting.

"Guys, I'm not going to break. I'm pregnant not dying," she said happily taking another bite of her sandwich. Sam shook his head smiling at his sister going back to his own dinner. When Dean didn't move Sam kicked him under the table snapping out of it. Dean looked away embarrassed taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

The Winchesters finished their dinner talking politely with each other. Dean and Sam cracked open beers while Jane stuck to a bottle of water. As they finished Jane pulled back the covers and crawled underneath. Dean stood up.

"Wait a minute, I'm the oldest I get the bed," he said moving towards Jane. She smiled up at him sweetly.

"No, Dean, I'm not sleeping on the floor," she replied.

"Well, neither am I. I'm older. My bones are too brittle to be sleeping on concrete. I'll be sore in the morning." he looked smug thinking he'd one the argument

Sam laughed out loud at his brothers whining. Jane didn't move. She smiled again.

"Yes, you are the oldest Dean but I'm pregnant and I'm not sleeping on a concrete floor." she laid her head down on the pillow and rolled away from him.

Dean's face fell, "Damn it!" he said bitterly pulling the pillow out from underneath Jane's head. She glared at him. He muttered something obscene about certain luxuries and sisters before he settled himself on the floor.

Sam laughed again. Jane smiled her heart warming glad to see her twin smiling. Sam stood up and lay down beside Jane. She didn't move to push him off and Dean looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"This bed's big enough for two," Sam said amused. Dean cursed again muttering about beds and siblings.

The Winchesters slowly grew quiet and the sounds of soft snores were heard through the hotel room. Each sibling falling asleep with a smile on their face.

Sam's eyes flew open. He looked beside him to see Jane snoring softly. He looked past her at the clock which read 2:00. He glanced at the window and didn't see any light coming through the curtains. He figured it must be two in the morning. Something had caused Sam to jolt awake. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Getting up from the bed he stepped over Dean and was about to look out the window when he heard a knock at the door.

Dean jolted awake but Jane stayed asleep. He looked up at Jane and then at Sam. They'd gone into alert mode, hunter mode, deadly killer mode. Dean stood up silently reaching for his gun. Sam did the same as he moved to the left of the door his hand perched just above the knob. Dean moved to the right just out of eye sight but in front of Jane. He nodded and Sam threw the door opened pointing the gun.

The girl who had been standing at the door screamed covering her face, "don't shoot me!"

Jane bolted upright as the girl screamed leaping out of bed and grabbing her own gun which had been on the night stand. Sam remained poised.

"Who are you?" he spat forcefully.

The girl trembled a bit, "Carver Edlund sent me he has a message for you."

Sam put the safety on his gun and Dean and Jane followed.

"Carver Edlund? You mean Chuck Shirley?" Sam asked her.

The girl nodded her head relieved that guns were no longer pointed at her. She seemed to regain her confidence and smiled placing a hand on Sam's chest. Sam was very uncomfortable and tried to remove the girls hand but she wouldn't budge.

"Sam? Is it really you?" Sam looked back at his siblings confused. The girl spoke again, "And you're so firm."

Dean bit his tongue and Jane snickered. She moved to sit back down on the bed wiping the sleep from her eyes. Dean sat down as well arching his back. It was sore from sleeping on the floor.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked still confused. The girl removed her hand and stepped back her face pure joy. Dean and Jane shared an amused look. Jane motioned for the water next to Dean. He handed it to her. She twisted off the cap and downed it. Dean gave her a look. She shrugged. She was thirsty.

"No, but I know you. You're Sam Winchester," she paused at looked at the other two siblings. She met Dean's eyes, "you're not what I expected." she said to him receiving a laugh from Jane. The girl's eyes turned to Jane and darkened. Jane rolled her eyes. Why did these fan girls always hate the female character? Assuming she was a fan girl, which she probably was from the way she was acting and the fact that Chuck had sent her. Jane decided to kill her with kindness.

"Hi, I'm Jane Winchester." she said in her best sing song voice sweetly smiling and batting her lashes. It was her brother's turn to look amused.

The girl just glared and turned away, "I'm Becky," she said to Sam, "I've read all about you guys and I've even written a few. Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were. He's got a message but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change up to the mythology by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

The girl was beginning to ramble. At the mention of angels Jane fought the urge to claw out the girls eyes. Dean noticed his sister's mood change and gave her a warning glance. Sam cut in on the girls ramblings.

"Ok, what's the message?"

"He had a vision. The Michael sword is on Earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked in disbelief. Sam on the other hand seemed a little more anxious. Jane still wanted to claw the bitch's eyes out.

"Becky does he know where it is?" Sam asked eagerly.

"In a castle on a hill made of 42 dogs," she said breathlessly.

Jane subconsciously took a step towards the girl. Dean nudged her with his elbow glaring at her shaking his head. She glared at her brother and went to stand on the other side of Sam her arms folded. There was just something about this girl that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Forty two dogs?" Dean asked skeptical.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Sam asked the girl trying to be a little more reasonable looking at his sister who rolled her eyes. He had no idea why his sister was fuming but he could practically feel the metaphorical heat radiating off her.

"It doesn't make sense but that's what he said. I memorized every word for you," the girl replied moving closer to Sam her breath coming in shaky gasps placing her hand on his chest again. Jane stepped forward again. Dean turned his head to the side eyes wide looking at his sister. The look clearly said what the hell is wrong with you, stop it!

Sam was uncomfortable with the girl, "Uh, Becky, could you quit touching me?"

She closed her eyes and replied a quiet no. She moaned as she stroked his chest. Jane had it.

"Alright bitch back up and quit touching my brother before I kick your ass," she said advancing on the girl.

The girl's eyes snapped open as she backed up timidly away from Jane. Jane looked menacing. The girl was about the same height but Jane seemed to tower over her. Jane's hands were balled into fists. The boys exchanged a look behind her. What the hell had gotten into her? Jane moved her arm and Dean grabbed her.

"Ok, ok that's enough Janie. Ease down, killer." he said pulling her roughly away from the girl.

Becky looked at Sam for comfort. He put his arm around her back and ushered her out the door closing it behind them. The moment the door shut Dean rounded on his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you? The girl was annoying sure but that's no reason to go Chuck Norris on her."

Jane sighed. Her anger washing away at the angry yet amused look on her brother's face. "I'm sorry, Dean, I don't know. She just rubbed me the wrong way." Her face dropped as she looked at the floor. Dean's eyebrow furrowed. "She didn't even say hello to me." Jane said sadly as her eyes filled up with tears sniffling.

Sam walked back in the door having seen Becky safely back to her car. He looked at his sister who was sobbing and Dean who was just staring at her incredulously.

"Dean, what did you say to her?" Sam said moving to sit beside Jane putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him her eyes starting to redden and buried her head in his shoulder sobbing. Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and mouthed what the hell to his brother.

"Dude, I don't know. She just started crying." Dean said grabbing another beer.

Sam pulled Jane away from his shoulder looking into her eyes, "What's wrong Jane?" he asked softly.

Jane hiccupped a few times, "she didn't say hello to me. Everyone hates me." She replied through sobs and went back to Sam's shoulder. The brothers again looked at each other.

Jane settled after a few moments. Her brothers kept a close eye on her as if she was made of glass or headed for the loony bin. After she had calmed down she had apologized telling them pregnant women have mood swings and to expect more in the next few weeks. She also promised to try and keep them under control.

A few days later Bobby arrived in the Impala at their hotel. Dean had been giddy, excited to see his baby safe and sound. He hugged them all in turn genuinely glad to see them. They returned his sentiment. They filled him in on Becky's visit.

"Do you think it's the real sword?" Dean asked his old friend.

"You'd better friggin hope so," Bobby replied reaching into his bag and pulling out a book. He flipped through a couple of pages before landing on a picture. He set the book on the table. The Winchesters gathered around. In the picture was an angel with blonde hair brandishing a long sword.

"That's Michael," Bobby said pointing to the angel on the page, "Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Sam flipped through the pages. Dean grabbed two cups of coffee handing one to his sister. As the smell of burnt coffee reached Jane's nostrils she felt her breakfast coming back up and ran quickly to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

The three men looked at the bathroom door. Dean looked down at his own coffee no longer wanting it and dumped both cups down the drain. Jane emerged from the bathroom and muttered an apology. Bobby glanced at her worried.

"You alright, Janie?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm fine." she nodded coming to stand behind them wanting them to continue.

Bobby explained about Michael who he was, what he did. After he was done explaining they had decided to go to the local library to get some folklore on angels. Jane decided to grab some books on pregnancy. She really needed to read up on this whole being pregnant thing. She thought perhaps maybe the more she knew the better she could control it. She didn't really want another episode like the other night.

They returned to the hotel and started reading. They'd been reading for hours about angels when they all decided to take a break. Dean ordered in some food for everyone. He made sure to ask Jane what she wanted not wanting a repeat from this morning. She wanted Chinese so they order enough Chinese food for the entire group and then some.

Jane picked up one of the books on pregnancy she had checked out of the library. She was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard the book resting on her knees. She skipped through the first two months because she'd already been through them. She looked at week ten. Her baby was the size of a green olive; she should be able to hear its heartbeat.

She sighed. She hadn't even thought of that at the hospital. She was secretly frustrated they hadn't offered when she'd been there but then again maybe the old nurse would have had she not been spooked by what now she deemed was her mind playing tricks on her.

Common symptoms of week ten were frequent urination, check, fatigue, check, breast tenderness, check, excessive saliva, not yet, heartburn, check, flatulence, bloating, constipation. She sighed thanking the powers that be that she hadn't gotten the last three yet.

Bobby walked by her going to the fridge for another beer. He glanced down at the book in her lap. He paused.

"Why the sudden interest in pregnancy, Janie?" he asked.

She looked up at him, shyly she answered, "Because I'm pregnant, Bobby."

"What?" he said incredulous looking to both her brothers who confirmed it with a nod, "how far along are you? Who's the daddy?"

"Ten weeks," she replied pointing to the book ignoring the last question.

"Who's the father?" Bobby asked a little more sternly not willing to bypass the question.

"Bobby," Dean said in a low voice when Jane remained silent.

Bobby looked at the eldest Winchester, "What? I just want to know who got our little Janie pregnant so I can kick his ass. Who was it?"

"It's alright Dean. I can talk about it. I have to get over it eventually," Jane said weakly. Her brother frowned but nodded. "Castiel is the father."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Janie." Bobby replied squeezing the girl's hand dropping the subject. He grabbed his beer and returned to the table just as there was a knock on the door.

Jane had relished her Chinese food eating until she felt as if she would burst. She lay back on the bed with a joyous feeling realizing she was very sleepy. _Must be that fatigue_ she thought to herself. Her eyes were becoming very heavy. She was barely able to keep her eyes open. Bobby noticed her half awake.

"Why don't you take a nap Janie? We'll finish up here. You need your rest," he told her in a fatherly tone.

She sat up and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine. I'm not tired," she replied then yawned despite herself.

Dean looked up from his book, "Take a nap, Janie. We'll be alright. Right guys?" Bobby and Sam nodded in unison. Jane smiled and laid her head back on the pillow within minutes she was asleep.

Jane bolted awake as she heard the sound of furniture breaking and the bed bouncing. She sat up and saw Dean lying on the floor. The railing separating the dining area from the beds was lying in shambles around him. Bobby was standing above him breathing heavily. He reached down grabbing Dean by the shoulders and kicking him into the wall.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing?" Jane screamed getting up running to help her brother.

Bobby turned sharply to look at her his eyes were black. Jane stopped mid step, "Oh my God, Bobby?"

The door opened and in waltzed a black haired woman and a dark skinned man. The woman was all arrogance. Bobby grabbed Dean and held him by the collar. Jane backed up against the wall not wanting to risk injuring her baby. She was outnumbered and Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"I always knew you were a big dumb slow pain in the ass, Dean," the woman said amused. She turned her attention towards Jane smiling wickedly and looking back at Dean, "but I never dreamt you were so VIP." The woman grabbed the knife off the stand beside Jane. Jane mentally kicked herself for not noticing it earlier.

"You're going to ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that I'd have ripped your pretty pretty face off ages ago," she said laughing running the knife down Dean's face.

"Ruby?" Dean asked trying to guess who the demon was.

"Try again," the woman replied snarky, "go back further."

"Meg?" Dean replied bitterly.

The woman smiled, "hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's Heaven on Earth or Hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My God you really like the sound of your own voice," Dean said bitterly as the hold Bobby had on him tightened.

"But you on the other hand. You're the only bump in the road. So every demon, every single one, is just dying for a piece of you."

"Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line baby." the woman said.

A few more witty lines were exchanged. Meg handed Bobby the knife ordering him to kill Dean. Jane moved to stop him but the other demon grabbed her quickly restraining her. She watched in horror as Bobby stabbed himself instead of Dean, killing the demon. Dean went after the demon holding Jane. Jane was flung roughly to the ground. She was instantly terrified as she fell face first into the ground. She put her hands on in front of her as she fell to lessen the blow on her stomach. Her motherly instincts kicking in already trying to save her developing baby.

Just as things were starting to look rough for Dean Sam walked in and aided his brother. Jane went to Bobby holding her hand over his bleeding wound. She grabbed the bed sheet rolling it into a ball and placing it over the wound. She didn't watch the fight. She hoped her brothers would keep the demons away from her.

It went quiet behind her and she spared a look. One of the demons was dead and Meg had apparently fled. The coward.

"He's bleeding badly, we need to get him to the hospital." she told her brothers who immediately leapt into action.

Dean put the car into drive almost before Sam had got into the passenger seat. Breaking several speed limits they drove to the hospital. As they entered the emergency room the staff flung into action grabbing Bobby and putting him on a gurney. Sam wanted to stay Dean wanted to leave. Jane agreed with Dean they needed to go find the Michael sword.

"Come on, he's in good care. We'll come back and visit him after we get the Michael sword. We can't let the demons get it," Jane said trying to convince her twin to leave.

Dean looked at her, "Do you wanna get checked out? You fell pretty hard."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I feel fine. I would know if something was wrong."

He seemed satisfied with her answer. Sam reluctantly agreed to go. They got in the car and drove to the Castle storage unit.

It hadn't been a far drive. The three siblings were silent the entire way there. Each was worried about Bobby's injury, each secretly anxious about finding the Michael sword. They pulled up the gate. There was a bright neon sign that read Castle Storage. The Winchesters got out of the car. Dean opened the trunk grabbing his gun. Sam grabbed his. Jane reached for hers but Dean stopped her.

"Maybe you should wait in the car, Jane," he requested. Jane shook her head angrily and Dean sighed defeated. He didn't argue with her because he didn't want her to get emotional. He slammed the trunk lid closed in frustration. Sam shushed him irritably.

They walked silently down the hallway watching for movement. Jane and Sam stood guard as Dean opened the door to their father's storage locker. He opened the door and the twins filled in behind. They stopped in their tracks. The room had been demon proofed and there were two dead presumably demons lying on the floor. The brothers moved in slowly scanning the room for any more demons. Jane stayed by the door watching the hallway.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is?" a voice called out causing all three to jump. There stood Zachariah and another unknown angel. Jane bowed her head in frustration not wanting to see angels right now.

"Clear your mind, don't let them touch you" she heard someone say softly beside her. She looked at her brother confused but they were talking to Zachariah as if they hadn't heard anyone. She was sure she'd heard someone. Then the thought occured to her that angels could read minds. She fought to clear her mind of everything and anything about Castiel and the baby. She looked at Zachariah wondering if he'd picked up on anything.

The door slid shut behind her. She turned swiftly trying to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"You won't be able to pull that door open, girl," Zachariah said condescendingly. Jane didn't want the attention on her so she stopped moving. Sam and Dean seemed to pick up on her uneasiness.

"What'd you mean?" Sam said brining the two angel's attention back to him. Jane was silently grateful.

Jane stood in amazement as Zachariah told Dean he was Michael's vessel. She couldn't have been more surprised if they'd have said he was Peter Pan. Michael's vessel? Seriously? She wanted to go to her brothers' side and stand united but she wouldn't risk moving towards Zachariah. She didn't know why but she was going to listen to that little whisper. It would be a very bad idea for the angels to touch her.

Zachariah knocked Sam to the ground breaking his leg. Jane felt fear trickle down her spine. If the angel wanted to get a Dean by hurting his siblings she was next. She was very afraid her face started to shine with sweat. Her pulse in her throat. Her mouth suddenly very dry.

"How about we heal you from stage four stomach cancer?" Zachariah said non chalantly as Dean fell to the ground. Jane gasped. She wanted to go to her brothers but she didn't dare move. She couldn't do anything for Dean if he actually had stomach cancer. So far she'd been able to avoid being noticed. Zachariah seemed so consumed with her brothers he'd forgotten about her. She wanted to keep it that way. Stage four stomach cancer for her could kill the baby. That wasn't a risk she was willing to take so she stayed put.

"Well, let's get really creative let's see how Sam does without his lungs?"

Sam started gasping for air. Jane fought again to not run to her brothers. She still couldn't be of any use to them. She couldn't risk bringing attention to herself. She felt a tear slip down her face. She took a deep shaky breath. Zachariah's head snapped her direction. She cursed silently.

"Jane, I'd forgotten about you. Let's see, Dean. I've only been torturing one siblings let's try the other. Would you say yes if I gave Jane..."

Before he was able to finish a flash of white light shone behind him. Everyone's attention went to the angel standing behind him. Jane shielded her eyes from the light. When it died down she removed her hand and almost fainted.

There stood Castiel with his angel blade sticking out of the unnamed angel's throat. She stood there mouth agape staring in disbelief. She saw him explode. She had had bits of his flesh covering her face but there he was completely intact. His beige trench coat, his charcoal black suit, his blue tie, his 5 o'clock shadow all the things she remembered. She felt her legs buckle. She grabbed onto the wall for support. The other angel who she hadn't seen before attacked Castiel. A thousand emotions poured through her as she watched him fight off the other unnamed angel.

Castiel pushed the other angel against the caging and plunged the knife into the back of his head. Another white light filled the storage unit and again Jane covered her eyes. She was afraid to lower her hands. Afraid it had all been another delusion like the hospital.

She heard Zachariah speak. She slowly slid her hands down. She wasn't dreaming. There he was standing across the room staring at Zachariah breathing heavily shoulders tense blade poised in his hand at his side.

"How are you..." Zachariah asked staring in astonishment at Castiel.

"Alive?" Castiel finished, "that's a good question. How did these two end up on that air plane? Another good question because the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer don't we?"

As Castiel spoke Jane closed her eyes savoring the sound of his voice. She thought she would never hear it again. That low raspy harsh voice that made her shiver. She was trying not to cry but was slowly losing.

"No, it can't be. That's not possible." She heard Zachariah say.

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice." Castiel said furiously his voice full of power and command. Jane shivered her breathing coming out in shallow gasps. She was afraid to move, afraid to speak. Afraid he'd disappear and she'd wake up from a dream.

Zachariah vanished. Her brothers moved from the floor. She looked at them briefly then turned her attention back to Castiel. He hadn't looked at her yet and she was trembling. He was walking towards her brothers as they picked themselves off the ground.

"You two need to be more careful," he told them standing in front of them his back to Jane. She memorized every inch of his back afraid if he disappeared she'd never see him again.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Dean replied still panting and recovering from his brief bout of cancer, "your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel and once he takes it those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." He told them reaching forward and placing a hand on their chests. The boys gasped in agony. Jealousy started to trickle into Jane's emotions. She chided herself for being so silly. Her heart was still pounding tears still streaming down her face.

"What the hell was that?" Dean grunted clutching his chest.

"They're Enochian sigil. They'll hide you from every angel in creation including Lucifer."

"What'd you just brand us with it?"

"No, I carved it into your ribs." Castiel replied non chalantly. Jane smiled at his tone. Oh how she'd missed him.

They just stared at him wondrously. Sam spoke the unasked question they had all been wondering.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?"

Jane held her breath. She had wanted to know as well but still couldn't muster the strength to move or speak.

"Yes." he replied remorsefully.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked the other unanswered question.

Castiel disappeared. Jane stared wide eyed at the space he had previously occupied. She couldn't believe it. He had left without talking to her without even acknowledging her. She was carrying his child. She sank to the ground sobs wracking in her chest.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said to the air. Jane sniffled deciding to suffer in silence. She felt empty like she had no more tears to cry. She was glad Castiel was alive but she couldn't understand why he had left without speaking to her. She was sure it was him who had whispered in her ear. Were they going to revert back to only speaking in dreams? She didn't know if she could handle it. Not now. Not after everything she had been through. She needed him now more than ever now she knew he was alive.

Sam looked around the room. When his eyes landed on his sister his heart broke. He'd all but forgotten about Jane. She looked so devastated so broken. He surmised in all the commotion Cas had probably forgotten about her too. She'd been so quiet. He then realized by the look on her face, the abandonment shown clearly on her delicate features she felt the angel had purposefully not spoken to her. He didn't know for sure but up until his death Castiel had protected his sister. He felt it was unlikely he'd just give up on her now especially with her current situation.

Dean followed Sam's gaze and he swore again seeing his sister's state. He walked slowly towards her like she was a caged animal ready to lash out. He didn't even bother speaking to her he just picked her up in his arms and carried her still sobbing frame out to the car. He placed her gently in the back seat and crawled into the driver's seat. Sam trailed behind and got in the passenger side door.

END OF CHAPTER 12! I am so mean right? How dare Cas forget about Jane? What an asshole. LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jane's pregnant. Cas is back. Sam and Dean are eternally fucked. It's all good in SPN land right? Review please. Kisses to those who do! Also, fundraiser for Random Acts on Saturday. If you live in the Pittsburgh area come support Misha's charity!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nadda thing you recognize. Now good god y'all read on!

It had been two days since Jane had learnt Castiel was alive. Two days she had suffered silently not wanting to burden her brothers. They suffered as she did each for their own reasons. The Winchesters pretty much sat in silent tension for two days. Neither of the them wanted to share their own personal torment. Jane had slept, Sam had researched and Dean had drank.

She had been elated then broken as he ignored her. She hoped he would appear to her in her dreams as he used to but after two days of very frequent naps she'd quit hoping. She didn't know where they stood. She knew that she was ten weeks pregnant and the baby's father whom she thought was dead was suddenly very alive and very kicking as he'd killed two angels two days prior.

They hadn't heard from any angel actually. The sigils Castiel had carved into her brothers ribs were working splendidly. There was a problem though. She didn't have any sigils carved into her ribs so if the angels could track her they could track the boys. She had a sneaking suspicion though that being pregnant with an angel kept her off the radar. She wasn't even sure if Castiel could carve Enochian sigils into her ribs. It may endanger the baby.

The Winchesters had spent the last two days at the same motel they had been staying in before. Dean had gone to the front desk ordering them to give them a room with two beds and a couch and one without a broken railing and blood on the floor. He refused to sleep on the floor again. His back still hurt. They had stayed because Bobby was still in the hospital confined to a wheel chair and bitter as ever. The doctors were saying he may never walk again. Not walking to hunter was like not drinking to an alcoholic. It was a way of life. Funny how hunters and alcoholics fell into the same category.

Jane had decided to get a check up while they were at the hospital in case that fall during the fight with Meg had harmed the baby. She had told the doctor she tripped over some blankets. He had assured her everything was fine. He hooked her up to a sonogram machine and let her hear the baby's heart beat. She'd never been so thrilled her life. She asked the doctor if he noticed anything strange. He'd laughed at her question saying it was one he got from new mothers a lot and assured her once again that her baby was healthy. She'd silently thanked Castiel's father that the baby wasn't developing wings in the womb. It would be a few more weeks before they could determine the sex. She could hardly wait.

She pulled her shirt down as the doctor left the room. She looked at herself in the mirror noticing the changes from last week when she'd been standing in front of the mirror at the hotel. Her weight gain was probably the most prominent feature. This would probably be the last week she could wear her normal clothing. Her jeans were getting too snug and she was afraid to put too much pressure on the baby. She laughed at herself, laughed at the fussing.

She lifted her shirt annoyed by the little red stretch marks beginning to appear on her stomach and breasts. Her breasts were noticeably larger as well. She had naturally large breasts to begin with but now she was afraid she'd have to have her bras custom made if they got much bigger. The tenderness too was awful. She couldn't even cross her arms without them tingling. She stifled a yawn. Increased fatigue. That symptom was hitting her hard. She was always tired.

She turned to the side keeping her shirt bunched under her breast. She was starting to show. Her normally flat stomach had started to round. It was very slight but it was still becoming more and more noticeable. She tucked her shirt into her pants. Her slightly round stomach showed through the shirt. She wondered if her brothers would notice and decided to leave her shirt tucked in. She left the room and walked quietly down the hallway to Bobby's room. As she reached the door way she heard raised voices. She noticed four distinct voices. Four voices she knew very well. She contemplated not going into the room. If he ignored her again she didn't know if she could take it. Then she contemplated untucking her shirt. She had wanted her brothers to notice her growing belly but she wasn't sure if she wanted Castiel too. She shook her head scolding her ridiculousness. He was the baby's father. He had a right to see the developing child.

She saw Sam move into the doorway and Dean moved to shut the door. She slipped in quietly standing near the door. Her brother smiled at her before slamming the door shut and turning back to Castiel. She was watching the entire conversation with a forced positive perspective. She watched her former lover intensely studying his every feature as she had many times. She was determined that if he didn't talk to her she'd be ok. She was going to be strong, going to be independent.

She moved towards the window to stand near Bobby. So far nothing from the angel. She felt ridiculous, like a teenager again trying to get attention from a teacher she had a crush on. Then again this wasn't high school. This wasn't her teacher and she wasn't a teenager. This was an angel, a man, she'd had a very adult relationship with and as a result of that relationship she now carried his child. A child who also happened to be an angel. She laughed despite herself, her life was like a badly written soap opera.

Dean was being his usual arrogant, pompous self and his conversation with Castiel was quickly turning sour. She couldn't see his face but by the way his entire body had tensed she knew Dean had pissed him off. Dean walked past him. If Castiel wanted to look at Dean he'd have to turn around. He'd see Jane. She was standing right behind Dean.

"Enough!" Castiel said turning around just as Jane had predicted; eye contact was big with Castiel. He didn't acknowledge her but continued to scold Dean like a child, "this isn't a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help we can win."

"This is a pipe dream, Cas." Dean replied doubtfully shaking his head in the process.

"I killed two angels this week, those are my brothers. I'm hunted. I've rebelled...," Castiel started as Jane shifted her weight leaning back with her arms behind her on the window seal. Her slightly rounding stomach protruded more. As she shifted he finally looked at her then back at Dean, "and I did it all of it. For..." he trailed off.

He looked at Jane again. She stood straight, crossing her arms and wrinkling her brows in question. Why was he looking at her like that? The anger melting from his face. His own brows furrowing in an emotion Jane couldn't quite place. He opened his mouth to speak again. Then closed it. He looked at Dean again then just as quickly back to Jane. She smiled, genuine but uneasy, at him. That seemed to break his trance. He shook his head and looked back to Dean. "For..." he started again. Jane shifted again in annoyance her shirt lifted slightly. He glanced at her again. "you," he whispered gazing at her again his expression was so intense it took her breath away.

Castiel walked past Dean towards Jane. She watched him come breathing heavily her eyes filling with unshed tears. She silently cursed herself for being so emotional when he was around. The other occupants in the room stood quietly unsure of what was going on. Her brothers stood tense ready to beat down the angel if he meant to hurt their sister. Castiel stopped a few feet away in front of her. He didn't meet her eyes he was peering down at her stomach. Slowly he reached out and lifted her shirt exposing her pale skin. She gasped as his cold fingers brushed her stomach. He stretch his fingers over her stomach. His hands were like ice but incredibly soft just as she remembered. She could feel her skin break out in goosebumps. He looked up at her. His face unreadable, the blank mask he always wore when he was trying very hard to control himself.

"You're showing," he said roughly his voice full of the emotion he'd hidden from his face. She smiled and cupped her hand over his nodding her head.

"That's our baby, Castiel." she whispered as a single tear ran down her face. He moved his hand away from her stomach letting her shirt fall back into place and cupped her face. She closed her eyes sighing, leaning into his hand. He wiped the tear from her eyes. As she opened her eyes she found he'd moved closer.

"I missed you so much," Jane said softly putting her hand on his chest, "please don't ever leave me again."

He gazed into her eyes with such intensity she thought her knees may buckle. He smiled pulling her into a hug. She laid her head on his chest inhaling his scent listening to his breathing. He wrapped his arms tightly around her placing his hand in her hair.

"I won't, Dorothy Jane," he whispered softly into her hair. Her only reply was a cheerful sob at hearing him speak her name. She'd longed to hear it. He pulled back and she felt chilled no longer wrapped in his warm arms.

He cocked his head to the side furrowing his brow, "Why are you weeping, Dorothy Jane? Are you sad?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, Castiel you make me very happy."

He cupped her face with his hands again pulling her close. His lips just above hers he smiled his breath on her lips, "Good," he replied muskily as he leaned in and claimed her lips. She deepened the kiss bringing her arms up around his head pulling him closer pressing their bodies together.

They stayed interlocked for a long time. Dean and Sam and Bobby watched the whole thing with a sly smile on their lips glad to see Jane so happy. She'd been so tortured and lost since she'd discovered Castiel was alive. The three men had never seen Castiel this way but Dean had to admit dude had some mad skills even if he was using them on his sister.

After a few minutes of them still kissing Dean was starting get grossed out. How long could they stay like that anyhow? Finally he'd had enough, "Alright, alright. Reunion's over. You're grossing me out."

Jane pulled away from Castiel a smile on her lips. She kept Castiel's face in her hands and put her forehead against his smiling. Both were trying to catch their breath. Castiel looked like a scolded child. She kissed him again quickly and chaste before pulling completely away. He glanced at her tenderly before becoming all business again but he kept Jane's hand in his.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it that you want?" Bobby said bitterly referring the previous conversation between Castiel and Dean. Jane gave her old friend a stern look as Castiel tightened his grip on Jane.

"I did come for something," he said moving back towards Dean pulling Jane along with him. She went quite willingly not wanting to let go of him yet. Castiel moved so he was standing right in front of Dean. A sour look on his face again, "An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked. Castiel and Dean both turned to face him. Castiel backed up away from Dean still pulling Jane along with him. He moved their intertwined towards himself pulling her closer to his body. A move that did not go unnoticed by the three men.

"Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"Like a God emf?" Sam asked the angel sort of mimicking.

Castiel nodded running his thumb over Jane's knuckles. Another moved that did not go unnoticed by the other men. She tried to keep her face blank trying not to grin to show how happy she truly was. She felt downright giddy.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've got nothing like that," Bobby told the angel. Dean shrugged as if to say tough luck asshole.

"I know you don't," Castiel replied looking at Dean then down at his necklace. Dean followed his gaze.

"What this?" Dean asked skeptically.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean replied crossly.

"Dean," Jane said scolding her brother. He looked at her cross. How dare she side with the angel! Castiel squeezed her hand in gratitude.

"Dean, give it to me," Castiel said irritably. They stared at each other for a few moments. Dean's mouth hanging open as if he couldn't believe his necklace was an amulet used to find God. He looked at his sister who was gazing at him sternly. He looked down at her hand tucked firmly into the angels. He shook his head. This might be a problem. He wanted Jane to be happy but he didn't like her being on Castiel's side. He didn't feel betrayed. The feeling didn't run that deep he just felt annoyed maybe a little jealous. She usually agreed with Dean, her big brother. Now, with a man in her life that was going to change.

"Alright, I guess," Dean said removing the necklace and holding it preciously in his hands. He took one long look at it then handed it to Castiel's outstretched hand, "Don't lose it."

"Oh great now I feel naked," Dean replied shrugging his shoulders and adjusting his clothes. Jane smiled at him and leaned into Castiel. He looked down her a small smile on his lips. He placed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed knowing he was going to leave but content. She started to pull her hand from his but he grabbed her fingers bringing them to his lips and placing a gentle kiss. He took one last look at her stomach and said simply, "I'll be in touch." He disappeared. The men in the room turned to Jane. She wasn't able to hold it back anymore. She grinned from ear to ear. Dean just shook his head. Sam smiled and Bobby gave her a weak smile.

They stood for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Jane was practically floating around the room. The three men watched her. Walking over to the window she placed her hands on her stomach smiling rocking back and forth slightly. She was talking softly to her stomach. Her brothers couldn't really understand her but caught, "that was your daddy little one. He's an angel just like you."

Dean shook his head. If this was how it was going to be from now he was going to have to keep a constant puke bucket near him. He couldn't take cutesie. On the other hand it made him really happy to see his sister in such good spirits. He watched her talking to herself. Her clothes were getting tight and she was definitely showing. They'd have to go shopping. He hated shopping. Maybe he'd just give her some money and turn her loose in the mall. He quickly shot down that idea. Too many people in a mall for her to go unprotected especially since the demons might know she was caring an angel's child. He'd have to go shopping. He was just about to suggest it when Bobby's phone started to ring.

The Winchesters were headed to River Pass, Colorado. Rufus, Bobby's old hunting buddy, had been the one calling at the hospital. He claimed he was in a town full of demons and needed help. The car ride had been long. Jane was exhausted and thought not for the first time that maybe she should have taken her brothers advice and stayed with Bobby. She was just going to have to get used to it. She was ten weeks pregnant but still a hunter. She'd just have to be extra careful.

They pulled up to the road leading into the town but encountered a barrier. Jumping out of the car to check on things Sam reported back that the bridge leading into town had collapsed. They were going to have to walk. Jane was glad because she needed to stretch her legs. Dean went to the trunk and loaded up a duffle bag for each of them. Without easy access to the car they were going to have to gear up. Jane noticed that Dean was putting light stuff in her bag. She scowled at him but didn't voice her opinion. Now wasn't the time for a fight, they needed to be united against whatever lie ahead in that town.

After walking about 300 feet Jane was glad Dean had packed her bag lightly. She was exhausted. Her lungs burned, the muscles in her legs were on fire. She had worn one of her brothers shirts. If they were going into the lion's den, into a town crawling with demons, she didn't want them seeing her in her current condition. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever but she could hide it just a little while longer.

They walked along the dirt road that led into the town. It was deserted. Jane would have called it a ghost town if it hadn't had the appearance of it being full of life, a bustling prosperous town. Jane walked quietly behind her brothers. Her clothes were soaked with sweat.

She heard a song playing, Spirit in the Sky. She liked this song. Every time she heard it, it made her think of Remember the Titans. She hadn't really enjoyed the movie but Sam had been obsessed with it for a while.

As they walked into the town they came across an overturned car with smoke rising from underneath. Dean bent down to see if anyone was inside it. Nothing. A little ways up the road was a car with the door hanging open its right turn signal blinking. The car was still running, the song Jane heard coming from the radio. Sam approached the car with his gun raised ready for an attack, ready for anything. Slowly, he reached in and turned the ignition key shutting the car off. He backed slowly away from the car looking around. Dean did the same on the other side. The quiet was deafening.

The Winchesters started walking slowly towards the center of town careful to catalog everything they saw. They passed by a cherry red mustang which Dean stopped briefly to admire. They came across another car with the door hanging open. It wasn't running like the other had been. A stroller was tucked partially under one of the tires. Blood spattered on the street. Jane gasped placing her hand over her stomach. She just stared at the carriage. That could easily be her someday. Demon hunting with a baby. Her brothers looked back at her. Each gave her a knowing sympathetic smile.

They turned from the car and continued walking. They had only taken about two steps when they heard a gun cock behind them. All three turned swiftly around guns raised. Ellen Harvelle stood there with her own gun raised. The Winchesters could not have been more surprised.

"Ellen?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Hello, boys," she replied her gun still raised. Jane couldn't help it she smiled at their old friend. She always referred to all three of them as the boys. Jane most certainly was not a boy but calling them the boys was easier than calling them the boys and girl. She didn't mind.

Everyone lowered their weapons carefully. The sun was hot Jane could feel the sweat running down her neck. She didn't know how her brothers were in those heavy coats. Dean spoke and Ellen threw water into his face. He wiped it off annoyed telling her they were themselves. She walked quickly passed them and they followed her into a building.

She rounded on them again as soon as they were through the door. First, glad to see them, then giving Dean a slap telling him to pick up a phone once in awhile. Dean promised he would and asked again what was happening in this town. Ellen told them, as they walked down a set of stairs into what looked like a basement, that the entire town was ridden with demons except for the people that stayed down in this basement to keep safe. She knocked swiftly on the door telling whoever was on the other side that it was her.

The door opened and Jane immediately smelled musty furniture. The smell was sickening. There weren't many people in the room. Jane wondered how big the town was how many people lived here. She saw a pregnant woman sitting with who appeared to be her husband. Jane sympathized wishing not for the first time that Castiel was with her. Jane noticed all the candles everywhere and a lantern lit. It was day time. They shouldn't be wasting their supplies like this. Ellen introduced them to everyone in the room. Jane stayed behind her brothers. A man asked them if they were hip to the whole demon thing. Jane scoffed, that was the understatement of the century. The Winchesters were talking amongst themselves with Ellen about making a run for it. She told them they had tried that already and lost ten people. Sam suggested giving them all guns to which Dean made a comment about giving one to baby bump. Jane gave her brother an evil glare and a nudge. He muttered an apology. After that they formulated a game plan. This was going to be a tough day.

As it turned out, there weren't any demons at all. The man causing all of the trouble had been one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The red one to be exact, war. Her brothers had cut his finger off to removed his ring. The ring is what gave him power. When he twisted it, the townspeople had started to see demons. Now that his ring was gone, he was powerless and the town went back to seeing normal people instead of demons.

The Winchesters said goodbye to Jo and Ellen and Rufus. Dean promised Ellen they'd keep in touch. They headed back to the car and had to crawl down into the ravine again. Jane snagged her shirt in between two rocks. Her brothers had tried to pulling it out of the rocks but couldn't. Her shirt was currently bunched up behind her exposing her stomach and keeping her pinned to the bridge.

"You're going to have to take the shirt off, Janie, I can't get it out." Dean said giving it a strong pull again without success.

"How did you get snagged here anyhow?" Sam asked as he tried as well.

Jane stood pinned to the rock annoyed, "I slid down this stupid thing and the shirt bunched up." She struggled against the rock. Dean told her again to take the shirt off while Sam complained because it was his shirt. Jane loosened the buttons and slid out of the shirt. She did not like being topless in front of her brothers and was incredibly thankful she had decided to wear a plain bra today. Her brothers adverted their eyes as they finished the climb back to the car. Just as they were near the top Jane lost her footing.

She started slipping down as the pieces of the crumbled bridge shifted underneath her. Dean turned just in time and grabbed her arm before she fell. He pulled her up to safety just the rocks tumbled down into the water. She thanked him and checked herself for any injuries. She had a few small scrapes on her stomach. She hoped everything was alright with the baby. When she had slipped her entire body had fallen hard against the rocks.

They piled into the car and drove a little ways down the road. Jane had put a clean shirt on before they'd pulled out. After driving for a few hours they decided to stop for a while. They had nowhere to be and Jane really enjoyed the scenic view.

They were sitting at a picnic bench when Dean pulled out the Horseman's ring, "To the top of Mount Doom?" he said jokingly turning the ring in his finger tips.

Sam sat there looking pained. Jane was looking out over the tree tops. The sights were beautiful from up here. She got up to get a drink from the cooler in the car. When she opened the lid she only saw beer. Sighing she closed the lid deciding as soon as they left here they were stopping to stock up on pregnancy friendly beverages.

She turned back towards her brothers to tell them just that but paused. They looked upset. Not the normal brooding painful look her twin brother usually had but deep, awful sorrow. She made her way back to the table sitting down beside her twin. They both gave her a side long glance as she sat down. Then sat in silence for a few moments not wanting to fight in front of their sister. Finally, Jane broke the silence.

"What's going on?" she asked looking from one brother to the other.

They both just stared at her. When they didn't speak she said angrily, "well?"

Sam sighed reluctantly, "I'm in no shape to be hunting."

"What do you mean?" she said eyes scanning his entire body looking for an injury. He followed her eyes.

"I'm not hurt, Jane. Not physically anyhow."

"Then why are you in no shape to be hunting?"

"Because of the demon blood. I miss the feeling. When I saw the blood back in River Pass I was tempted to drink it. There's something wrong with me Jane. I think I just need to step back for a while." Sam finished with a sigh. His face filled with grief.

"I shouldn't be hunting either, Sam, but I'm not giving up." Jane said placing her hand on her brothers arm.

"I'm dangerous," he told her then paused. He looked close to tears. "I think maybe we should just go our separate ways for a while."

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. You need us. You need our help if you're going to get better. Whatever is inside of you, whatever is wrong with you we can deal with it together," Jane told him looking to Dean for support.

Dean looked at her apologetically then turned to Sam, "well, I think you're right."

"What, no, Dean, don't be an asshole," she said angrily hitting her hands on the picnic table.

"I expected more of a fight," Sam told his older brother resigned. Beside him Jane was practically steaming from the ears.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I spend more time worrying about you then doing the job right. I can't afford that, not now, you know."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said sadly to his brother his head hung in shame.

"I know you are Sam," Dean replied regrettably . Sam stood up to leave. Jane grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned towards her and muttered an apology walking away. Jane watched him go sadly then rounded on her older brother.

"Are you out of your mind? Why are you letting him go?" Jane said pounding her hands down on the table again. Dean looked at his sister wearily then back to Sam's retreating figure.

"Jane, he needs some time to himself. Let him go."

"He needs his family. We're supposed to support him not drive him away. You can't just let him go. He needs help, Dean." She finished feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

"He is dangerous. His demon blood thing makes him reckless and wild and until he gets control of it. It's better if he stays away from the hunt, from you," Dean told her faintly. She turned back towards him flabbergasted. She opened her mouth a few times searching for the words instead of lunging over the table.

"Me? You want him to stay away from me?"

"I can't protect both of you."

Jane scoffed in disbelief, "You son of a bitch! You sent him away because you can't protect both of us? We're adults now, Dean. We can protect ourselves. You need to stop treating us like children."

"You're pregnant, Janie. Don't you think it's best if he stays away until he gets control of himself? Don't you think it would be dangerous for your baby if he lost control and started sucking on demon blood again? I can't protect both of you but I can protect you from Sam." Dean finished angrily.

Jane stood up from the table. She was angry, roaring fire angry. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins. The sun seem to beat down on her fueling her rage. She looked at her brother bitterly, "I cannot believe you! I don't need your protection, Dean. The father of my child is an angel. I think he can handle Sam tweaked out on demon blood. Do you honestly think Castiel would let anything happen to his unborn child?"

Dean stared at his sister, anger, astonishment and resentment on his face. He was angry that she had lashed out at him. He was so tired of his siblings emotional outbursts. He resented the fact she didn't see him as her protector anymore. He was her older brother, damn it. It was his job to protect her. He'd always protected her. That had been his job, look after the twins. His father had gave him the same speech every single time he went out for a hunt. Don't open the door, don't go out, and take care of the twins, especially little Janie. John Winchester had always stressed watching for Jane. She was curious and rambunctious and as the only girl in the family her male family members had went above and beyond to protect her. John's dying wish was to look after Jane. She was right though. Castiel was many things, arrogant, pompous, a good soldier but one thing he was not was naive. He had, since their first meeting, always taken care of Jane. Maybe not emotionally but he hadn't let any physical harm come to her. Castiel could protect Jane in ways Dean wasn't able to. Dean was bitter. Dean was a proud man.

She walked away from him and climbed into the backseat of the Impala laying down. She was angry, tired and done with the day. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. She was very upset about Sam leaving. She didn't want him to leave. All three of them were terribly co-dependent on each other.

A few moments later she heard Dean open the door to the Impala. She listened as he turned over the engine and put in one of his favorite cd's singing along softly. Jane willed herself not to feel guilty. Not to feel bad for yelling at her brother.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Dean wipe his face. She couldn't see his face but she could tell from his posture he was probably wiping away a stray tear. Her brother didn't cry often but his siblings were his entire world and when they hurt he hurt. He sacrificed anything and everything to keep them safe and happy. Sending Sam away hurt him more than he let on. Jane felt guilty but didn't say anything deciding to give the oldest Winchester time to himself. She closed her eyes again falling asleep.

When she woke up it was night and 'Simple Man' was playing on the radio. Her brother was still driving and singing along softly to the radio his thumbs moving to the music as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. She sat up stretching and he looked in the mirror at her. She smiled at her brother. She'd lost her internal struggle about feeling guilty. Right before she'd gone to sleep she'd promised herself that she'd be nicer to Dean. She had realized that he was just trying to protect her. He always had. His methods were wrong but his intentions were pure. Sending away Sam had been tough and she'd remembered that night at Bobby's when Sam had tried to hurt her while he was aching for demon blood. She knew it was for the best. Demon blood made Sam crazy. So she decided for once to give him a break.

"Dean," Jane started trying to get his attention. She looked up at the front seat and decided to climb over it. She fell unceremoniously onto her head with her feet flailing in the air. Dean laughed and used a free hand to straighten his sister. She smiled at him and decided that her humiliation had been worth seeing him smile.

"Dean," she started again, "let's talk."

The smile disappeared instantly as his mood darkened and he started to say something but she interjected, "this cooler is full of nothing but beer. I can't drink beer. We need to buy some beverages that are pregnancy friendly. Also, I'm starving. I could use a good piece of pie"

Dean looked at his sister grateful she had decided to let their issues rest for now. He nodded his head, a wide smile lighting up his face at the idea of pie, and pulled into a motel they were just about to pass. Jane looked at her brother in question.

"Let's stop for the night and we'll order some food. Anything you want," he told her getting out of the car.

Once they were in the hotel and settled Dean had called and ordered Chinese food. The man at the restaurant claimed they had pie. Dean was interested to see what kind of a pie a Chinese place would carry. Jane was craving soy sauce. Dean didn't particularly like Chinese food hoping her cravings changed soon. This was the sixth time they'd had to order Chinese food since Jane had found out she was pregnant. While they waited on the food Jane had gone to take a bath. Dean was standing in front of the mirror wiping his face. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and he took the moment to clear his thoughts.

Sam was gone. He wasn't exactly sure where his younger brother had gone but hoped he was alright. Dean made a mental note to call him soon. He looked at the bathroom door. His little sister was almost eleven weeks pregnant. Yes, he kept count. And the baby's father? Their own resident angel. Dean shook his head. His twin siblings falling in love with the monsters. Although, Dean had to admit Cas really wasn't a monster. He was one of the good guys. He thought back to what Jane had said to him. He knew she was right. Castiel wouldn't let anything happen to her or their baby. He had a sneaking suspicion about the times Jane had seemed to be stuck behind an invisible force field. He figured Cas probably had something to do with that.

"I did," he heard from behind him. Dean jumped looking into the mirror behind him to see Castiel standing there. He shook his head angrily.

"Don't do that," he said shutting off the water. He heard the water in the bathroom shut off right as his sister called out to him.

"Dean, did you say something?" she called to him. Both men looked towards the bathroom door. They heard splashing as Jane shifted in the water.

"Uh, yeah. I was talking to Cas. He's here," Dean said to his sister. The splashing stopped and the water turned back on. Dean shook his head. So much for her soothing bath.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said as Dean turned towards him. He was standing inches away from him. Their faces almost touching.

"Cas, we've talked about this, personal space." Dean told his friend leaning awkwardly away.

"My apologies," Castiel replied taking a step back. Dean grabbed his jacket off of the counter folding it up and placing it on top of his other clothes.

The water shut off in the bathroom and the sound of water draining could be heard. They heard a few splashes as Jane got out of the tub. Dean turned around to see the angel staring at the door. The look on his face was priceless. Dean scoffed shaking his head a small grin on his face. He cleared his throat. Castiel startled as he turned his head slowly towards Dean his face guilty.

"Dude, go in there and take a peek. No one's going to care. You've clearly already seen her naked," Dean told him amused. Castiel looked back towards the door and seemed to contemplate it. The angel shook his head once as if to clear his thoughts before turning back to Dean giving him his full attention. Dean sighed. This new relationship between Jane and Cas was going to be interesting.

"So how did you find me? I thought I was off angel radar?" Dean asked changing the subject which Castiel was grateful for.

"You are. Dorothy Jane isn't." Castiel told him with another glance at the door.

"Why do you call her that anyway? By her full name?" Dean asked the angel.

"What else would I call her?" Castiel replied casually.

"Jane, Janie, sweet honey baby who gives you lots of lovin'," Dean replied entertained with a short laugh and then shook his head repulsed with himself. Castiel looked at Dean as if he didn't really understand the phrase. Dean laughed again shaking his head. Castiel walked around the room inspecting it.

"Where's Sam?" he finally asked after a thorough examination of the small room.

Dean bowed his head and was silent for a few seconds. He picked up one of his button down shirts starting to pull it on. "Sam and I are taking separate vacations for a little while," he told the angel.

Castiel remained silent watching as Dean dressed. Dean finished putting on his shirt just as he was about to speak the bathroom door opened a crack. Steam seeped through the crack. Both men looked over at the door. Jane was standing in the crack with her hair in a towel and another wrapped around her body. She looked sheepishly at her brother and closed the door a little more.

"Um, the clothes I brought in don't fit. Could you grab me a pair of my sweat pants and one of your shirts?" she called to her brother. Dean nodded and went to her suitcase. Castiel kept looking at Jane. His eyes ran up and down her body stopping briefly on her mid section. The towel was too large to make out the small bump. Jane always wore her clothes very fitting and she was having trouble fitting into them. In fact, the jeans she had brought in with her wouldn't button. She smiled at him and he looked away guilty. Jane smiled even wider shutting the door completely.

Dean pulled a pair of pink sweat pants out of Jane's bag. They were a pair from Victoria Secret and had pink written along the hip. He went to his bag and pulled out a black t-shirt. He handed them to Castiel. The angel looked at him questioningly but took the offered clothes.

Dean nodded towards the door, "She's your girlfriend or whatever. You take them into her."

Castiel looked momentarily frightened staring at Dean wide eyed then shook it off and walked towards the bathroom door. He paused with his hand above the door knob and turned back towards Dean.

Dean smirked, "Go get 'em tiger."

Castiel furrowed his brow then opened the door walking into the bathroom. Jane was standing in front of the sink brushing her teeth. She smiled as he shut the door leaning against it. She didn't know why he seemed so shy today. She thought maybe he was trying to get used to these human feelings or maybe he genuinely felt uneasy at being so casual.

Setting her toothbrush down on the sink she turned to face him. She took the clothes out of his hands and set them down on the toilet. He reached for the door handle to leave. She stopped him by turning back around. She moved up to him and pressed him against the door. Seeing him standing there looking vulnerable ignited a fire throughout her body. She pressed her lips against his pushing him roughly against the door. The impact shook the door slightly. She heard Dean make a sound of disgust from the other room.

Castiel seemed surprised at first then returned the kiss turning so she was the one pressed up against the door. He wasn't as rough as Jane had been. He yanked the towel from her hair and her hair fell to her shoulder soaking them. He paused to breath looking at her lips which were swollen from their kiss. He touched them lightly with his fingers and moved his hand down to her throat then down to her chest resting lightly on her breasts. His other hand trailed down her face as he reclaimed her lips bringing his other hand up to cup her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist underneath his coat pulling him closer. She could feel him through the towel. He broke the kiss again with a gasp. He pulled her tighter. She was pressed into his body almost melting together. He leaned his forehead against hers. His clothing wet from her towel and hair. He could feel the slight bump of her stomach against his waist. She smiled up at him sweetly which he returned.

"The things you do to me," he whispered softly kissing her again briefly. He let go and backed away from her. The look on his face was the same one he'd given her all those months ago in Bobby's kitchen, predator. She wasn't afraid as she had before. Her cheeks were red and flushed. She loved that look. She heard Dean make an irritated sound in the other room. They were taking too long. Jane looked at the door and sighed. She moved to put her clothes on. She expected Castiel to leave but he shut stood by the door watching her. She smiled shyly and dropped her towel. She heard him swallow hard. She put on her bra and underwear thankful she'd pulled out a matching pair. She moved to stand in front of Castiel. He looked down at her his eyes lustful and heartfelt.

"What do you think? It's getting big isn't it?" She asked him referring to her growing stomach. His eyes moved down to her abdomen. He placed his hand gently on her stomach. She was slightly bigger than she had been the last time he saw her. It had only been a week after all. She was still only showing slightly. He had heightened senses he could tell a big difference to where she only saw a minor one. He made a silent promise to come more often. He looked at her as he removed his hand nodding his head. She smiled at him. He loved when she smiled at him. It made his whole body feel warm. She turned back away from him and finished putting her clothes on. She checked herself in the mirror as Castiel opened the door. As she walked by him she reached for his hand. He intertwined his long fingers with her.

When they emerged, they saw Dean had taken a seat in one of the arm chairs a beer in his hand. He gave them a look that clearly said he was irritated by their delay. Dean noticed Castiel's over coat was damp. Jane gave her brother a pointed look. Dean returned it.

"So, did you find God yet? More importantly can I have my damn necklace back please?" Dean asked from his position in the chair. Jane let go of Castiel's hand moving to sit on the bed picking up a box of Chinese food from earlier. Castiel remained standing watching Jane's every move.

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here I need your help," Castiel told him finally taking his eyes off Jane and looking at Dean.

"With what, a God hunt? Not interested." Dean asked amused. Castiel looked back to Jane. She smiled at him between ungracefully shoving a fork full of lo mein in her mouth.

"It's not God it's someone else," Castiel replied intensely.

Dean looked irritated, "who?"

"It's an archangel. The one who killed me," Castiel said walking towards Dean. Jane choked on the mouth full of noddles. She started coughing her eyes watering. Both men turned abruptly to look at her. Castiel started to move towards her but she put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine. Sorry," she told him taking a drink of the tea the restaurant had sent with their order. Castiel turned back to Dean but kept glancing at Jane every few seconds.

"Uh, excuse me? An archangel?"

"His name is Raphael."

Dean scoffed , "you were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Jane laughed, almost joking again, at her brothers joke but Castiel didn't seem to understand the reference. He continued on still just as serious as he had been before.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the Earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what? Revenge?"

"Information," Castiel replied seriously.

Dean shook his head standing up and walking towards the mirror. Castiel remained facing the door. He turned his head to look at Jane. His jaw was set in a tight line. He was getting irritated with Dean's uncaring attitude. Jane offered him a sympathetic smile which he returned before frowning again. Dean continued with a glance back at Castiel, "so what you find this dude he's just going to spill God's address?"

"Yes, because we are going to trap him and interrogate him," Castiel replied roughly. Jane set her food down on the night stand giving the angel a worried look. Dean turned back towards Castiel bitterly amused with the scenario.

"You're serious about this?" Dean asked him.

Castiel turned to face Dean his face deadly solemn, "yes."

Dean held a knife in his hand which he cleaned off with a discarded towel. Jane hadn't seen him with it before. She wondered where he had hidden it.

"So you're Thelma and I'm Louise and we're just going to sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked coming to stand in front of Castiel a smirk on his lips. Castiel just stared at him. Dean sighed and moved past him to the bed where Jane was currently sitting. He looked at her briefly an indescribable look on his face. He reached down and started fiddling with his bag again.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this," he asked the angel.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel would dare harm you," Castiel replied regretfully.

Dean looked up at him incredulously, "Oh so I'm your bullet shield."

"I need your help because you are the only one who will help me. Please."

Dean seemed to regard the angel a few moments then looked over at his sister who was staring at them both intently.

"Ok fine. Where is he?"

Castiel nodded appreciatively, "Maine. Let's go." He moved to place two fingers on Dean's forehead. Dean stopped him moving his head out of reach. Castiel put his hands up in defense.

"What?"

"The last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week. We're driving."

Jane scoffed standing up, "you're gross," she replied moving to pick up her bags. Both men stared at her. She stopped turning to look at them, "what?"

"You're not going, Janie," Dean told her. Castiel nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, I am. You're not leaving me here by myself," she told them angrily.

"Dorothy Jane, it is not safe for you to be around angels," Castiel said sternly. Jane cocked her head to the side and tisked.

"Oh, really? I'm around you, Castiel. I'm ok. In fact, I'm carrying an angel baby," she said bitterly.

Castiel sighed, "that's exactly why you can't go. The moment I touched you after our night together I knew you were pregnant. I could feel the life radiating off of you. Only angels give off that energy. If another angel touches you they'll feel what I felt and know the child is to be an angel. Breeding with a human is strictly forbidden."

"So was our being together in the first place but that didn't stop you."

"No one knows of this child outside of your brothers and Bobby. No one. It would be very bad if word got out."

"How bad, Cas?" Dean asked looking at his sister worried.

"She would be killed. There hasn't been an angelic child born in 2000 years."

"Guys, don't you think it would be even more dangerous for me to stay here alone?"

The two men talked as if they hadn't heard her or as if she wasn't in the room.

"We could drop her off at Bobby's," Dean suggested.

"Bobby can protect her from many things but not from vengeful angels. We could take her to Sam," Castiel told him.

"No," Dean replied sternly, "well, we can't just leave her here. Maybe she is safer with us,"

"Agreed. We'll take her along and just keep her out of reach," Castiel said turning to look at Jane but she was no longer standing there. Her bags were gone as well. Dean and Castiel looked quickly around the room and noticed the front door was open.

"Janie?" Dean called walking outside. He looked towards the car and saw that his sister was sitting in the back seat with her arms folded over her chest pouting. Dean sighed and called to Cas telling him that he'd found her. The men got into the car both turning to look at the girl. She stared straight ahead not looking at either of them. Castiel looked at her oddly almost like he was wounded. He looked at Dean who shook his head.

"Mood swings," he said casually. Jane scoffed and kicked the back of his seat. He started to car and put in one of his favorite cd's. He rolled down the window and pulled off into the night heading for Maine.

The Wheel In the Sky...should play right here! HAHAHA I hoped you enjoyed this story. I realized I have Jane crying a lot but the women in this show do cry a lot so whatev's. Now I know this is kinda cutesie right now and it probably will be for a couple more chapters. Bear with me lovers of angst it will return. Thank you to all of the people who have been reviewing. I appreciate it. Oh and did you guys watch Supernatural lately? What is up with Cas being a pansy. I don't like this new Cas one bit! Put a suit on damn it and man up!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Dean, Jane and Castiel had been traveling for ten hours. The drive from Colorado to Maine was roughly 33 hours. It had only been ten since they left the motel in the middle of the night. Jane had been complaining for the last two wanting to stop. Dean had wanted to keep pressing on just a little while longer. He wanted to wait until nightfall to stop. It was currently six in the afternoon. The sun was starting to set. Castiel remained silent most of the trip only speaking when spoken to.

The three were on a quest to find Raphael and capture him. Jane didn't know what Castiel's plan was for capturing an archangel. She hoped he knew what he was getting into. She decided to complain again.

"Dean, let's stop. Look there's a motel right up ahead," she said leaning forward and pointing to the little mom and pop motel that was just breaking the horizon.

"Janie, just a little bit further wait until its full dark," her brother replied looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"No, Dean, now. My entire body hurts, I'm hungry and I'm tired. I want to stop now!" she shouted the last startling her brother. He gave her a dirty look but pulled into the small motel. She smiled satisfied. The car stopped and Dean turned off the engine. He looked back at his sister glaring before getting out of the car and walking into the office.

Jane got out of the car stretching. She felt arms circle around her waist and she jumped instantly defensive until she realized it was Castiel. She turned in his arms. She hadn't heard the car door open. The Impala was loud she wouldn't have missed it. He must have popped out. She relaxed into his hold putting her head against his chest.

"Don't you use doors?" she asked amused.

"I have no use for them," he replied softly resting head on top of hers.

They just stood in comfortable silence until they heard the door to the office open. They spun as a whole to face Dean. As he starting walking towards them, Castiel let go and backed away. Jane looked at him in question but he didn't look at her. She rolled her eyes. She hoped he wasn't afraid of showing affection in front of Dean.

"Alright, our room is 310," Dean told them handing Jane a key. The key was shaped like a skeleton. She ran her fingers over it.

"Uh? Why is it a skeleton?" she asked entertained. She handed the key to Castiel so he could see it. He gave it a quick glance before handing it back to her.

"Apparently, Raven, the manager/owner, thought it would be 'neat as a Reese's piece' to have a gothic themed motel," Dean replied quoting the dark haired strange woman he had spoke to in the office.

Jane laughed as they walked towards the door marked 310 with what appeared to be a black rose. She rolled her eyes put her key in the door and turning it. She opened the door peering inside the room. The boys were right behind her looking over her head. She reached for the light and as she turned it on she heard a haunted voice call out, "welcome to my evil lair." This sent Jane into a fit of laughs. Only a light on the far wall turned on. The room was very dim she could barely see in front of her. She moved further into the room still laughing.

The room was strangely decorated. The bed frames were painted black. Each had a large head board with arches and posts. A black lace curtain hung on the wall above each headboard. The comforters were black satin with black satin sheets and a black satin bed ruffle.. The walls were painted black with odd pictures of Victorian era women and death portraits. Those portraits made Jane uneasy. Who would ever want to take a picture of a dead body?

Jane noticed that most of the lighting in the room were candles which were currently unlit. The light on the far wall was the only light. It caused the room to have shadows everywhere. She hoped the candles were electric but the closer she got to them she realized they weren't. On the nightstand was a matchbook and a snuff. She sighed irritably picking up the matchbook. Castiel raised his hand slowly and one by one the candles lit as he moved his arm. Jane blew out her match as the Winchesters looked at Castiel dumbfounded.

"Dude, you full on Dumbledore'd those mothers," Dean said smiling.

Castiel turned and looked at him confused, "there are no mother's here, not yet," he said looking at Jane, "I only lit the candles."

Jane laughed and Dean shook his head defeated. Castiel didn't understand what was so comical. Was it frequent for humans to prattle on about nothing and find it hilarious? Jane threw her bag down sinking into the closest bed. They were comfortable. This place was strange but at least the beds were comfy. She leaned her head back on the pillow and saw a drawing above the bed. Her eyebrows knit together as she looked at it. The boys followed her eyes up. Castiel gasped and scooped Jane off the bed before she even had time to register the movement.

She felt a tug at her stomach and then nothing. She closed her eyes. When she felt the cool night air on her face she opened her eyes. They were standing outside of the motel room. He had teleported outside. Jane's stomach was doing flips. She struggled out of Castiel's grip and fell brusquely to the pavement heaving up her lunch. He stood back watching her apologetically. Dean walked out of the door of the motel room fuming.

"What the hell was that all about, Cas?" he said rounding on the angel angrily sparing a glance at his sister.

Jane got up of the ground wiping her mouth on her shirt. Dean made a noise. It was his shirt after all. She looked around briefly. The world had stopped spinning. Fantastic. She turned angrily to Castiel as well.

"That drawing was Raphael's sigil. He can use it to see places he is not physically at," Castiel said sternly.

"You mean like Sauron?" Dean asked referencing a movie. For a few seconds it didn't seem as if Castiel understood the reference but then he nodded.

"Exactly,"

"You actually understood that reference?" Jane asked her anger slowly dissipating.

Castiel nodded not explaining. Jane waited a few seconds for him to elaborate when he didn't she continued the anger making its way forefront again.

"So, wait I don't understand. Why does it matter if Rafael sees me through that sigil. He doesn't know me. He doesn't what I look like." Jane told the angel her hands on her hips.

"He knows you by name. That is enough. An archangel's sigil can be used to detect other angels. It can detect the celestial life force. Hopefully, we were not in that room long enough for him to detect us," he said glancing back at the still open door.

"Us? You are the only angel here, Cas," Dean said moving to put his bag in the trunk. He'd dropped it outside the door when they'd first entered. They weren't staying here anymore.

"I'm not the only angel among us," Castiel said looking at Jane's stomach. She followed his eyes clasping her hand protectively over her stomach.

"What? The baby? It's only a half developed angel. How could Raphael pick up on an angel that isn't even fully developed yet?"

"It still has the celestial life force, Dorothy Jane," he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked a tad bit more defensive than she meant.

"When you collided with me that night after Pamela's funeral. I knew right away you were with child. I could sense the new life blossoming inside of you," he recited monotone as if he were reading from a book.

"But how did you know it was yours and not some other guys," she asked him. A look passed his face as she said it. Jealousy. Jane smiled despite herself. He was jealous. Good.

"I felt the angelic life force. It is different than humans. Only other angels would be able to sense it. I knew right away the child was mine."

"Great, so if I'm standing with speaking distance from another angel their going to know I'm pregnant with an angel," Jane said bitterly.

Castiel shook his head, "I don't think so. I am the child's father. We share a profound bond. It is easier for me to sense it. Another angel would have to touch you which is why I've been so adamant about you staying away from other angels."

Jane wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very very cold. How in the world was she ever going to protect this baby? She couldn't fight off Heaven. If the demons found out about it they were sure to come after her too. An angel they could raise to be evil. The power gain would be phenomenal.

"Well, we can't stay here that's for damn sure," Dean said breaking the silence. "I'll go tell Goth girl her place is too freaky for us." He walked away leaving the two alone. Jane stood with her arms wrapped around herself feeling defenseless. She shivered. Castiel moved towards her shrugging off his jacket. He wrapped it around her. She smiled up at him pushing her arms through the sleeves. It was way too big on her but she loved it. She considered never giving it back to him. She pulled it close around her breathing in deeply. It smelled like him. She cherished the smell even though he was standing right in front of her. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Dean walked out of the office and saw his sister standing with Castiel. He smiled, every time they were alone they ended up snuggled in against each other. It was cute and it made him want to puke. He just hoped that Castiel took damn good care of his sister or he'd rip that son of a bitches nuts off. Castiel looked over at Dean. Dean sighed. He forgot Castiel could hear his thoughts.

As they crawled back into the car Jane climbed into the backseat. When Castiel went to get into the front Jane grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back. Dean started to protest not wanting to be a chauffeur to which Jane replied abrasively that she wanted to spend time with her baby's father.

They drove a few more hours down the road. Jane had fallen asleep against Castiel. Dean looked at them in the rearview mirror. His sister was snuggled against the angel, his tan overcoat pulled tightly around her. Cas's arms was protectively around her while his head laid back against the seat with his eyes closed. Dean wasn't sure if angels slept but Castiel was still. As if on cue, Castiel opened his eyes meeting Dean's in the rearview mirror. He looked down at Jane, who seemed to sense his movement and snuggled in closer. Dean watched casually as the angel smiled down at the woman sleeping in his arms. He turned his head and gazed out the window at an approaching motel. Dean took the hint and pulled in.

Dean parked the car getting out. Castile shook Jane slightly then ran his hand down her face. She blinked a few times then looked up at him stifling a yawn followed by a smile. She glanced up towards the front seat to see her brother gone. She sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked him moving away from him. His arms dropped down to his side and he glanced over the darkened parking lot then towards the door where Dean had gone to check in.

"Somewhere in Ohio," he replied softly.

She slid across the seat and opened the door. The groaning of the door seemed to explode in the quiet night. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd fallen asleep but her best guess was it was sometime after midnight.

"It's half past two," Castiel replied appearing beside her. She jumped slightly giving her lover a disgruntled look before shutting the door.

Jane looked around the parking lot. Mentally taking notes of any and all signs of life and her surroundings. The scare of Raphael had shaken her up. She was afraid that he knew they were coming. Afraid that he knew of their plans and absolutely terrified that he knew of the baby. She shivered in the cold night air. It was a lot colder here than it had been earlier. In fact, as she took a better look around she noticed there was snow on the ground. She shivered again wrapping Castiel's coat tighter around her. She glanced at him, he was only wearing the dark colored business suit now. His blue tie was wrinkled. In fact, his whole suit was wrinkled but he seemed to be unaffected by the cold.

"I have to go," he said suddenly pulling them out of their silence. She spun around to face him her arms still crossed around her body.

"What? Where do you have to go?"

He smiled at her worry look, "I will return to you as soon as I am able. Do not worry, Dorothy Jane, I just want to check on a few things."

He disappeared before she had time to respond. She turned as she heard the office door open and her brother emerged. He looked at his sister still huddled in the tan coat. He found it odd to see her in something so iconic and only associated with Castiel. He walked past her towards the car.

"Let's go grab some food. The clerk said there's a small restaurant up the road that's open all night."

The Winchesters had eat dinner quietly. Occasionally, chatting with one another about idle things like the weather, the cities they'd gone through, where they'd like to go on a dream vacation. Neither wanted to talk about Sam, or the hunt or anything that would require much emotion. Just as they were about to order Castiel appeared in the booth next to Dean.

Jane dropped her water and Dean practically crawled through the wall to get away from him.

"Cas, don't do that!" Dean said angrily before checking around to see if anyone had noticed the angel's sudden appearance. The nearly empty diner remained quiet. No one went screaming through the aisles screaming about appearing men in dirty suits so he figured they must have been fine.

Jane cursed under her breath as she began cleaning up the water seeping all over the table. Castiel didn't apologize to either. He just sat motionless in the booth. The waitress approached their table noticing the spill and gave Jane a hand full of napkins. The woman turned to Castiel and bat her eyes a wide smile forming on the woman's lips.

"Hi there, I didn't see this cutie come in. Can I get you something to eat darling?" she said with a thick accent. Jane turned her attention to the woman glaring daggers. The woman's accent was so incredibly fake. Castiel looked up at the woman and cocked his head to the side. He stare was intense. The woman seemed elated at first at receiving his attention but as he continued to stare and not speak her smile faltered and uneasiness set in. Dean laughed bitterly and told the waitress they were fine they just needed the check.

They left shortly after that. Back at the hotel the boys quickly checked the room for hex bags, sigils and anything else that might endanger them. Once everything was clear they let Jane enter the room. She was exhausted. She threw her bag to the floor and flopped unceremoniously down into the nearest bed. Dean looked at her then at Castiel then at the only other available bed. He'd be damned if he was going to sleep on the floor. Castiel sat down into the chair by the window. Dean took the opportunity and sank down into the other bed.

The next morning Jane woke up around 8. Her stomach was churning. She sat up and saw Castiel relaxed in the chair staring at the wall. She was about to call out to him when her stomach flipped. Running to the bathroom she barely made it. After losing the contents of her stomach, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she exited the bathroom she saw Castiel had turned towards the bathroom but had not moved. She gave him a very weak smile. He seemed satisfied that she was alright and turned back towards the wall.

She shook her head and grabbed her suitcase pulling out clothes for the day. They still had a bit of traveling to do before they reached Maine. Probably another day. She wasn't looking forward to the day of traveling.

They had finally pulled into the town where they were going to interview the policeman. It was late so they had stopped at yet another motel. As they were unpacking, Dean pulled out his business suit for the following day. The trio would be going in as FBI agents. Jane pulled out one of her suits and swore.

"What's wrong, Janie?" Dean asked not bothering to look at his sister.

"These aren't going to fit, Dean," she replied holding up her skirt, " I may be able to wear the blouse and the jacket but I'm not going to be able to put the skirt on."

Dean swore. He knew they were going to have to go shopping but he'd been glad to avoid it so far. He sighed defeated. "Alright, we're just going to have to go and get you some new clothes."

Jane grinned in delight. She loved shopping.

The next morning Dean and Jane were standing in the middle of a shopping mall. Dean was hunched over and looking dreadful. Jane was standing tall and practically floating with excitement. Castiel had disappeared again a few hours ago claiming he wanted to check on things. Jane didn't know what kind of things he wanted to check on and was annoyed with his frequent departures.

Jane and Dean walked casually through the mall. Jane drug him into every store which he grumbled about. He stood outside the dressing room grumbling and holding his sisters shopping bags. So far she'd purchased five outfits. He thought that was plenty but she insisted on shopping some more. She had complained, as she always did, about doing something normal for a change.

When they were outside of a store for babies and pregnant woman Dean stopped.

"I am not going in there," he said as Jane looked eagerly through the window.

"Oh, yes we are," Jane said roughly pulling her brother inside.

She had been eager to shop for baby things since a few hours after she'd found out she was pregnant. It was all part of the experience even though the baby wasn't coming for another five months she was still eager to buy the things it would need.

A saleswoman with short pixie styled blonde hair approached Jane and Dean as she was going through one of the sales racks. Jane had decided to buy a few things but since she didn't know the sex of the baby yet she'd stick to neutral colors.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked sweetly eyeing the pair.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm just looking," Jane said trying to dissuade the woman.

"When are you due?" the woman asked.

Jane paused looking up at the woman, "Oh, uh, mid October."

"Have you registered with us yet for a party?"

"What kind of a party?"

"A baby shower."

"Oh no, I'm not interested in a baby shower,"

"Oh, that's too bad, sweetie," the woman said disapprovingly. Jane frowned. She hadn't even entertained the idea of a baby shower. She didn't have any friends anyhow. None that she spoke to anymore at least.

"I'm just looking, really, I don't even know the sex of the baby yet," Jane told the woman hoping to deter her from speaking again.

"It's never too early to buy for the baby. It can get awfully expensive. The earlier you buy the better of you both will be," the woman told her.

Jane scoffed. Nice sales pitch lady. Then Jane frowned. Perhaps she ought to buy. Who knew how busy they'd be with the apocalypse and all. Then she laughed bitterly to herself at her previous thought.

"No, I'm afraid we travel a lot and we simply cannot tote all these things around with us," Jane said.

The woman's eyes seemed to gleam, "We can everything you purchase shipped directly to your house."

Jane looked back at her brother who was checking out the saleswoman. He looked at his sister and grinned. Jane frowned, "We could have it sent to Bobby's."

He shook his head, "Do whatever you want, Jane."

The woman smiled at him, "I assume this is the baby's father? You're very handsome. It will be a beautiful child."

Dean and Jane both laughed.

"No, no, I am her older but still extremely attractive single brother, Dean." He told the woman and winked. The woman shifted puffing out her chest a little more. Jane looked at her brother amused.

"I am the child's father," Castiel replied appearing from nowhere. Jane stared at him wide eyed and the sales woman visibly jumped.

"Oh, I didn't see you come in," she replied breathily. Jane had returned Castiel's overcoat which he now wore. He seemed almost other worldly with it on.

He just stared at her. She blinked a few times, "well, I'll just go and get you the shipping papers, Miss..."

"Poppins," Jane replied quickly trying to think of the last name on the credit card they'd be using. The woman nodded and went back towards the front.

Two hours and $1000 worth of baby supplies later the three left the mall and returned to the motel. Jane had scolded Castiel for appearing in the middle of a crowded mall. He was going to have to be more careful. Jane was happy. She was elated. The two of them had picked out furniture for the baby and clothing. Jane had insisted on buying only white clothes. For the last two hours she had felt normal. She had forgotten about hunting, demons and the apocalypse. She'd even forgotten about angels and the fact she was shopping with one and her baby was one. Dean had gotten the sales woman's number and it looked good for tonight.

The three pulled in front of the police station in Waterville, Maine. Jane was wearing her new jet black suit complete with soft pink silk blouse and comfort insert pumps. She was starting to rethink the pumps as they made her feet swell. Damn pregnancy was seriously impeding her inner fashionista.

"We're here why?" Dean said as the three of them got out of the car. As Jane opened the door, much to her surprise, Castiel offered his hand out to help Jane out of the car. She gladly took it with a wide smile. He ran his thumb along her knuckles quickly before becoming all business. They were playing FBI agents right now. Federal Marshals were not supposed to be sweet on each other. A fact Dean reminded them both with a cautious look.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes at the archangel," Castiel said releasing Jane's hand and joining Dean behind the car. Jane smoothed out her skirt before standing next to the two men. Her clothes were snug enough to show off her excellent figure as well as her small baby bump but had a stretch waist band to allow for her growing tummy. Jane's legs were still muscled and firm as were her arms. Her breasts, which had shown the greatest change since she found out she was pregnant, hadn't grown any larger in the last week . She had a definite baby bump. Her face also had filled out. Another fact, she was not happy about. She was eleven weeks and five days pregnant. Almost twelve weeks. She had read all women show differently. She had also read some women were huge at almost four months while some women hardly showed until the seventh month. Everyone was different.

She ran her hand quickly over her stomach and returned her eyes back to the boys.

"Alright what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the lord. And the officer will tell us where the angel is," Castiel replied seriously.

Dean's eyebrows shot upwards, "Serious? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?" Castiel asked him.

"Because we're humans and when humans want something we lie," Dean replied pulling badges from his pocket. He handed one to Jane and another to Castiel before tucking the third inside his jacket pocket. Castiel stood with the badge awkwardly in his hand. Jane grabbed it and put it into his jacket pocket. She straightened his tie and buttoned the top button of his white shirt smoothing down the collar in the process. Castiel's face remained impassive as she fixed him. She turned him back towards Dean who nodded in approval.

"Why?" Castiel asked referring to Dean's previous statement. Dean looked at his sister Castiel followed. She shrugged. Dean smiled.

"Because that's how you become President," he said laughing to himself. Jane smiled at her brother's quip.

They walked towards the police station. Jane's heels were noisy on the sidewalk. There was something about the rap of heels that made Jane feel debonair. She loved that sound. She walked in the middle of the two men feeling feminine and powerful.

As they walked into the police station, the officers turned in their direction. After all, it wasn't everyday that Federal Marshalls walked into the small police station of Waterville. The woman cops eyed Jane enviously, each hoping to someday become a federal marshal. A position that demanded respect. They also eyed the two men. The women were used to seeing men in authoritative position but these two were some of the better looking ones they'd seen.

The man at the desk looked at the three suspiciously. He smiled at Jane. She smiled back. Dean had always encouraged Jane to flirt with the cops. It made them talk more. Castiel turned his head towards her, his face darkened. Neither Winchester seemed to notice.

"Hi, we're here about the gas station incident," she said in a breathy voice leaning forward a little. Castiel stiffened beside her. Again, neither Winchester noticed. They were too focused.

The man reddened a little and grinned, "you'll have to talk to the sheriff. He was the officer on the scene. Right in through there, little Miss."

"Thanks, officer," she replied before walking through the door on the left. They quickly found the sheriff. He'd been walking to his office. Dean stopped him. The man was tall and dark skinned and bald. _Not a bad looking man_ Jane thought to herself. Castiel stopped mid step. Jane realizing he'd stopped faced him and smiled. He'd been slightly nervous outside. She thought maybe his nerves were getting the best of him but when she saw the look on his face she frowned. He looked absolutely livid. Her expression became concerned and it seemed to bring him out of his episode. He gave her a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Alonzo Mosley, these are my partners Jackie Walsh and Eddie Moscone," Dean told the man referring to Jane and Castiel. Jane held out her badge. Both Winchesters looked at Castiel who looked puzzled then realized he needed to take out his id. He flustered to get it out of his jacket pocket only to hold it upside down. Dean looked annoyed as he grabbed it and turned it the right way. Jane was amused. "He's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

The sheriff sighed, "Yeah, sure," he said turning and heading into his office. Castiel put the badge back into his jacket pocket and Jane gave him an encouraging smile which he didn't return. "Talk here though, hearing's all blown to hell in this one." The sheriff said pointing to his ears.

"That happen recently?" Dean asked following the man through the door.

"Yeah, gas station thing. That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Do you mind, uh, just running us through what happened?"

"Uh, call came in, disturbance out at the Pump N'Go off of route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Would not have believe my eyes if I had not seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?"

"30, 40. An all out kill or be killed combat."

"Any idea what set 'em off?"

The sheriff seemed contemplative for a second.

"Its angels and demons probably," Castiel said turning towards Dean then at Jane who was shaking her head vigorously. He turned towards the sheriff, "they're skirmishing all over the globe."

Dean turned his head towards the sheriff wide eyed. The sheriff looked dubious.

"Come again, what did he say?"

"Nothing," Dean said just as Castiel said, "demons."

They said it again. Dean thought frantically of a way to talk them out of this. Beside him Jane was having a fit trying to tell silently tell Castiel to stop talking.

"Demons, you know the drink, adultery, we all have our demons, right?" Dean said trying to smooth it over.

The sheriff looked at Castiel still in disbelief, "I guess."

Castiel finally looked at Jane. She mouthed shut up. He looked away bitterly.

"Anyway, what happened next?" Dean said thankful to change the subject.

"Freakin' explosion that's what. Well, they said it was one of those underground gas tanks but, uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't your usual fire ball it was um.."

"Pure white," Castiel interjected.

"Yeah, gas station was leveled. Everyone was, well, it was just horrible. And I see this one guy kneeling there real focused like and not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?"

"Donny Finnerman, a mechanic there."

"And let me guess, he just uh, vanished into thin air?"

"Uh, no Kolchak, he's down at St. Petes."

"St. Pete's" Castiel echoed looking meaningful at Dean.

"Thank you," Dean said forcefully.

They stood to leave thanking the sheriff for his cooperation. Dean opened the door allowing Jane to go through first. Castiel trailed behind her. As they walked out of the police station Jane reached for Castiel's hand but he pulled away. She stopped dead in her tracks an scowl on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Castiel," she said unbuttoning her jacket and placing her hands on her hips.

He turned to face her, his shoulders tense, "Yes." he told her angrily.

"Come on, we don't have time for your little domestic dispute," Dean called to them as he removed his jacket and threw it in the backseat of the car.

"This will only take a minute," Jane said to her brother then looked at Castiel again, "Care to elaborate why you're acting like an asshole?"

"You were being wanton with those men," he told her venomously.

She stared at him for a few moments then couldn't help but laugh. Dean got in the car he was laughing so hard. She walked up to Castiel and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened in her arms. He frowned. He wasn't sure why she was laughing but he didn't like it. But he did love to see her smile.

"Oh, Castiel. It's part of the job description. When a pretty girl flirts with men they tend to talk more. I don't care about any of those men. I have you," she said leaning in to kiss him. He stopped her.

"So you were not asking for their affections," he asked ashamed for thinking Jane to be so brash.

"No, Castiel, I love you," she replied. She looked at him timidly afraid of what he'd say now that she'd thrown the big 'L' word out into the open.

He smiled, "I love you, too, Dorothy Jane,"

********************************************  
>Ok I know this is a short chapter. I apologize. I just wanted to get it up because I have sooo much going on right now I'm afraid I won't be able to post for a while. I'll try but it may not happen. Leaving for NYC for a few days. Now, I realize I may be milking Jane's pregnancy a bit but hey it's my story! I do have a few later chapters written but not a fifteen. I'm trying to think of a way to tie them together. Most of these chapters are spawned from either dreams or from me talking to myself on the way to work. Half hour commutes will do that to you.<p>

And how about that finale? I'm so glad they didn't kill off Castiel. I was kinda sad to see Bobby go but people aren't ever truly dead in Supernatural there is always a loop hole. I find that to be mostly true in the Vampire Diaries as well.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! PLEASE REVIEW. I beg you!

5/20/12- Please do not flame me. As a writer, I cannot tell you how frustrating and discouraging it is to have someone bash your hard work. Constructive criticism is ok but to outright be mean is not. If you do not like the way I have written my story then please click the back button and read someone else's. If you do not like the way I develop my characters then by all means read a different one. I am not an English major. My sentences may not be completely structured and I may overuse the hell out of common words but this is how I'd like to portray my story. I've written this story as if you'd be watching the tv show. You obviously can't see their facial expressions or how it changes with every sentence which is why I overuse the crap out of expressionistic phrases. Believe me I know the words are being overused. I know it. I'm not a dumb bunny. If you feel you can do better and I'm sure many of you can please feel free to do so. There are not a lot of Castiel/OC stories involving a Winchester sister out there. Hardly any which is why I had decided to write this in the first place. So please, don't be a jerk. As the old saying goes if you can't think of anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers who are enjoying my story. I appreciate your positive feedback as it encourages me to continue with the story of Jane and Castiel. This story is far from over. It's going to be a bumpy ride :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Now to finally finish Free to Be You and Me.

Authors note: I've decided to include a thank you to all my reviewers since I really do appreciate you all which I will include at the end. You've no idea how much I love reading all your feedback. It's been 95% positive and it really encourages me to continue writing. I don't jest when I say I have discontinued a story when I was flamed. It's shallow and a little miserable I know but that is how I am. I reiterate that this is indeed a Mary Sue story. I think I stated that in chapter one and if I didn't I meant to. I'm hoping to finally finish up Free to Be You and Me. I was having an internal struggle wondering if I was going to keep the episode or not. I still haven't decided. I guess we'll just see where my fingers take me :)

I don't want to ruin the surprise but...this chapter is steamy and therefore is rated M.

Jane was sitting in the chair at their motel contemplating. She was worried. They had pissed off Raphael. They'd left him in a ring of holy fire. Without a doubt, he was coming after them whenever he managed to get out of his fiery prison. Her lover, resident angel and father of her unborn half angel child, was sitting in the chair next to her. He sat statue like, unmoving, his eyes boring into the far wall. He hadn't spoken since they'd returned from their "chat" with his older brother. Dean had tried to engage the angel a few times but after many failed attempts he'd given up and gone to satisfy some of his basic needs leaving the couple alone.

Jane looked over at Castiel wondering what he was thinking about. She wondered if he'd always be like this. If he'd always close down when he was stressed or hurt. She let her mind drift to other things, the sex of the baby, what to name it, if she'd ever have any other children. Then it went to darker things; would she be a good mother, was hunting really the best profession now, should she and Castiel leave the business and settle down, would Castiel be a good father, could he be a good father when he didn't understand human emotions, how long would Castiel stay on earth, would she ever get married?

Beside her she felt the wind stir as Castiel came out of his trance. He was gazing at her intently, his face the same unreadable mask he wore when he was feeling too many emotions, some of which he didn't fully understand. She smiled at him sad and apologetic. She'd once again forgotten about his ability to read thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she offered feebly.

He swallowed hard searching for the right words, "you have no need to be sorry, Dorothy Jane, those are good questions. But I cannot give you the answers you so desperately seek right now. Things are too dire. I do not want to fill you with false hope."

"What does that mean? I thought we were ok? Please do not tell me you're going to leave me again." Jane asked with her stomach suddenly feeling like it was full of lead.

"I will never leave you again. Not willingly," he replied bitterly. His face was full of gloom.

Jane stood up from her chair stretching her back. She had changed into her new pajama's after they had returned from their little outing. She had to admit the sales woman had been right. These were the most comfortable clothes she had ever worn. The set included a pair of black cashmere pants with an adjusting waistband to contour to a growing belly. The shirt was long sleeved cashmere, soft blue in color. She'd bought the shirt a size too big so she'd be able to continue wearing it for longer than a week. She took a deep breath and walked over to stand behind Castiel. He followed her every move with his eyes but did not turn his head. She laughed to herself. He watched every move she made like a dog waiting for table scraps. She placed her hands on his shoulder intending to give him a backrub. The moment she made contact he stiffened. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and began working his shoulders and neck.

He remained tense for a few minutes but started to relax as Jane increased the pressure and movement. He closed his eyes and she heard a sigh escape his lips. His head hung forward just a bit as she massaged his neck. Having thoroughly worked his neck and shoulders she moved her hands up the side of his face working his cheeks bones then to his temples. She heard him murmur a few gasps in pleasure. She smiled satisfied by her work and returned to his shoulders. After a few more minutes he reached up and stilled her hand with his own.

He intertwined his fingers with hers kissing her hand. He laid his cheek on her hand. She almost teared up at the sweetness of it. He pulled on her arm making her to lean down. She placed her head on his shoulder pressing her face against his. His stubble scratched her face. She brought her other arm around his neck grabbing his other hand. He let go and wrapped his hand around both of her arms his face leaning into hers. Her stomach pressed against the back of the chair. Her back was starting to stiffen but she didn't want to move. She sighed and he seemed to sense her troubles. He pulled her around the chair and into his lap. She laughed as she stumbled. He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. A smile appearing on his lips at her clumsiness.

In her chest, her heart was beating rapidly being so close to him. It drove her wild. She loved this angel, this man so very much it made her heart physically ache. She looked at his face. He seemed calm and relaxed so different compared to half an hour ago. She leaned in and kissed him her hands on his chest. He deepened the kiss pulling her closer. She shifted putting her legs on either side of his waist straddling him. This seem to ignite a fire in Castiel. He pulled her closer melding their bodies together deepening the kiss even further. Jane's breast were pressed up against his chest. She felt her nipples hardened at the arousal she suddenly felt as their kiss became wild, frantic. Underneath her she felt as his own arousal became known.

She contemplated stopping, afraid Dean would come in but the thoughts left as quickly as they'd come as Castiel reached down and found the hem of her shirt. He pushed up with his strong hands sliding along her growing belly up her ribcage. When he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra she could have sworn he growled. His hands found her breast and began kneading and teasing. Her nipples hardened even more. She broke the kiss and threw her head back in pleasure a moan escaping her lips placing her hands on his knees to hold herself up. One of the perks of pregnancy was increased breast sensitivity and boy was she feeling it. His hands felt incredible!

He pushed her shirt up completely bunching it just above her breasts. As the cold air hit them she let out another gasp. He brought his mouth down pulling the tender nipple into his mouth. He sucked roughly and bit down. Jane wriggled on his lap gasping again. He licked around the outside of her nipple and blew causing another moan from Jane. He moved to the other breast repeating his previous actions.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck going in for another kiss. She met her own heated passion with his. Both of their bodies were becoming incredibly aroused. They were panting heavily and their faces were beginning to gleam with sweat. Castiel stood lifting Jane as he did so keeping her straddling his waist. He moved towards the bed laying her down gently. He moved back from the bed as she looked up at him innocently. She watched nervously as he shrugged out his of his overcoat. They had not been together intimately since the night she'd become pregnant. They'd only been together once.

He pulled off his shoes, socks, suit coat and tie leaving him in his pants and white button down shirt. Since her shirt was already bunched around her neck she sat up and lifted it above her head. She laid back down naked from the waist up. He stood for a moment gazing intently fiercely at her body. His eyes met hers giving her the same predatory smile she loved to see.

He kneeled down onto the bed straddling her. He leaned down to kiss her. Her stomach was doing flops. She was nervous, excited and so ready for this. They needed this. She reached up and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her hands were shaking slightly. He watched intently all the while. He pushed his shirt off letting it fall onto the bed. He laid down beside her this time staying slightly above her. She turned towards him. He leaned in his face inches from hers and kissed her gently running hand down her skin causing her to shiver. His hand rested on her still clothed hip. She reached up and touched his face lovingly turning more towards him gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

He kissed her again equally as tender and even more passionate. He grabbed her leg pulling it towards his waist massaging the underside of her thigh. The change of pace had taken Jane by surprise but she was loving every minute of it. He continued to kiss her pushing her back down into the bed resting his weight on her. He put his arm behind her back pulling her closer and pushing her down at the same time. His other hand cupped her head tenderly. They continued to kiss and their hands caressed up and down each other's body.

He began to move away from her leaving her laying on his back. He reached down and resumed massaging her thighs moving a little closer to her sweet spot with each stroke. Her body felt as if she were on fire. She'd never experienced anything like this before in her life. He rested his hand on her stomach ever so lightly stroking before he moved down. He began stroking between her still fully clothed legs. It felt incredible. Every spot he touched seem to burn a thousand degrees. She was on sensory overload and craved more. She shifted underneath his touch growing slightly impatient with his snail pace. He only grinned at her silent protest.

He moved up to kiss her again laying his body fully on top of hers. His clothed parts coming in contact with her clothed parts. He kissed lower starting with her neck and shoulders before he moved to her breasts again. He grinded himself against her. She could feel him hard through his pants. It aroused her even more. He sat back on his knees and pulled her up onto him kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began teasing her nipples again. He pushed her back onto the bed and gently began to pull of her pants and underwear. He kissed her again moving his hand between her legs massaging again. She was almost frantic with need. It took all of her self control to not rip his clothes off and have at it. She closed her eyes trying to control herself. She felt him move away. She opened her eyes and saw that he'd removed his pants. He positioned himself right before her opening. She moved her hips up to meet him but he moved back a playful smile on his lips.

"Castiel," she whimpered breathlessly as their worlds were combined again.

Dean walked up to the motel room door feeling very satisfied. He'd had a filling large dinner and found a nice girl and had a filling time. He smiled remembered the softness of the blonde girls skin and the nail marks she'd left on his back. Sign of a job well done Dean had always thought.

The curtains on the windows we drawn and as far as he could tell the lights were off. Jane must be sleeping. He put the key in the lock and turned it gently pushing the door open not wanting to wake his probably sleeping sister. He scanned the darkened room. The TV was on casting a soft blue glow throughout the room. The first thing he noticed was Castiel's discarded trench coat. Dean's eyes widened a bit. He scanned the room a little more intently and saw a lump in one of the beds. As he approached the bed he saw a tuft of black hair. He paused.

Castiel's upper body was still nude. The sheet clung to his body just above his belly button. Jane was snuggled in beside him his arm around her. Luckily, the sheet covered everything but the top of her shoulders. They were both fast asleep. Dean was reaching to wake Castiel when the angels eyes popped open. Dean jolted back startled.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked quietly as he looked down to see if Jane was still asleep. She was.

"What the hell are you doing, Cas? Is my sister naked?" Dean asked eyeing Jane wearily hoping she wouldn't move.

"Yes," Castiel replied simply.

"Did you?" Dean asked feeling the bile rise in his throat at the idea of his sister's escapades.

"Yes," Castiel replied again as nonchalantly as before.

"Gross," Dean spat moving away from the couple and towards the bathroom, "Could you get dressed while I'm in here. Jane too. I really don't want to see either one of you in your birthday suit."

Castiel turned his head in confusion, "My suit is on the floor. I'm naked. Besides my suit isn't just for birthdays."

"It's an expression Cas. Get dressed!" Dean said slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Jane gasped at the sound her eyes flying open. Castiel glared at the door Dean had just entered through. She sat up and the sheet slipped down unnoticed.

"Was that Dean?" she asked sleepily using one hand to wipe her eyes. Castiel nodded.

"He's upset that we're undressed," Castiel said softly his eyes cast down to her exposed breast. He felt a similar heat rising in certain areas again.

She followed his gaze and gasp pulling the sheet up. "Shit, where are my clothes? I'd be pissed too if I found him like this."

He pointed to the discarded pile of clothes scattered about the floor. Jane glanced at the bathroom door to make sure Dean was still in there before she got up out of bed keeping the sheet wrapped around her naked body should he emerge. She bent down to pick up them up when she heard the door open. She cursed silently and wrapped the sheet around herself a little better. She looked at her brother guilty then she noticed that Castiel was already dressed.

"How in the hell did you get dressed so fast?" She asked him exasperated.

He just shrugged. Jane moved towards the bathroom door passing her brother widely. Both men watched her as she walked. When the door shut Castiel turned to Dean.

"I have to go. I'll keep in touch." He disappeared.

Dean grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. Sinking down into the other bed he pulled the tab and took a big swig. His mind was still on the blonde girl he'd been with earlier. He lazily glanced around the room beginning to feel sleepy. His eyes rested on the crumpled mess of covers. _Ew._ He shuddered to himself remembering just a few minutes ago.

That wasn't the first time he'd walked in on his sister. He hoped it was the last. He'd walked in on Sammie many times too. Dean smiled at the memory then frowned as he thought of his little brother. His muscles twitched as he thought about grabbing his phone to call him. He wondered where Sam was, what he was doing, who he was with. He hadn't spoken to him in days. He knew Jane felt bad about letting Sam be alone. He didn't know how long it would take before it would be safe for Jane to be around Sam again. A little part of Dean thought perhaps it never would be.

Jane emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in the same outfit she'd been in before her little romp with Castiel. Dean had finished his beer and discarded the empty can on the bedside table. His eyes were half shut looking peaceful. Jane crawled into her own bed pulling the covers up under her arms. She turned towards her brother resting her head on her hands.

"Where did Castiel go?" she asked softly.

Dean answered slowly, "I'm not sure. He just said he had to go and that he'd keep in touch."

"Oh, alright. Good night, Dean," Jane said casually. She laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Dean stayed in the same position he'd been in since she emerged from the bathroom; head resting on his arms up against the headboard. He closed his eyes. Just as he was about to slip off into dream land he heard his sister beside him whisper sadly, "good night Sammie wherever you are." Dean's eyes flew open and he turned to look at his sister but she had her back to him. Her back was shaking a little but he knew she was crying. She missed her twin brother. The twins were always together. He watched her for what seemed like hours. Eventually her back quit shaking and her breathing had become steady. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and ,not for the first time since they'd been at the park, felt incredibly guilty. He promised himself he'd call Sam in the morning.

Dean startled awake. He'd been dreaming about being in Hell torturing souls. It wasn't just any soul though, it was Sam. His face was gleamed with sweat. In fact, his entire body was and his covers were soaked. He looked at the clock, 5 AM. He'd only been asleep for three hours but he wasn't about to close his eyes again for a while. The dream had scared him. He glanced at his sister and laughed. She was sprawled out on the bed ,mouth hanging wide open, snoring.

Dean's stomach growled and he decided to go for breakfast and let Jane sleep just a little while longer before they hit the road again.

Two hours later, Dean walked through the front door caring two cups of coffee, one full of cream and sugar, the other black, and a bag from McDonald's.

"Janie, wake up! I got us a breakfast," Dean yelled ripping open the curtains to allow sunlight to shine through.

Jane opened her eyes a crack eyeing her brother maliciously. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. The smell of eggs hit her nose and she sat up her mouth practically watering. Dean had set up her breakfast consisting of eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and a biscuit. He handed her the coffee with all the cream and sugar. She took a sip and smiled. She was starving. She sat down at the table and dug in. Dean watched her amused. After she finished everything he spoke.

"Hungry Janie?" he asked motioning to her empty plate.

"I'm eating for two, Dean," Jane said bitterly.

Dean smiled dropped hoping she wasn't about to have one of her mood swings. He decided to let it go and stood. "Well, we're going to head off in about an hour. Be ready." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jane looked at the door, sighed and started to clear the table.

By the time Dean emerged she'd cleaned up the table and packed her bag with the exception of the outfit she was going to wear. After Jane showered the two hit the road.

Sixteen hours later Dean pulled up to the curb of a small hotel. They were in Kansas City, Missouri. In the passenger seat, Jane was sound asleep. She'd been sleeping for hours now. Dean reached over shaking her. She jump cracking her head of the window and glaring at her brother.

"Where are we?" she asked rubbing her head and wiping the drool from her mouth.

"Kansas City," Dean replied shutting off the engine, "we're going to stop for the night. I can't drive anymore."

Jane glanced at the hotel. It didn't look all that dingy compared to some of the other places they'd stayed. Both Winchesters got out and grabbed their bags from the back seat. A man was standing on the sidewalk handing about pamphlets about being prepared for the rapture. Dean made an offhanded comment as they walked by him. The man reached out to Jane.

"Miss, what about your baby? Don't you want it to be closer to God?" the man asked sincerely trying to hand her a pamphlet.

"Guy, my baby is an angel," Jane said sarcastically as she walked by him.

They checked in under the names Dick and Bess Johnson. Dean thought it was hilarious. Their room was number 113. As they were walking down the hallway Dean's cell phone rang. He scrambled to pull it out of his pocket. Jane looked over waiting for him to tell her who it was.

"It's Cas," he said quickly before he flipped open the phone, "hello,"

Dean threw his bag down on the bed, Jane followed suit, and went to the windows pulling the curtains closed, saying 'uh huh' every few seconds. Jane followed closely behind him trying to hear what Castiel was saying. Dean bumped into her and gave her an unfriendly look.

"I can't hear. Put it on speakerphone," Jane said irritably. Dean gave her a look walking over to the fridge. Jane stood with her arms crossed glaring at her brother. Dean opened the fridge door. He paused, "That was Jane." He glanced back at Jane and rolled his eyes at her stance. "She's fine." He reached down for the cooler putting the leftover beer in the fridge.

"Seriously," Jane said angrily as her brother continued to ignore her request. Dean looked back at her again and sighed. He sat down on the bed and pulled the phone away from his ear. Jane practically jumped onto the bed next to him.

"We're talking about the Colt, right? As in THE Colt?" Dean asked giving his sister a dirty look.

"We are," Castiel said as his voice filled the room. Jane smiled at the sound of his voice.

"That don't make any sense. Why would demons keep around a thing that kills demons?"

The sound of a big rig passing could be heard over the speaker. "What? Wha...Dean.. I..didn't...I didn't get that," Castiel yelled. The Winchester's could barely hear him over the passing truck. Dean laughed.

"You know, that's kinda funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone." He turned towards Jane, "you know it's kinda like watching a Hell's angel ride a moped." She smiled politely at her brother's lame joke.

"This isn't funny, Dean, the voice says I'm almost out of minutes," Castiel said angrily on the other end of the line. This time both Winchesters laughed. Castiel calmed a little when he heard Jane's laugh.

"Alright, but I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil this is how we do it."

"Ok, when do we start?"

"Where are you now?"

"Kansas City," Dean said motioning for Jane to grab the room key. She did so and handed it to him. "Century Hotel room 113."

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel said as he made to hang up.

"Woah, woah, come on man I just drove like sixteen hours straight ok? I'm human. There's stuff I gotta do."

"What stuff?"

"All of which can be done with Castiel here," Jane said irritably wanting to see him now and not wait until morning.

Dean stared at his sister and then sighed defeated, "Alright Cas, come on but we're still sleeping."

Dean closed the phone as Castiel appeared in front of him. Jane jumped up from the bed and ran into his arms. He kissed her tenderly wrapping his arms around her. Dean scoffed and dug through the drawers for a takeout menu.

It was around four in the morning when Dean's phone rang. He fumbled for it glancing at the sleeping forms of Jane and Castiel.

"Hello?" Dean whispered his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey, it's me," Sam said on the other end of the line.

Dean listened as Sam told him how Lucifer had come to him and told him that he was the vessel. Dean got up from bed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Funny how his life had turned so shitty lately that all he did to absorb it all was drink.

"So you're the vessel huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

"That's what he said."

"Soon as you thought you were out they pull you back in huh, Sammie?"

"So that's it? That's your response?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. A little more panic maybe."

"Well, I guess I'm a little numb to the Earth shattering revelations at this point."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"What do you wanna do about it?"

"I want back in for starters," Sam said quickly.

Dean sighed and glanced over at the sleeping form of his pregnant baby sister. Daddy Cas had his hand protectively over her still growing stomach. "Sam."

"I mean it. I'm sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm a hunt him down, Dean."

"Oh, so we're back to revenge then are we? Yeah, cuz' that worked out so well last time."

"Not revenge, redemption."

"So what? We're just going to walk back in and be the dynamic trio again?"

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you," Sam said with conviction in his voice.

Dean closed his eyes and hung his head. He glanced at his sister again. He just couldn't risk it.

"Look, Sam, it doesn't matter. Whatever we do, I mean it turns out, we're the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. And on that basis alone we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"It does not have to be like this. We can fight it."

"You're right we can but not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us love, family, whatever it is, they are always gonna use it against us and you know that. No, we're better off apart. We gotta better chance at dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways."

"Don't do this. What about Jane? We need to be strong, we need to fight this together. We need to be strong for that baby so it can have a future."

"Good bye Sam." Dean hung up the phone. He felt emotionally drained and exhausted. He turned back towards his bed determined to go back to sleep. He noticed Castiel was gone. He shrugged his shoulders unable to feel concern for anything at the moment. He laid down and closed his eyes.

It must have been hours later when Dean felt something shaking him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Jane stood in front of him frantic. Her eyes were blood shot from crying, her face was flushed, her hair was wild.

"Dean, damn it, get up!" she screamed.

He sat up and realized he was on a mattress of springs. The room he'd fallen asleep in didn't look like this. This room looked like it'd been abandoned for years. Everything was dusty. There were shoe prints in the dust on the floor that looked like someone had been pacing. The walls were peeling and grimy. The windows had been broken. He got up slowly in awe of the sudden change and walked towards the windows. He peered out and the sight took his breath away. The entire street was quiet chaos. The cars were abandoned, the stores were destroyed. It looked as if there had been a riot.

"I've been trying to wake you for an hour," Jane said beside him as a sob escaped her throat.

He turned towards his sister pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, Janie, just tell me what happened?"

"Well, I woke up everything was normal. Castiel was gone but that not unusual. I went to go to the bathroom. As I opened up the door it fell off the hinges. It scared me. I closed my eyes for like a second and when I opened them the room was like this. I tried to wake you. I've been trying to wake you and you wouldn't move. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave. I tried calling for Castiel. He didn't answer, he didn't come. I tried using the phones. They don't work either."

"Did you go outside?"

"No, I didn't want to leave you."

"Maybe we're dreaming. Pinch me."

She did. When it hurt he realized they were screwed. Jane started to cry again.

"Ok, Jane, it's going to be alright. Maybe someone is playing a trick on us. We're going to have to go out there and see if we can find someone who has some answers. Are you going to be alright to go or do you want to wait here?"

"I'm not staying here by myself."

He nodded and they headed for the door. The hallway was dark and dingy. There were rodent dropping along the corner. All of the doors to the other rooms were closed. Neither one wanted to chance opening them. They continued through the lobby. The furniture in the lobby was all over turned. There was dust and cob webs everywhere.

Dean pried open the door to the hotel and they walked outside. The chaos looked worse at ground level. The cars were rusted as if they'd been there for years. The streets were lined with debris. They walked down the street taking in the horrid sight both silent. Each too absorbed in the carnage to speak.

Down a side street they heard the sound of glass breaking. The set off down the street towards the source of the noise. They found a little girl kneeling in the middle of the alley a dirty teddy bear laying in front of her. She was dirty and smelly. She didn't look at them as they approached her.

"Little girl?" Dean called out. He motioned for Jane to stay back as he approached the child. Again, he called out.

"Are you hurt? You know the not talking thing is kinda creepy, right?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

A drop of blood came out of her mouth. She turned to look at Dean grabbing a piece of glass and lunging at him. Dean hit her hard in the face and she crumpled to the ground. He turned back towards his sister in disbelief.

"Did she get you?"

"No, I'm alright," he said as he looked around then he noticed something written on the wall. CROATOAN.

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Jane turned around to see what he was looking at. She swore.

A large group of people appeared in front of the grafitti wall. They stared at the Winchesters then snarled. Dean and Jane took off running down the alley as fast as they could. Dean knocked over a few garbage cans as they rounded the corner back onto the main street. The crazed people were fast.

As they rounded another corner a large chain link fence blocked their escape. Jane and Dean turned to face the crazies. They inched closer and closer towards the Winchesters. A few seconds before they lunged on the fresh meat an army tank appeared. The soldiers inside started blowing holes in the deranged people with machine guns. Jane and Dean took cover so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Dean pulled Jane into a small alleyway and out of the way. They decided to hang low until nightfall. As the sun set Dean began to dig underneath of the chain link fence hoping to pry it loose so they could slip through. It was well and truly dark when Dean finally pulled it open enough for them to slip through.

Dean noticed a sign posted on the fence. The date read August 1, 2014. Well, that explained a lot actually. Both Winchesters felt a little better knowing they hadn't gone crazy. Dean had time traveled before. Dean hotwired a car and they began to drive away from the carnage. As they drove down the road, Dean kept looking for cell phone service. Jane was quiet. She didn't know what to think of everything. Obviously, someone had sent them there. The only people she knew who could mess with time were the angels and the trickster. If it was the trickster this was a pretty sick joke. Although, so had the mystery spot. Why had they sent them here though? What purpose could they gain by throwing Dean and Jane into the middle of a Croatoan infestation? She was unaware that she was about to get her answers.

Beside her Dean tried the radio. Nothing but static.

"Never a good sign," Dean said to himself. Jane nodded her head in agreement.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia," Zachariah said from the back seat reading from a newspaper. The Winchesters jumped violently not expecting the angel to appear. Jane immediately knew who'd sent them here and she was thinking a hundred things at once. Rule number one. Do not let Zachariah touch her.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this "Back to the Future" crap," Dean said bitterly.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. There's certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in the sports. That's right no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress that is. Hardly a quorum if you ask me."

"How did you find me?" Dean asked the angel.

"I'm afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources as of late. Human informants. We've been making some inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given you're image, told to keep an eye out."

"Bible freak outside the motel. He what? Dropped the dime on us?" Dean said smugly. Beside him Jane was trying her best not to lose it. The one thing Castiel had told her. Do not let the other angels know about the baby. She was trying to hide it the best she could but she looked like a pregnant woman. She was too big to hid it unless she wore clothes that were enormous on her. The guy outside the motel had remarked about her baby and she'd even made the off handed comment about it being an angel. She was praying that he hadn't said anything to Zachariah about the baby.

"Onward Christian soldiers," Zachariah said casually. Jane was hoping that by his casual disregard of her that he was still unaware of her situation. She wanted to cover her stomach but she didn't want to move and draw attention to herself. Then a thought occurred to her. As long as Zachariah didn't touch her he wouldn't know the baby was an angel. He could know she was pregnant and as far as he knew it could be with another human. She relaxed a little. Ok, everything would be fine.

"Ok, well, good, great. You've had your jollies. Now send us back you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back, all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days. Three days, Dean, to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look see."

He disappeared from the backseat without another word. Jane released the breath she'd been holding. Dean was irritated. They drove through the night. Neither really feeling like talking. Jane was starving by the time they reached Bobby's. She really hoped she could scrounge up something inside. Maybe a clean pair of clothes too.

Bobby's home was pretty much in the same state it had been before. It had been wrecked and messy five years ago. Dean went first through the door calling out for their old friend. As they entered the living room they found Bobby's wheel chair upset on the floor. Dean corrected it as they noticed the bullet holes in the fabric of the back. Jane sighed. This was only an alternate reality though. She didn't need to take to heart anything that happened her. Besides, the angels could be shaping this anyway they wanted to. It could possibly not even be the correct outcome.

"Where is everybody?" Dean said to no one in particular.

"I don't think he's here , Dean," Jane told him as she walked to look in the kitchen for scrap food. She found a few cans that were unlabeled. She dug through drawers looking for a can opener. She found a rusty one and managed to open one of the cans. Inside were beans. She smelled them. Still good. She grabbed a spoon wiped it off with her shirt and dug in.

Dean walked into the kitchen with a picture in his hand but stopped when he saw his sisters bean covered face. She paused in her shoveling giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm so hungry," she said apologetically. She handed him another can. He opened it. It was also beans. He handed her the picture. She saw Bobby in the center and looked at Castiel standing behind him in jeans, t shirt and flannel. The other three men she really didn't recognize. She wondered why she nor her brothers were in this picture. She handed it back to Dean.

After they had finished eating they scavenged the rest of the house for supplies. Jane went into her old room and found some clothes. Luckily, they were big enough to fit her. She didn't know what had happened to her in the future. She didn't want to spend too much time in here but she was curious. She looked at the pictures on the wall. In one of the frames were colorful block letters that spelled out Winchester. Her breath caught in her throat. Those must belong to the baby's. She saw two tiny little footprints underneath that. She mentally scolded herself telling herself she should stop looking. The fact she wasn't in that picture wasn't a good sign but she was so curious.

She saw a discarded book laying in the corner. It looked like a scrap book. Just as she bent down to pick it up she heard Dean coming up the stairs. She decided it was probably better if she didn't look in that book anyways.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked peeking his head in the door way.

"Yeah, I found some clothes," she replied picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

They left the house. It was a good thing Jane had stopped her exploration when she did. It was a good thing she didn't go into the room across from hers. Had she gone into that room she would have seen an overturned crib, blood stained walls, crimson soaked blankets and clothes. But the worst of all would have been to see the skeleton of a blonde woman struck down in the corner.

Well, that's the end of chapter 15. Sorry it took so long for me to get out. It's been crazy busy in my part of the woods. It's been so long, in fact, I'm having trouble remembering things so if I happen to get something wrong in the story please let me know. Thanks for reading and review!

And now the thanks that I promised!

0-Xena-0- Thank for your review! I'm really glad you love this story. I started writing this because I wanted to read about a Castiel/sister fic and couldn't find a decent one!

Sieni1- Castiel is adorable. In most of my stories I have a tendency to write the male love interest so he's completely different with his companion compared to the rest of the world. Don't know why...that's just my style :)

Thanks for reviewing brandibuckeye. I bet your from Ohio huh?

Slim-chance17- Thanks!

Alura96-Thanks for all of your wonderful comments. It really encourages me to keep going!

Animelover7752-Thanks!

Raven Shaundree-Castiel's a man...he can't help himself ;)

Mrskatemalone- Angst is fun. Don't you love when you cry with the characters? I know I do!

Astral77- I looked up what connard meant! HHAHAHA You're right he is a shit head.

Red Red Red Ribbon- Thanks for your comments. I'm sure my story gets lost in all the Destiel fics out there. There are sooooo many!

Jelly Winchester - Thanks for your reviews! Your username makes me laugh! Cute.

DayDreamBaybee- Thanks!

Just Another Jessica- Thanks for your review! I know how you feel...I'm just another Jessica too. I keep asking my mom...most popular name in 1987 why in the hell did you name me Jessica? She always replies with you were born in January I started a trend you should be proud. :)

Ccgnme- Thanks!

Anna- Thanks! I'm getting better at moving away from the episodes. Some I just love so much I find it hard to deviate from the story line :)

Mistressofdarkness666- Thanks for your reviews! A little side note...every time I start to see the number 666 everywhere it hits the lottery. It's happened to me three times now and I always forget to play!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Turtle soup.

Dean and Jane were back in the junk car headed for Camp Chitaqua after loading up on supplies from Bobby's. They were stuck, thanks to the dick angel Zachariah, in the year 2014 with a bunch of people affected with the Croatoan virus. Life was just peachy right now.

When they pulled up to the dirt road leading into the camp it was night fall. Dean shut off the engine and opened the door telling Jane to wait in the car until he checked things out. He made a circle around the car his eyes staring into the woods looking for any sign of movement. He didn't see any. He motioned to Jane it was safe to get out.

"It's awfully quiet out here, Jane. I think the camp is just ahead. Travel lightly. We can always come back for more supplies," he whispered to his sister as he tucked weapons into his pockets. Jane did the same. It was hot. She shed the sweatshirt she'd been wearing and threw it into the back seat.

They walked silently up the dirt road both thankful the moon was full. It would have been damned difficult to see in the dark. The woods were quiet and calm. No sounds of birds, squirrels, or crickets. It was dead quiet making both Winchesters uneasy.

Finally, they came to a chain link fence. A few men walked by with guns on their shoulders. Jane ducked into some trees pulling Dean with her. On the gate of the fence was a thick chain and a large pad lock. Dean moved to break the lock open when he noticed something in the brush. It was his Impala rusted out and forgotten. When his back tensed Jane peered around him to see what had caused the reaction. She expected to see a man standing pointing a gun at Dean. As she saw the car she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, baby, no..." he said regretfully.

"Come on, Dean, it's just a car. We need to keep moving," his sister whispered furiously from beside him.

He broke the lock on the fence and pushed it open gently. Luckily, it didn't make much noise. They tiptoed through the gate. Jane tried to pull him in an opposite direction but Dean was insistent on inspecting the damn car. He leaned in towards it making like he was going to climb inside. Jane turned her back on him irritated.

"Oh, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean said lovingly to the car. Jane rolled her eyes again when she heard a thump. She turned around quickly and couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother had fallen forward onto the seat because a man, who looked exactly like her brother, had hit him. She stood with her mouth open unable to take in what she was seeing.

"Dean?" she said in disbelief unsure of what she was seeing.

"Come on, sweetheart. Keep your mouth shut. I don't want to have to knock you out too." the other Dean said bitterly. She thought for a second the older, meaner Dean seemed taken aback to see her. Her brother picked up her brother and started walking. She walked quietly behind them. It was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. Future Dean seemed to go out of his way to keep them from being seen. She figured he probably didn't want to have to do any explaining. He led them into a small bunker. He casually threw Dean down onto the floor and hand cuffed his arm to a pipe. He turned towards Jane. He motioned for her to sit down next to present Dean. Jane didn't sit. She gave future Dean a look that said no way.

"Don't make me force you."

Jane sighed resigned, "Can I at least have a pillow to sit on?"

He threw her a discarded army blanket. She folded it a few times before sitting down on it. As soon as she was comfortable she raised her arm dramatically waiting for him to cuff her. He rolled his eyes and cuffed her to the same pipe. Jane didn't try and make conversation with her future brother. He just sat intently cleaning his gun. She took the opportunity to look around the room and examine everything. Eventually, she resigned to counting tiles on the ceiling.

A little while later and 452 tiles later, Dean put down the gun and walked towards the two. He pulled out a vial of holy water and threw it in Dean's face then repeated with Jane. She spat the water back at him. _It's salty, gross. Dick. _He then took out a silver knife and cut into both of their arms. Jane swore at him telling him they weren't shape shifters. He didn't reply.

After half hour or so present Dean started to wake. He looked at his sister beside him. She just shrugged. Future Dean continued to clean his gun. When present Dean finally noticed him his mouth hung open and he was speechless. _First time for everything_. Jane though bitterly.

"What the hell?" Present Dean asked looking at himself.

"I should be asking that question, don't ya think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now," Future Dean said pointing his gun at the two of them.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean said trying to look unthreatening. After all he wasn't the one holding the gun.

"That's very funny," Future Dean said pointing the gun towards the ceiling. Jane let out a breath. If she knew her brother, which she did, she knew he was stubborn and pigheaded no matter which reality they were in.

"Look man, we're no demon or shape shifter or anything of the kind, ok?"

"Yeah I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water. Nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter and switch blade that I carry. Now you wanna explain that? Oh and the, uh, resemblance while you're at it?"

Jane turned towards her brother, the one on the floor with her. "You're intelligence doesn't ever get a power boost does it? My God ,but you're thick." She said looking towards the other Dean.

"Zachariah," Dean said to himself giving his sister a particularly scathing look.

Future Dean looked completely murderous as he stared at himself standing from his chair.

"Come again," future Dean bit out.

"I'm you. From the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked us from our bed. Threw us five years into the future."

"You think you'd remember this." Jane said watching the two entertained. She couldn't help herself. Two Dean's talking to each other. It was really too much.

"Where is he? I wanna talk to him?" Future Dean said as they both ignored their sister.

"I don't know," present Dean said wearily.

"Oh, you don't know?" future Dean replied skeptically.

"No, I don't know. Look, I just wanna get back to my own freakin' year, ok?"

"Ok, if you're me," future Dean said kneeling down in front of himself. Jane shook her head. The idiots. "then tell me something only I would know."

Dean seem to think about it for a minute glancing at his sister briefly. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny and you know what? We kinda liked it."

Jane looked from one Dean to the other then burst out laughing. They both turned to give her a dirty look and at the same time said, "Don't you ever repeat that, Janie."

She put her free hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. Future Dean looked at her a moment longer then frowned and looked back towards himself.

"Touché'" he said to himself. "So what? Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" Future Dean became serious again and went back to the table prepping more guns.

"I guess. Croatoan virus right? That's their end game?" present Dean said.

"It's efficient. It's incurable and scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really hit the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?"

Future Dean was quiet for a few moments wondering how much to tell his past self, "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand Sam didn't make it."

"What? You're serious?" Jane said feeling the tears rise in her eyes.

"You weren't with him?" present Dean asked unbelievably. He couldn't ever imagine letting Sam go into something like that alone but then again just this morning he told him to stay away.

"No. Hell me and Sam we haven't talked in five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"You did, Jane. But it was too late by then. For both of you."

"What does that mean?" Jane asked her future brother.

"Doesn't matter now. I gotta go."

"What you're just going to leave us here?" Dean asked angrily pulling on his restraint.

"Yes, the last thing these people need is a sadistic version of the Parent Trap."

"Ok, man, but you don't need to keep us locked down. Come on don't you trust yourself?"

Future Dean turned towards himself and his sister. He scoffed, "no, absolutely not."

After he walked out the door, Dean started pulling on his restraint. He then tried Jane's. Neither one budged. He looked around the room for something, anything that would open their hand cuffs. He saw a nail in the floor sticking up a little. He pointed to it.

"There, that nail. Dig it out of the floor," he said to Jane.

"I'm not digging a nail out of the floor. I might get a splinter."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Jane, you're a demon hunter whose pregnant with a half angel child. A splinter is not going to hurt you. Besides, you're closer."

Many curse words, splinters and a broken nail later Jane pulled the nail from the floor and was tempted to stick it through Dean's hand. He'd sat back the entire time cheering her on and laughing when she swore. She handed it to him pointed side down and smirked when he yipped in pain.

"Ouch, Jane, watch it, that thing could be rusty," Dean said reaching up to pick his lock.

"Good, I hope you get tetanus, asshole," Jane said bitterly trying to pull the splinters out of her hand.

He laughed helping her to her feet. Carefully, they made their way out of the room surveying their surroundings as they went. No knowing when they'd need to back track. They made it two steps out of the door when someone called for them.

"Hey Dean, ya got a second?" Chuck said approaching the two holding a clipboard in his hand. He gave Jane an odd look but didn't comment on her appearance there.

"Well, yes, I guess. Hi Chuck."

"Hi, so uh yeah, we're pretty good on canned goods for now but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" he said tapping on his clipboard.

Jane's mouth almost started watering at the mention of canned goods. She hadn't eat since Bobby's yesterday. Her baby was probably wondering why mommy was starving it. Absent mindedly, she put her hand to her stomach. Chuck looked at her again and a look of acknowledgment passed his face.

"Right, forget it, I'll, uh, ask you later," he said walking away from the two.

"Wait, Chuck, is Cas still here?" Dean called to him.

Chuck turned and laughed, "Yeah, of course he is. I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

Dean turned towards Jane motioning her to follow him. Jane's heart sped up a little in anticipation of seeing Castiel as it usually did. They walked into the house they'd been standing next to. The door was missing and in lieu was a beaded curtain. They could hear soft music coming from inside. Dean went through the curtain first. Cas was sitting on the floor with a bunch of women talking about perception or something. Dean wasn't quite sure what in the hell Cas was talking about. Cas looked up at Dean as he entered and excused himself. Jane stayed just behind Dean peering over his shoulder.

"Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Castiel said to the women.

"What? What did he just say?" Jane whispered furiously from behind Dean. Dean himself was both in awe and envious.

"What are you now? Some kind of a hippie?" Dean said walking towards Cas. Jane stayed behind him.

"I thought you got over trying to label me?" Castiel replied as he continued stretching, his back to them.

"Cas, we gotta talk," Dean said seriously. Castiel turned around.

"Whoa, strange, you aren't you. Not now you anyway," he said eyeing Dean from head to toe.

"We need your help, Castiel," Jane said appearing from behind her brother.

Castiel's face turned ghost white as his eyes met hers. "Jane," he whispered in soft disbelief. His face expressed a hundred different emotions all at once then he crossed the room pulling her into a bone crushing hug tears springing into his eyes. She returned it awkwardly. Her Castiel had never expressed this kind of emotion.

"What year are you guys from?" He asked as he let go of her but remained close almost as if he were afraid she'd disappear.

"2009," Dean said watching him carefully.

"2009," he said softly and stood quiet for moment as he recalled what happened in that year then his eyes slowly made their way to Jane's stomach.

"You haven't had the baby yet? How far?"

"12 weeks," Jane said placing a hand over her stomach protectively. She scolded herself. No need to shield the baby from its father or any member of her family. Her brother's would never hurt her child.

He laughed bitterly and hugged her again fresh tears spilling down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you," he said cupping her face in his hands. She brought a hand up to pull his hands away. It was so weird seeing him like this. She smiled shyly.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Castiel said moving back from Jane trying to compose himself but Jane noticed he stayed near her unwilling to let her go again. She didn't know what had happened to her in the future but by the reactions she was getting from the few people she'd come in contact with she was guessing her future didn't fare out well.

"Yes," Dean said angrily thinking of the hundred different ways he'd like to bust the angel's face.

"Huh, interesting," Castiel said bringing a finger up to his lips pondering the meaning of Zachariah's actions.

"Oh, yeah, it's freaking fascinating. Now, why don't you just strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar."

Castiel started to laugh resentfully and turned away from them. "I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings but, uh, I'm sorry, no dice."

Dean looked at him funny, "What are you stoned?"

"Generally, yeah," Castiel said laughing again.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked sincerely.

"Life," Castiel replied casually.

Dean was about to rebut when he heard the sound of cars coming down the dirt road.

"You're back," Cas said casually glancing at the window.

Dean turned to walk out the door and Jane followed behind him. Castiel stood for a minute watching her retreating form. He couldn't believe it. He never thought he'd see her again not after what happened at Bobby's. He looked up towards the ceiling to keep his tears at bay. He'd shed so many already. The reason he'd turned to free living and drugs. The one thing that had broken him. He shook his head. No sense on dwelling on that now. She was standing a few feet away from him alive and well.

He followed them outside just in time to hear Dean shouting. From the sounds of it, it was younger Dean shouting. He saw one of the men fall to the ground. Another infected by the Croatoan virus. That number was increasing every day.

Now Dean glanced back at Castiel who was standing very close to his sister. He shook his head giving Castiel a warning glance before shoving all three of them into a room. The two Dean's confronted each other angrily. Another woman walked through the door demanding answers.

"Who the hell are these two people? And why does he look exactly like you and why does she look like your wife?" the woman shouted pointing from present Dean to Jane.

"Wife?" Jane asked wondering if she'd heard right as she sat in the chair furthest away from everyone.

"They're from five years ago. They were sent here by an angel to see what the future is going to be like." Future Dean said to the woman trying to calm her down.

"Wife?" Jane asked again looking directly at Castiel for answers.

"12 weeks huh? Well, we haven't been married yet. Something to look forward to I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders and offering her a small smile.

Both Dean's looked between the pair before going back to arguing. Half hour later it had been revealed that Dean had found the Colt and they were planning on killing the devil. It was so surreal they had just been talking about all of this yesterday morning in their own time. Jane supposed that was the reason Zachariah had sent them back in the first place. Jane and Dean were both to accompany them to ice the devil. Castiel had protested on their behalf for a few minutes before Dean put him in his place.

"Make sure everyone's ready to leave in an hour," he said to Castiel dismissing him.

The former angel stood and took Jane's hand pulling her along with him. He didn't know how long he had left with her but he wanted to be with her as long as he could.

They walked quietly in a comfortable silence towards the cars. The other woman had run on ahead to get everything ready.

"You know, part of me wants to push you down a flight of stairs knowing the trouble that baby is going cause," Castiel told her bitterly.

She pulled her hand from his and stopped walking, "What do you mean?"

He turned to face her silently wishing he'd have kept his mouth shut," Jane, that baby, that innocent child, is stolen from us and corrupted by Lucifer."

"What? How could you let that happen?"

"Sam said yes to Lucifer. He came to Bobby's to see the baby right after it was born. We didn't know it wasn't Sam. I should have known, should have sensed it, but I was so wrapped up in the joys of our little family that I didn't realize it until it was too late. He killed you and stole the baby. Raised him as his own. I'm so sorry, Jane. I'm so very sorry. I'd give anything to..." He trailed off with a heavy sob.

Jane stood in front of Castiel hugging him close to her. Holding him as he wept. "I'm here now. The future hasn't been decided for me. We can change it. The baby hasn't even been born yet."

He looked at her lost. It was a look she never thought she'd see on his face. Complete and utter despair. She hugged him again waiting until his body stopped shaking. She kissed him. "Everything will be fine, Castiel. I promise."

They got into the car and were silent waiting for the others to join them. Dean got into the car with them.

"Me, told me to tell you to just to follow the other cars. He'd give instructions when we got there." Dean said to Castiel. The former angel nodded and started the car pulling behind the cars in front of him.

The boys talked civilly to each other about what had happened to Castiel. Castiel took some more drugs to ease the pain he was feeling with Jane around. Jane remained silent the entire time. She was absorbing all of the things he'd told her. Their baby was turned evil by her brother. It wasn't actually Sam, it was Lucifer but still. What happened to Sam that would cause him to turn on his own family. Perhaps Dean was right. Perhaps it was best to stay away from Sam. She'd be having a very long talk with her Castiel when they returned home.

They pulled into an abandoned warehouse. It was supposed to be the center of activity surrounding the devil. It should be crawling with Croatoans but so far they hadn't encountered any. Future Dean was suspicious. He told the others the plan but young Dean caught on to his deceitfulness. He confronted him while the others prepared.

Jane waved goodbye to Castiel as he went through the door knowing she'd never see that version of him again. Tears slid down her face knowing he was going to die. He was just a diversion after all. The other two Dean's kept arguing back and forth but went around to the back.

Future Dean told them to stay back as he went after Lucifer. Dean emerged just as Lucifer stepped on future Dean's neck killing him. Lucifer turned around surprised to see them there. That was when Jane noticed the little boy beside him. The child was physically about five years old but seemed far older. The wisdom and knowledge around the child's ice blue eyes was eerie.

He was wearing a crisp white suit the same as Lucifer which made his jet black hair stand out. The boy looked at her for a few moments then he grinned. It was the most awful wicked look she'd ever seen.

"My Dean, this is a surprise," Lucifer said pleasantly then looked at Jane, "Ah, and Jane, how nice it is to see you both, alive."

"Hello, mother," the boy said equally as pleasant.

Jane eyes widened as the boy spoke. This was her child. The longer she looked at the boy the more she could see herself and Castiel in his features. In fact, the child looked a lot like his father. She wondered if Castiel had ever seen him. No wonder the man turned to drugs.

"Jane, I'd like you to meet Abbadon, the destroyer. Thank you for bringing him into this world. He's been a marvelous child."

"I would never name my child Abbadon," Jane said after a few minutes unable to think of anything else to say.

"Oh no, Abbadon is not his birth name. It was a name I chose for him when he came into my possession. His birth name was some silly angel name his sperm donor gave to him."

"Isn't family important to you? How could you talk about your own brother like that?"

"He is no brother of mine," Lucifer said angrily.

"I could take care of this right now. You haven't been born yet." Jane said motioning to her stomach where "Abbadon" was still growing.

"But you won't, mother, I've been told all about you. About how righteous you are. You think there's a chance you can still save me. Keep me from turning evil. Let me tell you this though, mother, rebellion is in my blood. Just ask the fallen angel who helped conceive me. I was conceived by an unholy forbidden union. No matter what you do I will always end up right where I belong. Right here beside Lucifer saving this precious planet from the hairless apes."

"Perhaps next time though, Jane, you'll be good enough to not fight me when I come for the child and I won't have to kill you," Lucifer said with an air of arrogance.

"I will always fight you," Jane said bravely but inside she felt very broken.

"You're the same thing only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego," Dean said triumphantly.

Jane stood a little taller beside her brother proud to look united. She was trying her best to look tough and strong, to support her brothers epic monologue even though she was slowly crumbling inside. If they didn't get back to their own time soon she feared she may crack. She stole another glance at her child. Her son. He seemed bored with the conversation between Dean and Lucifer.

He looked up at Lucifer with sick admiration. Jane's stomach rolled. How could they have let this happen? How could something that was the product of such an everlasting beautiful love become the epitome of evil? Abbadon turned his head slowly towards his mother, a sick, arrogant smile forming on his tiny lips. Jane's stomach rolled, disgusted. The child's evil grin widened. Jane stared at the child a few more moments then looked away sheepishly unable to bear it any longer, unable to keep the anguish off her face any longer.

She vowed then and there that no matter what happened. No matter the outcome of their future. She would never let the baby growing inside of her turn into the monster she saw before her. She decided for the good of human kind, for the good of the world, she'd kill the child first. She'd slay her own flesh and blood to keep it from turning into the abomination she saw in front of her.

_It will never work, mother. I am the bastard child of Heaven. _ Jane gasped as she heard Abbadon's voice in her head. She filled her mind with white noise hoping to block out any further transmissions.

Dean's shouting jolted Jane back to reality. She turned in his direction. Lucifer was walking away. Abbadon had turned to follow him.

"You'd better kill me now! Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you," Dean screamed at the two retreating figures. Lucifer stopped and turned back towards the Winchesters. He looked taken back by the outburst.

"No, you won't," he replied softly, "I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Just like Jane won't kill her newborn baby. You will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here. I win. "

"You're wrong," Dean said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Lucifer smiled sympathetically, "See you in five years, Dean."

He turned to go, the child turned with him but hesitated turning back towards Jane. "See you soon, mother." He laughed, a childish, evil laugh. That laugh would haunt Jane forever. Lightning flashed and the two were gone. Jane had to fight not to faint. Her head was swimming which is why she was so unprepared for what happened next.

Zachariah appeared behind them, a sorrowful look on his face. He reached out to touch them, to send them home. Rule number one don't let the angels touch you. Jane had been so wrapped up in her thoughts about the last ten minutes she didn't realize Zachariah had reached two fingers out to her until it was too late.

"No, no no no no," she practically screamed as his fingers made contact with her forehead.

Immediately, they were transported back to the hotel room in 2009. Dean looked around as if to reinsure himself that he was indeed back in his own time. He looked at his sister who was staring ahead, eyes wide and frightened. Her skin had gone pale and clammy. He turned to see what she was looking at. Zachariah stood just halfway across the room, mouth agape. He was looking at Jane with a mix of fascination, awe and bitter anger.

"You Winchesters are just full of surprises aren't you? Castiel has been a very. naughty. angel." He bit the last out with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

Jane's heart was pounding in her throat. This was it. This was the end. What they just saw was never going to come to pass because Zachariah was going to kill her now. Castiel had warned her what would happen if the other angels ever found out about their relationship, about their baby.

Zachariah started to cross the room. His angel sword appeared in his hand. Jane had a brief second to register the thought about the only way to kill another angel. Dean didn't have time to react. Zachariah was on them in seconds. He raised his blade above his head to strike and brought it down swiftly meeting nothing but air.

Dean looked around him utterly lost and hopelessly confused. Castiel stood in front of them smiling widely. Jane crumpled to the ground. Both men immediately sprung into action. Castiel was faster and got to her first. She was mumbling unintelligible things. When Castiel wrapped his arms around her she clung to him desperately. Her sobs made her speech untranslatable.

"Dorothy Jane, what is wrong?" Castiel whispered to her as he pet her hair softly. He looked up to Dean, "what happened?"

"You wouldn't even begin to believe the day we just had," Dean said still trying to decipher everything that had happened to them.

"Castiel," Jane said quietly as her crying softened.

"I am here," he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You told me not to let the other angels touch me. You told me to stay away from them but I let my guard down," she whispered through hiccups.

Castiel stiffened, "Zachariah knows?"

"Yes," she wailed, "he just tried to kill me with an angel blade.

Castiel closed his eyes letting out an agitated sigh then composed himself, "It will be alright. We knew we would not be able to hid this forever. We knew they would find out eventually. I had hoped to keep it a secret a while longer but we will deal with it. I will not let any harm come to you or the child. On my life, I swear I'll protect you."

"It'll be mine," Jane said quietly before passing out.

Ok so the end of chapter 16. This chapter was a little dark. I liked it. A twist on this episode which I also enjoyed. Hope you liked it and please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. PUDDING!

Jane, Dean and Castiel stood in a field next to the overpass waiting for Sam to arrive. Jane had actually protested the meeting still shaken from their encounter in the future. Castiel agreed to come along to give Jane the comfort and safety she needed right now.

The trip to the future had shaken her immensely. She felt she couldn't trust anyone. Castiel had let Lucifer take their baby because of his carelessness. Dean had sent Castiel to die in the future. And Sam did the thing of worst of all. He killed Jane and stole her child. He said yes to Lucifer. He betrayed them all. If he had just kept saying no none of the other things would have happened.

She had lost all faith in her brother. Her twin brother. It scared to know they shared the same set of chromosomes. They were literally a divided cell. Two halves of a whole. What if she started thinking the way he did? Although, she wasn't drinking demon blood.

She was glad Dean had sent him away. She wasn't sure if she'd have been able to face him directly after returning from the future. She knew it wasn't fair to judge and punish him on something he hadn't done yet. Sam, however, was led by his emotions and she knew in her gut, and she suspected Dean and Castiel knew as well, that in the end Sam would be weak willed enough to say yes to Lucifer.

As the beat up car drove slowly down the dirt path Jane's uneasiness grew. She half expected Sam in a white suit to step out of the car. Castiel squeezed her hand reassuringly sensing her distress. She was standing behind him shielding herself, needing to put distance between her and her brother. Needing some kind of a barrier between them even if it was only the body of her lover.

Dean relaxed casually against the car. Jane knew her older brother was also feeling uneasy about this meeting. He'd told her several times on the way over here that they were already changing course, changing history by contacting Sam and bringing him back into their lives. It was something he'd failed to do in the future. He'd failed to give Sam the strength and support he needed and vowed to correct that. Part of Jane believed in Dean. Believed he was right and it was best for them to all be together again. She had promised Dean she wouldn't tell Sam what had happened in the future. She'd promised him that she'd forget about what she saw in the future. She'd try her best and that was all she could offer right now.

Sam stepped out of the car dressed as he always was. Flannel shirt and jeans. Dean walked towards him so they could talk. Jane stayed back with Castiel unable to approach her brother. Castiel tried to step forward, to pull Jane along with him but she stood tight and wouldn't budge. He glanced back at her eyes narrowed but she shook her head silently telling him she still needed a few minutes.

The rational part of her was screaming telling her to quit being so ridiculous. She'd cried over Sam's departure for days now. She'd missed him so much and now that he was here... Still the irrational part of her, the part that always gets the best of you, was screaming loudly in the front like a siren. She brought her hand up and rubbed her eyes. She could feel a headache starting. The inner struggle continued as her brothers kept talking.

"We're all we've got," Dean said motioning behind him to his sister. She took her cue and came up to stand next to them. Sam smiled broadly at her which she returned feebly. His smile deflated and she felt incredibly guilty. _He deserves better than this_ She thought to herself.

"I won't let you down," Sam said to his siblings standing a little prouder.

"Oh, I know it. And you are the second best hunter on the planet," Dean said with a smirk.

All three men turned towards Jane waiting for some reaction, some smart ass comment. When she just stared at them blankly, they all frowned. Sam the most. She grabbed for Castiel's hand again needing to feel close to someone because right now she felt all alone. It was obvious Dean had come to term with what had happened. Castiel hadn't experienced and Sam was clueless to the whole situation.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked trying to ease the tension.

"We make our own future," Dean replied with a pointed look at his sister.

An hour later, they had abandoned Sam's car and were back on the road. All four of them in the Impala. It felt normal to have Sam riding shotgun again despite her weariness. Jane stared at the back of his head willing herself to forget what had happened. As they day went on and the more she spent with Sam the worse she felt. She just couldn't get past it. It had shaken her to the core. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him and the child. She heard her son's voice in her head when she dreamed, heard his laugh. It frightened her.

Castiel watched her intently. He scanned her thoughts and picked up most of what she was dealing with. He had to admit. It unsettled him too.

Dean and Sam were talking about possible locations for the Colt. They were back to being best buds again as if nothing bad had passed between the two. She felt as if she were suffocating. She had to get out.

"Dean," Jane said uneasily as the boys talked about the next city to go.

"Yeah, Janie?" He said glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"We're not that far out of Sioux Falls. I think I'd like to stay with Bobby for a while. The car trip is making me sick," she lied hoping neither brother would catch on.

She knew by the look Sam was giving her that he was privy to her little lie. He knew she didn't want to ride with him but he didn't understand why. He thought perhaps it was best to leave it for now and talk to Dean about it when they were alone.

"Uh, sure Janie. Whatever you want," Dean said awkwardly glancing at Castiel who met his glance equally as uneasy.

It had been a three days since her brothers departure as they went in search of the Colt. Bobby had again left on another hunt of his own promising to call every couple of days. It left Castiel and Jane at the house alone. Castiel refused to leave which Jane was thankful for. He'd spent most of his time there watching Jane sleep. Every night she woke with nightmares. They were getting worse.

After the third time in one day she'd woken screaming he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dorothy Jane, wake up," he said roughly shaking her.

She sat up in bed, defensive ready to fight until she realized it was Castiel who was shaking her. She slapped his hands away angrily. She glared at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she spat out angrily.

"You were screaming. I was worried," he said calmly not wanting to fight with her.

They'd been fighting a lot the past three days. She was bitter and angry and scared. She was angry at herself, angry at the world. And he was unsure how to handle it and often said the wrong thing.

She hung her head sniffling. He sighed. He had learned in the past few days that it was better to talk gently and calmly rather than angrily or condescending.

"What did you dream of?" he said softly running his hand through her hair. He loved the silkiness.

"Dorothy Jane, I can take away the memory. Suppress it. Make you forget about your time in 2014."

She stared at him for a few seconds then replied desperately, "Do it."

"You don't want to think about it? It's irreversible."

"No, I can't get past this, Castiel. Every time I close my eyes I see our child, our evil sadistic child. I can't even look at Sam without seeing Lucifer. I can't deal with this. It's too much. I feel as if I'm going crazy. I'm beginning to hate everything. I'm beginning to hate you."

He nodded his head not wanting her to elaborate any further. As she told him, she was starting to hate him his heart broke. She was worse off than he had ever imagined. He silently cursed himself for not suggesting it earlier. He put his hands to her temples and closed his eyes. He imagined taking the memory and warding it off. Burying it deep in concrete and then putting a lake over it. He hoped she'd never recover the memory. He'd have to tell Dean and Sam about it as soon as he got the chance.

Slowly, her eyes started to glaze over. He knew it had worked. She had stopped crying and her face slagged with sleep. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him inhaling the scent of her hair. This beautiful creature. He loved her so very much.

Jane woke feeling refreshed. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She stretched her arms above her head yawning. She felt Castiel move beside her and turned to give him a tender kiss. He smiled. He was so glad to see her happy and untroubled by her brief visit to the future.

Jane stretched again pulling off her clothes and retrieving clean ones from the drawers. Castiel took the opportunity to stare at her entire body. She'd just pulled off her sweat pants when he felt the familiar pull between his legs. He immediately looked away thinking of anything but the soft skin and supple breasts of his female companion.

Jane caught his reaction to her in the mirror and grinned madly. She loved the affect she had on the 2000 year old angel. It made her feel sexy and mischievous. He was a soldier of God and she was a lowly human. Their forbidden romance. She smiled even wider. Her family had never been one to follow the rules.

She pulled on a sweat shirt and practically jumped into bed beside him. He put his arms out to steady her laughing softly. Jane laid her head on his chest listening to his laugh. She loved the sound of his voice so deep so raspy. It made her melt. She turned her head towards her bedroom glancing at a picture of her brothers. She frowned then noticed the calendar on the wall. Today was the start of week number fourteen. Enthusiastically, she jumped off the bed snatching the calendar off the wall. Castiel remained on the bed watching her closely as she fluttered about the room humming to herself. He had never seen her so happy and so full of life.

"Castiel, today is the beginning of fourteen weeks," she replied happily pointing to the date on the calendar.

"Yes, it is," he replied softly from his lounging position on the bed, hands behind his head.

"You know what we should do today?" She carried on not giving him time to respond, "we should go to the doctors and find out the sex of the baby!"

"If that is what you wish, Dorothy Jane, then we shall go," he said standing up and grabbing his coat from the back of the vanity chair.

Jane practically ran downstairs to the car but Castiel beat her. He was already sitting in the front seat of the car when she pulled open the front door of Bobby's house. She walked carefully down the stairs, as they were icy, and got into the driver seat. Making a snide remark about Castiel cheating.

Roughly half hour later, Jane and Castiel were sitting in a small hospital room. Neither spoke as Jane anxiously waited for the doctor. A nurse had already been into the room and done the preliminary stuff, blood pressure, reflex, etc. When the nurse had hit Jane's leg with the plexor, Castiel had to force himself not to break the woman's hand. Jane had helped calm him with warning glance then a reassuring smile. He still had a lot to learn about human ways. He sighed. Oh was he ever going to raise a human child? Well, an angel raised as a human.

Finally, the doctor arrived. She was a short, chubby little woman with carrot orange hair and bright knowledge filled green eyes. Her face was plump and heart shaped pleasantly wrinkled. In her younger years, the woman had been beautiful. She had aged well, but being 56 and a full time maternity doctor pulling many 24 hour shifts, left her ragged.

"Good afternoon, Miss Winchester," the woman said with a slight Irish accent. "What are we in here for today?"

"To find out the sex of my baby," Jane said anxiously subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"Right. Well, if you'd just lift your shirt we can get started. Are you the baby's father, Mister uh...?" the woman asked looking to only man in the room who was standing behind her patient rigid.

"My name is Castiel. I am the father of this child," he said stiffly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Jane shook her head,entertained,before turning her attention back to the doctor. She'd lifted her shirt and laid back on the bed, paper crunching underneath her. The doctor rubbed gel on her stomach as Jane gasped, it was quite cold. Castiel again twitched to which Jane thought silently. _I'm fine. Calm down. This is a normal part of prenatal care._ He nodded his head signifying her heard her and let out a silent breath.

Jane turned her head back towards the doctor as the older woman turned on the screen. She rolled the conductor over her stomach a few times before settling on one spot.

"Ok, there it is. There is your healthy little boy," the doctor said casually staring at the screen.

"It's a boy?" Jane said in awe. Beside her Castiel tensed, watching her face closely to gauge her reaction. When she was all smiles and tears he sighed in relief. She reached for his hand wrapping her fingers through his and squeezing tightly. She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, Castiel, look it's our little boy. Isn't he beautiful?"

He nodded, "Yes, he is ,Dorothy Jane." Castiel stared at the screen. There was his son. A son he never in a hundred million years thought he'd ever have. Yet, here he was, in love with this human, this woman, his charge and here she lay before him heavy with his child. His child. It all seemed surreal to him. The happiness he felt and the sensory overload almost made him weep. Almost.

"Oh my God," the doctor said suddenly startling the other two occupants out of their thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked scared. What if something was wrong with the baby?

"I'm sorry," the doctor said looking at Jane briefly then back at the screen, "I thought I saw something."

"What did you think you saw?" Jane asked questioningly.

"Oh, never mind, dear, it's not possible. I've been working too long today. My eyes are playing tricks on me," the woman said shutting off the machine and rubbing her eyes.

"Please, tell me what you saw," Jane said gently.

"Well..." the doctor begin hesitantly, "I thought I saw wings."

Jane's eyes widened as she glanced at Castiel. He looked proud. Jane cocked her head in question. His only reply was a smile from ear to ear. That answered her question. The woman had seen wings. That poor woman.

The doctor handed Jane a print out of her ultrasound and fled from the room. She couldn't wait to show her brother pictures of the baby.

"Oh, Castiel, a little boy. What are we going to name him? Have you thought of anything yet?" Jane asked as they drove down the road back towards Bobby's house.

"We name him?" Castiel asked as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out something he'd bought a few days ago.

Jane glanced at him in disbelief, "Yes, how else would he get his name? Didn't your parents name you?"

"No, my birth was prophesized, as are all of the other angels. My name was foretold in the prophecy."

"Oh that's odd. You know, someday you're going to have to tell me all about your life. And what is that?" Jane said referring to the little box he held in his hand. It was about the size of a bracelet box.

"I bought this for our child," he said opening up the box and showing her the contents.

It was a rosary with blue beading and a silver cross. She took it from him and held it in her hands examining it. Spelled throughout the beads was her last name Winchester. Well, there was one subject covered. Obviously, he wanted the baby to take her last name. She wasn't even sure if Castiel had a last name. Subject for another day she supposed seeing as he'd avoided the subject when she'd mentioned his past a few minutes ago.

"It's blue," Jane said looking at it again.

"Yes, he is our son," Castiel said reaching for the rosary and placing it carefully back into the box.

"When did you buy this?"

"A few days ago."

Jane stole a quick glance at him. "You already knew we were having a boy didn't you?"

Castiel smiled and nodded his head.

"So why did you let me make the drive to the hospital? You could have just told me at the house."

"It seemed important to you," Castiel said as he tucked the box back into his pocket.

Jane smiled at him. He was so sweet when he wasn't being a fierce warrior of heaven.

"I love you," she said softly.

"And I you, Dorothy Jane," Castiel replied smiling.

He paused and his face fell. He turned his head to the side as if he were listening to something.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked. She didn't like when he went into angel mode.

"Your brothers. They're calling for me."

"Go, they might be in trouble."

Jane drove the rest of the way home thinking to herself. They were having a boy. Since the doctor had given her the news she'd thought of a hundred different names for him. She'd considered all the names in her family, John, Dean, Samuel, quickly shooting those down. She'd thought of some comical ones like Simon and Garfunkel, Bridge Over Trouble Water was playing on the radio, to Castiel Jr. She'd had a ten minute laughing fit after that one imagining Castiel's face if she asked to name their son after him.

As she pulled into Bobby's driveway she noticed his car parked in front of the door. He was back. She was so excited wanting to show him the sonogram pictures. She quickly parked the car and sauntered up the stairs and through the front door. Bobby was sitting on the couch with a woman. Jane had never met this woman before. She was pretty, probably around Bobby's age. The wrinkles on her face were mostly smoothed out, probably Botox. She had dark red curly hair. She reminded Jane of a soap opera character with her red business suit and over exaggerated jewelry.

Bobby looked up as Jane ran into the living room. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug excited to see him. He had been away for a while. He pulled back and looked at her from head to toe checking to see if she was still in one piece. He didn't like leaving the kids alone. Yes, he referred to the Winchesters as his kids.

"And who is this young lady?" the woman asked with a thick upper New York accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Adelaide Parker, this is Jane," he said a bit nervously. Jane realized ,maybe for the first time in her whole life, Bobby wasn't wearing his baseball cap or flannel shirt. His hair was slicked down and he was wearing a sweater and khakis.

"Jane Winchester?" Adelaide asked looking at Jane in surprise as if she was not what the woman had expected.

"The one and only," Jane said politely faking amusement.

"The famous Winchesters. You and your brothers are well known in the supernatural community. Your brothers more so. We don't really hear about you, dear," Adelaide replied with a slight sneer.

Jane forced a smile, "I try to keep a low profile."

"You don't do a very good job at it do you?. I see a congratulations is in order. The half angel child. How far along are you?" the woman asked motioning to Jane's stomach.

"14 weeks," Jane replied reaching into her pocket and handing Bobby the sonogram.

He looked at it for a few minutes lighting up with a big smile. "Now, would you look at that? There's the little idjut. What is it, Janie, a boy or a girl?" Bobby asked his voice becoming a little bit twangier and hee haw. Adelaide gave him an annoyed look to which Bobby straightened up a bit and smoothed out his sweater. He handed her the sonogram picture which she glanced at briefly before handing it back.

"It's a boy," Jane replied happily retrieving the pictures from Bobby and putting them back in her pocket. She gave the woman a bitter look. Something about this woman just didn't sit right with Jane.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asked to ease the tension in the room. He knew Adelaide was upper cut, classy. Being in his dingy hovel was probably depressing to her and Jane being pregnant out of wedlock. Well, he was pretty sure what Adelaide thought of that. It would not be something Jane would like to hear.

"He had to go. My brother's were calling him."

"Did he say why? Are the boys in trouble?"

"No more trouble than usual. No, I'm sure they're fine or they would have called. Well, I'm going to go make myself some dinner. Do you guys want anything?"

The older two occupants politely declined. Jane walked into the kitchen preparing herself spaghetti. She had been thinking about spaghetti and garlic bread all day. She was going to ask Castiel to accompany her to lunch but he'd been called away. She wondered what he was doing right now. She hoped her brothers were safe. She had just added the dry pasta to the boiling water when she heard Bobby and Adelaide whispering furiously then escalating to shouting.

Jane peeked into the living room just in time to see Adelaide hit Bobby over the head knocking him off the couch. Jane gave a little yip in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane said going to help Bobby sit up. He was unconscious. Jane checked to see if he was still breathing. She stole a glance at the woman again noticing something in her hand. An angel blade. Jane gasped. She let go of Bobby and he slumped back onto the floor. She knew he'd be safe for now. It wasn't him this woman was after. Slowly, Jane backed away from the woman trying to think of all the possible exits. Her safest bet was to run to the basement. It was angel proof. It had been charmed to only allow the Winchesters, Bobby and Castiel. One of the last things Pamela had done before she'd passed.

She took a couple of steps towards the kitchen. The woman turned with her and started to advance on her. She kept advancing on Jane and Jane kept backing up. As her back made contact with the counter, Jane froze in fear. The woman had backed her into a corner. Jane was borderline panicked. She opened her mouth to call for help but the woman tsked.

"You try and call for Castiel and I will cut you from navel to nose," Adelaide, if that was even her real name, said sinisterly.

Jane stood silent for a few seconds weighing her options. She really wish she'd gone with her brothers right now. She weighed her options. How fast would Castiel get here before this woman was able to harm her? Perhaps she'd be able to block her attacks long enough for him to appear. But what if he was busy with her brothers and didn't hear her? She had no idea what they were doing. She had to do something. She was defenseless. She was unarmed and, as Castiel had proved numerous times, angels were much better fighters than she was.

Jane backed into the counter a little more putting her arms behind her. When a splash of hot water hit her hand, she realized she was actually in front of the stove. She had a thought. She hoped this would give her enough time to get downstairs. She grabbed the pan of cooking spaghetti and flung it into Adelaide's face before the woman had time to react. Adelaide screamed putting her hand to her face and striking out with the other. Jane screamed in pain as the blade came in contact with her stomach. She placed her hand over the cut and ran for the stairs.

"Castiel, help me!" Jane screamed into the air as she ran down the stairs nearly tripping.

Adelaide still seemed absorbed in the pain from the scalding water to her face. She turned blindly in the direction Jane had gone. Composing herself she started towards the stairs when she heard the flutter of wings. She turned quickly around. There stood Castiel, fearsome and wrathful. His angel blade drawn his eyes angry and vengeful.

"Castiel," the woman known as Adelaide said carefully. He looked very intimidating.

"Sroasha or what name are you going by this time?" he asked quietly, his voice huskier than usual.

"I told the fat one with the lame legs that my name was Adelaide. He is such a naive ape. Hanging onto the first pair of breasts that shows him a little bit of attention. I could have had him suckling like a pig if I'd wanted to" She sneered peering at Bobby's still unconscious form on the living room floor.

"This family is under my protection and is not to be bothered. These are my charges," Castiel said matter of fact.

Sroasha laughed, "Oh, Castiel, come now. Surely, you don't feel emotionally attached to these heathens?"

"That is not of import. The girl, what have you done with her?" Castiel said deadly quiet.

"Your mistake must be dealt with. I understand, Castiel, really I do. I, myself, have had the craving for human flesh occasionally. But you've had your fun and now, really, it's time to correct your mistake."

"There is no mistake to be dealt with. Everything is as it should be. You've no need to interfere."

Sroasha laughed again then sobered at the look on Castiel's face. "Surely, you don't intend to allow this child to be born. Half human, half angel. It is forbidden. If our father knew of this union, knew of this abomination, he'd clip your wings."

"Then let him. I love Dorothy Jane and I will not let you or anyone harm her or our child."

Sroasha stared at Castiel as if she'd been slapped. It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. She liked the other angel. She really had no qualm with him but orders were orders. "This is blasphemy, Castiel. I beg you to reconsider now. You may think you love this girl now but in fifty years she will die and you will be destined to live upon this stench, this planet for eternity. Heaven will not take you back. You will fall."

"So be it." Castiel said casually seeming to be bored with the conversation. Although, inside he was flaming.

"I am the Angel of Obedience, you know what I am destined to do..." Sroasha said holding her blade a little tighter.

"I know all too well," he said taking a step towards the other angel.

She lunged at him swiping her blade at his face. He blocked it grabbing her hand. Meanwhile, down in the basement, Jane had locked herself in the panic room. She was bleeding badly. Adelaide or Sroasha had got her good. She sat on the bed breathing rapidly looking around the room for something to dress her wounds. She couldn't believe it. An angel had come to kill her child. How many more angels would come after this? How was she ever going to keep her child safe? Why was it always one disaster after another? This had started out as a good day. Why couldn't she just have one day?

She heard commotion upstairs and Castiel's voice. He'd come. She sighed in relief. Part of her was afraid that he hadn't heard her. She felt awful about leaving Bobby upstairs unconscious. Hopefully, he'd be ok. She heard a thump on the floor and the house was eerily quiet. The basement door opened and footsteps came down the stairs. She held her breath fearful that Castiel was dead and it was the other angel coming to finish the job. The door to the panic room opened. Jane didn't breathe. Her lungs were starting to hurt.

Castiel appeared through the doorway with many cuts and bruises all over his face. Jane sighed in relief. She got up to meet him half way hugging him tightly and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Halfway through the kiss she started to feel faint. She put her head on his shoulder and sagged a bit in his arms. He looked down at her worried.

"Are you hurt?" he asked pushing her back to check her body. Her knees buckled.

He pushed her backwards onto the bed, eyebrows knit together, examining her body. His eyes rested on the spot where Sroasha had cut her. He closed his eyes momentarily. He lifted her shirt, which was soaked in blood. In the middle of Jane's stomach was a cut about four inches long and just as deep. Jane's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing became labored. What scared Castiel the most was the blue light seeping from the wound.

Ok, the end of chapter 17. I was going to make it a little longer but I wanted to leave the cliff hanger so I decided to stop. So a little info about this chapter...Sroasha is actually the angel of obedience. I found this information off of a website about angels. Don't ask me how to pronounce that. I'm not really sure but I do have a second cousin whose name is Saoisre which is pronounced Seersha so as I was writing this that is how I was pronouncing Sroasha. Also can anyone guess the movie reference I made in this chapter? Oh and when Castiel left to go see Sam and Dean it was because they were dealing with the anti christ. Just fyi. Thanks for reading and please review! You know the 2000+ views I get a week when I update...ALL OF YOU HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It was a Monday just like any other day when I wrote this fic!

Authors note: So I've decided to do something fun from now until the end of my story! I'm going to put a reference in each of the chapters. It can be a reference to a song, movie, TV show, theater or video game somewhere in the chapter. The first person to guess the right reference via a review will get an exclusive sneak peek at a future chapter. FUN RIGHT? I think so! Now with that being said. I have created a trailer for my story! It's the first bit of video editing I've ever done so it has a few blips in it. You can find the link on my profile page!

Sam and Dean were in the Impala heading back towards South Dakota. They'd just finished convincing Jesse to stop his mayhem. They weren't sure where Castiel had disappeared to. They assumed he'd been made real again after being turned into a doll by the boy.

"I'm a real boy," Dean had croaked out followed by a fit of laughter.

It had taken them most of the night to reach Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They were tired and worn down from the events of the previous couple days. As they pulled into Bobby's driveway the brothers shared remarks about how they were going to sleep for days.

Dean killed the engine and got out of the car slowly. He went around to the trunk and pulled out their bags. He handed Sam his tattered green duffle bag. Sam started towards the house slowly feeling the tired weight crushing down on him as he walked up the small case of stairs leading to the porch. His legs felt as if they were made of wood. Dean followed behind equally as exhausted. Sam reached for the door handle when the door was yanked open.

Startled, Sam dropped his bag reaching for his gun which was tucked into the small of his back. Dean followed suit going into hunter mode. Castiel stood in the door way breathing heavily. His face was plastered in sweat. The brothers eased up their weapons at the sight of their friend. One look at his face, however, sent them into worried brother mode. Castiel looked a wreck. His face was scrunched into anguish and the trail of dry tears were present on his cheeks.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean asked all business walking through the door and past the angel. He surveyed the living room in front of him. Bobby was lying on the couch sleeping. The furniture was upset, bookshelves toppled over. He moved further into the room and noticed the kitchen floor was covered in water, a discarded pot laying nearby. Then he noticed the blood stains. There was blood all over the kitchen. He noticed a trail going towards the basement stairs. He turned towards Castiel.

"What the hell happened? Where's Jane?" Dean asked forcefully as his mind thought of a hundred different scenarios. Sam turned about the room silently noting everything.

"She's downstairs. The Angel of Obedience came for her, for the child," Castiel said harshly his face contorting in anger as he remembered the deadly fight with his heavenly sister.

Sam and Dean both took off down the stair case. They ran to the panic room wrenching open the door. Jane was lying on the bed in her bra, her shirt was crumpled on the floor. Dean went to her side kneeling down on the floor examining every inch of her small body. When he noticed the wound on her stomach he gasped. Sam stood silently behind him observing. Castiel stood at the door leaning heavily against the door frame.

"I've healed her as much as I can," Castiel grunted breathlessly.

Dean turned his head back to look at the angel. Castiel's skin was pale and clammy. He seemed to be struggling to breath. He was clutching his chest.

"There's nothing else you can do?" Sam said a little more harshly than he meant. Castiel gave him a hard look before sliding down into the chair by the door.

"No, I've been cut off from Heaven remember? I can only do certain things. The child should heal itself," he said weak still clutching his chest. He looked at Jane, his face filled with dread and sadness.

Dean touched the smooth pink skin around Jane's wound. It must have been much bigger than it was currently. The wound had a slight bluish glow to it. He checked Jane's pulse. It was strong. He sighed a little in relief. He put his hand on Jane's forehead checking for any sign of a fever. When she felt cool, he let another little sigh then turned towards the angel. Castiel started coughing, clutching his hand tighter against him. That was when Dean noticed the blood seeping between Castiel's fingers.

"Cas, are you alright?" Dean asked moving to help the angel stand.

"I'll heal," Castiel bit out before his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Come on, Cas, why don't you lay down beside Jane?" Dean said helping his friend up and pulling him towards the cot.

"No," he replied bitterly trying to push Dean away, "Dorothy Jane needs her rest. I don't want to bother her."

Dean grabbed a hold of his arm again pulling harder this time. "Come on, Cas, don't be a baby the bed is big enough for both of you."

Castiel sighed defeated and allowed Dean to help him to the bed. They were almost there when Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the floor. Dean swore angrily. He looked at Sam motioning to his brother to help him get Castiel up off the floor.

Jane woke slowly finding it hard to move. Every part of her body ached from her throbbing headache to the dull pain in the tip of her toes but nothing hurt quite as bad as her abdomen. Absent mindedly, she put her hand down to apply pressure to the spot on her stomach that hurt the worst. Immediately, she regretted it as a stabbing pain shot through her entire body. She cried out in anguish. Then she heard shuffling beside her. She fought to sit up her first thought being danger. Pain caused her to stop trying.

"Jane, stop moving," she heard a hushed voice call out to her. She struggled to put a face to the voice. It sounded so familiar but her brain was so foggy she just couldn't place it.

"Dean?" She asked feebly trying to crane her head and look at the person sitting a little ways from the bed.

"He's upstairs. It's my turn to look after you."

Jane craned her neck a little more. A shadow seeped across her face. She looked up into the face of her twin brother. He gave her a weak smile which she returned. He looked drained and shabby. His face was stubbly and a bit dirty. His eyes were sunken and his face was pale. His hair stuck to the side of his head messily. All in all he looked like he hadn't bathed in days.

"Oh, where's Castiel?" she asked as if she just remembered him and became concerned for the angel.

Sam's face fell, "he's lying right beside you." He replied motioning to the other side of the bed with his head.

Jane turned her head slowly. She hadn't felt the weight beside her. Of course, she hadn't really been concerned with anything but the pain.

"Castiel?" she called out reaching her hand over to touch his arm. He didn't respond. She tried to turn her body a little more towards him only to give another cry in pain. Sam reached out pushing her shoulder down. He shook his head authoritvely at her.

Jane gave a little pout before turning her attention back to the angel. He was pale and his skin was dank. His closed eyes and serene face made him look almost angelic which was funny, she thought, because he was an angel. She combed her fingers through his hair hoping to get a reaction. When she didn't, she turned away from him unable to bear his still form any longer.

"What happened?" Jane asked turning all of her attention back towards her brother.

"From what I understand, he was stabbed with an angel blade," Sam said sitting down on the edge of the bed. He handed Jane a bottle of water which she drank down greedily.

"It was that bitch wasn't it? Adelaide?" Jane said as she felt her blood boil at the thought of anyone hurting her family.

"Adelaide? Who is Adelaide?" Sam said getting up from the bed and returning to his chair in the corner. When Jane craned to see him again, he moved his chair closer to the bed so she could see his face.

"The woman that Bobby brought home. She's the one who stabbed me. She had an angel blade. That is what she stabbed me with."

"Castiel said she was the Angel of Obedience, Sroasha. She must have been using a fake name."

"The Angel of Obedience? What the hell does that mean? She was after the baby, not Castiel. I'd like to find that bitch and kill her myself," Jane spat angrily as if even thinking about the other woman left a bad taste in her mouth.

"She's dead," Sam replied simply.

Jane looked at her brother in a mixture of surprise and relief. "Who?" She asked simply.

"Cas," he replied equally as casual.

Jane felt her heart flutter within her chest and swell with pride. He had come to protect her. She thought she'd heard his voice before she fainted, thought she'd seen his face but she'd been unsure. Now that she knew the truth she felt immensely grateful. He'd killed his own sister to protect her. If that wasn't loyalty she didn't know what was. She grabbed his hand beside her even though he wasn't awake to respond or even know. She didn't care. She simply wanted to touch him and be close to him.

The two Winchester's sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Sam seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. Jane looked at her brother turning her head slightly to the side waiting for him to look at her. The emotions playing over his face were not pleasant. He seemed to be struggling, wanting to say something.

"Sammie, just say whatever it is you want to say to me," she said gently wanting him to get whatever it was off his chest.

He looked up at her with his sad puppy dog eyes. The ones he used when he was having an emotional overload. He blinked a few times as if trying to clear his thoughts. When he spoke he sounded sad and withdrawn.

"I know why you've been avoiding me," he started with his eyes downcast afraid to meet hers.

She didn't comment just kept quiet and waited for him to continue. He looked up at her briefly. When he realized she wasn't going to say anything he continued eyes downcast again.

"You don't think I can control my urge for demon blood. You think I'll put you in danger."

Jane was silent for a few minutes gathering her thoughts.

"I think you'll put my baby in danger, Sam, and I just cannot allow that to happen. You are my brother and I love you so very much but I will not let you harm my child," Jane said forcefully wanting him to know she meant business.

Sam shifted uneasily in his seat unsure of what to say to her comment. He knew by the look on her face and the tenseness of her posture that she was absolutely telling the truth. It hurt slightly to know that she'd been able to admit that so willingly. Admit that she would chose her child over her brother but he couldn't begrudge her that. She was going to be a mother very shortly. Mother's wear very protective or so he'd heard. He had no basis for comparison since he didn't remember his mother.

"Jane, I'm sorry that I've jeopardized our family. You have to know that I'd never hurt you. Not purposefully."

Jane's face darkened at his last little remark. He had shoved her into that wall a few months ago when he'd been itching for demon blood. That had hurt her. Not really physically but emotionally. She'd have never suspected her brother to harm her and ever since that little incident she'd been mildly weary of him. In the back of her mind she kept feeling this tingling like there should be another reason not to trust Sam. An inkling that something had happened with him but for the life of her she couldn't remember.

"You have harmed me, Sam. When you itching for demon blood remember? You shoved me into that wall so you could escape from Bobby's."

"I know and I'm sorry," his voice became desperate, "look, all I'm asking for is another chance. Let me prove to you that I can control myself, that I won't harm you or your baby. Nothing is going to happen I swear and if I push you again you can use any force necessary to kick my ass."

He said the last trying to alleviate some of the tension between the two. He smiled hoping to receive one in return from Jane. She just stared at him considering what he'd just said. Her face darkened again. She frowned, her eyes becoming tiny slits.

She leaned closer to her brother whispering furiously, "It's not me who will come after you if you harm my child. He has a father, too."

Sam swallowed visibly his heart beat increasing slightly. His eyes flicked to the sleeping figure of Castiel. Although, the angel looked peaceful now as he slept recovering from his wound, he knew that Castiel was a fierce fighter and it was in his nature to be vengeful.

Jane smiled bitterly at the pale look on her brothers face. In a change of mood(which happened frequently lately), she decided to give her brother another chance and decided to lighten the air between them.

"Alright, Sammie, we can put the past behind us. Start fresh. Let by gones be by gones. Just remember my warning," she said almost joyfully then started to cough wincing in pain.

Sam went from sadness to concern. He checked his sister's bandages and found that the wound had healed a little more. Castiel was right the kid was healing himself. It wasn't even really glowing anymore. He put fresh bandages on his sister telling her to get some rest. When she closed her eyes and her breathing had become even and steady, he sat back thinking of all the things that had transpired between the two in the last few minutes. He'd wanted to say more to her, wanted to talk about her visit in the future, but she had seemed reluctant to talk about anything and Castiel had made it clear the future visit was not to be discussed.

Ok, I'm going to end there for now. This is just a little chapter to get hold everyone over until the next chapter. I haven't had a lot of time lately so I thought perhaps a little chapter was better than none. As always thank you for reading and please review! Did you see the reference? The first person to guess it correctly will get a peek at a future chapter. I will PM the winner with the tidbit!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural including the characters, plots, episodes, Misha, Jensen, or Jared. Although, being in the middle of a J2 and Misha sandwich would be my dream come true :)

Authors note: I'm going to go ahead and thank my reviewers at the end again this time. It's been a while since I did so. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I'm currently in North Carolina at the beach! I've been watching a few episodes of Supernatural trying to get back into the groove of things. Coming up is my ABSOLUTE favorite episode ever Changing Channels. I'm pretty sure I've said this about other episodes but I really do love this one.

Also congratulations to _Charlie 9173_ for being the first to correctly guess the movie reference which was when Dean said, "I'm a real boy," making fun of the fact Cas had been a doll. Which was from Pinocchio.

Chapter 19:

It had been almost twenty four hours since Jane and Sam's little conversation. Sam had a lot to think about after his sister had fallen back asleep. He had considered everything she had said to him. He'd really thought about what she'd said about Castiel. Sam had spent the better part of an hour staring at the angel's sleeping form.

Castiel had always been, since he'd entered their life all those months ago, closer to Dean then he had been with Sam. The unexpected revelation that Castiel been secretly carrying on a relationship with his twin sister had startled him. Sam knew that Castiel was a little more weary of him than of Dean. The angel always shared information with Dean first, always protected Dean first with the exception of Jane. It was to be expected, however, Castiel had originally been assigned to Dean. Dean was his charge and he pulled Dean from the pit. His relationship with Jane had been completely accidental for everyone involved.

Sam thought back to all the times he'd seen Jane and Castiel together. The first time he'd ever met Castiel, he'd been snarky with his sister, asking her if she was going to try and stop them from smiting the town when they failed to stop the rising of Samhain. Then to the time when they'd kidnapped Dean to interrogate Alistair. For the longest time, Castiel had avoided Jane acting as though he didn't even really like the sister Winchester. In fact, both brothers had assumed that he disliked her. It had been a big shocker to discover that the two had shared an intimate relationship. It was an even bigger shocker when Dean casually announced Jane's pregnancy the day after Lucifer had risen.

Things were so different now than they had been four months ago. Jane and Castiel were inseparable. Jane seemed lost when the angel wasn't around. Castiel tagged along much more frequently now thoroughly inserting himself into their lives. Sam wasn't sure how long it would last but he hoped for his sister's sake that it lasted her entire life.

Sam looked again at the angel. Jane's words rang through his mind, her voice had been so harsh, so venomous, "it is not me who will come after you if you harm my child. He has a father, too." Sam had encountered Castiel fighting. It was a fearsome thing to witness. Castiel attacked ruthlessly, quickly considering and strategizing every move. He was a skilled fighter, which was a given since he was 2000 years old. Castiel was also vengeful and slow to forgive. It was simply in his nature as one of Heaven's soldiers to be so.

Before Sam had time to reflect more, Castiel began to stir from his spot beside Jane. Sam stiffened in his chair slightly hoping that Castiel had not been awake long enough to read any of his thoughts. Sam fought to clear his mind and starting thinking about cheese sandwiches. He smiled to himself at the ridiculous topic that had popped into his head.

Castiel raised his head slowly pulling himself up on his elbows. He placed a hand on his chest were the wound caused by Sroasha's angel blade. It was completely healed. His shirt was torn from where the blade had entered his chest. Around the tear was dried blood. Castiel made a mental note to get a new shirt, hopefully before Dorothy Jane woke.

Thinking of the woman caused him to rapidly turn his attention to the sleeping girl beside him. She was after all just a girl. Compared to his 2000 plus years, 26 was nothing. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He checked her bandaged stomach. He sighed in relief when he saw the blue light had stopped shining through the wound. That meant the child was in the clear. In fact, the wound was almost closed. He lightly traced the pinkish scar tissue that was forming.

He glanced up to see Sam sitting in a chair looking at anything but Castiel. He stared at Sam a few moments longer willing the boy to look at him. Finally, unable to find anything else to look at Sam reluctantly met Castiel's gaze.

"Sam," Castiel said offhandedly.

"Cas," Sam replied equally as laid-back.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments. Castiel tried to pick something from Sam's mind wondering why he was acting so guarded. When he didn't discover anything, he simply figured Sam must be tired.

"I have to leave for a little while. I should be back before she wakes. If I'm not, pray to me and I'll be here immediately," Castiel said not waiting for Sam to reply before he disappeared. Sam stared at the space Castiel had just occupied thankful the angel hadn't picked up on his uneasiness. He laid his head back on the chair and nodding off to sleep.

Sam jolted awake when he felt his shoulder being shaken. His eyes flew open to see his brother standing in front of him.

"Sam, Sammie, wake up. Where's Cas?" Dean said shaking his little brother again. He was slightly irritated that Sam had fallen asleep on his watch. He was suppose to be watching the two. He'd checked on Jane before waking his brother. Thankfully, she was alright but he wanted to know where Castiel had gone.

Sam yawned wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his brother then at his sister trying to clear his mind. His first reaction had been 'who in the hell is Castiel'. Sam shook his head again.

"I don't know. He said he'd be back in a few hours but to call if Jane woke before he got back."

"Was he alright? Was his injury alright? Where did he go? Why would he leave?" Dean asked sprouting off a million questions.

Sam sighed aggravated at his brothers questions, "Dean, I told you exactly what he told me. He woke up, checked on Jane and left."

"Well, where the hell did he go?" Dean asked still equally as irritated as he had been before.

"To procure a new wardrobe ," a voice announced from behind Dean.

Dean spun on his heels to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room wearing the exact same outfit he'd been wearing before.

"A new wardrobe?" Dean questioned thoroughly given the angel a looking over. "It looks like the same outfit to me."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and went to Jane once again checking over her wound. The wound was now fully healed as he hoped it would be. In place of the bloody gash that had been there yesterday was pinkish scar tissue. Had the child been a little more developed he could have probably healed it completely. As it was, the child was only four months developed. He stilled had marvelous potential being able to heal his mother from inside the womb at four months.

He tenderly touched her face. Unexpectedly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Castiel?" she asked hoarsely as she fought to take in his image in the blinding light.

"I am here, Dorothy Jane," he whispered softly cupping her face in his hand. She reached a hand up resting it over his.

"Are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on his chest searching for a wound, remembering he had been lying in the bed next to her.

He smiled at her gently placing his hand on hers which had snaked its way inside his shirt to feel his bare chest.

"I'm fine," he told her pulling her hand away from his chest leaning down to place a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled trying to sit up. He pulled on her arm gently aiding her. When she winced, he immediately let go, sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her back. She smiled gratefully and leaned back against him.

"Are you alright, Dorothy Jane?" he asked eyes searching her face for any other sign of pain.

She shifted against him trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes trying to steady himself. Her movement against him stirred things inside him that he didn't want to act on while she was still recovering.

"I'm fine, really, I'm just a little sore. I think I just need to get up and move around," she told him as she laid her head against his chest and made no attempt to move. Castiel wrapped his arms around the young woman he now cradled against his chest. His eyes flicked to her brothers who were watching them intently and making comments amongst themselves. Dean smiled cockily when he realized Castiel had heard them. Castiel was glad that even in these hard times the Winchester's were able to smile and remember what was most important. Each other.

Jane looked around the small hotel room she was currently sharing with her brothers. It was too brightly lit. She didn't remember any of their hotel rooms being this bright. She sat up pulling the covers off of herself. At the table in the kitchen, Dean was preparing himself a sandwich.

On the end table beside her she noticed a notepad with the header Sun N Sands. Well, that explained the surf decor. She strained to remember what state they were in. She couldn't even remember checking into this hotel.

"Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience," Dean said suddenly from the table.

Jane looked at her brother as if he'd sprouted another head moving quickly across the room to stand beside him. "Dean, what did you just say?"

He was staring straight ahead his eyes boring into the far wall. Jane looked at the wall wondering what her brother was staring at. She didn't see anything but the wall and it's ugly wallpaper. She glanced at his face again. He was still standing statue like staring at the wall. She was starting to get scared. What if he was possessed? But that couldn't be, right? He had that tattoo. He couldn't be possessed.

She shoved him hard snapping him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. He smiled at her then walked to the refrigerator to put away the condiments from his sandwich. He shut the door and turned around eyeing the sandwich greedily.

"I'm going to need a bigger mouth," he said. Jane laughed uneasily still shaken from Dean's weird comment a few moments ago.

Just then, the door opened and Sam walked through looking chipper. Jane looked to her twin brother hoping to find some answers but found him in just as weird a condition as her older brother. Sam seemed so un-Sam-like. He was perky and his hair bounced as he walked. Jane, herself, was starting to feel weird. Like, she was so unbelievably happy that nothing could ever go wrong again. She tried to fight the feeling. Her brain was screaming that something wasn't right but it was a losing battle.

In what seemed like years but was actually a few seconds, Jane felt totally changed. Why had she doubted her brothers before? There was nothing strange going on here. They were just simply a happy go lucky family.

"Hey, there, Sam, what's happening?" Dean said to his brother. Jane smiled broadly at her twin brother going to the refrigerator to get supplies to make her own sandwich.

"Oh nothing, just the end of the world," Sam replied casually placing his hand on his hips. Dean and Jane shared a joyous look and gave a belly deep laugh.

"Oh, Sammie," Jane said in a sing song voice.

"You're going to need a bigger mouth," Sam said eyeing Dean's massive sandwich.

Dean looked at Sam in awe. He'd just said that not minutes before. The three laughed together happily.

"Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" Sam asked taking a step closer towards his siblings. Dean looked away ashamed trying quickly to think of a lie to tell his brother. He glanced at his sister who'd place two hands on her hips at least he thought she did. He couldn't really tell though because she had a very large plant in front of her mid section as if it were hiding something.

"Oh yeah," Dean said trying to sound convincing but failing miserably. "All kinds of research. All night."

"Yeah?" Sam said impressed his brother was actually on task for once.

Across the room, the door to the bathroom opened and a woman clad in only a skimpy bikini walked out. The Winchesters turned to look at the woman. Sam and Jane shook their head amused and Dean looked ashamed.

"Oh, Dean," she called out leaning against the door frame. "We have some more research to do."

Sam crossed his arms and gave Dean a bitter look, "Dean," he muttered disappointed.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said guilty. The three Winchester's shared another laugh.

The following what seemed like hours had been rough for the Winchesters. They'd been pulled into Dr. Sexy, MD. Jane vowed to never watch that show again. They'd also been pulled into a Japanese game show, a herpes prevention commercial, CSI and Nightrider where Sam had been Kitt. It was by far the strangest day they'd ever had. They were now standing in the same abandoned warehouse they had started in only this time the Trickster was trapped in holy fire.

"Maybe you've always been an angel," Dean told the trickster who scoffed in disbelief at his accusation.

"A what?" the trickster said laughing skeptically. "Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

The trickster laughed for a few seconds then stopped realizing he'd been caught. He started clapping sarcastically.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" the angel asked generally interested.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean said sarcastically laughing to himself. Behind him Sam scoffed not amused.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did," Sam told the angel.

Beside her brothers Jane's attention snapped to the angel. Jane had been going into overdrive worrying about Castiel. They hadn't heard from him or seen him since this angel had made him disappear. Now that she knew this other man was actually an angel she was terrified, not to mention the fact that one had just tried to kill her a few days ago. The angel currently in the holy fire glanced at the female Winchester. Her brothers continued their conversation with the angel who had now identified himself as Gabriel. Her mind was playing out a hundred different scenarios about where her angel could be.

Jane was snapped back out of her musings by Gabriel calling her brothers sorry sons of bitches.

"Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you. As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked as he tried to absorb everything .

"The only unforeseen event is you," Gabriel said looking at Jane. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She put a hand over her stomach taking a step back. She knew he couldn't get to her through the holy fire but she was still feeling vulnerable and cautious. Gabriel pointed at her stomach. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"That, is my child, you son of a bitch," Jane said angrily.

"The first angel to be born in 2000 years. Castiel has caused quite a ruckus down here. You do know this is forbidden right? It's like one of the greatest sins an angel can commit next to killing our own. I'm really surprised you haven't been killed. The angel of obedience should have killed you."

"She tried," Jane said matter of fact glaring at the angel in front of her.

Gabriel's looked confused for a moment then his face darkened in recognition. "Huh, my brother is a better fighter than I thought. Both sides will come for that child. You think you have problems now just wait until his birth. Heaven will want to destroy him and Hell will want to adopt him. You can't just stash him in a cupboard under the stairs and call it day "

"Adopt him? What do you mean adopt him?" Jane asked becoming frightened.

Gabriel shook his head apathetically, "A baby with the powers of an angel? Why wouldn't they want that? A child with the power of Heaven to be raised in the depths of Hell? Conformed to their ways, abiding by their rules? Lucifer is corrupted with the relation to Heaven. He loves his father. He was cast out of Heaven and is vengeful to get back. But a child, an unprejudiced child that could be raised from infancy in Hell. It's like a dream come true for the demonic world.."

Jane felt faint as she listened to Gabriel. How was she going to be able to keep this child safe? How could she fight off Heaven and Hell.

"Where is he?" Jane asked referring to Castiel. She felt weak and vulnerable and just needed him by her side. "Bring him back now." Jane said deadly serious. Gabriel looked her in the eyes. When she didn't falter, he brought his hand up and snapped his fingers.

Castiel appeared behind them. Jane spun on her heels running up to him. His nose still had a scratch on it which was bleeding. His left eye was also seeping blood. His posture was ragged and his breathing was heavy. Underneath his nose was also a little pool of blood. She wasn't sure where he'd gone but she was ecstatic he was standing in front of her. She grabbed his hands examining them for cuts or bruises. She, then, turned to his shirt looking for bloody marks. She turned his face from side to side examining his cuts. He just stood still as she check him over his eyes on his brother.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked spinning around the face his favorite angel.

"I'm fine," Castiel replied quickly glancing at Dean. He glanced down at Jane grabbing her wrists and pushing them down. He looked back up his brother again still holding Jane's wrists. "Hello, Gabriel." When she made a small sound he glanced down realizing he'd been holding her very tightly. He hadn't meant too. He was just so angry with Gabriel he didn't realize how tight he'd been holding on to her. He released her wrists, brushed a strand of hair from her face pulling her close to him wrapping his arms around her. He felt her snake her arms around his back as she took a deep breath. He wanted to smile but found himself too upset to do so.

"Hey bro. How's the search for Daddy going?" Gabriel asked. Castiel's arms tightened around Jane. She rubbed her hand up and down his back in a comforting motion trying to calm him. He loosened his grip a little. "Let me guess...awful!"

Castiel's grip tightened around Jane again. She knew he was just feeling a ball of emotions right now. She didn't fault him for it. The two brothers just stared at each other. Dean thought to himself about how amusing it was to see brothers other than him and Sam fighting. He looked between the two. Castiel stared angrily at Gabriel unmoving holding his sister tightly in his arms. Gabriel stared mockingly at Castiel moving his head back in forth. Dean wasn't sure but he thought Gabriel was the older of the two angels especially since Gabriel was an archangel.

Jane pushed against Castiel a little. He was becoming stone like in her arms, "you're hurting me."

He immediately loosened his grip so she could barely feel his arms around her. He looked down meeting her eyes whispering an apology. Then his eyes were back to Gabriel glaring intently. Jane, deciding to not be squished anymore, pulled away from Castiel and moved to stand beside him. He reached for her hand which she delightfully took. His hand was warm in hers. Castiel didn't usually show any affection towards her in front of anyone except her brothers and Bobby. When he reached for her after she'd moved away she knew he was feeling a surge of emotions.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam," he began to turn towards the door. He saw his sister was safe with Castiel.

"Uh, okay, guys," Gabriel said as he realized he might get left in the holy fire ring.

Castiel pulled on Jane's arm moving with her brothers towards the exit.

"So, so what? Huh?" Gabriel asked again starting to panic. "You're just going to leave me here forever?"

Dean stopped at the door turning around to face the trapped angel. Sam, Jane and Castiel also quit moving. Dean walked over towards the fire alarm pulling it. Immediately, water spray down from the ceiling.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Dean said turning back towards the door. He walked through without another word to Gabriel. Sam followed. Jane walked ahead of Castiel but stopped as he did. Castiel glanced back at his brother. Jane turned to watch him. His face was unreadable.

When they reached the parking lot, Jane let go of Castiel's hand to walk to the other side of the car. He watched her go as his head swam with the thoughts of his brother being found. He didn't know what implications this might mean. Gabriel had always been a loner and somewhat of a coward. He looked up at the woman he loved. She was rubbing her wrists. He frowned remembering the incident inside the warehouse.

He closed the gap between them in a few strides. He grabbed her hands, much to her surprise, and started to examine them. Her wrists had red welts where he'd squeezed them earlier.

"I did not mean to harm you," he said through tight lips.

She laughed pulling her hands from his and reaching one up to touch his face. When he moved out of her reach she frowned. "Castiel, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. You were upset about Gabriel."

He let out a growl of frustration, "That is no excuse. You are a pregnant woman, my lover. I should have controlled myself better."

Jane smiled, gently reaching her hand again to his face. When he tried to pull away again, she stepped closer forcefully turning his head to look at her. "Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I love you." She said to him place a chaste kiss on his lips. He returned the sentiment and they climbed into the back seat of the Impala.

Jane laid on the bed in their dingy hotel room. She'd been exhausted after their encounter with the trickster aka Castiel's brother and archangel Gabriel. She had long since showered and changed into sweats. She was currently watching her lover and best friend, Castiel, pace. He'd been doing so for the last ten minutes just walking back and forth his hands clasp behind his back, his head watching his feet as he moved. He never said a word.

"Castiel, come to bed," Jane said from her position on the bed. Beside her lay an abandoned magazine. When he gave no indication of hearing her she called to him again. "Castiel!" She called a little more forcefully.

He held up a hand and in frustration replied, "in a minute."

She sighed irritably and laid back on her elbows. He continued pacing. "You know we're all alone," Jane said enticingly.

Castiel stopped mid step turning his head quickly towards her. His eyes followed the curvy lines of her body before resting on her face. "Where are your brothers?" He asked in a husky voice. All the worry and frustration seeping out of his handsome features.

"They went to get dinner. They won't be back for an hour or so," Jane told him laying back against the pillows her one arm above her head and the other laying gently on her stomach. She grinned madly when he started towards the bed.

Instead of walking to one of the sides, he climbed onto the bed from the bottom moving on his knees towards Jane. Her heart raced in anticipation as she watched him come. He settled kneeling with one of her legs on either side of his. His overcoat flowed behind him. She laughed to herself at his unwillingness to take it off. His eyes bored into hers, the same way they had the first time they'd met. They sat this way for what seemed like an eternity. When she reached out to him, he leaned down to kiss her as she lay beneath him.

"We have an hour?" he asked in a gruff, hushed voice cupping her face. His lips inches from hers.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

"We'd better hurry then," he told her kissing her passionately. She felt her toes curl in response as his lips met hers.

He reached a hand down to lift the edge of her shirt backing away from her at the same time. He placed a hand on her stomach and stretched out his fingers. "Look at you," he said lovingly bending down to place a kiss on her expanding stomach.

She laughed placing her hand on top of his. "You say that every week."

"This is a miracle, the product of our love for each other. He will be born into it and raised by it. How can I not be affected by his beauty and yours?" Castiel said to her fervently as his hand ran along her stomach. Jane was so taken by his little speech tears had formed in the corner of her eyes. When she sniffled, his eyes shot up to hers. His face softened as a small smile formed on his lips.

He kissed her again as he laid down beside her. He pushed a lock of hair out her face. "I love you, Dorothy Jane Winchester."

During the next hour before Sam and Dean returned from a dinner run. He showed her exactly how much.

When the boys had returned and everyone was full Jane and Sam had fallen asleep. Castiel and Dean were sitting at the table with all the discarded food containers. They sat in silence. Castiel was watching Jane sleep and Dean was cleaning his favorite gun. Dean looked over at his friend then looked to where the angel was watching. He smiled when he realized Castiel was watching Jane sleep.

"Dude, go lay down with her," Dean said without looking up as he cleaned the barrel.

Castiel spared a glance at the eldest Winchester. "Dean, I want to ask you something."

Dean looked up to see Castiel's expression somber. Dean's heart sank into his stomach as a million different things ran through his mind as to what Castiel could want to ask him. He was sincerely hoping it was nothing that would negatively impact his sister's life. She was fully devoted to the angel and he didn't think she'd ever let him go. Not now. Not ever.

"Uh, yeah, ok, Cas, what's on your mind?" Dean said laying his gun and rag down.

"How does one go about courting a woman now?" Castiel said after a few attempts.

Dean couldn't have been more shocked. Whatever he had expected Castiel to ask him, this definitely was not what he'd been expecting.

"Courting? You mean like dating? I think you're a little past that stage with Janie, don't you think?" Dean asked a little cynically.

"No, I don't mean dating. I mean, something more permanent." Castiel said shyly playing with the ring on his finger.

Dean scoffed. He had never seen his friend this flustered before. It wasn't like Castiel to be tight lipped about something. "Permanent? You mean like marriage?"

Castiel nodded his head. Dean thought about it for a second. Then he replied, "Well, I suppose, the first thing you should do is go out and pick out a ring. Then you ask her to marry you and if she says yes then you have a few options on how to go about it. I guess, I don't really know."

"A marriage is like a hand fasting, right?" Castiel asked as he formulated a plan in his head.

"Yeah, yeah I thinks so. Isn't that like a pagan ritual though?" Dean asked his friend.

"No, it was an early form of bonding two people together. It's a little different for angels. A hand fasting bonds the soul of the two performing the ceremony."

"So, my sister would be bonded to you," Dean asked a little leery of the thought.

"Yes," Castiel replied simply.

"But, would Jane feel anything by it? I mean, would your death kill her or some weird side effect like that?"

"I don't think so," Castiel replied quietly lost in thought.

"Hmm," Was all Dean said. He, too, was lost in thought. He liked Castiel, almost like a brother, but the thought of his little sister spiritually bonded to an angel for eternally unsettled him.

Ok, end of chapter 19. I had originally written the entire episode of Changing Channels but I was finding it a little hard to add Jane so I ended up scraping most of it, which is why it's taken my sooo long to post this chapter. I think I'm going to play around with the episode order just a little. I really like episode 9 which is the convention episode but I don't think it should come next in my little story. So as always read and review and if you guess the movie reference I'll send you sneak peek of a future chapter! It's a little harder this time. Not so much a quote...Thanks again as always!


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: Sorry guys I forgot to include the thank you's in the last chapter. Look for them at the end of this one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize so cram it with walnuts, ugly!

Chapter 20

It had been four weeks since Dean and Castiel had had their little discussion on marriage. Castiel had spent the better part of the last four weeks worrying about how to go about asking Jane. He'd played out a hundred different scenarios all which ended with Jane slapping his face and stalking away. In the back of his mind, he sincerely doubted Jane would refuse him. As he watched his increasingly pregnant "girlfriend" laying on the bed reading through yet another baby book, he decided perhaps tonight was the night.

He stood in the doorway to her room at Bobby's watching as she flipped lazily through the pages of her book. As she reached the halfway mark in her pregnancy, her belly had become increasingly rounded. Her pre-pregnancy clothes no longer fit. She tired easily. It was becoming progressively more dangerous for her to work a case. She simply did not move as quickly as she had five months ago.

"Dorothy Jane," he called out from the door way.

Jane hesitated on the page she'd been reading slightly startled. Her head snapped up towards the door way. She relaxed when she saw him standing there. Laying the book down beside her, she gave him her full attention.

"Yes?" she asked stretching out her back and stifling a yawn.

"I want to talk to you," he said moving a few more steps into the room and shutting the door.

"What about, Castiel?" Jane asked suspiciously. He was acting funny. His hand was fumbling with something in his pocket.

He stood silent for a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts. "I don't want our child to be a bastard," he said suddenly causing Jane to stifle a laugh.

"What?" she asked him in amusement.

"Our child. I don't want him to be born a bastard. I think you and I should be together." he said almost reluctantly as if he were afraid of her reaction.

Jane stared at him confused. "Castiel, we've already been together. That's, uh, kinda how we got into this situation in the first place." She laughed uneasily her mind trying to work around what he was trying to say.

Castiel grimaced in frustration, "no, I mean we should become one. I cannot think of the word." He pulled his coat around himself as if he were shielding himself from the cold. Jane stared at him oddly. He sure was acting strange. He stayed silent again struggling to find the right words. His face displayed a bundle of different emotions. His forehead had begun to gleam with sweat. Jane got up off the bed crossing the room to standing right in front of him.

"Castiel, what's wrong? Just say it, whatever you're trying to tell me. I love you. I would never judge you." She placed her hand on his forearms which were crossed over his chest.

He looked down into her eyes almost pleading. "I'm sorry. I cannot find the right words. I'm having trouble remembering the English translation."

Jane smiled kindly at his admission. Whatever he was struggling to tell her must be big if he was forgetting English. "So tell me in Enochian. Maybe I can translate it."

"You don't understand Enochian," he said quietly giving her a small smile.

"Just try it," Jane said in mock irritancy.

"Paracleda," he said softly.

It was weird. Jane had never heard him speak Enochian before. She wondered if this was how he communicated with the other angels. She'd foolishly thought he'd always spoken English. She forgot that English wasn't his first language.

"I've been speaking English for a thousand years, Dorothy Jane," he told her as he listened to her thoughts.

"Then, why are you having trouble talking to me right now?" she asked sourly crossing her arms over her chest and resting them on her stomach.

He let his head drop looking at his feet. Jane felt guilty for being cross with him when he was so clearly upset about something. She ran her fingers along his jaw line pushing his head up so she could look into his winter blue eyes. She smiled softly, "hey, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. What is that you want to tell me?"

"I want to ask you something," he said quietly pulling a small black box from his pocket.

Jane gasped putting her hand over her mouth. Well, this certainly wasn't what she was expecting. He held the little black velvet box between them. Opening it slowly, he waited gauging her reaction. The ring was beautiful. It seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. It was white gold with three rows of diamonds along the band. In the center was a large diamond inset surrounded by diamond tiered petals. The top of the ring looked like a blooming flower.

Jane gasped again tears forming in her eyes. "Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Dorothy Jane Winchester, will you unite with me joining our souls together for eternity?" Castiel asked properly. His voice heavy with emotion.

Jane laughed, despite herself, at the odd way of his proposal. She smiled through her tears nodding her head yes as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it gingerly on her finger. She took a moment to admire it before she flung herself into his arms weeping. He pulled back only to kiss her passionately.

"I love you," she told him through sobs.

"And I love you," he replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

After having a romantic interlude, they went downstairs. Dean was in the kitchen drinking a beer and eating a sandwich. Sam and Bobby weren't anywhere in sight. Jane sat down at the table feeling elated. She didn't think she'd ever felt this happy before. Dean glanced at her as she sat down. He noticed the ring on her finger. He looked up at Castiel who was standing a few feet behind Jane.

"So you did it, huh?" Dean asked him.

Jane turned to look at Castiel then back to her brother. "He told you he was going to propose?"

"He asked me about it," Dean said before quickly adding, "Janie, are you sure this is something you want to do? You know you can't be married in a church or anything. Castiel is an angel. He has no documentation. No last name. You'll still be Jane Winchester. You'll have to be spiritually bound to him. That means your souls, Jane. Are you sure that's something you want to mess with?"

Jane looked flabbergasted. "Are you serious right now? You kidding me, right, Dean? I don't care about any of that! I love Castiel. It's a little late to be worrying about delving too deep, don't you think? I'm pregnant. Castiel and I will always be bound by the baby. Besides, you're practically Castiel's only friend. I think it's a little pig headed and ignorant for you to be so rude. Castiel loves me and it really upsets me that you think so little of us both." Jane finished shaking her head eyes once again filling with tears only this time out of anger instead of joy.

Dean stared between his sister and Castiel for a few seconds. He knew the tides had changed. He'd been waiting for this day. The day that he was no longer the most important man in his little sister's life. He'd always been her guardian, her protector and he knew one day someone would take his place. He just didn't know he'd feel this lousy about it.

"Janie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just worried about you. That's all. I know Cas will take care of you. I always knew you'd grow up but I just didn't think ..." he trailed off not wanting to get more sappy than he already had.

Jane understood and smiled sadly. She got up to give her brother a hug. "Dean, we're not going anywhere. Just because Castiel and I are going to get married, doesn't mean anything will change between us. You're my big brother. I will always need you."

Jane kissed her brother on the cheek which was something she hadn't done since she was little. Dean hugged her a little tighter not wanting to let her see just how much that last little sentence had meant to him. He pulled back patting her face once before returning to his lunch. "Well, alright, you guys are going to get married, huh? I guess I'll hire the strippers."

A week later, they'd received a lead on a demon named Crowley. He was supposedly in possession of the colt. They'd hatched a plan to kill Lucifer using the colt. Castiel was skeptical. Jane shared his skepticism but the brothers were bound and determined for this plan to work since it was the only one they had.

Jane waited nervously in the back seat of the Impala while Castiel tracked down the demon. He was currently talking on the phone to Dean who paced anxiously in front of the car. Jane watched her brothers every step.

"Going down? What's going down, Dean? Is he alright?" Jane inquired from her place in the back seat.

Dean hung up the phone turning towards her, "He's fine. He found Crowley. He was making a deal. Now, we just wait for Cas to call back."

Jane played with the engagement ring Castiel had given her exactly one week prior. They hadn't set a date. They'd both decided they'd do it whenever the time was right. Who knew when that would be. After their brief break, her brothers had delved back into the daunting task of finding a way to kill Lucifer which they'd been unsuccessful in so far.

The phone rang again. Dean answered and after a few seconds of conversation he hung up motioning to Sam to get in the car. "That was Cas. He followed Crowley to his house but it's layered in Enochian magic so he can't get it in."

"That means I can't get in either," Jane sulked from the back seat.

Dean glanced at her through the rearview mirror, "and whose fault is that? Besides, it's better if you stay in the car anyhow."

"Dean, I'm pregnant, not made of glass."

"I'm calling Cas to come get you," Dean said opening up his phone.

"What, no! I'll be alright," Jane argued.

"Jane, you can't get into the house and it's not safe to leave you out here in the car alone," Sam said trying to be the peace keeper.

Castiel appeared in the seat beside her just as Dean shut the phone. She looked over at him with an angry expression. He furrowed his brows in question but Jane just looked away with folded arms.

"Dorothy Jane?" Castiel questioned. When she didn't answer, he looked to Dean for answers.

"She's pouting. She doesn't want to be excluded."

"You cannot get inside. There are Enochian wards all over the wall surrounding the grounds," Castiel said reaching for her hand. Jane sighed in defeat and took his hand. They disappeared from the car.

When they reappeared in Bobby's, Jane fell to her knees heaving up her lunch. Teleporting always did that to her. Castiel stood beside her his expression troubled. He didn't like seeing her in discomfort. She stood up wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Walking past him, she went into the house. He followed silently. She grabbed a drink of water from the kitchen and then went back to the living room laying down on the couch.

"I'm tired," she told him as her eye lids grew heavy.

"Go to sleep, Dorothy Jane. I'll wake you if anything changes," Castiel said sitting down in the armchair next to the couch. She smiled at him before closing her eyes and nodding off to sleep.

Jane woke a few hours later in her own bed. Castiel must have carried her upstairs. She heard music playing and the sound of glasses clinking against the table. She checked herself in the mirror before descending down a few steps. The scene in front of her stopped her in her tracks. Castiel was sitting at a table with Ellen doing shots. A lot of shots. He had them lined up on the table. He threw each one back quickly.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," he said to her with a wry smile. Jo was standing in the kitchen with a beer in her hand. She laughed at his statement. He looked up at her.

His eyes lingered on Jo a little longer than Jane would have liked. He stood from the table going into the kitchen to talk to Jo. Jane stood in the stairwell still unnoticed by the visiblly tipsy occupants of the living room.

Jo leaned close to whisper something to him her hand touching the lapel of his jacket. Jane felt absolutely murderous. Her rage increased when Castiel smiled at the little blonde gnat. She watched as Jo shook out her blonde curls, batting her eyes at the angel. Some of Jo's hair had strayed into her eyes. Castiel reached a hand up brushing her hair away. Jane stood watching the pair. Her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Jo leaned in a little closer to the angel. Castiel didn't back away. He leaned his head down closer to her. The girl beamed up at him. Jane didn't know what would have happened next because Ellen spotted her in the stairwell.

"Jane Winchester, you come down here right this minute and let me get a good look at you," the older woman called to her. Her slight southern drawl becoming more apparent.

Castiel jumped when he heard Ellen call out her name. He back away from Jo as if he'd been scolded. Jo turned her head towards Jane. Jane quickly wiped her face and crossed the steps to stand in front of Ellen.

Ellen walked a complete circle around Jane taking in her appearance. "My God, girl, look at you. Up the duff. How far along are you?"

Jane smiled at the woman's use of a euphemism, "I'm 21 weeks along. A little over half way done."

"Congratulations, honey, I'm so happy for you," Ellen said giving Jane a hug. She then noticed the very large diamond ring on Jane's left hand. Grabbing Jane's hand she asked, "And what's this? Is this an engagement ring?"

"Yeah, it sure is. I'm going domestic," Jane said with a little more zest than she had anticipated. Her current domestic partner was up the creek so to speak.

"Well, who's the lucky guy? Do we know him?" Jo asked from across the room. Jane turned in her direction. Castiel had turned to face Jane, his eyes cast down to the floor. Jo had moved a little closer to him leaning up against the counter her arm touching his.

"Oh, I think you might know him. Have you ever met Ellen, Castiel?" Jane said angrily as she crossed her arms resting them on her stomach. Her entire posture defensive. Jo looked at Castiel waiting for him to laugh anything betraying that Jane was lying. After a few seconds, Jo looked at him in sad disbelief. He didn't dare glance at her instead he pushed away from the counter walking to Jane. Jo watched him go, her eyes betraying the sadness she felt.

"Cas? This your baby?" Ellen asked surprised.

"Yes," he replied casually. He'd started to close down. He looked at Jane again. She glared at him through narrowed eyes. Ellen had seen the interaction between Castiel and Jo which is why she'd been surprised as hell to find out he was Jane's fiancé.

"Well, congratulations to you both. I'm sure that's going to be the cutest baby in the entire universe," Ellen said moving away from the couple and back to the table where Sam now sat refilling the shot glasses.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Upstairs?" Jane asked not waiting for a reply. Castiel followed her like a scolded dog up the stairs.

After she shut her bedroom door, she turned to face him. He was leaning up against the door just watching her. She stared at him waiting for him to speak, to explain himself. Thinking of a hundred different things to say to him forgetting that he could hear everything she was thinking. With each minute that passed her anger seemed to give away to the overwhelming sadness she felt. Finally, she just closed her eyes and sank down into the bed.

Her silence hurt him more than any outburst could have.

"How could you?" she said finally in a quiet venomous whisper.

"It wasn't what it looked like," he said from his place at the door.

Jane laughed harshly. "Then what was it, Castiel? I come down stairs and I find you flirting with Jo? How can I marry you if I can't trust you?"

"Dorothy Jane, I was just talking to her. Nothing more. I love you. I would never do anything to compromise what we have."

"If it was nothing then why are you being defensive?"

"Because I know what it must have looked like. You're feeling insecure and Jo is a pretty girl," Castiel said immediately wishing he hadn't. Jane looked absolutely deadly.

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" she screamed pointing her finger at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not blaming anything on you. I'm just simply trying to get you to understand. I feel nothing for Jo. Nothing."

"What did you mean I'm feeling insecure? Why would I feel insecure?"

Castiel closed his eyes really wishing he'd have stayed up in the bedroom with her instead of joining the party downstairs. "I don't know. I think the alcohol is affecting me. I don't know what I'm saying."

Jane opened her mouth to retort but gasped instead. She put a hand over her stomach. Castiel was by her side in a second. "Dorothy Jane, what is it? What's wrong"

Jane sat for a few more moments. When Castiel said her name again she looked up at him as if she'd forgotten he was there. "The baby just kicked."

"Is that the first time?" he asked his voice heavy with emotion. Being an expectant father was a very new experience for the 2000 year old angel.

She grabbed his hand placing it over her stomach where she was feeling her little man kicking. "Yes."

They sat together feeling their baby through Jane's stomach. After about ten minutes the baby stilled. Castiel put his arm around Jane's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I over reacted." Jane apologized. "Ok, let's go back downstairs. We have a party to enjoy!"

Jane grabbed his tie pulling him into a fiery kiss. She pushed him up against the door running her hands through his hair. When she pulled away, his lips were thoroughly bruised. She smiled at her handy work. He looked lost. She kissed him again but when he started to return it trying to deepen it she pulled away.

"Just so you remember what I can do to you or for you," she purred flirtatiously whispering in his ear. As an afterthought, she nibbled on his ear lobe erupting a deep growl from within him. She pushed open the door walking past him. He followed closely behind reaching for her hand. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Jane kissed him again for good measure. Showing Jo that clearly this angel was hers.

It was late when Jane and Castiel made their way up to her bedroom. Her brothers were passed out on the floor of the living room having drank themselves senseless. Ellen and Jo were sharing the spare bedroom upstairs.

Jane changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Castiel, much to her surprise, removed his tie, overcoat and suit jacket. He had been doing shots of whiskey with her brothers. He'd out drank the Winchester brothers by a few bottles. She glanced back at him. He had laid down on the bed undoing the top few buttons of his white shirt. His face was red and his eyes were glassy. Climbing in to bed next to him, she reached to the nightstand to turn of the light. His voice stopped her.

"Wait," he said softly reaching out to stop her hand.

She paused hand poised just above the lamp switch. Slowly, she sank back into the bed waiting for him to continue.

"Tomorrow is going to be a dangerous. It's literally the end of days. Our last night on Earth," he said gravely turning his head so he could see her face.

"You don't honesty believe that do you? That we will all die tomorrow?" Jane asked solemnly her fingers absent mindedly running along his hand.

He sat up a little but as the room spun, so he laid his head against the headboard. "I don't know what to believe."

"Castiel, do we have to talk about this right now? You partied a little too hard with my brothers. You're drunk," Jane said giving her lover a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek

"If not now, when?" Castiel asked in a hushed voice. His face full of despair.

Jane moved closer to him laying her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at the top of her head as she ran her arm along his intertwining their fingers. He noticed her ring shining in the bedroom light. He ran a long finger along the diamond.

"Dorothy Jane," he whispered. He spoke so softly she wasn't sure if he'd said anything or just sighed. "Let's do this now."

She pulled away from him eyes searching his face. "Now? There's no one here to witness it."

"I'll call for Anna. She will stand witness," Castiel told her as he stood up grabbing his things.

"Wait a minute. What about my brothers? I kind of wanted them to be there when I was married. This isn't really the way I had planned this."

Castiel stared at Jane for a long minute. His eyes pleading with her. It seemed very important to him like something that needed to be done. Jane had stood as well . The bed separated them. Castiel moved until he was standing in front of Jane. He put his hands on her arms.

"If I survive tomorrow then we will have a formal wedding. I just don't want to..." he paused trying to find the right words. "I want to go tomorrow without regrets."

"You honestly don't think you're going to survive this do you?" Jane asked sadly as her face contorted in pain at the thought of losing the man standing in front of her.

Castiel sighed eyes down turned. His silence answering her question. When he met her eyes, his expression was so intense it took her breath away. Gone was the redness and glassiness of a few minutes ago, replaced with utter sadness, complete hopelessness.

"Alright," Jane said reaching a hand up to cradle his face. "Call Anna."

Her eyes glistened as she backed away from him. She heard the flutter of wings. She glanced behind her already knowing he had left. She let the tears flow now she was alone. Sinking down onto the floor she spared a few moments to grieve for what was to come tomorrow.

Jane rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear. She didn't have anything really dressy or anything white. She wanted to at least look decent even if it was just going to be her, Castiel and Anna. She pulled out a green sundress she had bought a few weeks ago. This was the dressiest thing she owned. Well, that would fit her in her current state. It would have to do. Just as she was about to close the closet doors something caught her eye.

Jane turned the closet light back on noticing a piece of white fabric in the back of her closet. She pushed her way through her clothes and gasped in surprise. Hanging in the very back of her closet was a long white gown. It was floor length white satin with a white chiffon covering. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Delicate pearl beading covered the bust of the gown. Jane pulled the garment out of the closet and held it up against her body. It would fit perfectly. She didn't know where this dress had come from but she knew this would be perfect.

About twenty minutes later Castiel returned with Anna by his side. He was adorning the same outfit he'd always been in. Jane shook her head thinking perhaps he'd change for their wedding but then again she'd never seen him in anything else. Why should now be an different? He took in her appearance. She was wearing the dress he'd bought and stashed in her closet. He was an angel after all. He was intuitive to things she might need.

He just simply reaching for her hand instead of saying anything. She felt the familiar tug of her stomach as he transported them from Bobby's house. Her stomach rolled threatening to spill the contents of her stomach. Determined not to get the dress soiled Jane calmed herself. Castiel pulled on her hand leading her to the middle of the clearing.

Jane took in the sights around her. It was just before dawn. The sky was filled with beautiful colors, orange, pink, purple as the sun breached the clouds. The three of them were standing in the middle of a forest. This forest looked so familiar. Jane realized this was the same forest that she'd dreamt about. The one Castiel had pulled in her while she was sleeping. She turned to him in awe.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked breathlessly. He shook his head a slight smile on his lips. "This place is real?" He nodded, his face serene. He turned his head towards the copper haired angel, nodding once to signal they were ready.

Anna returned the nod. She was wearing a light blue sundress. Her hair blowing in the slight wind. Jane wished Dean could see her now. She looked so beautiful. Jane knew Dean had really crushed on Anna.

"You come here today as individuals. You come to become one, to promise a new life of unity and love. I ask the infinite power in creation, our father, to bless you," Anna said in a majestic voice.

She motioned for Jane and Castiel to join hands. Castiel's hands were warm and moist in hers. Jane knew her palms were sweaty and mentally apologized. Castiel rubbed his thumbs soothingly along Jane's trembling hands. Anna placed a hand over their intertwined hands. She glanced from Castiel and then to Jane.

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will wipe countless tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times." Anna finished by pulling out a piece of thick, woven, bluish silver chord. The chord seemed to glow in the early sunlight. As Anna wrapped the cord around their hands, Jane was shocked by its softness. The chord seemed to be made of the finest silk threads.

She glanced up at Castiel. He was watching Anna tie the cord around their hands. He peered at Jane. His captivating icy blue eyes seemed to peer into her soul. He hadn't spoken a word since his arrival with Anna. The depth of his gazes were enough. His feelings portrayed through his eyes and seeped from his very soul.

Anna began speaking again making the two turn their attention back to the angel. "Castiel, son of the celestial Heavens, angel of the Lord, will you be Jane's faithful partner for life?"

Castiel turned to look at his intended his hand tightening around hers. She smiled in return. "Yes," he said in a deep, raspy voice.

"Dorothy Jane Winchester, daughter of John and Mary, protector of the innocent, do you promise to love Castiel without reservation?"

Jane glimpsed at Castiel, her face red with emotion, her hands trembling in anticipation. "Yes," she said her voice breaking.

Anna removed her hand from theirs. "And so the binding is made. Your souls become one from now on until the end of eternity."

Castiel closed his eyes. Jane looked at him in question wondering why he'd closed his eyes. He seemed to be anticipating something, insider knowledge. Suddenly, a golden white light surrounded them. Jane felt as if she were being suffocated. The light seemed to seep through her every opening, her every pore, filling her until she was unable to move. She felt the baby kicking violently against the wall of her uterus. A flash of lightning filled the sky. Against the white of the light, she saw Castiel's black wings spread out behind him. His eyes glowed white hot. His raven black hair flowed down to his shoulders wiping about his face in an unknown wind. His face seemed to be fuller, more feminine. He seemed taller and more muscular. He had taken on an other worldly appearance. Jane had just a moment to register he didn't look right, so unlike himself. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Jane took a deep breath trying to fill her lungs with air. Gasping for air, she looked at her now husband, realizing the chord was no longer binding their hands. She hadn't remembered anyone taking it off. She looked at Castiel. He stood there appearing as normal as he ever had.

Jane dropped to her knees unable to hold herself up any longer. The dress flowed around her making a halo around her body. She hung her head trying to catch her breath. She felt Castiel kneel in front of her. He lifted her face with his hand. "Are you alright, Dorothy Jane?" he asked pushing her blonde hair from her face.

"What was that?" she asked softly.

"Our souls merging as one. Normally, it would not have been so violent and explosive but I am an angel of the lord. My soul can be overwhelming." He told her in a quiet voice still rubbing a hand against her face.

"But you looked different." Jane said childishly trying to fathom what had just happened.

Castiel stilled briefly before pulling his hand away, "You saw that?" He seemed shocked. Jane nodded. "That was my true form. Are you sure you're alright? You should not have been able to see that."

"I'm fine," Jane said still trembling. He stood helping her up as well. Anna walked towards them. She smiled giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Anna and Castiel had a history and she had been very surprised when he'd come to her asking to officiate his marriage to this human.

"Congratulations. Be safe tomorrow, Castiel. Stop our brother." Anna said before disappearing leaving Jane and Castiel alone. Castiel pulled Jane into a hug before kissing her possessively. She was his wife now. He took the opportunity during the kiss to transport them back to Bobby's.

"Get some sleep, wife." Castiel said after brief romantic interlude which left Jane's wedding dress discarded on the floor. During their romp through the sheets Jane had discovered a new ring on her right hand. She didn't remember Castiel putting it there but he had a matching one on his right hand. A single silver band. Jane had tried to take it off to examine it but found herself unable to do so. Castiel had explained that is was part of the magic binding them together and she would never be able to take if off unless he was killed.

After Jane had fallen asleep, Castiel had gone down in to the living room, thinking, preparing for the day to start. He waited almost impatiently for the boys to wake. He thought about his current situation. Jane had been right. He didn't expect to live through the apocalypse. He'd selfishly tied the girl to himself wanting to have her as his wife. Wanting to know what it would be like to hold her knowing that she was his for the rest of her life. He let his thoughts linger on his child. Wondering what the boy was going to look like. If tomorrow turned out as bad as he feared it would, he wouldn't be alive for the child's birth. He would give it his all tomorrow. For the love of this woman, and for the glimpse of his baby, he'd give the devil Hell.

Alright, stopping there. You're getting a super quick update this week! It's only been twelve hours since my last update but I figured hey what the hell! There aren't any movie references in this chapter. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoyed everything. Next chapter is going to get a little angsty. Please review and as promised here at the thank yous.

**Sieni1: Dean is an awesome big brother. I wish I had one as cool and protective as he is!**

**0-xena-0: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the story!**

**Akira Darkness: That made me LOL. Thanks!**

**Freedomwriter15: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. This has definitely been a fun one to write. Thanks!**

**PrincessLeilani: Thanks!**

**Princess De La Luna: Thanks! And chapter 19 did come out in July! Woot woot!**

**KB18142: Dean did tell Sam about the past experience so he knows all about saying yes to Lucifer and killing his sister. Castiel erased Jane's memory of 2014. She has no remembrance on it happening. She sometimes gets glimpses of it which I try and convey subtly. Sometimes I don't think it always works. When Jane does get a glimpse of 2014 or a feeling from it, she just shrugs it off. So when she's talking to Sam in the panic room telling him to beware of Castiel, she doesn't remember anything of Abbadon. She only remembers Sam being abusive when he was on demon blood withdrawal and the leery feeling she keeps getting around him. Sam knows about it and feels guilty. Hope that clears up a few things. Or maybe it just made it worse :) Thanks for the review! **

** : Thanks for reviewing. You were right about the reference but unfortunately not the first! There's still the reference for chapter 19 that no one has claimed!**

**Charlie9173: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story and my version of Cas. I've felt the last couple chapters were kinda OC for Castiel but in the movie his character really doesn't have a love interest so it's hard to gauge his reaction to things. Well, I guess he does have Meg but she's a dumb demon ho and he's not in his right state of mind.**

**Leilani: I'm glad you read it! Ha! The whole reason I wrote this story in the first place was because I couldn't find a good sister/Castiel story!**

**Animelover7552: Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing! I love to read the input!**

**XXXRoseVixenXXX: Thanks! I thought Castiel would be very protective of his love interest. Even though he's bat shit crazy at the end of season 7 he still protects Meg. I think in his right state of mind he'd been wicked protective. Not to mention the fact that he's protective of Dean in the show. Bromance ahoy!**

**Mrskatemalone: Thanks!**

**Ladywesker: Thanks! He'll always be healthy.. Evil or not...we'll see :)**

**Jenmm31: Thanks for the review. I actually have the ending of the story pretty well mapped out. For all those wondering this probably won't end until mid season 7. Maybe the end. Now to connect the dots well, I have a few ideas but nothing concrete yet.**


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Congrats to Akira Darkness for guessing chapter 19's reference which was Gabriel telling Jane she wouldn't be able to stash the kid in the cupboard under the stairs and forget about him! That is of course a Harry Potter reference! Ok, onward, with Chapter 21.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Now onto some heavy weight douche nozzles.

It was mid morning in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Ellen, Jo, Castiel, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Jane were convened in the living room hashing out a plan on how to take out the devil. So far, they'd retrieved the Colt and extra bullets from a demon named Crowley. They'd also heard of a town where some serious demon activity was taking place.

It had been decided that Ellen, Jo and Castiel would go in first. Cas would use his 'spidey senses' as Dean put it to scope out the demon levels. Sam and Dean would trail behind and jump in with the colt when the time was right.

"Who am I going with?" Jane asked realizing she had been left out of the equation.

"Come on, Janie, you can't go. It's too dangerous. You stay here with Bobby," Dean said grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"Everyone else goes but I can't? That's not fair. I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm some delicate breakable object. I'm pregnant! Not crippled," Jane said throwing Bobby an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bobby," she added for good measure.

"Janie," Dean started not wanting to argue with his sister. Jane continued to protest until Castiel slammed the book he'd been flipping through on the desk. Everyone in the room jumped. Jane let out a little squeak in surprise.

"That's enough," he said in a deadly quiet voice. "You are not going," he said turning his head to look at Jane.

"Castiel," Jane began but he cut her off.

"No."

She tried again to reason with him but he wouldn't have any part of it. He now stood right in front of her towering over her petite frame. Jane stood indignantly with her hands on her hips, belly protruding almost touching her husband. They still hadn't told anyone about the late night marriage ceremony yet.

"Dorothy Jane, this is not up for discussion. You are not going. You are going do as I say and stay here with Bobby."

The room had grown a little darker as the argument escalated between the couple. After a few more minutes of arguing, the room was dark enough to need a light. Castiel growled angrily. The other occupants of the room had never seen the usually composed angel so angry before.

"I said, no. You do as your told or I'm going to have you locked in the basement. Do I make myself clear?"

Jane nodded biting her lip trying to conceal the fact she was devastated. Seeing he'd upset her, Castiel sighed, putting his hands on her arms and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe, Dorothy Jane, I love you." He whispered. He placed his hand on her stomach before turning and marching out the door. He turned in the door way, "she is not to leave this house." He grunted before closing the door behind him. Ellen and Jo moved from their spot on the couch filing out behind Castiel. Jane waited until she heard the car drive away then she grabbed her bag.

Dean turned to her. "Jane, didn't you hear what Cas said? You're not going."

Jane stopped filling her bag and turned to her brother. "You can either take me with you or I can go by myself but I'm not going to stay here."

Her brothers sighed defeated and didn't say another word as the three Winchesters packed the car. It was almost a full twenty minutes after Ellen, Jo and Castiel before Dean hopped into the driver seat of the Impala.

When they pulled onto the small road leading into the town which was crawling with demons Jane saw Ellen's car was already pulled over against the curb. Castiel had just appeared outside of the car. Jane's stomach twisted into a little knot as she looked at her husband. She knew he was going to be mad but she didn't care. She could be useful here and she'd be damned if she was going to let the three most important men in her life try and fight the devil without her.

Castiel looked over at the Impala as it approached. His face instantly darkened when he saw Jane sitting the back seat. Dean had just put the car into park when the angel wrenched open the back door.

"I told you to stay home," he said angrily reaching for his pregnant wife. He grabbed her hand pulling her roughly from the car. She stumbled and Dean told Cas to calm down. He'd be damned if he was going to let this angel man handle his sister.

"Stop, let go of me, you're hurting me," Jane said angrily pulling her hand free of Castiel's. She started rubbing her wrist knowing she'd have a red mark from his fingers. "Who in the Hell do you think you are?" Jane yelled advancing on Castiel.

"I'm your husband. It's my job to protect you, to keep you safe." Castiel said just as angrily trying to use his height to intimidate her. This caused Jane to fluster. Her face reddening in anger. She hated it when men tried to use their height to intimidate her. Beside the couple, the other four people were looking at each other confused. Had he just said husband? That was news to all of them. A topic for later.

"Listen to me you self righteous bastard," Jane begin. Behind her Dean smirked at his sister's choice of words. "I was hunting demons long before I met you and I'm still alive. I can take care of myself."

Castiel looked absolutely venomous. He sighed looking towards the ground counting to himself, trying to calm himself. He was feeling very edgy lately and his concern for her and her blatant disregard for it was upsetting him. When he looked back up at Jane again, some of the anger has left his face.

"This isn't a demon hunt, Dorothy Jane. This is the devil, an angel, my brother. This is my area of expertise, now. Let me do my job." He reached for her hand which she hesitantly gave to him. "Stay with me and don't do anything stupid."

"Too late," Dean muttered behind them. Jane turned to give her brother a scathing look.

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen said causing the small group to look at her then at the angel. Castiel's hand tightened around Jane's. She looked up at his face. His eyes were searching the ground around them. She looked out into the street but didn't see anything.

"This town's not empty," he said quietly still looking around. "Reapers," he said equally as quiet walking a few steps forward pulling Jane along with him.

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked watching him as he walked forward.

"They only gather like this in times of great catastrophe, Chicago fire, San Francisco quake, Pompey. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here," he told the group. He started walking forward almost absent mindedly still looking around the seemingly empty street. Jane went with him since he still had her hand in an iron like grip. Jane turned back towards her brothers shrugging her shoulders.

As they walked, Castiel kept tugging on her arms as if he were trying to keep her from running into something or someone. She couldn't see anything but she let him pull her along like a rag doll. Suddenly, he stopped moving and looked up into the high window of the building next to them. He took two steps towards the building then glanced down at Jane apologetically. Before Jane had time to think about it he'd teleported them into the room three stories up.

Her stomach flipped the same as it always did when he teleported her. This had never happened before she'd been pregnant. She used her free hand to cover her mouth, closing her eyes willing the churning feeling in her stomach to go away. It wasn't going to. She felt her breakfast coming up her esophagus. She had a moment to pull her hand away from Castiel before heaving on the carpeted floor beside them. With a wave of his hand, the pile disappeared. Jane wiped her eyes and her mouth with her sleeve. She mouthed an apology to Castiel. He reached for her hand again.

They walked down the hallway towards the far door. As they reached it Castiel stopped. Jane heard someone say "Hello, brother,". Castiel put his hand over Jane's eyes to shield her from the large light that filled the hallway.

Castiel was standing in a ring of holy fire. Jane lay in a crumpled heap right outside of the flames. He'd been standing there almost twenty minutes and she still hadn't moved. He called out quietly a few times and still nothing. Lucifer had yet to show himself although Castiel was sure it was his voice he'd heard before the light show. He was beside himself with worry for his female companion. He didn't want to show too much emotion for her though. He wasn't sure how much Lucifer knew of their situation.

He turned in another circle. He seemed to be in the basement of the building. As he turned to the left he noticed a man leaning casually against the wall. "Lucifer," he said acknowledging the man.

The man nodded then began walking forward circling around the holy fire, "so I take it your here with the Winchesters?"

Castiel fought not to look down at the still unmoving form laying right outside the holy fire. "I came alone," he said uneasily trying to be convincing.

Lucifer stopped walking. He was standing right beside Jane. "Loyalty, such a nice quality to see this day and age. Castiel, right?"

Castiel nodded.

"Castiel," Lucifer said again shaking his finger at the much younger angel. "I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes," Castiel said apprehensively. He wasn't sure why Lucifer was making small talk.

"What was that like?" Lucifer asked crinkling his face in disgust.

"Um," Castiel began daring to look down at Jane who had begun to stir, "slow, confining."

"What a peculiar thing you are. Even more peculiar, however, is why you were dragging along this human. Who is the special little lady?" Lucifer said grabbing Jane's arm trying to pull her up. Jane's head rolled around her hair covering her face. Lucifer used his free hand to wipe the hair out of her face. "Oh, I know who this is. Jane Winchester, Sammie's twin sister. Now why are you so worked up, Castiel?"

Lucifer turned to look at Castiel while still holding onto Jane's upper arm. She was slowly starting to regain consciousness but her knees felt week. Her lips was split, blood was trickling down her chin in a small red line. Castiel stood at the edge of the holy fire ring, his clothing close enough to catch fire. His breathing was heavy, his facial expression full of rage.

"Oh wait, I know why," Lucifer said placing an outstretched hand over her abdomen. Castiel pushed against the constraints of the holy fire again. He cried out angrily as it singed him. Lucifer smirked at his brother then tsked. "I thought you'd be more clever than this, Castiel. You should have kept her hidden."

"She was hidden," Castiel whispered his voice low and furious.

"Obviously not well enough," Lucifer replied arrogantly.

Ok guys. This is just a mini chapter to hold you over. It's going to be a while until I can post again as I have finals coming up. Never taking summer classes again! Hope you enjoy. Also I've set up a website for 'interactive viewing' of this story. That means the images/songs etc.. I use to write the story with are posted write in the chapter. Something you can't do on FFNET and that upsets me. It's not quiet finished yet. I hope to have it done by the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. REVIEW!

Oh and please do not be put off by the fact that Castiel is being a little mean. Remember he kicked Dean's ass when he thought he was going to say yes to Michael. He's an angel. They aren't all clouds and fluffy wings. He has a mean streak.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Now Abandon All Hope and Read on!

Chapter 22

Lucifer let go of Jane's arm causing her to slump roughly to the ground emitting a groan from her still bleeding lip. Beside her still trapped in a ring of holy fire, Castiel fought against the constraints of the fiery prison he was currently captured in. As Jane hit the unforgiving cement, he let out a low growl, his eyes darkening. The whole room darkened with him until the only light to be seen was the soft glow of the flames.

Lucifer glanced at his brother, shaking his head amused. "Castiel, do not try those parlor tricks with me. I have no intention of hurting this woman. She is far more valuable alive."

"What could you possibly want with her? She is just a human girl," Castiel asked looking for information, wondering how much Lucifer knew. He knew they had been married which was amazing and frightening. They'd only been married the night before. Only three people knew of their union, Jane, Anna and himself. He did not think Anna would betray him to Lucifer. He'd been with Jane all day and he certainly hadn't told him so how did Lucifer know?

Lucifer looked at the younger angel in annoyance. "You've rebelled, been cast out of heaven. You mated with a human." He walked towards Jane pulling her up again this time to her feet.

She was awake now. Her face was dirty. Her golden blonde hair was knotted and dull. Blood dripped down her chin, her brown eyes were wide and frightened, glistening with tears causing tracks to appear in the soot on her face. She looked at Castiel not wanting to speak but silently pleading with him to save her. His heart ached looking at his wife. So young, so helpless and there was nothing he could do. He was trapped.

Lucifer held him in front of her with his hands firmly gripping her shoulders. The green shirt she was wearing was permanently stained from being dragged along the ground. The neckline was cut low. Her very full breasts threatened to spill out of the shirt. Her stomach protruded well beyond her waist line. As Castiel looked at her, it hit him again that the beautiful creature Lucifer currently held now was his. She was his, his wife, the mother of his unborn child. He'd tear down the Earth before he let Lucifer harm her. But now was not the time for heroics. Lucifer hadn't threatened to harm her. In fact, he seemed very eager to keep her alive and unscathed.

Lucifer placed a hand over Jane's stomach. Jane felt her insides curl in disgust. She fought to keep still and to not shy away from his touch. The last thing she wanted to do was anger him especially when he was so close to her. Castiel tensed as Lucifer put his hand on his wife's belly. Anger seared through him causing the room to darken again. Lucifer around the room and smiled.

"Good, Castiel, give into that anger. This is a marvelous creation taking place right here in this very room. An angel being born into this world for the first time in 2000 years. He will be magnificent. I think I'll call him Abbadon."

Castiel felt the first trickles of ice, cold fear. Abbadon… that was the name Lucifer had given his child when Jane and Dean had been sent forward in time. He glanced at Jane hoping the mention of their future child in an alternate reality, that would hopefully never come to pass, didn't trigger the memories that he hadn't previously hidden away in the deep breaches of her memory. She was looking at the ground, a look of utter disgust and bitter hopelessness on her delicate features but she didn't seem to be reeling in any should be hidden memories.

He sighed despite their current predicament. Lucifer put his face against Jane's pressing it tenderly against hers. She coiled away from him, tears streaming down her face. His hand still pressed against her stomach, against Castiel's child. It was almost too much for the trapped angel to bear. The pose was incredibly tender and loving. A pose used in photos of a couple very much in love except Jane looked like she was going to vomit.

"Enough," Castiel ground out angrily causing Jane and Lucifer to look at him.

Lucifer smiled at him and backed away from Jane. She shook trying to get the feel of his arms off her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath when she felt the room suddenly heat up. She looked down to the ground and saw herself standing in the middle of a circle of flames. Holy fire. She had never thought about being trapped in holy fire like Castiel was but the baby was an angel all limitations applied to him as well.

She locked eyes with Lucifer who seemed to be satisfied with himself. His expression smug. She glanced at Castiel who seemed beside himself with anger. He wouldn't even look at her in fear of becoming overwhelmed with rage.

"You're mistaken, this child is not an angel. Castiel is not the father," Jane said trying to be brave. Castiel looked at her stunned. Could she be telling the truth? No, he knew the child was his. He schooled his face keeping it blank not wanting to let Lucifer see the truth in his face.

"Oh, is that so? Step out of the holy fire, then," Lucifer said crossing his arms over his chest, lazily waiting. When Jane didn't move he smiled. "That's what I thought. You shouldn't lie, Janie, liars must be punished."

Lucifer muttered something in Enochian. Castiel cried out angrily but seemed unaffected. Jane fell to the ground screaming in anguish. After a few more seconds of screams, the pain stopped. Jane stayed kneeling on all fours waiting for the nausea to end. Her entire body ached with the remnants of the pain she'd just experienced. She couldn't hold back the tears now. They flowed freely down her face, she hiccupped and sobbed waiting for the pain to subside.

Both angels watched her intently, Jane heard a voice fill her head and instantly recognized it as Castiel's. _Don't stand up, stay on the ground, look at me if you heard me._ Jane flashed her eyes up to meet his then turned her head just as quickly towards the sound of heels clicking on the stone floor.

Meg walked into the room, a look of utter devotion for her "father". She glanced at Castiel and winked. She didn't seem to see Jane kneeling on the floor. If she did, she didn't acknowledge her.

"I've got the Winchesters pinned down for now," she said to Lucifer stopping right in front of him but still glancing at Castiel.

Lucifer poised his fingers together thinking to himself. He glanced at Castiel, then down at Jane. Jane started to stand when Castiel's voice filled her head again. _Don't move._

"Leave them alone," Lucifer said causing Meg to sputter her doubts about his command. Jane felt a little tension leaving her body. She had no idea how Meg had her brothers cornered but she hoped they were fairing better than she was. Castiel was right, she should have stayed at home. Her entire body still hurt. In fact, she wasn't sure she'd even be able to stand.

"Well, Castiel, we have some time. Time for you to change your mind," Lucifer said before walking out the door leaving Meg alone with the couple.

She glanced at Castiel and smiled wickedly, walking towards his 'cage', ruffling her hair. "Well, well, well, Cas, you know I've always liked you. I thought you were one of the more handsome angels. Such strong features, you chose your vessel well."

Jane shifted within her circle of fire, her blood beginning to boil, her face hot from jealously and not the flames. She glanced at the demon, eyes brimming with anger. Castiel fought not to give Jane a warning glance, silently telling her again to stay still. She paused her in movements.

Meg stepped over the flames standing right in front of Castiel. She was inches away from his face. He looked down at her, his breath huffing in rage. Jane tried to stand, her back aching in pain, her brain telling her to stop.

Meg reached a hand up to touch Castiel's face.

"Keep your hands off of my husband, bitch," Jane said as she struggled to get off her knees. Not only was her body throbbing in pain, but her expanded stomach made it hard for her to stand as well. Castiel sighed angrily. He hadn't wanted to bring attention to her. Would she ever listen?

Meg turned around to look at Jane, her mouth forming a soft 'o' in surprise at the Winchester girl's figure. "My, my, my, Castiel, you have been a busy boy. Is that yours?" She asked turning back to look at him.

He nodded glancing at Jane, his displeasure in the fact she hadn't listened to him, very apparent on his handsome features.

Meg turned back towards Jane, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She turned back towards Castiel stepping closer. She reached her hand again towards him again.

"Keep your damned hands off of him..." Jane started as she locked her knees trying to keep herself standing. She was in so much pain. Castiel grabbed Megs arm jerking her forward placing his hand on her forehead. Jane and Castiel were both surprised when nothing happened. Jane looked at her husband not bothering to keep the surprise off her face. He'd always been able to exorcise demons before. Meg started to laugh. Much to Jane's displeasure, Castiel hadn't released Meg and they were literally inches away from each other.

"You can't gank demons can you? You're cut off from the home office and you don't have the juice," Meg said triumphantly as she stayed firmly tucked against the angel.

Jane held her breath, waiting for him to answer. That was news to her. She knew he had been cast out because of his rebellion, because of her but she hadn't known he would slowly lose his power. That was bad. He was the ace in their poker hand. The apocalypse didn't seem quite as bad when you had an angel on your side.

"So what can you do?" Meg asked getting a little bit closer to his lips.

"I can do this," he said inching closer towards her lips. For a split second, Jane thought he was going to kiss the demon then at the last second he threw Meg down onto the fire then stepping on her escaping the holy fire. Meg screamed and Jane felt completely satisfied until her legs buckled causing her to fall hard against the cement, her own agonizing scream echoing through the small basement.

Castiel stepped on Meg again to get into Jane's circle. He put his hands underneath her arms and lifted her gently from the ground. She cried out again in pain.

"Dorothy Jane, are you alright?" Castiel asked of his wife as she sagged heavily against him. Jane felt her legs wobble as her knees threatened to buckle out from underneath her. She swallowed hard forcing down the scream that threatened to tear its way out of her throat. Her stomach was in knots. From the neck down Jane felt like she'd been badly beaten.

"I'll be fine," Jane said through gritted teeth. "We need to find my brothers."

Castiel nodded grimly choosing to not comment on the thoughts projecting from her mind. He turned her in his arms so she was facing him, her shaky breath on his neck as she fought not to cry but to stay strong until the time was right. They were still in danger. Lucifer could come back any minute. They needed to be safe before Jane allowed herself to feel anything.

He transported them to an open field. Castiel saw Dean and Sam crouched low watching Lucifer as he carried out his "master plan". He kept Jane wrapped in his arms and reached his hand out to Dean who quickly grabbed it. Dean grabbed his brother who was still watching Lucifer in horror.

The moment they were in Bobby's living room, Jane's legs finally buckled. Luckily, Castiel still had a tight grip on her or she would have fallen to the floor. Her brothers rushed forward to help her but she kept her face buried in Castiel's chest.

"I think I need to go to the hospital," Jane whispered sobbing softly into her husband's jacket.

"What did she say?" Dean asked putting his hand on her shoulder trying to get his sister to look at him. "How hurt is she? What in the hell happened?" Dean spouted off a bunch of more random questions feeling the adrenaline finally catch up with him.

"Janie, do you feel any cramping at all?" Bobby asked from his wheel chair. He'd been a little startled by their sudden appearance and the state the four seemed to be in but Jane seemed to be the dirtiest. He didn't know what had happened to her but she was pregnant. If she was feeling any cramping she needed to go to the hospital right away.

"A little," Jane said sheepishly turning her head to look at Bobby. His face fell.

"You need to take her to emergency room right now," Bobby said urgently. "Cas, go now. The boys can drive over."

Castiel nodded before disappearing. He appeared in front of the hospital doors and helped Jane through the double doors of the emergency room. He walked up towards the nurses' station desk. The nurse looked up at him and smiled brightly at him before realizing he was currently aiding a pretty blonde pregnant girl who seemed to be in pain.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone thinking perhaps the girl was in labor.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Jane cut him off. Her voice sounding bitter and ragged. "I tripped and fell. My entire body hurts and I'm feeling some cramping." Jane finished sagging against Castiel again.

The nurse motioned to a male nurse to bring a wheel chair. "How far along are you Miss?"

"21 weeks," Jane said angrily not wanting to answer questions. The other nurse pushed a wheel chair towards Jane which Castiel helped her into. The male nurse started to wheel Jane away taking of the questioning. Castiel started to follow them when the woman nurse stopped him.

"Are you family?" the woman asked not being shy about giving Castiel a head to toe inspection.

"I'm her husband," Castiel said angrily, his eyes still on Jane until she rounded the corner.

"Oh, good, they're going to take her up to x-ray. I'm sure everything is going to be alright. I need you to fill out this form. Bring it back up here when you're finished, sugar," the woman told him as she handed him a clipboard.

Castiel grabbed the clipboard and with one more unhappy look down the hallway took a seat in the far corner of the waiting room. He'd been staring at the same line for five minutes when the door opened.

Dean looked around the waiting room. He hadn't seen Cas in the corner. He sighed bitterly and walked towards the woman at the desk. She glanced up at him and smiled widely. She fluffed her hair and stood up a little taller.

"I'm looking for Dorothy Jane Winchester. Can you tell me if she's been admitted?" Dean asked her ignoring her fluffing. He was not in the mood to flirt right now.

The nurse frowned when he didn't show any interest in her. She looked down at her chart after noticing the taller man. She smiled again hoping to catch his attention. He also seemed uninterested. She looked for the name Dorothy Jane Winchester. _Oh, yeah, the pregnant lady_. The nurse thought to herself. _How in the Hell did that woman find so many good looking guys. Well, if that's her husband over there..._the nurse thought as she took a quick glance at Castiel. She'd been staring at him for the last half hour. He was devastatingly handsome and his rugged appearance and intense demeanor fascinated him. _I wonder who these two studs are..._

The nurse glanced up at stud number one. "She's currently having x-ray's done. I can't tell you anything yet but if you wait right over there as soon as I know something I'll let you know," the woman replied helpfully.

Dean glanced around the waiting room again, "was there a man with her? Black hair, trench coat, brooding face?" Dean asked her doing his best to describe Castiel.

"Yeah, he's sitting over there," the woman said pointing to the far corner where Castiel still sat staring at the clipboard.

Sam and Dean sat on either side of Castiel.

"Cas, what the hell happened?" Sam asked. Castiel gave them an extremely abridged version of what happened during their encounter with Lucifer. Dean looked down at the clipboard Castiel was holding.

"What language is that?" Dean asked as he noticed the thick lined pictorials. They seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it. Then he remembered where he'd seen those symbols before. The one he'd little on the line for name was very similar to the one they frequent drew on the walls in blood. "Is that Enochian?" Dean asked slightly amused with his friend.

"Yes," Castiel replied matter of fact as if it were perfectly normal to be filling out medical forms in an ancient angel language.

Dean scoffed and shared a smile with Sam at Castiel's expense. "Cas, I don't think that nurse is going to be able to read Enochian."

Castiel looked at Dean irritably then slammed his hand against the clipboard. Many of the other people sitting in the waiting room looked up from their magazines to stare. Dean smiled uneasily at them, afraid that Castiel was going to go all other worldly on them. He eased the clipboard and pen out of the angel's hand and handed them to Sam.

"Sam will go and get another copy of the forms and fill them out for you," Dean said soothingly as he glanced at Sam.

Sam sighed and stood up walking towards the nurses' station.

Castiel put his hand over his eyes as if the harsh lighting bothered him. "This is all my fault," he said quietly.

"There was nothing you could have done, Cas. You can't pass through holy fire." Dean said trying to console his friend.

"I could have locked her in the basement like I wanted to," Castiel told Dean glancing at him before returning his attention to the ground.

"I don't think Jane would have been very happy with you if you'd have done that."

"At least she wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

"Jane is a strong, independent woman. We may fuss over her because she's our little sister but truth is, Cas, she can take care of herself."

"She's just a child," Castiel replied turning to look at Dean again.

"You don't believe that. If you thought she was just a child you wouldn't have knocked her up," Dean said harshly wanting the angel to stop with the self pity.

Castiel sighed. Dean was right. He'd have never laid down with her if he'd truly believed he was a child. Then again, he was over 2000 years old and she was only 26. There was a big age difference. The thought made him smile.

He was about to reply to Dean when a doctor walked out of the back room, "Mr. Winchester?" The man said looking around the waiting room.

Dean, Sam and Castiel all stood up and walked towards the doctor. Sam handed the finished medical forms to the nurse.

"Alright, who is Jane's husband?" the doctor asked glancing between the three men in front of him.

Castiel took a small step forward, "I am her husband. My name is Castiel. How is she?"

The doctor tilted his head slightly at the name. It was one he'd never heard before. "Well, she has a stress fracture on her pelvic bone," the doctor began.

"And the child? Is he alright?" Castiel asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh, the baby's fine. He's surrounded by all that amniotic fluid and tissue. His little cage is tougher than most people think. We hooked her up to a sonogram just to make sure. Your son still had all of his fingers and toes." The doctor replied merrily. The frown on Castiel's face lessened slightly.

"But Jane will have to be confined to bed rest for the next three weeks. Although the fracture is slight putting too much pressure on it before it heals could cause it to break. Since it is only half way through her pregnancy the baby isn't putting much strain on her pelvic bone yet. But to be safe, I think it's best if she remains in bed until it completely heals. Now, your wife wasn't very happy about this when I told her. She was actually pretty surly about it insisting you guys were always travelling."

"We do a bit of traveling. We work as private investigators. Kind of a family business." Dean told him trying to smooth over a reason why they'd travel.

"Well, for the next three weeks, Jane has to stay home. I'd like her to stay in bed for the next three weeks occasionally getting up and moving around to prevent blood clots. I wouldn't let her stand anymore than ten minutes at a time especially in the first week. After that she can probably extend the standing time a little more but I wouldn't push it beyond 20 minutes. Like I said, the weight of the baby puts pressure on the pelvic bone. If it were to fully break, it may not heal before her due date. She cannot safely deliver that baby with a broken pelvic bone."

"Doctor, what about traveling in a car? Would she be able take long trips in a car if she were to be lying down?" Sam asked trying to think of a way to keep Jane safe. They had a lot to discuss when they left here.

"No, I wouldn't recommend it. A car isn't exactly a smooth ride. The bumps from the road would definitely put unwanted stress on her pelvic bone. You need to take her home and put her to bed. Keep her well hydrated and nourished. Ease up on the stress levels as well. Stress is very, very unhealthy for expectant mothers. Call me if there are any other complications," the doctor said. He stood a moment longer then added, "You guys can see her now. Room 197."

The boys walked around the doctor and quickly down the hall each anxious to see Jane. Castiel was through the door first. Jane was lying in the hospital bed flipping angrily through the channels. She turned her head towards the door fully preparing to battle it out with another nurse who came in to check on her. They just wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't stand it.

When she saw the grim face of her new husband and the smug faces of her brothers she burst into tears. Castiel quickly came to her side grabbing her hand and kissing her tenderly. Her brothers stood back allowing them to have a moment of privacy. Castiel pulled back as he pushed her hair from her face. He tried to let go of her hand to give her brothers a moment to greet their sister but Jane held onto his firmly. He pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and sat down keeping his hand firmly tucked in hers.

"How are you feeling Janie?" Dean asked as he approached the side of her hospital bed. He wouldn't let it show on his face but it really bothered him to see his little sisters lying helplessly in that bed. It bothered him a lot.

"Did the doctor tell you? I have to stay in bed for three weeks? That just isn't going to work. I told him that wasn't possible. Hopefully you talked some sense into him?" Jane said irritably as she reached for the drink beside her bed. When she couldn't reach it, Dean quickly stepped forward to get it for her. She raised the glass to her mouth but paused mid motion when she saw the look on the three men's faces. She looked between their faces, a harsh frown appeared on her face. "Don't tell me you agree with his assessment?"

"Jane, I think it's time we start facing facts." Dean told his little sister. She looked up at him, her face murderous.

"Face facts? And just exactly what facts am I supposed to be facing, Dean?" Jane asked angrily.

"It just isn't safe for you to hunt with us anymore. You're not as quick, you tire easily..." Dean started trying to convince his sister that she needed to stay home.

"Oh I'm so sorry that I'm such a burden to the three of you," Jane said as tears filled her eyes again unable to hide how hurt she was by his words. She took a sip of her water swallowing carefully. She pulled her hand free from Castiel's and put her cup back on the stand.

"You're not a burden. We just don't want you to get hurt again. It's not safe for any of us." Sam said coming to stand next to his twin sister. She turned her angry tear filled eyes to him.

"So what are you going to do, huh? Lock me in the basement at Bobby's? Keep me hidden from the world for the next three weeks?" Jane asked bitterly as she stared down at her hands not wanting to look at any of them. She had been hoping that seeing them would be comforting. She hoped they would have argued with the doctor but boy had she been wrong.

"No, you can't stay at Bobby's. Too many demons know where he lives. You won't be safe there. We need to find a permanent location that is unknown by anyone to keep you until after the baby is born," Castiel said glancing behind him at Sam and Dean who nodded in agreement.

Jane looked at Castiel angrily. "I'm not a dog. You can't just send me away to a permanent kennel. You aren't my master. You cannot control me like this. I'm not just going to be tucked away while you three try and stop Lucifer not while I can help you."

"I am your husband, Dorothy Jane, and you will do as you're told." Castiel said as the first trickling of anger entered his voice. Jane noticed the room seemed a little darker as well. He appeared so human, she always forgot that he was an angel. His very mood could cause the sky to cloud up.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way..." Jane started as she sat up a little in her bed ready for a fight. She was upset, her body ached, she was scared and she was ready to kick someone's ass. If it had to be Castiel's so be it.

"Whoa, what's with all this husband and wife crap anyways? I don't recall being sent an invitation," Dean asked trying to defuse the situation between the couple. He'd felt the temperature drop and noticed the room darken. He didn't want Castiel pulling out his angel mojo in the middle of a crowded hospital. Jane always seemed to bring out the emotional side of Castiel.

Jane glanced at her brother, guilty. She explained how they had been married by Anna the night before. Dean and Sam both shared an equal look of hurt that they hadn't been invited.

"I would have liked to be there, Janie," Dean said in a voice full of a hundred different emotions.

"I'm sorry," she offered lamely.

"It is not of import." Castiel said standing from his chair. "What we need to do right now is find a place to keep you for the next three weeks."

Jane opened her mouth to retort when Sam angrily interjected, "Don't you get it? You're going to this safe house. End of story. You're five months pregnant. You want to help us stop Lucifer? Go someplace where you can be safe and we don't have to worry about you. Cas is our ace in this war. With an angel on our side, we may be able to overtake Lucifer, but we can't possibly even consider beating him if Cas is distracted with your safety. Your my sister and I love you but please stop acting like a spoiled brat."

Everyone stayed quiet in shocked silence. Jane bowed her head making a big effort to not cry again. She lost but this time no one moved to comfort her. What Sam had said was what Dean and Castiel wanted to say to her but didn't have the courage or gull to do it. Jane started to cry harder as they all just stood there looking at everything but her. Finally, after about ten minutes of listening to her hushed sobs Castiel broke down and went to her. It was causing him physical pain, as his heart swelled in agony, to see her cry. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

He put his hand under her chin lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. He wiped her tears away and brushed her hair from her face. She seemed to calm a little at his tender touches. She was used to getting her own way. Sam was right, she was acting like a spoiled brat. She also knew that he was right about needing Castiel to stay focused. Something he was not when she was around. The fact that he'd come to comfort her first proved it. She'd hoped the more she pleaded that they might give in. It didn't look like she'd be getting her own way this time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he kissed her gently.

"It doesn't matter," he replied in an equally hushed tone.

"So, do we know of any place that is completely angel and demon proof that is unknown to everyone but the three of us and Bobby?" Dean asked knowing that Jane would comply with their arrangement now. He had never been so proud of Sam. Tough love was something Jane was not used too. Even John had treated her like a princess.

"I think I know the perfect place," Castiel said as he stepped back from the hospital bed turning towards Sam and Dean. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't leave until I return." He disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Ok that's the end of this chapter. I know it's taken me a really really long time to finish it. I'm kind of losing my muse with this story! Hopefully with the start of the new season I'll be inspired again. Well, I didn't finish the website like I said in the previous chapter but I do have some of the chapters posted so if you go to my profile page you can click that link and check it out. Hope you enjoy that and please review! Oh also, in a rush to post this I'm not going to reread it so if there are a bunch of grammar mistakes let me know. Sorry!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Author's note: Sorry for my prolonged absence. I have been so very busy. Who know what this chapter will hold...Read along to find out! In a hurry to get this out. I have forgone proof reading. I apologize for the grammatical mistakes. I'll reread it once I have a bit of time and correct it but I wanted to post it!

Dean, Sam and Jane had been waiting in the hospital for Castiel return. Jane was being kept overnight for observations to make sure there wasn't a more serious problem other than the pelvic fracture. Her dinner had been brought to her which consisted of stuffed pork chops, green beans, apple sauce, a dinner roll, coffee and her requested chocolate milk.

Jane ate greedily as her brothers watched her from the chairs next to her bed slurping down her milk and lavishly buttering her roll. She rested her hands on her protruding belly as she chewed happily. She glanced her brothers who looked at her like a dog begging for table scraps.

"Why don't you two go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Jane offered as she took another bite of her dinner roll.

Dean perked up at the idea but a glance from Sam quickly deflated him. "We're not leaving you alone. We'll wait until Cas gets back."

"Can you turn on the TV, at least? You guys are making me nervous," Jane told them handing Dean the attached remote.

Dean flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. He had gone through the hospitals twenty channels four times when he growled in frustration and threw the remote back onto Jane's bed. Jane had just finished the last of her food and pushed the tray away.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jane offered again as the boys resumed staring at her.

Sam looked at Dean in silent question. The older brother nodded his head before laying it back against the chair. Sam glanced at Jane again before following suit. Jane watched both her brother until their breathing changed. She sighed happily, glad to no longer be under their intense stares. She picked up the magazine that Sam had bought her from the small gift shop in the lobby. She had no idea who any of the people on the cover of People Magazine. She opened it up to a page full of thin female celebrities in swimsuits. Jane glared at their small frames silently wishing for the first time that she had her old figure back.

Disgusted, and feeling a little self conscious she threw the magazine on the table next to her. After another quick look at her still sleeping brothers, she laid her head back and closed her own eyes.

Castiel returned a few hours later to find all three of his charges sleeping. Dean's head was slumped forward as he sat practically upright in his chair. Sam had curled himself into an awkward position with his long legs tucked underneath him. Jane was the only one who seemed comfortable. Her head lay back against the pillow tilted towards the door as if she'd been watching it, waiting for his return, when she'd fallen asleep. Her mouth hung open slightly and her golden blonde hair fell across her face.

He stood still near her bed just watching her sleep. He brushed the hair out of her face absent mindedly causing her to stir in her sleep. Slowly, her eyes blinked open before resting on his face. She smiled warmly and tried to sit up. A pain shot through her lower body causing her to wince. Castiel's smile fell as he helped her sit up.

"I'm alright," she said softly unknowingly answering the questions that had filled his mind.

She leaned up to kiss him which he happily obliged. Their lips met in a warm melting caress. Castiel pressed his forehead against hers ignoring the pain in his back as he bent over her in an awkward angle.

"I love you," he said softly pressing another kiss on her forehead before straightening himself up.

Jane's heart fluttered, "I love you, too."

"Did you find a place for me to stay?" Jane asked after her breathing returned to normal. Being close to Castiel always did that to her ever after all those months.

He nodded his head and started reaching his fingers towards her forehead. She batted his hand away. He stepped back letting his hand fall limply to his side. In the dark room, Jane could barely see his eyes but she knew the questioning look was there.

"We can't leave yet. I'm supposed to stay overnight," she said softly with a glance towards her brother who had just shifted in his sleep.

"Why?" Castiel asked simply as he also glanced at the boys.

"Because they wanted to make sure there was nothing else wrong," Jane told him as she reached for the plastic cup filled with water which was on the stand. It had been pushed out of her reach. After struggling for a few moments, Castiel finally realized what she was doing and handed it to her.

"I know what is wrong with you," Castiel said matter of fact as he wiped his hands on his coat.

"Well, is there anything else wrong with me?"

"No," Castiel replied tiredly leaning his head against the wall secretly wishing he was still able to heal people. If he hadn't been cut off, Jane wouldn't be lying in that hospital bed right now.

"The boys need to sleep for a while. We'll leave later," Jane said to her husband feeling tired herself. He nodded his head again. Jane laid her head back, closing her eyes and drifting off again.

The next morning Castiel has transported the three Winchesters to a small cabin. Jane had her arm wrapped around Dean's neck as he supported most of her weight. She glanced out of the fairly decent sized window into the woods beyond. There was absolutely nothing around, just trees.

"Where are we?" She asked still sagging heavily on her brother. It hurt to hold her own weight.

"Washington State," Castiel replied as he walked around the small cabin peering out all the windows.

"Are you sure Janie is going to be safe here?" Dean questioned as his back started to hurt from supporting his sister's weight.

Castiel gave Dean an unfriendly look that clearly said _I wouldn't bring my pregnant wife here if it wasn't safe._

"Yes, there isn't another house for 50 miles on all sides of this property. I have set demon traps all along the perimeter and on the outside of the house. She will be perfectly safe here."

"What about angels?" Sam asked innocently as he too looked out the window.

"I have placed a sort of perception filter on the house. It will make her hard to find."

"Hard to find but not impossible?" Sam said skeptically.

"Unfortunately, no, not impossible," Castiel told him bitterly.

"Angels are a little harder to keep out, guys," Jane said quickly, feeling the need to defend Castiel. "Castiel is an angel and so is the baby, remember?"

Sam and Dean shared a look while the angel's back was turned.

"Alright, let's get you into bed," Dean said as he began removing Jane's arm from around his neck.

"Wait," Jane said stopping his arm with her hand, "I have to use the bathroom."

Dean sighed then looked at Castiel. He smirked, "that's all you, Cas."

Dean transferred his sister into the waiting arms of his friend. He watched as they moved slowly into the bathroom. The minute the door shut Sam and Dean started talking quietly about the house and the new situation between their angel and their sister.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jane was demanding she bathe before being put into bed. Sighing with defeat, Castiel helped her remove her clothes and gently placed her in the tub. Jane sighed leaning her head against the wall wincing slightly at the cool porcelain. She cracked her eyes open to see Castiel staring at her body. When he realized she'd caught him he looked away shyly. Jane smiled reaching out to grab his hand bringing his attention back to her.

"It's alright, Castiel, I'm your wife. You're allowed to look," Jane laughed. She grabbed the loofah and squeezed some of the citrus scented soap she'd found onto it. She assumed the Castiel had stocked the house with all the necessities she needed. The alternative was that it was already in the house. She hoped for option A. She held out the now soapy loofah to her husband who was standing against the far wall brooding. "Help me wash?" Jane asked innocently. His eyes snapped towards hers seeming to bore into her very soul. He pushed away from the wall and shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt.

He took the loofah from her hand as she leaned forward a little so he start with her back. She closed her eyes relishing in the sensation. He rubbed in small, slow circles up and down her back and her neck. He moved to the front of her body and she leaned back against the wall again, slightly relieved the pressure was no longer on her fractured bone. The skin on her breast tightened as he gently caressed them with the loofah. His eyes lingered on her now prominent nipples before deciding to run his fingers over the sensitive nubs. Jane gasp in surprise, her eyes flying open. Castiel smirked at the effect he had on her before returning to his duty. He made a soap track all the way down her baby bump, gently making small circles. He passed her hips without touching them afraid to hurt her. Running the loofah up her leg he got bolder each time before finally touching the sensitive spot between them. Again, Jane gasped in surprise. Her body responded by spreading her legs just a little farther. He smirked again before pulling his hand away.

He leaned up and kissed her passionately before completely standing up. Jane's eyes searched his face before pulling her lips into a pout. He smiled warmly his heart filling to almost the bursting point with love for the human woman in front of him.

"Something to look forward to when you've recovered," Castiel said huskily as he reached for the towel.

Jane huffed in response as Castiel helped her stand and wrapped the towel around her.

Ten minutes later, Jane was dressed and in bed. Dean and Sam set a large pile of books around her. The books contained information on angelic lore.

"Make yourself useful and help us find a way to ice the devil," Dean said as he put weapons into his pockets. The boys were going to go out for supplies. Jane would be all alone for a few hours so they had decided she would research to keep herself busy. The only way in and out of the cabin was to either walk or "pop" out. There was not a road leading to the place so Castiel would be taking them.

"Alright, alright, I'll read all day," Jane said bitterly as she wearily eyed the large stack of tomes next to her.

"Stay in bed and take care of yourself. Call the minute anything happens," Sam said as he tucked the demon blade into his coat pocket.

Castiel kissed her forehead before grabbing her brothers and disappearing. Jane sighed sinking back into the pillows that were piled on her bed. This was going to be a long three weeks. She sighed again dramatically before eyeing up the books again. She'd get to the books but first she was going to take a much needed nap.

****************######################################

Ok, not an overly long chapter but hey! it's a chapter , right?! I'm sorry again that it has taken me so long to update. I hate it when life gets in the way! I don't know when I'll get a chance to update again and I'm still finding my little Supernatural muse is on vacation. Stupid MUSE! Hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of things soon and get out some more chapters. Maybe I'll rewatch Season 5 for inspiration! Thanks for reading and review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not owned by me!

Author's Note: Sorry for my again prolonged absence. The fall is always super busy for me. And how about Wednesday's episode? That would be Season 8 "A little slice of Kevin" for anyone reading this months or years from now. Surprisingly, I had actually had an idea for this chapter about Cas being bad ass before the episode aired and after I watched it, it inspired me to finish this chapter. Enjoy!

It had been four hours since the guys had left. Jane had slept for an hour, read three magazines, leafed through five books containing ancient biblical text and now she was tapping her fingers on her temples staring at the wall in front of her.

She'd shifted her weight numerous times trying to relieve the pressure on her pelvis which was causing her mild discomfort. Because she was pregnant, she wasn't allowed to take pain reliever which was very disheartening.

Jane sighed for what seemed like the ten thousandth time. She glanced around the room again and let her eyes rest on her cell phone laying carelessly on the stand beside the bed. A hundred thoughts ran through her mind on who to call or text. She briefly considered calling one of her old girlfriends from college and catching up on old times. She had dialed most of the number when she hung up deciding it was best not to involve any innocent people in her life. There was no time for that, not anymore.

She dialed Dean's number deciding she needed to talk to someone. It rang twice before the scruffy voice of her older brother came through the tiny receiver.

"Yeah?" Dean said quickly and abruptly.

Sam glanced at him in minor interest from his spot on the passenger seat.

"Dean," Jane said drawling out his name in an almost childish manner.

"What do you want?" Dean asked his sister still as grumpy as before. On the other end of the phone, his sister frowned slightly put off by her brother's gruff behavior.

"When are you guys coming back?" Jane whined as she played with the sheet covering her legs.

Dean sighed and his hand tensed on the steering wheel. He hated it when women were whiny. "I don't know, we've only been gone for four hours."

"Well, where are you guys?" Jane continued in the same bored nasal whine.

"Driving, somewhere in the boondocks of Oklahoma," Dean told his sister as his eyes searched the sides of the road for a landmark. He didn't see any.

"When are you coming back?"

"Damn it, Janie, I don't know. Soon, ok?" Dean snapped. Behind him in the back seat Castiel, who had been ignoring the conversation up until this point, looked at the back of Dean's head suddenly attentive knowing the eldest Winchester was talking to his beloved Dorothy Jane.

"I could really go for some tacos. Do you think you could bring me some back?" Jane asked as the thought of a flour tortilla and queso cheese made her mouth water.

"Probably not. We're busy, we don't have time to be making house calls." Dean said irritated although in his mind he thought tacos did sound mighty tasty.

"Dean, what does she want?" Castiel asked interrupting Dean's rant about little sisters and tortilla shells, meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Tacos," Dean told the angel exasperated.

"Where from?" Castiel asked nonchalantly. Dean gave his friend a funny look but asked his sister anyways.

"Casa Real, Sandusky, Ohio," Dean relayed to the angel, "Cas, you aren't seriously going to go get those for her are you? We're busy, we kinda have work to do here... Cas?" Dean called when Castiel hadn't answered. Dean glanced into the back seat only to find it empty. He glanced at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said bitterly.

"What? " Jane asked.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced at it like he'd forgotten he'd been using it. "Cas left, I guess you're going to get your tacos."

"Yes, fantastic!" Jane said excitedly.

"Tell Cas to get his feather ass back here as soon as he gets there," Dean grunted before the phone went dead.

Jane threw the phone down at her feet excited about her dinner and the aspect of not being alone anymore. She was hoping her husband could spare her a few hours before returning to her brothers. She picked up another dusty book and began to read as she waited patiently.

About a half hour later, Jane heard the sound of feathers. She glanced up from her book to see Castiel standing there with a white plastic bag in his hand. Jane's face lit up and a wide smile highlighted her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed handing the bag to her. She dug through it happily shuffling through the styrofoam containers. Castiel sat in silence watching his wife. He studied every feature of her face, every line, every blemish, every perfectly imperfect aspect.

She glanced up at him feeling his eyes on her and smiled before returning to her food. She felt starved.

"I have to get back to your brothers," Castiel said breaking Jane out of her face shoveling revelry. She frowned giving him a hard look.

"So soon? I was hoping you could stay with me for a little while. I am so terribly bored here by myself."

He smiled weakly at her and kissed her on her forehead. "I am sorry, Dorothy Jane, we will be back soon. Do you need anything else?"

Jane sighed in defeat, "No, I'm fine. Be safe. I love you,"

She took a bite of her taco waiting for a response. When she didn't get one she looked up to see him standing there staring at her. She paused in her chewing .

"Castiel, what's wrong?" she asked around her mouthful of food.

"I could heal you," Castiel said softly his eyes boring into hers. He hated seeing her look so helpless especially knowing he could fix it.

"No," Jane said forcefully causing Castiel to look away from her. " You need to be at full strength to help my brothers. Do not weaken yourself. I will heal. Don't worry about me. Now, go"

He went. Jane sighed. She almost took him up on his offer. It would be nice to not have to be laid up in this bed for three weeks but her brothers needed his angel mojo more than she did.

After she ate, Jane decided to take a little food induced nap. She was full, warm, finally comfortable and feeling very sleepy.

***************#&#&#* &*#

Jane gasped as her eyes flew open. She could have sworn she'd just heard the front door open. She shook her head trying to clear her mind from her little nap. She figured she hadn't slept for very long because her mind was still fuzzy and her eyes still felt heavy.

She used her arms to push herself to a sitting position wincing as she did so. She was still very sore. She paused mid motion frozen as she heard the floor creak. That was strange. Why hadn't her brothers called out to her yet? It was unlike them not to announce their arrival. Something must be wrong. Immediately thinking the worst, Jane got up out of bed. She had to steady herself against the end table closing her eyes momentarily as a sharp pain shot up her spine.

She walked slowly towards the next room. "Dean?" she called out softly. She rounded the corner and gasped. In the middle of the living room stood Crowley and two demons. Jane's breath caught in her throat and she instinctively took a step back. Finally, coming to her wits she opened her mouth to call for Castiel.

"Call for the angel and he's going to put a bullet between your eyes," Crowley said levelly as he motioned towards the taller of the two demons who just happened to be pointing a small pistol at Jane's face.

"Since when did demons start caring guns?" Jane said haughtily trying to sound more unaffected than she really was. She was in the middle of nowhere in a cabin that was supposed to be demon proof with her brothers and her husband halfway across the country.

"Since you lot decided to stop playing fair and involved those feather clad fools," Crowley said walking towards her.

"Right, because a human against a demon is really very fair," Jane said sarcastically. She felt a little better about keeping Crowley talking to her through the banter. Crowley enjoyed insults and rugged banter. Jane hoped that he would continue taking the bait until she could somehow call for help. She really hoped silent prayers worked on Castiel.

"Well, maybe not for you. Where are heckle and jeckle?" Crowley asked as he peered behind Jane seemingly to look for Sam and Dean.

"They aren't here," Jane admitted weakly.

"They left you here all by yourself? Come on, I am not that naive," Crowley told the much younger woman in disbelief.

"No one was supposed to be able to get in here. How did you manage that by the way?"

Crowley smirked, "A good villain never reveal their secrets."

"What do you want, Crowley?" Jane said tiredly sudden annoyed with the banter. Her plan to keep talking to him was exhausting.

Crowley tilted his head to the side. He seemed almost sorry to see the change in mood. He walked to the far end of the room admiring the decor.

"I've come on my own accord. You see, I have my own interests in mind here. I see the bigger picture where most demons just see what their "master" wants them to see."

Jane listened intently wondering where this conversation was going and what it had to do with her. "Ok...so you've come to us for help?" Jane asked confused. She had no idea where the demon was going with this little speech.

"On the contrary, I've come to help. Help out my own cause, that is."

"I don't understand..." Jane said still lost. Suddenly, Crowley was standing right in front of her. She gasped taking a step backwards wishing to put anything between her and Crowley. An entire content would have been perfect.

"I recently caught word in Hell of a child to be born. One that Lucifer had planned to steal and raise as his own. One that would one day take his father's place in Hell as ruler. I myself hoped to aspire to that position one day so you can see where the conflict of interest might be. Since you've already so generously helped me take out the other top demons, I thought I'd return the favor by helping you rid us of the child."

"Stay away from me," Jane said backing up only to run into the wall. Crowley was standing mere inches away from her. She had been so consumed with Crowley's advance she had failed to notice the other two demons who now stood on either side of Crowley. She cursed herself for being so stupid and helpless. Had she not given her brothers a big speech the day before about being able to protect herself? Now, here she was about to be killed by three demons.

Jane put her hands up trying to defend herself. She had absolutely no weapons nothing but her bare hands to defend herself with. Crowley advanced on her again. She swung at him connecting and making his lip bleed. He motioned to the two demons to restrain Jane. She struggled against their hands as they held her arms against the wall leaving her swollen belly vulnerable. She started kicking but they restrained her legs as well with their own. She turned her eyes back towards Crowley allowing the tears to flow freely. Blood ran down Crowley's chin from his split lip.

"Please, you don't have to do this. My brothers will find a way to stop Lucifer. We'll make sure he doesn't get the chance to take my baby. Please," Jane begged as tears fell in hot lines down her face.

She continued to beg as Crowley put a hand on her stomach. Jane started to scream which made Crowley hesitate. He quickly recovered and muttered words which were too soft for Jane to hear. Immediately, her body felt like it was being set on fire from the inside out. It felt as if her insides were melting. Her stomach twisted into a knot, cramping. The demons let go of her arms and she clutched her stomach falling to the floor gasping in pain. She looked up at Crowley who was watching her intently and patiently. He wanted to watch and make sure the job was finished.

The two's eyes stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity. Crowley smirked as Jane winced in pain. She took a deep breath and threw her head back opening her mouth wide. Crowley smiled. He thought she was about to cry out in pain. When he realized she wasn't, he fought to cup his hand over her mouth but did not make it in time.

Jane threw her head back, took a deep breath filling her lungs full of air and shouted, "Castiel!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crowley start to move towards her, before the room filled with a bright white light. The house shook with the sheer force. Jane covered her eyes. The light was so bright she felt like her eyes were going to burn out of their sockets. As the light subsided, she could see one figure standing in the center of the room. A man with a dark suit, blue tie and beige trench coat.

With his eyes fixed on her, as she lay in a crumpled heap against the wall clutching her still cramping stomach, he moved through the wreckage towards his wife. She let out a sob both at the relief of being once again saved by Castiel but also as another body numbing cramp took over her body.

"The baby," she whispered as he cradled her head in hands his face inches from hers. He looked down in between them noticing the pool of blood between her legs. Gently, he placed his hands on her stomach causing her to sob. Her heart broke as she thought he was saying good bye to their baby. Just as she was prepared to. Suddenly, white light shone beneath his hands. Jane could feel the fire receding and the cramping stopping.

Castiel lifted his hands placing them back on Jane's face. He kissed her softly. She mirrored his actions placing her hands on the side of his face.

"He's going to be just fine," Castiel said softly causing Jane to spiral into another session a sobs.

In the corners of the room, Sam and Dean sat up. They'd come with Castiel but had somehow been thrown to the floor causing them to black out. Dean swore as he cut his hand on glass when he tried to stand up. He looked around the room. All of the windows had shattered. In fact, any glass object in the room had shattered. The frame of the sofa was cracked in half. The end tables were tipped over spilling all of their contents to the floor and smashing the lamps that had been on top of them. The two dead bodies of the demons lay close to where Jane and Castiel were having a moment. The room looked like a hurricane had literally come through it.

"Cas, what the hell was that?" Dean asked in awe. He had no idea his friend had that much power. Castiel kissed Jane again before standing up to face Dean. The angel's face was blank but his posture was proud and fearsome. His eyes seemed to burn through Dean's soul.

"No harm will come to my family," Castiel said majestically before his eyes rolled back into his head and crumpled to the floor.

Ok, that's it for this chapter. Thank you all so much for being so patient with me. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Cas, to the rescue! As always, please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the actors. Bad things would happen if I did. **

**Authors Note: Two chapters in two days? What is up with that, eh? Oh right, yeah, Thanksgiving break. P.s. some of you might hate me after this chapter. Just a little FYI, don't be discouraged. Keep reading. Nothing is ever what it seems!**

**Chapter 25**

"No harm will come to my family," Castiel said majestically before his eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the floor.

The world seemed to slow around her as she watched her husband drop to the floor. Dean ran forward in an attempt to catch his falling friend but didn't get to him in time. Castiel hit the hard wood floor with a sickening thud. His beige coat tangled around his body. His head lay still against the wooden floor. Jane pushed herself off the floor with her hands cutting them on the glass. She ignored the stingy pain the bits of glass were causing. She lost her balance and tumbled back onto the floor. She grunted angrily at the trouble she was having getting to Castiel. He was the only thing that mattered right now. She scrambled to her feet being more careful this time and ran towards Castiel.

Dean knelt beside the angel on the floor checking his vitals. He placed two fingers on his neck then on his wrist. He opened Castiel's eye lid. He put his hand in front of Castiel's nose and parted lips. Sam stood behind his brother watching him intently. Jane sank to her knees, her heart pounded in her chest. Castiel's eyes were closed. Blood trickled out of both ears. Bits of glass had found its way into his dark hair which seems to glitter in the light. Jane touched his face, worried to find it cold and clammy. She moved his head so he was facing her.

"Castiel," Jane whispered trying to wake him by running her fingers down his face. When his eyes didn't open, Jane looked up at her brother a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Dean's face was full of emotion, emotions he was fighting hard to control.

"He'll be alright, right? Just like normal, right? He used too much power so now he has to sleep it off, right?" Jane asked her brother. Her body shook, her sobs made it hard for her to speak, causing her voice to crack.

A single tear slid down Dean's face. The look on his face was one Jane hadn't seen since their father died. "Janie, he doesn't have a pulse."

"No, no, no" Jane repeated over and over again as she shook her head. She bowed her head feeling the world crashing down around her. Her insides tightened as grief overtook her. She looked down at her husband again. He looked so serene, like he was dreaming peacefully while taking a nap. She put her hands on either side of his face relishing in the softness of his skin and the roughness of his stubble. His skin was much cooler now than it had been a moment ago. This alone brought on a fresh wave of tears.

Leaning down she placed a kiss on his lips, letting her tears fall onto his face then hugged him to her body placing her face against his. Slowly, she rocked him in her arms. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there cradling him against her. It seemed like an eternity. She didn't want to let him go. In her mind, if she waited long enough he would wake up and open his beautiful ice blue eyes. She'd hear his baritone raspy voice whisper her name in her ear. He'd wrap his strong arms around her and tell her she'd be safe, she was his and he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

Beside her, Dean was fighting to stay strong. He'd felt like he'd lost a brother. He looked back at Sam who was still standing a few feet away. Sam was watching his twin sister with glassy eyes. He looked at his older brother sympathetically. Together, they regarded their sister. Dean knelt down beside her and laid his hand on her back. She jumped a little and looked up at her brother. Her face was red, her eyes were blood shot, her nose ran and tears still streamed down her face. Her bottom lip quivered.

Gently, Dean pried the fallen angel out of her sister's hands. He took his sisters hand and pulled her to her feet. When her legs gave out from underneath her, he put his arm under hers to steady her. She clung on to him like he was the very last person in the entire world. He pulled her into a hug where she continued to sob soaking his shirt through.

Dean glanced at Sam over Jane's head and nodded towards Castiel's body. Sam nodded in acknowledgement. As Sam bent down to pick up Castiel, the angel's body was surrounded in a white light. Jane turned in Dean's arms daring to hope. When the light subsided, Castiel was gone. Jane walked slowly towards the spot where Castiel had just been.

"He's gone," Sam said puzzled. He shared a confused look with his older brother.

Jane turned back towards Dean; her blood shot eyes almost wild. "What does that mean?" She screamed at him.

"He's gone, Janie," Dean told her sadly.

_***#&( #*%&(!) (%*&!) 9%*&)#!(%*&!) (%&!)(#*%&)(#*%&)#(*%&)(#*%&)#(*%& ($8&! #%(& **_

An hour later, Jane was sleeping. She'd cried herself to sleep feeling emotionally drained and exhausted. Sam and Dean sat at a small table they'd pulled into the bedroom from the kitchen. Three empty beer bottles sat in front of each brother. They'd been in the middle of an investigation in a mental hospital when Castiel had come to get them. He hadn't even had a chance to explain what was happening before he'd transported them back to the house. Of course, they'd deduced on their own what had happened. They just weren't sure how it had happened.

"I don't understand, Sammie. Cas said that this house was demon proof. How did they get in here? " Dean asked taking a long sip of his fourth bottle of beer.

Sam sighed shifting in his seat. He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe they found a way around the demon traps that Cas had set. It wouldn't be the first time they've broken through them."

Dean nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the sleeping form of his baby sister. His heart ached for her. She was 21 weeks pregnant with an angel baby who was now going to have to grow up asking a lot of question that they couldn't answer. Its father had died protecting them. Jane was now a widow.

Dean set his beer down on the table with a disgruntled thud. "I'm tired of losing friends, Sammie. Jane doesn't deserve this. Her only crime was that she fell in love with an angel. This baby is going to have to grow up without its father. I mean, how are we going to explain to this kid that bad guys killed its dad? And this kid is an angel, right? It has powers. Cas told me it would. He told me when the kid reached a certain age that it would ascend into its full powers. How are we going to answer those questions for it? Sorry kiddo, we'd love to help you but we're fresh out of angel juice."

"Ok, first off Dean, you need to settle down. You're going to wake up Jane. We need to figure out how we're going to deal with this before she wakes up. Second of all, we'll get through this just like we always do. You and me and Jane and Bobby we'll be this kid's support system and no matter what happens or what kind of questions he may have we'll answer them or lie. Just like any other parent does. But first we need to decide what we're going to do with Jane. She can't hunt with us."

Dean glared at his brother for a minute then glanced back to his sister. His expression softened, "We'll take her to Bobby's. He can keep an eye on her. Then we'll go from there. We have to stop Lucifer. It's going to be a lot harder now without Cas's help."

_**#!)(%&#%* #)( #*%& #)(*&# (%&* #)($&!_ )($&(# *!%& (#*&%_!_ $(*&! (%*&**_

After Jane had woken, she'd taken a long bath. Her fracture had healed when Castiel saved the baby. She'd asked her brothers if they could have a little memorial for Castiel. She claimed she'd feel better if she had a little closure and got to say a proper goodbye.

The three Winchester stood in a clearing a little ways from the cabin. Jane was wearing a long black dress. The wind blew slightly through the trees causing her dress and hair to lash about. Dean had fashioned a cross out of some twigs he found lying on the ground. The make shift cross was propped up against a tree. Jane had collected some wildflowers as they had walked through the woods which she now held in her hand.

Sam stood directly in front of the cross deciding to go first. Jane and Dean stood a few feet behind him on either side. Jane clutched the flowers in her hand with her head bowed. Dean stood with his hands in his pocket staring ahead.

"Cas, I know we weren't as close as you were to my brother or my sister but I, uh, considered you a good friend, one that I could trust and count on. You were a good fighter and one of the most decent angels I know. I hope that wherever you are now that you find peace and are forever happy," Sam finished kneeling down and placing one of the flowers Jane had picked in front of the cross. He looked back at Dean and nodded signifying he was done.

As Sam walked back to where Dean had been standing Jane looked up at him and offered a weak smile. She smiled at Dean as he took Sam's place in front of the cross.

Dean stood silent for a few moments just staring at the cross in front of him as he tried to think of something to say. He pulled his hand down his face sighing. He took a deep breath.

"I know we didn't always see eye to eye and I may have treated you like a red headed step child…" Dean paused again trying to swallow down the sadness that choked its way up his throat. "At first, I was a little leery of you dating my sister and I was pissed off when you went behind my back and got married. But in light of everything that has happened since you came into our lives I considered you a brother." Dean paused again bowing his head, digging his nails into the palm of his hands. He was silent long enough that Jane thought he was finished. She started walking towards him to trade places when Dean spoke again in a harsh whisper. "Damn it, Cas, why didn't you wait for us? We could have helped you kill those demons. You didn't have to go full angel mode on them. There were only two of them. We could have taken them. You knew you didn't have the juice. You selfish bastard. You self-righteous, selfish bastard. How could you do this to her? Do this to us? We needed you!" Dean said bitterly as he pounded his fist into the tree causing his hand to bleed. The pain helped clear his head.

Jane laid her hand on Dean's shoulder wanting to comfort him. In her grief, she'd forgotten that she wasn't the only one who cared deeply for Castiel. Dean may not have been romantic with Castiel but he still loved him like a brother. Dean turned his head to look at her. His eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill over. He walked away from the tree and a few feet past Sam wanting to be alone to collect himself. Jane stepped up to the tree and leaned down to place the flowers in front of the cross.

"Castiel, I have so many things I want to say to you but now that I have the chance I find myself unable to do so. I've been preparing all morning for this. Thinking over and over what I was going to say. How to make this special. I wanted to have a proper burial for you. As your wife I feel obligated to do so. We've been married for such a short period of time. I wanted to experience the world with you. Share the rest of our days together. First on Earth and then in Heaven. I don't know where angels go when they die but I hope you can hear me. I hope you left knowing that you were loved. That everything you've done for us will not be in vain. I will take care of our son and keep your memory alive. He will grow up knowing that his daddy loved him very much and gave everything to make sure he would get the chance to grow up and experience life. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. You always said humans were strong. That is why you rebelled. Why you chose to go against your brothers and fight on our side. Why you chose to be an outcast from everyone you'd ever known. You once told me you saw in me the strength of the human race, the will to fight, the will to survive. I will not fail you. Even though our time together was short, you will be immortal forever in my heart. I love you, Castiel. May God be with you."

Jane stood up and with one last glance at the cross she followed her brothers back to the house.

_** #(*&% )(*# &*(&# #&*% #(&*)%&!_%# (*&_#(%*&_ #(%*&%#_( #&%_ #_%(&# **_

End scene. Ok, I am so mean, right? I killed off Cas. How dare I! Of course, in Supernatural land, the dead are never really dead and even those who have been officially dead come back at the most unexpected time. So just keep that in mind and don't stop reading my story Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing. You rock my world! Seriously, you do! I have a special announcement as well. For all of you who follow Misha's charity, Random Acts, and contribute to it and live the in the Northern US… I am your Regional Representative! I just got the official email a few days ago! So I guess technically that makes Misha my boss right? Ha ha! Also, I'm having a go at the Disney college program in Florida soo I'll be working for Mickey Mouse as well. Lol. Future employers will be like so you worked for Misha Collins and Mickey Mouse…Well, thanks for reading and as always please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

Authors Note: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. The reaction from the last chapter is exactly what I was shooting for I'm glad you all enjoyed it!

Chapter 26

It had been four weeks since Castiel's death. The first week following his death had been rough for the Winchesters. Both Jane and Dean had withdrawn themselves into their grief while Sam tried desperately to hold his siblings together. Little by little and with the help of Bobby things had returned to semi normal for the Winchesters. Jane had quit crying herself to sleep after Bobby had given her a particularly nasty scolding about stressing out the baby.

"_Cas died protecting you and the little one, you think you could at least honor his memory by delivering a healthy baby which you will never be able to do if you continue to mope around all the time feeling sorry for yourself." _

That particular pep talk had brought her out of her grief. She'd begun seeing things in a more positive light. Even though she still missed Castiel and longed to hear his voice and feel his touch she decided it would be best to get out her funk and prepare for the babies arrival.

She was entering the 26th week of her pregnancy. She was huge. She really hoped she was just gaining a lot of water weight and eating too much because if she delivered a 15 pound baby she was going to pissed. Jane also thought perhaps her child was going to be a future acrobat with all the kicking and twisting she felt. He'd made it difficult for her to sleep at night because he used her organs as punching bags. Her heartburn was terrible. She couldn't eat anything spicy or even anything with too strong seasoning or she'd be up all night burping fire.

With her about to enter her third trimester she'd bought a book of baby names and been scrolling through the book trying to pick out appropriate ones. She also tried to consider what Castiel might have wanted to name him. She'd bounced some of her ideas at her brothers but they'd just told her to name him whatever she wanted. She'd considered Frank, Castiel Jr, John, Wyatt, and even thought about naming her baby Abraham Lincoln to which Dean told her to quit watching the History Channel.

She was still thoroughly undecided about a name and figured she'd find the perfect one when the time was right. The worst part of her pregnancy was all the aches and pains she was experiencing. Her lower back hurt all the time now with the extra weight she was carrying. Her head frequently pounded and her legs would swell if she stood for too long. But her hair and skin had never looked nicer. Her hair was full and soft and vibrant. It hung almost to her waist now. She hadn't had a blemish on her face in weeks. Her skin felt baby soft.

Dean received a call from their old baby sitter who lived in Housatonic, Massachusetts. She was having some problems with ghost activity in her house. The boys decided they were going to head there to check it out for their old friend.

"Can I come too?" Jane asked as Dean packed up the last of his clothes and guns. She was pretty sure he was going to tell her 'Hell no' but she decided to ask anyways.

He turned his head to regard his baby sister. She was wearing jeans and a flowered peasant top. Her hair hung loose past her shoulders falling just short of her waist line. She smiled uneasily at him like she already knew what his answer was going to be. His eyes flicked down to her protruding belly then to the diamond ring with the silver band underneath it on her left hand. Guilt flooded through him as he thought of Jane sitting alone in the house while they worked this case. Bobby had left a few days ago to visit one of his old friends. Dean smiled at his sister.

"Sure, why not."

Jane's mouth hung agape. "Seriously, I can go with you guys?" Jane asked her older brother stunned.

"Yeah, you can go with us Janie, but you stay out of the way. I don't think I need to remind you that you're not very agile anymore. If we tell you wait in the car, you wait in the car, understand?"

Jane beamed at her brother nodding her head and 'running' upstairs to pack her bag. It was more of a fast waddle but she went as quickly as she could.

The trip from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Housatonic, Massachusetts was approximately 23 hours. Since Jane couldn't sit in the car very long before her body felt like it was made of wood the drive was taking a little longer than they had anticipated. They were currently stopped at a motel in the middle of Illinois. The hotel was called the Red Robin Inn.

Jane was busying herself about the room getting out a change of clothes and unpacking her reading material while she sang to herself. Her brothers sat at the small table watching her as they picked at their dinner from the local diner. Jane hadn't touched hers yet insisting that she change first.

"Oh when the red, red robin comes bob, bob, bobbing along…" Jane sang to herself as she pulled out a magazine from her pink backpack. Dean was glaring daggers into her back while Sam watched his brother amused.

"They'll be no more sobbin' when he comes throbbin' his old sweet song," Jane continued unaware of her brother's dirty looks. At the table, Dean played with the knife on the table. The thought of causing his annoying little sister harm briefly passed through his head. He'd never act on it, of course, but her repetitive song was really starting to get on his nerves. She was so chipper today.

"Wake up, wake up, you sleepy head, get up…" Jane continued before walking back over to the table to grab her cobb salad and fruit bowl. Sam kicked Dean under the table to snap him out of his foul mood. Dean sighed and glared again at his little sister.

"Alright, Doris Day, cut the song bird crap," he huffed slamming his beer bottle back onto the table. Jane smiled at her brother amused that he was annoyed with her singing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean, is my singing annoying you?" Jane asked laughing. Her only response was an audible grunt. "I can't help it. It's the silly name of this hotel. It made me think of that old song. I've been humming it since we got here."

Dean finished his meal and turned on the TV. It was Jane's turn to glare at her brother. "Do you mind? I'm reading," Jane said as she laid her book against her chest. She'd finished her salad and was slowly picking at the fruit while reading The Vampire Diaries. Dean smirked at his sister and glanced at the book she was reading. He threw down the remote exasperated and plucked the book from her hands.

"Hey," she squealed reaching for it as her brother took it.

Dean leafed through a few of the pages, "Janie, why are you reading this crap, anyways? Nothing about this is real. Vampires don't act like this. They certainly don't sparkle. "

"Dean," Jane whined as she tried to stand up to retrieve her book. Her brother laughed at her struggling and handed her book back to her. "First of all, these vampires don't sparkle. That's Twilight. Second of all, I like the story line. The whole unrequited love thing is adorable. Besides, Damon is adorable. He's the underdog of the entire story. He does everything and anything to keep his brother and Elena safe and yet he is hated by most of the other characters. He's so multi-dimensional where the others are one minded."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I asked. Go back to your reading. Sammie lets go out for a beer." Dean said as he turned the TV off. He'd been instantly bored by the lack of noise. Sam nodded laying his own book down on to the table.

"Don't let anyone in, don't leave this room and call us if anything happens," Dean told his sister as Sam drew salt lines across the windows and doorway.

"I'm not two, Dean. Go. You boys have a good time," Jane told them before returning to her book clearly dismissing them.

Jane for a little while, then took a long hot bath. A few hours had passed and her brothers still weren't back. That wasn't unusual though. When they went to the bar sometimes they were gone for six hours. Jane glanced at the clock and saw that it was after midnight. No wonder her eyes were burning. She turned out the light and slipped under the covers hoping her brothers wouldn't wake her when they stumbled in.

Jane opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk. She turned in circles wondering where she was and how she'd gotten there. The sidewalk was bustling with people. All of them seem to ignore her as if they didn't sense her presence or they just didn't care. She looked down at her clothing. She was still wearing her sweats and she was in her bare feet. She cringed at the fact she was standing on a dirty sidewalk in her bare feet.

The buildings towered around her. She started walking down the sidewalk looking for anything that would clue her into where she was. The noises of the city pounded in her ears. People talking, car horns, music from the shops, the dinging of bicycles. After walking a few blocks she found the entrance to the subway. It was for 42nd and Fifth Ave. She immediately knew she was in New York City. How in the hell had she ended up in New York City? Unless this was a dream but it felt so real. She glanced at the subway sign again but continued walking. A few steps away from the subway station she stopped and turned around looking down the stairs that led to the subway below. For some reason she felt compelled to go down those stairs. She grabbed onto the railing and started to carefully descending the stairs. The concrete was cold on her bare feet.

She looked behind her. She seemed to be alone. That was strange. This particular stop was a busy one. It was the middle of the day. Why was it vacant? She continued down the stairs and onto the landing. She stepped onto the platform. Subway cars flew past on the rails. The platform was deserted. Also strange. A train slowed to a stop in front of her. The doors opened slowly almost if they were beckoning her to get on. She glanced around the platform one last time before boarding the train. It was empty too save for one man in the corner who appeared to be sleeping. The man had on a beige overcoat and dark gray pants. That was the extent of what she could tell about him.

Jane sat at the far corner of the train. The doors shut and the train whirred off. Jane watched as it passed intersection through intersection. The train continued past almost twenty intersection before it finally came to a stop. Slowly, Jane got up from her seat and walked towards the exit of the train. She glanced back at the man who'd been sleeping in the corner but found him gone. Her brows furrowed. He hadn't gotten up before she had. How strange.

Jane turned back towards the opened door and found the man standing in the door way blocking her entrance. She gasped in surprise as a cold chill ran up her body. The man had dark red hair and grass green eyes. He had a stubble all along his face including sideburns. He was wearing a dirty beige over coat and a dark blue suit complete with a crumpled blue tie. He smiled evilly and began to advance on her. Jane cowered in fear bumping into the seats. The man reached out for her grabbing her hand. He pulled at the diamond ring on her finger. The man was going to steal her wedding ring.

In situations like this, Jane knew it was better to give the mugger what they wanted instead of trying to fight over possessions. The man held her hand gingerly almost lovingly. Jane thought that was awfully bizarre for a mugger. The man slid the pearl and diamond ring off her finger quickly slipping it into his pocket. He tried to slip the silver wedding band off her finger but it wouldn't budge. He pulled a couple of more times but still the ring wouldn't budge it seemed to be stuck on there by magic. The dream started to crumble around her. In the back of her mind, Jane thought something was significant here. She should try and remember what had happened here. It had a purpose but as the dream crumbled and the man's face became fuzzy she found herself forgetting.

Jane opened her eyes and realized someone was shaking her. Dean stood over her, "Janie, wake up, we gotta keep moving."

Jane sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _Huh, I wonder what time they got in._ She thought to herself. She usually heard them come in but she must have been sleeping heavily. She frowned wasn't there something about her dream she was supposed to remember? Had she even had a dream? She decided to shrug it off as she climbed out of bed and went to get dressed.

When they reached Housatonic, they went straight to their former babysitters house. The woman lived in a nice white house in the middle of the country. It was a home Jane could see herself living, settled down with her husband and her baby. Jane frowned and looked up towards the sky trying push the tears back that threatened to spill over. She didn't have a husband anymore. She took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts of Castiel out her mind.

"Dean, Sammie and little Janie Winchester," the blonde haired older woman said as she placed a plate of cookies on the small coffee table. Beside her sat her daughter. Jane, Sam and Dean were seated on the small love seat across from them. Jane felt cramped in-between the beef twins. The older woman poured them each a glass of lemonade. Jane took one look at it and the smell of sugar and lemons made her nauseous. She smiled gratefully at their old friend bringing the glass up to her lips but as the smell hit her again she placed it roughly down on the table. She tried to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"You know when I was pregnant, I had an aversion to certain foods too. It's alright, I won't be offended if you don't drink it," the woman told Jane sweetly.

Jane smiled at her and took a cookie instead chewing on it happily. The woman grinned before turning back to the boys leaving Jane to munch on the cookies.

"So, how long has it been?"

"Summer before sixth grade," Sam told her as he thought back. Dean looked over at his brother surprised he'd remembered that.

"Hmm, I remember, you assigned yourself your own reading list," the woman said pouring herself a glass of lemonade. Sam smiled and Dean laughed.

"That's right, I forgot about that," Dean said happily and raised his eyebrows at his sister. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had," Sam told the teenager sitting across from him.

"When I was a maid up in Mayflower out on the interstate, long before you were even an idea, their daddy used to pass through town leave the kids with me while he went off to work. One time he was gone for two weeks," she told her daughter trying to fill her in on her connection with the three people sitting across from them.

"Two weeks?" the daughter asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. Oh, he always came limping back. He loved you guys. I remember little Janie there cried because she missed her daddy. Ain't that right, dear?" the woman asked turning her attention to the sister Winchester.

Jane glanced between her two brothers her eyes wide. She looked at the woman across from her and forced a smile. "Oh yes, I was terribly homesick. I sure did miss my dad when he left us."

"Do you know what he did all that time?" the young girl asked suspiciously wondering why any parent would abandon their child for such a long period of time.

"Little Sammie kept trying to tell me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first anyway."

"Katie, our dad, um, happen to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now so are we," Sam told the girl with a serious expression.

"That's why I called them sweetie," her mother said laying a hand on top of hers. "They can help us."

Just then the husband walked through the door carrying luggage. He set the black leather bags onto the floor.

"Sounds to me like you guys got yourself a poltergeist," Dean told them as he looked towards the older man.

"Started about a month or two after we moved in," he told them.

"Yeah, at first, it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and scratches on the walls," the mother told them. The three Winchesters watched her intently listening to every word she said describing the attack so they could properly diagnose the problem. Just as the woman said bumps the baby kicked hard and Jane gasped. Everyone in the room turned towards her. She put her hand over her stomach.

"Sorry, he's very active," Jane said apologizing for disrupting. Dean motioned for the mother to continue.

"And then it started breaking things," the mother finished starting to look worried.

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam asked. Katie looked down at her feet taking a deep breath.

"That was two nights ago," the father said from his position in the door way.

"Can you show them honey?" her mom asked her.

Katie removed the blanket from her legs and stood up. She lifted her shirt and carved into her stomach were the words 'murderd chylde'.

"Murdered child," Sam read out loud. Katie sat back down and pulled the blanket over her legs again.

"Katie, everything is going to be fine. I promise," Dean offered words of comfort to the clearly scared little girl. She smiled feeling a little bit better about the handsome guy who was vowing to protect her.

"Now, why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation and we'll take care of it," Dean said turning towards the father.

The family looked relieved, "thank you."

*(# *(# %*&# *&# &*( #&*(# (&* #(&* #(&* #(&*# (&*# (&*# %(&* %#(&*

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small diner called Patriot Burger. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes at his choice of restaurant. Always with the dingy burger joints. Dean had a burger addiction. She was thinking about sending him to a Cheeseburger's Anonymous.

"Can't we go someplace else, please?" Jane whined from the back seat.

"What's wrong with this place?" Dean asked as he put the Impala into park.

"I'd like to someplace that is up to code with their health inspections for once," Jane whined leaning up on the seat turning to Sam for back up.

Dean looked at his brother daring him to side against him. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I kind of agree with Jane. I'd like to eat in a clean place for once where I can get a decent salad without wilted lettuce," Sam told him brother and smiling at his sister who returned the smile. They both turned towards Dean who looked thoroughly put out by his siblings joining against him.

Dean glared at them and reached towards the keys his hand hesitated just above them. Jane and Sam held their breath in anticipation. Dean shut the car off and looked smugly back towards his siblings.

"Oh, sorry, I already turned the car off. I guess we're going to have to eat here," Dean smirked dodging his sisters hand as she tried to slap him. He opened up the car door chuckling. Sam turned back towards his twin sister and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well, we tried. Grandpa's too set in his old ways, I guess," Sam told his sister with a grin.

"Hey, I heard that," Dean said as he walked around the front of the car towards the restaurant.

Jane and Sam climbed out of the car. Jane stretched out her back loving the feeling of stretching out her muscles. Dean called out to her to hurry up. She walked quickly towards them. Well, as quick as her body would allow her to move. Sam held open the door allowing Jane to walk through first. She gave him an appreciative smile before walking through the door and looking around for a table. She selected one against the far wall which was in the next aisle from the counter.

They walked up to the counter to order. Dean ordered a burger and fries, Sam and Jane ordered a salad. Jane had been eating a lot more salad in the last few weeks. She craved French dressing and her brothers weren't disgusted if she ate it on salad. Two weeks ago, she'd poured it over apple pie and Dean about had a heart attack.

_Sam walked through the door at Bobby's carrying bags of take out. It'd been his turn to go after dinner. He'd gone to the little diner just down the road from Bobby's. The same one Jane had worked at while Dean was in Hell and Sam was away. _

_"Did you get my pie?" Dean had called from the kitchen where he was currently rummaging through the fridge for beer. _

_Sam set the pie out on the table. Jane quickly ran over to grab a piece before Dean ate it all which he usually did. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the French dressing. Sam handed her the salad figuring that was what she was going to eat first. She took it from his hands and set it on the table. She opened up the French dressing and poured it over the pie._

_"Janie, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked as he sat down across from her._

_"What?" She asked innocently stopping mid pour to look at her brother._

_"You just put French dressing on your pie..." he told her in disbelief._

_"Yeah... and..." she said not understanding why he was making a big deal out of it. Her mouth was practically watering in anticipation._

_"An apple pie?" Dean asked her again as his face contorted in disgust._

_Jane sat down at the table picking up her fork and giving her brother a weird look. She slipped a fork full of the apple pie into her mouth chewing happily. Dean watched her, his mouth agape. He continued to watch her, disgusted, until finally he couldn't stand it any longer._

_"How can you eat that?" he asked her is incredulity. _

_"Oh, it's so good. Wanna try some?" She asked offering her fork with a piece of the apple pie that had French dressing dripping down onto the plate. _

_Dean practically leapt out of his chair backwards. "No, no, you go ahead and eat." _

Jane smiled to herself at the memory. He'd banned her from eating nasty "shit", as he said, after that so she stuck to salads to satisfy her dressing craving.

Dean stood up at the counter reading the receipt in his hand as he waited for the kid to bring out his food. Jane and Sam sat at the table looking at Sam's laptop. Dean brought the tray over and laid it down on the table. He handed Jane her Cobb salad and Sam his 'Health Quake Salad Shake'. Each Winchester busied themselves with readying their food. When Sam began to shake his salad, Dean looked up irritably at his brother. Sam glanced up.

"Oh you shake it up, baby," Dean said irritably earning a pointed look from the twin Winchesters.

"Hey, you know poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good don't you think?" Dean asked changing the conversation.

"Dude, don't tell me you still got the hots for our babysitter," Sam said as he opened his salad and dug in.

"What, no, that's weird," Dean said with an uneasy laugh.

"Right," Jane said through her mouthful of bacon and lettuce smothered, of course, in French dressing.

"I'm just saying, you know, that she's doing good," Dean said trying to smoothly recover from his embarrassment on being called out on his crush. "You know, with her husband, kid, this whole Amityville thing being thrown at her but they're hanging tough."

"Yeah," Sam said shaking his head.

Dean licked his lips nervously, "Do you ever think you'd want something like that? Wife, rugrats, the whole nine?"

Jane paused in her eating to watch her brothers' reactions. It wasn't a subject they ever really discussed even though Jane was 6 and half months pregnant and married, well, widowed. She glanced down at the twin rings on her finger. In the back of her mind, she felt something tingle like a hidden memory, or something she just couldn't quite remember. She shook her head before looking back to her brothers.

Sam shrugged, "No, not really my thing anymore. Besides, I think Jane is doing the whole domestic life for us. We're going to help her raise this kid. Right, Jane?" Sam asked looking to his sister who gave him a small sad smile and nodded her head. Dean looked from one to the other, his expression a little gloomy.

"Yeah...so what ya got?"

# #(*&% & #)# *(&% (*&%() #&%_!_%(*&!#%_( &#%( #&%_( *&#%_( #*&%_ #%

Jane and Dean went back to the hotel room while Sam went to search for more information on Maggie Briggs. Dean was cleaning his gun while Jane watched a movie on TV, City of Angels. She'd never seen the movie before. The title had drawn her in. When she read the summary, she knew it was probably a movie she shouldn't be watching since it hadn't been that long since she'd lost her own angel.

Needless to say, half way through the movie Jane found herself in tears. When she couldn't control her sobbing anymore, Dean turned the TV off. Jane curled herself around the pillow she'd been hugging and buried her face in it. Dean sat down beside her on the bed and ran his hand over her hair.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked as he rubbed his sisters back. She'd never talked to anyone about Castiel. She'd kept everything bottled up since his death, silently suffering.

Jane looked up at her brother with red, teary eyes. She shook her head before burying it into the pillow again. Dean sighed and looked around the small room. He had been pretty distraught about Castiel's departure. He knew the pain he felt at losing such a close friend. He could only imagine the grief his sister felt. Castiel had meant so much more to her.

"Jane, I think you need to talk about him. You aren't going to feel any better if you pretend he didn't exist," Dean said quietly trying to coax his sister into talking.

She looked up at her brother, her face raw with emotion. "I miss him so much," she said finally her voice heavy with despair. "Sometimes, I call out for him forgetting it won't come. I know it seems silly. We didn't even know him that long and he was your guardian. But I loved him, Dean. I loved him blindly and whole heartedly. And it seems silly doesn't it, loving him like that when we barely knew each other. He was mysterious and enchanting. He was like fire and ice and rage. He was like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

Jane had hugged the pillow to her chest sitting up in the middle of the bed. Dean watched her face, his own wrinkled in thought. Jane was quite for a few moments seemingly absorbed in herself, in her thoughts. She looked down at her rings and suddenly, it came flooding to her, the thing she couldn't remember.

"You know the night we got married? He called Anna to officiate. I wanted to wait. I wanted you and Sam to be involved, to be there, but Castiel was insistent. He wanted to get married right then. I think he thought he wasn't going to survive his encounter with Lucifer. He thought he was going die. He slipped this ring on my finger," she said playing with the silver band. "He wore an exact replica. He told me it was a physical representation of our bonded souls. That the only way the ring would come off was in the event of his death when our souls were no longer bonded."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his sister. She'd never shared that information with him before. Jane pushed the pillow away from herself and held out her hand. Slowly, painfully slow, she reached her right hand towards her left ring finger. She slipped off the diamond and pearl engagement ring. She glanced up at Dean who was watching her intently. He caught her eyes then looked back down to her hands eagerly waiting for her to continue. Jane's heart raced in her chest. She reached for the silver band. She held her breath trying to ignore the bile rising in her throat. She pulled on the ring. The skin on her finger bunched as she pulled a little harder.

Dean gasped. Jane started shaking uncontrollably, fresh tears seeped from her eyes and down her face.

"It won't budge," she told him, laughing almost hysterically.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked his sister, his voice full of emotion.

Jane let a sob escape her throat, "he's alive." Jane said simply.

Dean moved closer to his sister, grabbing her hand and trying to pull the ring off himself. When Jane cried out in pain, he dropped her hand apologizing. "so, where the hell is he?"

"I don't know but he's alive. He'll come when he's able. I know he will. He wouldn't abandon us. I know he wouldn't."

3958723095723579385471093275 1309571290357192571923571209 571239571230957129035712935

Ok, well that's end of this chapter! I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do the next chapter. It's going to pass over a few weeks while Jane anxiously waits for Cas to make his return. Not sure, if I'm going to break it down into a few short chapters or make it one long one. We'll see. Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys seriously rock. Annnd. There is a quote in this chapter see if you can guess it. First person to get it rights gets a "sneak preview" of an upcoming chapter.

Just a shout out to a few of my reviewers because seriously I love you guys:

Winter Blue Eyes: Eating and sleeping...psht... no one needs to eat and sleep when Castiel is involved. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

Obana: Thanks! This is exactly the kind of reaction I wanted from the last chapter! Yay for drama.

kb18142: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you teared up! HAHA. It's always great to know my work is appreciated :)

Destiny Xavier16: YES! I love it. Getting emotional over my story gives me happy fluffy bunny feelings.

Princess de la Luna: Thanks again! A constant reviewer! That makes me very happy indeed!

: Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. But oh lordy, I wish I did. **

**Authors note: This chapter is a little different than I usually do. These are Jane's letters to Castiel while she waits for him to return. I wrote this as the five stages of grief so keep that in mind when you're reading these. **

**Chapter 27: Letters to Castiel**

_July 13, 2010,_

_My darling,_

_I decided to start writing these letters to you. I don't know where you are or what you are doing but I figured I'd keep you up to date and give myself peace of mind by writing to you. I don't know if you'll ever read them but I plan on giving them to you the next I see you. _

_Yesterday was a very eventful day. Sam was body swapped with this puke faced kid named Gary. Gary and his idiot friends messed around with a demonic spell book. They managed to make contact with a demon who promised them riches and fame in return for Dean's head on a stick. Foolish children. One of them was killed. I say good for the little twerp. It's funny how easy children nowadays are pulled into the dark side of the world. Our children will be raised in love and we'll teach them right from wrong correctly. I cannot wait to have our son and then get pregnant again so we can have more children. I am not sure how many children you want but I would gladly bare you a school bus full._

_We also discovered something else yesterday. My wedding ring will not budge when I try to take it off. You had told me I would never be able to take the ring off as long as you were alive because our souls were magically bonded. While mine is magically bonded to you in some way. I don't think angels have souls. Not sure, though. I'll ask you about that when I see you next. Hopefully, that will be very soon. I miss you. I miss laying in your arms. _

_I don't know where you are or why you haven't come home in the last four weeks. I only assume that you are unable to and will come whenever you have the chance. I know you wouldn't abandon me and the baby. You love me just as much as I love you. We were meant to be together forever. Forever and always. I love you, Castiel, I am proud to be your wife and if you ever get a chance to read this know that I am totally and inexplicitly yours. _

_Your devote and loving wife,_

_Dorothy Jane Winchester_

_July 30, 2010,_

_Dearest husband,_

_Well, it's been two weeks since I wrote in my journal. I am now 28 weeks pregnant. I cannot believe how huge I am. I had another doctor visit yesterday to check up on everything. Healthy as a horse is what the doctor said. Finally, in my third trimester. I cannot believe how unbelievably fast this pregnancy is going. I wish you could have been there with me today at the doctors. My brothers filled in for you but it's just not the same. I want to share all of these special moments with you, my loving husband. _

_It's been very uneventful the past few weeks. It seems like the calm before the storm. My brothers are getting stressed out about the apocalypse. They feel vulnerable and prone to attack. They really need you here. They need your guidance and your help. They can't do this alone. Dean really misses you. He'd never admit it because that isn't a manly thing to do but I know he does. When we realized you were still alive Dean was joyous in his very own Dean like way. I know you aren't very close with Sam but I know he was happy to hear you were alive as well. I don't know if he's happier for me or just happy in general. I love my brother, really I do, but we are just so different. Sam makes it difficult to be close to him. He pushes everyone away and keeps things bottled up. _

_I miss you. I wish you'd come home. I miss your little quirks like being so bluntly serious all the time and taking everything so literal. I miss your smile, the one you usually only reserve for me. You do not smile nearly enough, my love. You should show the entire world that beautiful smile of yours. I miss your messy hair and stubble. I miss your unkempt appearance. I just miss you. Please come home. _

_With all my love,_

_Dorothy Jane Winchester_

_August 4, 2010_

_My Husband,_

_I think I'm in denial. I miss you. Come home soon. _

_Please,_

_Dorothy Jane Winchester._

_August 14, 2010,_

_Castiel,_

_Where are you? It's been eight weeks since the demon attack in the cabin. Eight weeks since we thought you were dead. It's also been a month since we discovered you weren't. Why haven't you come home? Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want to see your child born and help me raise it? I am 30 weeks pregnant now. Do you know what that means? In about two months, our son is going to be born. Are you going to miss that because you are off doing whatever the hell it is you're doing? Don't be selfish, Castiel. I need you. _

_I'm beginning to think that you never did love me and that getting me pregnant was all part of an angel repopulating game. How sick is that? You used me, didn't you? Used me for sex and personal accomplishment. The father of the first angel to be born in 2000 years. You just wanted the fame and glory. You never cared about me. A caring husband wouldn't have left his pregnant wife especially when there are demons trying to kill her! You bastard. I hate you. I hope you never come back because if you do I'm going to spit in your face and call you an asshole. I'm going to start dating new men. My baby needs a father since his own ran out on him. I'll make sure our child knows what you did to him. How you hated him. How you left him. I thought you were better than that. Maybe Allistair was right. You are a sanctimonious, fanatical prick. You care more about your precious little angel whores than you do me. Are you fucking Anna right now, Castiel? Because I know you "had a history" together which is actually just angelic slang for "we fucked a lot". _

_I'm at a loss for words at how much you've broken my heart. How much I wish I could kick you in the nuts. I can't believe I've wasted so much time on you. Cried myself to sleep. The amount of tears I've shed for you could fill up the English Channel. Well, not anymore, Castiel. You are dead to me. Even if you did come back right now, right in front of my very eyes, I'd tell you to go to Hell. This is why God cast the angels off of Earth. This is why your kind was banned from interacting with humans. You are poisonous to the human race. You make us believe one thing. Show us a bit of kindness and like blind fools we believe you. We love you. We get so caught up in the flash, and glory, the other worldness, that surrounds you. Your own father bans you because he's sees how flawed you really are. It isn't us that are flawed angel boy. It's you. You follow blindly and are unable to feel compassion, unable to feel true emotions. You can only act and imitate. _

_I cannot believe I ever fell for your lines of bullshit. I hate you. Please don't ever come back! _

_Eat shit,_

_Dorothy Jane Winchester_

_August 23, 2010,_

_Castiel,_

_I keep thinking back on everything. I feel that if I'd have done other things, chose different ways you'd still be here. If I'd have been a devout Christian maybe you'd have been able to stay with me. Maybe you'd have been able to love me. If I hadn't of had so many flaws. I wasn't pretty enough compared to the angels you'd been used to, I understand that. If only my genetics had been better. _

_I wish there was more I could have done to make you stay with me. I feel like I didn't please you the way a wife ought to please her husband. You told me our love was forbidden. I should have listened to you. I should have restrained myself that night at Bobby's. You obviously didn't want to have sex with me and I drove you to it. Forced you into it. And then I had to go and get pregnant. I forced you to stay with me because you felt obligation to our child. If only I had insisted on wearing a condom. If only I'd been taking birth control none of this would have ever happened. You wouldn't have felt obligated to stay with me and raise our child. If only I would have stayed at Stanford. We would never have met. We would never be in this situation and I wouldn't have been the burden on you that I was. _

_If only I had been strong enough to protect myself that night in the cabin. You wouldn't have to come in and try to protect me, whom you felt obligated to protect. I'm sorry. I am so soo sorry._

_If only,_

_Dorothy Jane Winchester_

_August 25, 2010,_

_My dearest Castiel,_

_I can't keep going on like this. I miss you so much. Sometimes, I feel like life isn't worth living anymore without you. How can I keep going without you by my side? I need you here with me. I've sunken into a spiraling depression. The likes of which I cannot hope to escape from while we are still parted. I can't eat. I can't sleep. Life has no meaning anymore, does it? The wine has no taste. The food sickens me. There seems no reason for any of it, does there? _

_My brothers are worried about me. They think I'm going to kill myself. I've thought about it over the last few days. How can I live without you? They watch me constantly, won't let me be by myself. Fools. I don't think I'd have the actual courage to do it. I don't think so anyhow. Who knows? _

_I've thought about you so much in the last nine weeks. Two whole months without you. I feel like my world has crumbled around me. Nothing makes sense. How can I be supportive for this baby? I can't be, Castiel. I can't do this on my own. I need you. I love you. I sit and stare out the window waiting for you to come but you never do. I just…._

_August 30, 2010,_

_My beloved husband and dearest friend,_

_I've finally done it. I had a dream about you last night. You came to me and told me to stop worrying that I'd see you again one day. That we'd be together in paradise. You told me to get over my grief and live my life. You told me I was a strong woman that I didn't need you to survive. And you know what, my love, you are right. I will survive without you. I will always love you. You were my first real love. My first husband, my baby's father but my life will carry on with or without you. I'll raise little Odin by myself, that's what I decided to name our child, Odin. Don't you like it? I don't know maybe Gulliver is a better name? Ha, I still have a few weeks to go still. I'll think of something. _

_I feel oddly at peace now. I'm ready to start my new life. The life as Dorothy Jane Winchester, mother. It sounds like a good title does it now? This will be my last letter to you, Castiel. I am ready to move on. I will never forget you. Our child will know of your kindness and your good will. He'll be proud of his father. With all the hope in the world I bid you adieu. I hope you find peace and love wherever you are. Be happy Castiel for that is the greatest gift I can wish for you. _

_Kindest Regards,_

_Dorothy Jane Winchester_

Jane laid down her pen feeling oddly content. She folded the paper up and tucked it into an envelope. She opened her desk drawer and placed it with the other letters she had written to Castiel. Six in total. She stared at them for a few moments. This was it. This chapter of her life was over. She was a single mother. Her baby was going to be born in about seven weeks. She needed to prepare for his arrival. He could come earlier than that.

She closed the drawer feeling a sense of relief as her shoulders seem to weigh less. The burden of being the wife of an angel gone. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes admiring the silence of the house. Her brother's must be sleeping. She stood up stretching and running a hand down her very extended belly. She could hardly see her feet now.

She walked towards her bed. She stopped next to her nightstand and picked up the wedding picture of her and Castiel. She smiled warmly. She touched his face with her finger then walked over to her closet. She pulled out an unmarked cardboard box. Inside, was a pink flower petal, a blue neck tie, a heart shaped necklace, and her diamond and pearl engagement ring. She placed the picture of their wedding in the box. She memorized every line of his face, the colors of his eyes and closed the box. She placed it back on the top shelf of her closet, turned off the light and closed the door.

She stood in front of the closer for a moment before walking to bed. The baby kicked as she lay down on the soft white sheets of her bed. She placed a hand over her stomach and began to sing softly.

"Baby mine, don't you cry, baby mine, dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine, little one when you play, don't you mind what you say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine"

When the baby stopped kicking she reached over at shut off the lamp beside the bed. She closed her eyes feeling sleep catch up with her. Her breathing evened out and just before she was consumed by her dreams, she whispered, "Goodbye, Castiel."

Downstairs, Dean was lying on the couch. Everyone had gone to bed. In his drunken stupor, Dean was thinking of the world and everything that was happening in it at this moment. Somewhere in the world, Lucifer was wreaking havoc. Somewhere in the world, a man and his wife were having sex. Dean smirked at this thought. Somewhere in the world, a baby laughed for the first time. The thought of a baby made him think of his sister. It had been pretty touch and go with her there for a while. He'd been worried about her but she seemed to be doing a lot better over the last few days.

They'd waited for Cas to come back but he never had. And finally, they all had accepted it. Dean had been angry at first. He'd called out to Cas in the middle of the night wishing to talk to the angel, seeking his guidance. But now, it was all finally over. It had been over two months since that night in the cabin and the Winchesters were ready to move on. Jane's baby was coming and they had a world to save, somehow.

Dean took another swig of his whiskey finishing it. Sighing, Dean stood and placed his empty glass in the sink. He placed his hand on the sink, feeling the cool porcelain under the palm of his hands, and stood with his head bowed. He thought of all the times he'd spent with Cas. Dean had truly considered the angel a friend. He loved him like a brother. He'd never forget the way Cas would look when he didn't understand a movie reference, the irritated look on the angels face. The thought made Dean smile. He'd never forget the way Castiel would look at Jane when he thought no one was looking but Dean was always watching.

Dean looked out the kitchen window at the stars glittering in the sky just in time to see a falling star. "I wish you were here, Cas. I'm going to miss you, buddy."

"I hope wherever you are, whatever you're doing that you give 'em hell, Cas." Dean bowed his head again trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. He took a deep harsh breath and laughed at himself for being so sentimental. He was drunk, that was it. Dean shook his head and scoffed. He looked back up at the stars. "Goodbye, Cas."

Dean was about to turn around and go to bed when he heard the flutter of wings behind him. Dean spun on his heels. There stood Castiel looking exactly the same as he ever had. Dean stared at the angel with his mouth hanging open, expression dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it.

Castiel stared at Dean, his face unreadable. "Hello, Dean."

#*#& )#%& #)%(*& #%(*& #%)(& #%)(*& #%)( &#%)( #*&%)( #*&% #)(%*& #)(%*&

Well, that the end of this chapter. YAY Cas is back! I know I leave Sam out A LOT in this story but I just don't really connect with Sam and I don't want to do him an injustice when I write about him so I just don't. Also, there are two quotes in this chapter…well a quote and a song. See if you can guess them. Also, when I wrote the letters…I had in mind that Jane was going through the five stages of grief when writing them. The anger one was the easiest to write…Yikes, what does that say about me? Also, I cried a little writing this chapter. It was emotional for me. I hope you all enjoy it. Please, please, please review! I love to hear your feedback!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Now onward Christian soldiers.

Authors note: This is kind of a bromance chapter between Cas and Dean. I think it's over due. I know this might be kind of an arrogant thing to say but I've read a few other sis fics. Which I do in order to study Castiel's character a little better and see how other are writing him and I gotta say.. You need to understand the characters and the nature of the TV show if you're going to write a fanfiction. Dean and Sam have simple names. John and Mary are simple names. They wouldn't have named their only daughter something complex like Ursula. Dean is over protective of Sam. Sam shits on Dean constantly. There is a dynamic there that some fanfic writers don't understand.

They do not say 'fuck' in Supernatural or saying dirty things like 'cunt' or 'cock' or 'pussy'. And to use those in a fanfiction (which I know I had Jane say fuck in the last chapter) is totally out of character of the show itself.

Castiel, for instance, is a 2000 year old angel. He is proper and uptight in almost an innocent sort of way. He is a lose cannon. He's unpredictable. He's very very wise and smart. It's really hard to pull something over on Cas and yet he has this childlike innocence to him because of his limited exposure to humans. It endears him to the fans. When I read some of these fanfictions, they make Cas this human like man whore with quips and euphemisms. Castiel isn't like that. He's brash and to the point. He doesn't understand sarcasm. Castiel is fiercely protective. These are things some writers tend to forget.

What makes a good fanfiction is when the reader is transported into the world they love and feel and experience what their favorite characters are experiencing. To be able to picture the scene in your head. To smile when the character smiles, to cry when the character cries. Fanfiction is magical and to dishonor that by writing one so out of character , so out of context is blasphemy. I'm not saying that I'm perfect because I know my sis fic is lacking, my characters get a little OOC sometimes. But this is just an encouragement to all of my readers who are thinking of writing a fanfic of your own...STUDY YOUR CHARACTERS!

With all that being said, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I volunteered for a few Supernatural conventions so if you're going to go to Vancouver, Dallas, Toronto, Chicago, or LA in 2013...you may just see me there! Also, if you need help in your random acting and you live in the north east portion of the US...please contact me! Today (12/1/12) is my first official day as a Region Rep for Random Acts! I know I've announced that like a billion times but I'm so excited about it!

Now onto the real reason you are here!

Chapter 28

"Hello, Dean..."

"Where the Hell have you been, Cas? We thought you were dead. Do you have any idea what we've been through?" Dean asked angrily staying put with his hands gripped tightly against the cool porcelain sink in Bobby's kitchen.

Castiel sighed and looked away from the eldest Winchester. "I'm sorry I had to deceive you, Dean. The use of power greatly weakened me. I had to recover before I could return," Castiel told him as he idly played with a loose thread on his overcoat.

Dean stared at Castiel for a few moments. Trying to form solid thoughts in his head. He wasn't whether he wanted to throttle the angel or give him a hug. The longer he stood there and stared at Castiel's wayward appearance the more Dean wanted to throttle him. Dean sighed in defeat. "Why didn't you let us help you, Cas? Sam and I could have easily ganked those mothers. We had the knife. We fight demons all the time. Two little Hell peons.. ha, we wouldn't have even broken a sweat. You wouldn't of had to put us through all that grief. Jane was beside herself, Cas. She was... It was bad."

Castiel looked away ashamed. "I know, Dean. I've been watching. I always watch over you three. I am your guardian angel. When Dorothy Jane's frightened voice filled my head, when she called out to me that night in the cabin, my vision clouded with red. The rage I felt, the rage I still feel, made me reckless. I wanted to kill them all. I wanted them to suffer for what they were trying to do to her and my child. I'm not used to feeling this way, Dean, reckless and out of control. In that moment, I wanted to bring the entire wrath of Heaven down on the Earth to protect them."

Dean looked at his friend. Even now, Castiel was worked up just thinking about the near death of his child. If Jane hadn't been able to call out to him that night, if they had bound and gagged her, the baby would have died. Dean noticed most of the light had left the small kitchen. Castiel's ability to manipulate the surroundings gave Dean a cold chill. No matter how much Cas pretended to be human for his sister. No matter how "domestic" the man across from him seemed to be. He was still a fearsome warrior of God. Dean usually thought of Castiel as "Puff the Magic Angel" but when he pulled out his angel mojo like now and at the cabin all those months ago, it put into prospective how truly dangerous Castiel could be.

Sighing, Dean walked towards Castiel, his hands moving animatedly as he talked. "What you're feeling right now, Cas, that's called love. Jane is your wife. She's yours and that tiny little being growing inside of her, that's yours too. I'm not a father or a husband but so help me, if I was, I'd bring down Heaven and Hell to protect them. In your case, it just happens to be more than a metaphor. It's alright to be possessive, Cas. You just need to think more reasonably."

"Is that what I'm feeling? Possession?" Castiel asked suddenly interested in the answers Dean could provide him when no one else could. Before his adventures on Earth, when he'd been a good soldier in Heaven, he'd been allowed to feel nothing but obedience and love for his father. Now, he was being bombarded with all these different feelings inside of him. Some wonderful, some not so much.

Dean looked away seeming to consider a moment. He forgot how truly unskilled Cas was in the emotion department. He began to wonder if Cas truly understood what he was feeling when it came to his sister.

Castiel scoffed looking thoroughly put out and annoyed, "that's why I'm asking you, Dean."

Dean scoffed and smiled, " Do you feel angry when you see another man talking to Jane? Does seeing her talk to another man make you feel like you want to ..."

"rip his heart out and throw him into the pit with Lucifer?" Castiel asked seriously describing exactly how he'd felt when Jane had been friendly with a handsome theater usher.

Dean laughed, "wow, Cas, why don't you sugar coat it? But yeah, good. What you're feeling then, that urge to mame that man, is called jealousy."

"I don't understand, how is that good?" Castiel asked not understand how wanting to mame someone was good.

"Because, Cas, you love Jane. It's only natural to feel jealous, to feel possessive. I'm sure she gets jealous, too." Dean told his friend.

"Thank you, Dean. You are a good friend," Castiel said suddenly after a moment of silence between the two men.

Dean cocked his head to the side awkwardly feeling suddenly suffocated with the angel's show of affection. "Uh, yeah sure, Cas, anytime."

Castiel smiled showing how appreciative he was of their talk. Maybe he was starting to get a hang of these emotions.

"Where is Dorothy Jane?" Castiel asked suddenly as if he'd forgotten she was here. He glanced around the room as if he just noticed he was alone with Dean.

Dean glanced at the staircase. " She's sleeping."

Castiel turned and started towards the stairway. Dean called out to stop him. "Wait, don't wake her up."

"I want to see my wife, Dean," Castiel said roughly, his voice deepening.

"Alright, well you can see her in the morning. She's hasn't been feeling well. She needs to sleep." Dean said exasperated only to realize his mistake. Castiel's head snapped back towards the stairwell before he disappeared.

"Shit," Dean grunted before taking the stairs two at a time. He stopped at the top of the stairs. Castiel was standing in Jane's doorway. Dean sighed. He may just be being an over protective big brother but Jane really hadn't been herself in the last few weeks. She didn't sleep often and when she did, he went out of his way to make sure she went undisturbed.

He walked up quietly beside the angel. The two men stood in the doorway watching the sleeping girl. Castiel glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked quietly.

Dean studied the angel's face before he answered. "Yeah, she is, Cas." The two stood in silence for a few moments just watching the rise and fall of Jane's chest. Her breathing was even. Her face was smoothed out, no trace of frown lines or sadness, just oddly peaceful. She had her hands cupped under her head. Her shirt rode up a little exposing about an inch of skin. Her blonde hair spilled around her face in a golden curtain.

"I love her, Dean." Castiel said simply as if that one confession was Earth shattering.

"I know you do, Cas." Dean said equally as simple studying the angel's face again wondering why he was all of sudden a chatty Cathy about all his feelings.

"Do you? I would never harm her, Dean." Castiel told him turning to face him.

"Why are you telling me all this Cas?" Dean asked suddenly suspicious.

"I can read your thoughts, Dean. I know how you truly feel about our relationship. You fear that I'm going to whisk her away. You fear that her attachment to me is going to get her killed. That when the final judgement comes I'll chose to save myself. You think I am truly incapable of loving despite the conversation we had downstairs."

Dean glanced back at his sister again, "they are all I've got in this world, Cas."

"You have me, as well, my friend." Castiel said laying a hand on Dean's shoulder. Before Dean could reply Jane started murmuring her sleep. Castiel's attention was back on Jane. The bromance was over, for now, at least.

Jane opened her eyes blinking. She stretched giving her eyes time to adjust to the light. She noticed that someone was standing in the doorway and her muscles froze. She turned her head slowly trying to make out the two shapes in the doorway. One was Dean, that much she could tell. The other... No, it couldn't be. Her eyes were playing tricks on her or she was still dreaming.

"Dorothy Jane?" Castiel called from the doorway. Jane gasped, her eyes filling with tears. She started struggling to get off the bed but finding it hard to do so since her pregnant belly made it difficult to move.

"Help me up, help me up!" She said frantically as her brother walked towards her with his hand outstretched. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed. She ran past him and into the waiting arms of Castiel. She clung to him kissing him greedily and sobbing freely. The angel wrapped his arms around his wife as his heart burst with joy at having her in his arms again.

"I missed you so much," Jane choked out between kisses. Castiel pushed her back gently holding her face in his hands.

"Dorothy Jane, I want to apologize," he started when Jane cut him off.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me again," she told him through sobs.

He wiped a tear away with his thumb then kissed her gently on the lips. "I promise."

#*&) #)(%*&# )%(*&# %)(*&#%)(*&#%()#%(&*# %(*# ()&*# %)(&* #%*&()

Ok, I know short chapter. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed this little bromance between Cas and Dean. I already have most of the next one written look for it to come soon. It's much much longer. Thanks and as always review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize.

Authors Note: I know this episode is actually set on Valentine's Day but because my time line is all sorts of screwed up it can't happen on Valentine's Day. Just a FYI. Also, this chapter is going to be rated M. If you are sensitive to adult content please do not read this chapter. Oh and Congratulations to Girl In the Library for catching the Doctor Who reference in Chapter 26. There is still a quote in Chapter 27 that no one has caught yet!

Chapter 29

Dean was sitting at the table in their small hotel room with his feet up on the table browsing the internet. Jane and Castiel were currently out shopping. Jane had been feeling very restless lately and had insisted on spending more time outside of the hotel room. Since hunting wasn't really safe for her she'd insisted on doing other things, like shopping and going to the movies. All of which she insisted on doing with her husband, Castiel, who until recently had been missing. Now that he was back Jane wanted to spend every moment with him. Castiel didn't seem to mind and if he did, he didn't show it. He seemed perfectly happy being dragged around the various towns by his hugely pregnant wife, seeing corny movies and buying baby clothes.

Dean was not complaining either. One, he hated to shop and was glad Castiel was there to pull the slack in guarding Jane. Two, he was really enjoying the free time away from his siblings. He loved his siblings but over the last three months he'd been with them nonstop and they were really starting to get on his nerves. As he was sure, he was getting on there's.

Just as he was going to get up to get another beer the door opened and Sam walked in.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked not bothering to move from his laid back position. Sam was carrying a sack of food and drinking from a to go cup. He glanced around the room and noticed his twin sister wasn't back yet.

"Uh, no EMF, no sulfur, ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out."

"Hmm, that's where I was putting my money," Dean said contemplative.

Nope."

"Well, what then?" Dean asked drawing a deep breath and rubbing his eyes. "Ah, dude, at the coroner's, you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two, just started to eat and, and ,and they just….kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like, like Thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about co-dependent."

Sam was about to retaliate when Jane opened up the door and walked in carrying a styrofoam container full of leftovers. Dean glanced up at her and greeted her with a small smile. When she shut the door behind her, he frowned.

"Where's Cas?" Dean said instantly angry that his little sister had returned by herself.

"Oh, he had to go. He said he'd be back later. And, don't worry, Dean, he left right before I walked in the door. "

"Well, good, now that you are here we can work on solving exactly what this thing is and get the hell outta dodge," Dean said grabbing a new beer from the cooler and sitting back down. Jane opened up her leftover container and plopped down onto the bed she'd claimed as her own earlier.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Jane asked as she eyed up her food like a hungry dog.

"Yeah, why?" he grunted as he gave her the stink eye.

"I don't know you just seem upset. That's all. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, okay; can we work now, please?" Dean snapped. Jane frowned and glanced at Sam. Dean watched the twins share a concerned look glaring at them both before taking another sip of his beer. After that, they were all business then they went to bed.

The next morning the Winchester woke to the telephone ringing. It was the city morgue. Another couple had killed themselves, this time a gunshot wound to the temple. They dressed and headed out to the morgue. Jane was wearing a black maternity suit that consisted of a black blazer that was modest enough that she didn't have to wear a high collared shirt underneath and a black skirt with a white trim. She had on black leather low heels to complete the outfit. She'd pulled her long hair back into a tight bun to keep it out of her face.

On the way there, Jane made them stop for breakfast at a drive through. "You'd think you'd be used to this by now. I've only been pregnant for the last seven months. If I don't eat I will get sick." Jane said as Dean complained about having to stop.

At the morgue, the three Winchesters walked down the hall, a man in a black suit carrying a black leather briefcase passed them. Sam stopped and turned to watch the man. Dean and Jane stopped a little ways past Sam and turned to look at their brother.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he looked back to the man who had just passed them. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary about the man. Just an ordinary man wearing an ordinary black suit carrying an ordinary black briefcase. Dean figured the man was probably a funeral director by the way he was dressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam grit out taking a deep breath. The Winchesters kept walking and nothing more was said about it. They walked into the autopsy room of the morgue where the older, white haired coroner was covering up a body with a white sheet. He turned in their direction as they entered. He seemed surprised to see Jane there as she had not been with Dean when he came the day before. And it wasn't every day you saw a hugely pregnant Federal Marshal.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away," the man said in greeting.

"Heard you tagged another suicide," Dean said to the man putting his hand into his pockets. Beside him Sam mimicked his actions while Jane put her hand on the small of her back.

"Well, I just finished closing them up," the old man said with a glance back at the bodies.

"Dr. Corman, these are my partners, Special Agent Cliff and Special Agent Denver," he said pointing to Sam first and then to Jane. Dr. Corman shook each of their hands cordially. The doctor gave the three "agents" the go ahead to examine the bodies and the parts that were already refrigerated.

A half hour later, Jane, Dean and Sam were sitting at a metal table covered with Tupperware containers full of body parts. Sam was pulling at an intestine, Dean was looking at a heart and Jane was writing down their findings. So far they hadn't found much.

"Wait a second," Sam said as he pulled two containers towards him and put them side by side so he could compare them. "These hearts both have identical markings."

Jane dropped her pen and leaned over to get a closer look but her extended stomach hit the table and she couldn't see very well. "How in the world did you see that?" She asked as Sam picked up a magnifying glass to examine the organs.

"Good eyes," he said quickly answering his sister's questions. "Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter…. Oh no…." Sam drawled out as he realized where he'd seen those letters before. Dean stood up so he was behind Sam looking over his shoulder.

"What?" Dean asked clueless.

"I think it's Enochian," Sam said regrettably glancing at his sister. Jane immediately backed away from the table cupping her hands protectively over her baby bump.

"You mean like angel scratches?" Dean asked innocently as he glanced at his sister who was now a good two feet from the table. She didn't think dead organs would be much of a trouble but she didn't know what those symbols were and she was going to keep her baby angel away from it. Sam nodded his head. "So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

"Dean, I don't know," Sam said shaking his head. It was only a guess. He didn't read Enochian or know anything above what they'd seen with Cas.

"Well, hell," Dean said pulling off his gloves and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Jane inquired moving closer to her brother as he dialed the numbers.

"Your husband," Dean told her irritable at the possible scenarios of organs marked with angelic symbols. Jane smiled widely at the thought of seeing him. It'd been about fourteen hours since she'd seen him last. She missed him. She smoothed out her jacket and pushed the fly aways out of her face. They'd been in the morgue for almost three hours and her hair was falling out of the bun.

"Cas, it's Dean. She's fine…. Yeah, room 31-C basement level, St. James Medical Center," he said walking towards the door slowly as if he were going to pace. Castiel appeared in front of him holding a phone to his ear. Jane's insides churned with excitement at seeing him. She'd known him almost a year now and he still made her feel like a school girl every time she saw him. Another thought crossed her mind, a wicked devilish thought.

"I'm there now," Castiel said as his eyes flickered past Dean to glance at Jane. She gave him a wide joyous smile.

"Yeah, I get that," Dean said secretly amused by the angels' lack of tech savvy skills.

"I'm gonna hang up now," Castiel said lowering the phone from his ear. Again, he looked at his wife, his eyes trailed down her face and rest on the mound of flesh peeking out of her blazer.

"Right," Dean said in front of Cas snapping the angel back out of his stupor.

"What is it that you need?" Castiel asked him as he moved past the oldest Winchester and made his way towards the youngest. When he reached her, he encircled her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. Surprised at the very public display of affection, Jane returned the embrace placing her head against his chest. Dean turned his head a little in surprise. Sure, he'd seen Cas and Jane be affectionate towards each other before but it was usually because Jane started it. Very rarely, was it Castiel who was the affectionate one.

"I found letters or symbols on the hearts of these two people who committed suicide together. I think they may be Enochian," Sam said pushing the containers towards the angel who was still embracing his sister. Castiel stiffened in Jane's arms and immediately let go walking towards the metal table. Jane stepped up behind him looking over his shoulder. She touched his shoulder. He glanced back at her and moved his arm so she could see.

Castiel reached a hand towards the organ and picked it up. It made a sickening squish in his fingers dripping blood all over his hand. Jane scoffed behind him, disgusted that he could so casually pick up a dead person's heart.

"You are right, Sam, these are angelic marks," Castiel said with a roll of his eyes. Jane moved in closer to Castiel. Close enough that she could have rested her head on his shoulder if she'd been tall enough. "I'd imagine you'd find similar marks on the other couple's hearts as well."

"So what are they? What do they mean?" Sam asked anxiously, wondering what they could have possibly stumbled upon this time.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate," Castiel said placing the heart back into the container, flicking drops of blood of his fingers. Jane glanced down at her left hand at the duel ring set then at Castiel's left hand which was placed lazily on the metal table. On his ring finger was the plain silver band of their union. She resisted the urge to reach out and grab his hand. She breathed in deeply inhaling the musky smell of his over coat. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? His presence hadn't affected her this way in a while. Sure, she was always giddy to see him but not hot to trot like a mare in heat.

"Okay, but who put 'em there?" Dean questioned very curious as to what the implications of these symbols meant. He glanced back at his sister who was smelling Castiel's jacket. Dean narrowed his eyes giving her a look that clearly said _Stop it_. She took his advice and backed away from her husband leaning against the refrigeration units behind them.

"Well, your people call them Cupid," Castiel said with a sigh facing Dean with a serious expression.

"A what?" Sam asked incredulously.

Castiel turned away from them glancing back at Jane before walking a few steps away from the three Winchesters. "What human myth has mistakenly referred to as Cupid is actually a lower order of angel. Technically, it's a cherub, third class," he recited as if he were reading from a text book. Jane had the thought that Castiel would make a good teacher.

"A cherub?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them," Castiel told them with his back still to them.

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean quipped still trying to process the information Castiel had just given them.

Castiel turned to face them, his face serious, "they're not incontinent."

Jane rolled her eyes, laughing at her husband. He just didn't get sarcasm. She pushed off the refrigeration unit and stared walking towards him. She stopped halfway when Sam spoke turning to face her brother.

"So anyway, what you're saying is…" he started before Castiel cut him off angrily.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him before he kills again," Castiel said angrily stalking towards her brother and past Jane. His voice was a little higher than normal. Jane came up behind him and linked her right arms through his left intertwining their fingers. He calmed a little at her touch squeezing her hand.

"Naturally," Sam said irritably sighing.

"Of course, we do," Dean said with an annoyed smirk.

#*&#)(*# &%)(*#& %)(#* &%)( #*&%) #(*&%) #(*&)# (%*&) #(%&*) (#&%

After they'd finished at the morgue, the four headed out to the local diner to grab some food. In the back seat of the Impala Jane sat snuggled in next to Castiel fondling the lapel of his jacket. He had his head on top of hers while playing with the rings on her left hand. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"The baby's kicking," she said softly as she placed his hand where she'd felt the movement. He held his hand there the rest of the car ride enjoying the sensation of feeling his child move from within the womb.

When they sat down at the diner Jane chose to sit beside Dean across from Castiel who sat next to Sam. The Winchesters ordered and waited for their food to be delivered. Jane studied Castiel's face. Her mind was racing with all sorts of things. What he looked like when he was sleeping, how he looked when he smiled, what he looked like naked… Castiel's eyes snapped up to his wife. His eyes bore into hers a few moments while several expressions passed over his face before looking away from her. Dean and Sam were talking amongst themselves and seemed to be completely oblivious to the couple. Jane felt heat creeping up her body. _Castiel_ she thought. Again, his eyes shot up to meet hers, he tried to look away several times but found himself unable to. She looked so beautiful today. She seemed to glow in the glory and beauty of the world.

He felt himself being trapped her gaze like a fly in a spider's web. He visibly swallowed. Jane kicked off her shoe and ran her bare foot up Castiel's leg. He turned his head to the side not wanting to announce just how much he'd enjoyed that. Jane's wicked smile grew. She ran her foot up his leg again. This time she rested her foot on the seat and began stroking his inner thigh with her foot. He could feel himself growing hard. He knew she needed to stop.

The waitress set the plates down on the table with a peeved thud. Both Jane and Castiel jumped. They had been so entranced with each other they'd forgotten about their surroundings. Castiel pulled at his tie, nervously, loosening it. He gave his wife a frustrated look. She smiled apologetically. She hadn't meant to get so carried away. He was affecting her big time. It had been a long time since they'd been intimate. That must be it. _Sorry_ she thought.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked as he put ketchup on his burger.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of….of garden that Cupid would come to….to pollinate," Castiel said pausing several times as he watched Dean prepare his burger. Jane looked up from her own dinner the first time he'd paused. He was watching Dean like a dog begging for food. Her eyebrows narrowed as she watched him. Dean picked up his hamburger to take a bite but then decided against it and laid it back down on the plate pushing it away. Castiel watched hungrily as Dean pushed the plate away. Jane watched her husband in interest. She thought he was going to whimper and beg on his knees by the way he looked.

"Wait a minute, you're not hungry?" Sam asked surprised. Dean always ate especially since they hadn't eat since early this morning.

"No," Dean replied indifferently. Castiel stared intently at Dean's plate. Sam stared at his brother. "What I'm not hungry?" Dean yelled defensively.

"Castiel, are you alright?" Jane asked him worried. He'd been practically salivating over Dean's burger.

"I'm fine. Then you're not going to finish that?" Castiel asked pointing to Dean's plate. Dean shook his head as Castiel grabbed the plate frantically setting it down in front of him. "That's it."

Castiel dropped the hamburger and glanced at Jane. As her eyes met his, she smiled. "We're going to have a problem," Castiel said as he continued watching Jane from across the table. His insides were rolling with desire.

"Why?" Dean asked looking at the angel with interest. He sure was acting strange today. First, the pda now the burger, something was up with his friend.

Castiel fought to pull his eyes from his wife. She wasn't even doing anything but eating her dinner. Every time her eyes met his, she grinned at him. She took a sip of her iced tea. He gazed longingly at her lips as they wrapped around the straw. He felt his heart speed up. "Dorothy Jane and I are a bonded pair."

"I don't understand. What does that have anything to do with anything?" Dean asked confused looking from Castiel to Jane.

Sam was quicker to catch on. He put his fork down and leaned towards Dean. "The other couples were all mated pairs, right, like by cupid? You and Jane are only married, though. Is it going to affect you?"

"It already has," Castiel said seriously glancing at the brothers before turning his attention back to the woman across the table. "Her soul is bound to me. Metaphysically speaking, it's the same type of bond only more profound."

"So you'll feel the effects more than these other couples?" Sam asked intrigued by this new knowledge.

"Overwhelmingly so."

"Ok, ok, Stay away from each other. We'll just keep you separated," Dean said trying to find an easy way to fix this situation.

"It's a little more complex than that, Dean. I feel a natural draw to her already. It was one of the reasons we became a bonded pair in the first place. I am drawn to her very presence. How do you think I am able to find you so easily?" Castiel told the Winchesters reprising his role as guardian.

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me that you can find us so easily because my sister's soul calls to you?" Dean asked in disbelief and a little irritated that Castiel had never shared this information before.

"Yes. It is rare, very rare, for a human soul to reach out to an angel. It usually only happens with vessels. Dorothy Jane is no one's vessel. Technically speaking, I was always destined to be your guardian, Dean, so we are a mated pair." Castiel told them.

"I thought our relationship was forbidden?" Jane asked him interested in this new knowledge. It certainly explained why she'd been head over heels for him the minute she'd seen him.

"It is," he said in a low husky voice. Dean let out a low whistle as he saw how quickly Castiel's mood switched from knowledgeable guardian to lustful husband just by Jane talking. This was bad. How were they going to keep these two apart?

"Ok, ok, why don't we just all take a deep breath and calm down? Jane, why don't you switch me spots?" Dean stated standing up and pulling Jane roughly to her feet. Castiel's expression darkened as Jane stumbled falling into her brother. The light started leaking from the room casting shadows on the walls. The change was as subtle as the clouds passing in front of the sun but Sam immediately knew that Castiel was angry.

"Uh, Dean, I think you need to let go of her now," Sam said carefully as he tried to defuse the situation. Castiel had slowly started to rise out of his seat. Dean looked at the angel whose face was absolutely murderous. Slowly, Dean pulled his hand away from his sister. This was bad.

"I'm fine," Jane said to Castiel reassuring him with a smile. The light in the room started to reappear. Castiel's brows crinkled together as he realized what had just happened. He picked up the hamburger again readying himself to take a bite. He stopped short, again.

"Something is wrong here," Castiel said setting down his hamburger and looking questioningly around the room.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jane asked as she sat down in Dean's chair. Her brothers gave her a strange look. It was the first time she'd used a pet name with Cas. Castiel's heart swelled as she addressed him so affectionately. He beamed at her which was a rare sight. She smiled in return leaning towards him her hands cupped under her chin support the weight of her head.

Dean cleared his throat. Slowly, the pair turned to look at him. "I shouldn't be affected by a Cupid' essence." Castiel clarified as he struggled to keep his attention on Dean.

"Why, what makes you so much high and mightier than us mere humans?" Dean asked bitterly clearly annoyed with the married couple's new infatuation with each other.

"I am a higher choir of angel. His magic shouldn't have any effect on me, at all. We need to find this Cupid and stop him now. He may be more powerful than we originally imagined," Castiel said looking around the restaurant. He noticed a few of the decorations blew lightly in the wind. "He's here. Let's go."

*#%(%*& #%*( #)%(*& #*(%& #%*( #%*() #%*& #%* #%&* #_%* #*(%& _#%

Ok, so that's the end of this chapter. I've decided to split this episode up a bit because of the introduction of knowledge about Jane and Cas. I don't want to overwhelm you because we're going to learn a little bit more about our favorite pair in the next chapter. Also, an in-depth discussion between Jane and Sam. I feel like I've neglected Sam over the course of this story. Thank you all for reading my story and your kind reviews. Please continue reading and keep those reviews coming! I love your feedback!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Ooop oop oop Oppan Gangnam Style.

Authors Note: You guys rule. My reviewers, seriously, you are the best reviewers, ever! Every time I upload a new chapter I wait for the little ding to go off on my iPhone so I can see if I have email stating I have a new review!

So sorry it has taken my so long to update! Things have been crazy busy. I'm now in Orlando, Florida waiting to start working at Disney on Tuesday. I will update as much as I can but I promise nothing! Sorry guys!

Chapter 30

Castiel stood from the table carelessly discarding the uneaten burger, his hunger temporarily forgotten. Jane stood as well forgetting about her own dinner and running, as best she could, to catch up with her husband.

He reached his right hand back without even turning around or slowing his stride. Jane clasp her hand in his feeling absolutely delighted about touching him. His hand was warm and comforting. She felt safe and happy as he practically dragged her behind him.

He hit the street in the back alley before he slowed his stride. Jane was huffing, taking shallow breaths to even out her breathing. They hadn't gone very far but she was tired. She tried to pull her hand free so she could stretch out her back, which was starting to ache, but Castiel squeezed her hand tight refusing to let go. Sighing, Jane settled for using one hand on the small of her back, awkwardly bending and twisting at the waist. Castiel gave her a weary sideways glance instantly upset that she was uncomfortable but fearing for her safety over her discomfort.

Castiel stretched out his free hand staring into the darkness. The street was not very well lit. Then again, it was an alleyway. He began to mutter something in a foreign language. Jane guessed it was Enochian but she couldn't be sure. Hearing footstep behind them, she turned to see her brothers' storm out of the back of the restaurant stopping just short of them, looking around frantically.

"CA's, where is he?" Sam asked as he and Dean watched the angel.

"I have him tethered," Castiel replied as he continuing concentrating on what the Winchesters could not see. He repeated the phrase again. "Manifest yourself," he said angrily to the air. Jane moved closer to him in nervous anticipation, their hand still clasped together. He glanced over his shoulder as he pushed her back behind him, making sure to stand in front of her unprotected stomach. He briefly considered finding her chain mail to wear to protect their unborn child.

Nothing happened. Dean and Sam walked circles around each other, their shoes making clicking noises on the pavement as they waited for something, anything to happen.

"So where is he?" Dean questioned skeptically stretching his arms out wide, emphasizing his doubt.

"Here I am," a voice called out suddenly. Two chubby arms encircled Dean's chest lifting him into the air. Castiel spun around quickly taking a defensive position. Jane had no choice but to move with him as he still had an iron like grip on her hand. He'd moved quickly and she faltered in her step but managed to keep her balance.

The Cupid laughed happily as he continued to hug Dean. Dean's face shriveled in anger and disgust. "Help," Dean cried out looking at Castiel to stop the over affectionate Cupid.

"Help? Oh, help is on the way. Yes it is. Yes it is," the Cupid said teasingly as he continued to squeeze Dean swinging him from side to side. Dean grunted in aggravation. "Hello you," the Cupid said suddenly letting go of Dean and waddling towards Castiel. He grasped Castiel and lifted him into the air in a bone crushing hug. Jane let go of his hand and moved away, feeling apprehensive as to what exactly was happening.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked as the cherub continued to squeeze Castiel.

"Yes," Castiel replied strained.

Cupid let go of him and moved to hug Jane. "Sister," he said happily as he walked towards her. Jane smiled weakly and waited for the bone crushing hug. Castiel stepped in front of Cupid putting his arms out protectively in front of Jane.

"Don't touch her," Castiel told the cherub. His voice rolled with power. The cherub looked temporarily put out, semi frightened and very apprehensive before he turned on his heels giving Sam his full attention.

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked quickly not sure what to do. He'd first perceived the cherub as harmless, annoying but harmless, but the overprotective way Castiel had just acted made Dean second guess his original assessment.

"This is their handshake," Castiel said walking to stand next to Dean.

"I don't like it," Dean told his friend.

"No one likes it," Castiel replied. The cherub was still hugging Sam and casually rubbed his chin on Sam's shoulder almost like a cat would.

Cupid let go of Sam walking to stand in front of Dean and Castiel. Castiel stood still watching the cherub, his face serious. Dean was twitching beside Castiel ready to kick the diaper kid's ass if he tried to touch him again.

"What can I do for you?" the Cupid asked happily. His smile was large and his cheeks were rosy.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked deciding not to waste any time and go straight to the point. Jane crept up behind them not wanting to pull the attention to herself but curious to hear the answer. In her mind, she heard Castiel's angry, forceful, baritone voice. _Stay back. _Jane stopped mid step and clasped her hands in front of her belly but she continued to listen to the conversation intently.

"Doing what?" the Cupid asked mockingly.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked? They're slaughtering each other," Castiel said accusingly.

The Cupid's smile faded, "What? They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, ok? We know. We know you've been flittin' around poppin' people with your poison arrow making them murder each other," Dean bit out angrily.

"What we don't know is why?" Castiel said equally as angrily.

The Cupid looked beside himself. He was worrying his lip with his fingers. His eyes had seemed to glass over. "You think that I…well, uh… I don't know what to say." the cherub replied with a sob covering his eyes and walking away from them. He walked behind the three men a short distance away from where Jane was standing. The three men moved closer together sharing a look between them before staring at the Cupid's back who was continuing to sob. Dean motioned for Jane to come stand by them so she stood to the right of Castiel who glanced at her briefly before turning back to her brothers.

"Should…somebody maybe…maybe go talk to him?" Sam asked the group.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, CA's," Dean said patting Castiel on the shoulder. Sam followed his brother mimicking the shoulder pat. Castiel opened his mouth a couple of times to retort. He glanced at Jane. She winked at him and smirked. He cocked his head to the side in bewilderment before turning back towards the Cupid.

Walking slowly towards the still sobbing cherub, Castiel sighed heavily. "Uh, look, we didn't mean to, um," he glanced back at the Winchester's who each gave him a nod and wink of encouragement. "hurt your feelings."

The cherub turned around quickly burying his head in Castiel's shoulder gripping the angel's coat tightly. "Love is more than work to me, you know? I love, love. I love it and if that's wrong then I don't want to be right." Cupid rubbed Castiel's arm with his hand affectionately and continued to cry into his shoulder. Jane stared at them narrowing her eyes irritably. When she realized what she was doing, that she was actually jealous of Cupid she chided herself for being so ridiculous. It was probably the most ridiculous thing she ever heard of but as she stood there watching the little fat angel hug her husband she wanted to punch him.

"Yes, yes, of course," Castiel said trying to be supportive. He patted the cherub's bareback then pulled away. "I have no idea what you're saying," Castiel confessed.

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that has nothing to with me. I was following my order," the cherub told them as he kept ahold of Castiel's shoulders keeping him from moving away. Castiel was tense. He did not like this lower ranking angel touching him. Jane sensed as much. She was feeling really possessive suddenly. She calculated all of the possible ways to dispose of the cherub. When she realized she was being ridiculous again she forced herself to look at her brothers. They hadn't been any wiser to her internal struggle. If Castiel had been aware, he wasn't saying anything now.

"Please, brother, read my mind," the cherub said patting on Castiel's chest astonished that he hadn't thought of it sooner. "Read my mind, you'll see."

The two angels stared at each other for a few tense seconds. Castiel visibly relaxed before he turned around walking back towards the Winchesters. "He's telling the truth," he replied defeated. Jane immediately wrapped herself around him wanting nothing more than to be close. She turned her head putting her ear against his chest, listening to the steadying beat of his heart. He seemed a little surprised but wrapped his arms around her anyhow.

"Jiminey Christmas, thank you," Cupid said relieved.

"Wait, wait, you said you were just following orders?" Dean questioned as he walked toward the cherub.

"Hmm mmm" the cherub replied nodding his head.

"Whose orders?" Dean asked brusquely.

The cherub started laughing. He thought the question was ridiculous. "Whose orders?" he repeated through chuckles. "Why, Heaven's, silly, Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked thoroughly irritated about the amount of interference from the place he once considered sacred.

"Well, mostly they don't. You know certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Like yours," the Cupid said pointing to the Winchesters.

"What?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester. Very big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement. Mmm," Cupid told them shaking his head for emphasis.

Castiel's arms stiffened around Jane. She looked up the long line of chest and neck to see the expression on his face. He glanced at her before looking away guilty. Jane put her head back to his chest. _I take it you knew that?_ Jane thought silently knowing he would hear her. She felt him nod his head. She sighed not really caring. It would have been a nice tidbit of information for him to have shared but if she'd learned anything about her husband, it was that he didn't share anything unless asked to.

"Well, not me but yeah," Cupid said responding to Dean's question. The chubby angel laughed, "oooh, it wasn't easy, either. They couldn't stand each other at first but when we were done with them, perfect couple."

"Perfect?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah," the Cupid replied proudly.

"They're dead," Dean shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, but the orders were very clear," Cupid said his smile faltering. "You and Sam and Jane had to be born. Your parents were just meant to be. A match made in Heaven. Heaven…" the cherub began to sing the Fred Astaire song when Dean punched him. Dean turned around quickly cradling his hand. Cupid's face clouded before he disappeared.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Dean asked looking around the alley way.

"I believe you upset him," Castiel scolded giving Dean an admonished look. Jane sighed as his voiced rumbled through his chest.

"Upset him?" Dean asked irritably.

"Dean, stop," Sam started walking towards his brother trying to calm him.

"What?" Dean asked angrily.

"You just punched a Cupid," Sam reprimanded.

"I punched a dick," Dean fumed.

Castiel heard Jane laughing silently against his chest. He fought to conceal a smile.

"Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked his brother. All attempts to diffuse Dean's anger forgotten.

Jane turned in Castiel's arms to find Dean glaring at Sam. "Or not," Dean barked before walking back into the restaurant. Sam sighed and followed behind him leaving the couple alone in the alleyway.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Jane asked her husband as she turned back to face him.

"He's feeling emotionally inadequate," Castiel replied nonchalantly as he ran his fingers down the side of Jane's face causing her to shiver.

"What? Why?" Jane asked surprised, pulling away from him. She hadn't expected him to actually answer that. It was more a rhetorical question.

Castiel shrugged as he closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her into the brick wall behind them. Gently, he pushed her soft, blonde hair out her face before ascending on her lips. He kissed her forcefully and passionately fully intending to bruise her lips. He felt desire sweep over his body and pressed against her with his full weight, feeling a little aggravated that her stomach was too large for this lower half to press against hers. Jane pulled back gasping for air. Her eyes searched his face as she tried to calm her breathing. His eyes were full of desire. He leaned in wanting to kiss her again.

"Here?" she questioned looking past him to observe the dank surroundings of the back alley.

"Anywhere," he growled before claiming her lips again then trailing kisses down her neck, lightly nipping her exposed flesh. Jane moaned softly in response which seemed to fuel his desire. His hand reached for her shirt when the back door opened and Dean appeared. He paused in the doorway as he tried to make sense of what he saw. His little sister and his friend snogging in a back alley. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

"Come on, we're leaving," Dean grunted before retreating through the door. Castiel, who had paused to look at Dean, turned back towards his wife. He heaved a heavy sigh before backing away from her.

*#*#*#*( Q#*&% #%))))))# *&(# %*&(#%&(*#%*(&%# (&* #*(&%*(&#% *(& %#(&* %(*

"Do you know what I could really go for right now?" Jane said when they got back to the shabby motel room. Kicking off her shoes, she sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her aching feet. Her legs were beginning to swell from all the standing she'd done today.

Sam and Dean, who had been getting beers out of the cooler, turned towards her giving her their full attention. Castiel was sitting on the bed beside her watching her hands.

"A McRib," Jane continued. She could feel herself already salivating as she thought of the juicy barbecue pork sandwich.

"Oh my God, yeah, that sounds awesome," Dean said in anticipation. The McRib only came out once a year and it was a particular favorite among the Winchesters, even of Sam who hardly ever ate greasy food. Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel looked confused.

"What is a McRib?" he asked scooting closer to Jane wanting to have some sort of physical contact with her even if it was just shoulder to shoulder. He watched her rubbing her feet again. Spontaneously, he grabbed her legs, pulling them onto his lap. It took Jane by surprise and she flailed about a little before falling back on the bed. Castiel began rubbing her feet the same way he'd observed her doing a few seconds earlier. Jane sighed very audibly and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of having her feet massaged.

Dean looked at them both disgusted. "A McRib," Dean began as he sat down in one of the dinette chairs. "is only the most awesome, delicious, sandwich that McDonald's makes. And it only comes out once a year."

Castiel paused in his massage, "Who are the McDonald's? Are they friends of your fathers?"

All three Winchesters burst out laughing. Castiel resumed massaging Jane's feet and legs. He shook his head. Obviously, he'd been mistaken and that mistake had been quite comical to his three charges.

"No, honey, it's a restaurant. They serve hamburgers and French fries and ice cream," Jane said once she'd calmed down enough to speak. Castiel's heart swelled again. There, she'd done it again. She'd called him by an affectionate pet name. Then he considered her words. Hamburgers…he'd never had a hamburger before but suddenly he wanted one real bad.

"Ooo, ice cream, Dean when you go, get me ice cream too," Jane said propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at her brother.

Dean set his beer bottle down on the table roughly. "I'm not going."

Jane was about to retort when Castiel blurted out, "I'll go." He gently pushed Jane's legs off his lap then stood facing the three Winchesters. Immediately, Jane was upset.

"No, no, I don't want you to go. I don't want one that bad," she said meekly her voice full of emotion.

"I'll be back shortly, Dorothy Jane," Castiel comforted her by touching the side of her face with his hand.

From the table, Dean rolled his eyes. _What the Hell is wrong with them today?_ _ They are never this affectionate and dependable on each _other. Dean thought to himself. Across the room, Castiel heard his thought and wondered the same thing. It was very unusual for him to be so openly affectionate with Jane. He was always protective of her but rarely demonstrative. He didn't want the other side to know just how much she meant to him. He stepped away from his wife who looked like her heart was breaking. _Definitely something wrong_. Castiel thought to himself before teleporting.

"Wash your hands before you touch my burger," Dean called out to the open air thoroughly disgusted about the thought of having Jane's foot sweat on his burger.

CA's returned about twenty minutes later. As soon as he appeared in the room Jane leapt to her feet and ran to him, her full body weight slamming into him, which he supported easily, as she pulled him into a hug and pressed sloppy kisses against his mouth. Dean took the McDonald's bag from Castiel's hand, his face twisted in annoyance. It wasn't until Castiel had back Jane against the edge of the bed that Dean said something.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two today? You're acting like love sick teenagers," he said angrily as he pulled a sandwich from the bag. He noticed there were five empty cheeseburger wrappers in the bag. He picked one up looking at CA's. "Did you eat these? Since when do you eat?"

Castiel stood back from Jane to look at his friend. He nodded. "My hunger, it's a clue actually." Jane pawed at his jacket trying to get his attention again. His eyes flicked towards her before he stepped away from her and gave Dean his full attention.

"For what?" The brothers asked simultaneously. Jane sank down onto the bed, her eyes filling with tears, as she felt abandoned that he'd walked away from her.

Castiel glanced at Jane again who was wiping her eyes. Her glassy gaze met his before she bowed her head again. His brows wrinkled in distress as he took a step back towards her but Dean called out his name catching his attention again.

"This town isn't suffering from some love gone wrong effect, it's suffering from hunger, starvation to be exact, specifically famine," he grabbed another cheeseburger from the bag and took a bite, sighing as he chewed.

"Famine? As in the horseman?" Sam asked surprised.

"Great, that's freaking great," Dean said bitterly.

"I thought famine meant starvation as in food," Sam said to Castiel as he pointed to the sandwich in the angel's hands. Jane stood up from the bed and went to get her own food out of the bag taking out the ice cream. She dipped the spoon into the fudge and then proceeded to lick it off greedily. Castiel stilled in front of Sam as he watched his wife lick the chocolate from the plastic spoon. She caught his eye and grinned before resuming.

Slowly, Castiel set down his burger and advanced on Jane his eyes darkening with hunger. Jane was grinning wildly as she set down her own meal and waited for him with open arms. He kissed her forcefully backing her up against the bed. Sam and Dean, who had been talking amongst themselves watched awkwardly as the two sunk down into the bed. Castiel's hands were running up and down Jane's body.

"Should we stop them or leave?" Sam asked looking to his brother for guidance.

"We can't leave them alone. You heard what CA's said. If Famine is in town, whatever they feel for each other is going to be magnified."

"Well, then we should stop them," Sam replied but making no effort to do anything.

Castiel unbuttoned Jane's shirt, placing kisses along her bust line, reaching inside he began to pull out one of her breasts. "Whoa, ok, let's stop them now. That is something I do not want to see." Dean said aghast. He reached down to grab Castiel's shoulder intending to yank him off his sister. "Come on, CA's," Dean said as he pulled forcefully on Castiel's shoulder.

A sound erupted from low in Castiel's throat as he pushed Dean away. Again, Dean tried to pull Castiel off his sister using a little more force. Castiel raised his hand up and paused in kissing Jane long enough to flick his wrist and send him flying across the room. Jane looked concerned as she started to sit up worried about her brother but when Castiel's lips met hers again she sunk back into the bed forgetting about Dean.

Sam rushed over to help his brother stand. Dean rubbed his head which had collided with the wall. "Get the holy oil out of the car, Sam. We need to keep them separated," Dean told his brother as he pulled out a knife from his boot and cut into his hand. He drew the banishing symbol onto the wall. He tried once more to call out to CA's. When he heard Jane gasp he pressed his hand to the wall. A bright white light filled the room then Castiel was gone. Jane sat up on the bed, her breathing ragged, blood ran down her neck. She put a hand over her stomach and her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Are you trying to kill your nephew?" Jane barked at her brother as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Janie. I had to get him off you," Dean said as he wrapped a wash cloth around his bleeding hand.

"I do feel better. You have to keep us separated, Dean. It's so strange. I feel like I cannot get enough of him when he's around and when he's not here I feel so sad like he's abandoned me and I'll never see him again. Rationally, I know that's not true but that's how I feel. Even now, I can feel the heaviness weighing in." She told him as she reached her hand up to her neck to stop the bleeding.

Sam walked in with the holy oil handing it to Dean. His face was pale, his forehead gleaming with sweat. Dean was about to ask his little brother what his problem was when the sound of wings caused the three Winchesters to turn towards the door way. Castiel stood there looking very angry, his eyes flashing dangerously. Sam and Dean stepped in front of Jane hoping blocking her from view would ease the tension.

Castiel took a few steps towards them, "Move." He said angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that CA's," Dean replied evenly as he puffed himself up trying to look threatening.

The light from the room started seeping away casting the entire room into shadow. Jane gasped at the sudden change which only seemed to further Castiel's desire. His eyes went to hers immediately and instantly the room was almost pitch black making it hard for the human's to see. Dean groaned inwardly. His sister was not making this any easier. Castiel started advancing on them again. Dean held up the bottle of holy oil. Castiel faltered.

"Just listen to reason CA's. You two have to stay away from each other. With Famine around, anything you feel for each other is going to be magnified. You'll kill her and when she dies; your son will die with her. Is that something you can live with once we've stopped Famine? Knowing that you killed your wife and child?" Dean pleaded with the angel hoping that he'd come to his senses. He was fresh out of ideas on how to stop the angel now short of doing something permanent like killing him. He didn't want to kill CA's but to protect his little sister he would.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The room started to brighten back up. "We need to stop Famine."

Dean nodded, silently thanking whoever was out there, that Castiel had come to his senses. "Alright, Sammie let's go."

Sam turned towards his brother with wide eyes. "Dean, I, uh, I can't go."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked concerned as he looked into his brother's face. Sam looked like he was nauseous. Jane was still standing behind her brothers but her eyes were on Castiel. It was taking every ounce of strength she had not to run to him. Castiel would not look at her fearing his self-control would snap when he saw her beautiful face.

"I think it got to me Dean," Sam said as he walked towards the bathroom leaning a shaking hand on the door frame. "I think I'm hungry for it."

"Hungry for what?"

"You know," Sam said quietly.

"Demon blood?" Dean asked disgusted. "I don't believe this. You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to like, Montana. Anywhere but here." Dean said turning to Castiel.

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just going to travel with him." Castiel said. The sound of his voice caused Jane to shiver. His eyes snapped to hers.

Dean sighed irritably shooting his sister a warning look. "Well, then what do we do?"

"You go cut that bastard's finger off," Sam said forcefully. "But Dean, you'd better lock me down first. Good."

Dean nodded sadly. He went out to the car and grabbed a pair of handcuffs warning Jane and Castiel to stay away from each other while he was outside. When he walked back in the hotel room, the pair were just standing there staring at each other but luckily they hadn't moved to touch each other. Dean walked into the bathroom with the handcuffs and cuffed Sam to the sink then he turned back to his sister. "Ok, Janie. You're next."

"You are not handcuffing me to the sink," Jane said matter of factly.

"No but you're going to stay here with Sam. Get in the bathroom."

Jane huffed before grabbing a pillow and blanket off the bed and throwing it into the bath tub. She lowered herself carefully into the bath tub and rested her head against the pillow. "Well, I'm not going to be uncomfortable just because I have to stay in the bathroom." She bit out causing her brother to smile at her and shake his head. Castiel stood in the door way watching his wife. She met his eyes and smiled warmly. "Be careful, Castiel."

Before he could replied Dean pulled him out of the door way and slammed the door shut.

(#*(&#)( #*A&%)( *#&%() #&%)( #&%)(* &#%)(* &#%)(&# %)(& #%)(*# %(&*# %(&*

Ok I'm going to end it there. Kind of a cliffy, kind of not. Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


End file.
